Flashback to the Past: The Lightning Thief
by magicdemi-god223
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico are sent back to the past by the Fates and Rhea to read a book. The past gods read with them... Will the books change the way of the gods or will humanity cease to exist all because of unchangeable mistakes?
1. A yellow light

A/N: OK. So I wanted to try making one of those reading thing type of stories… just for the heck of it. Enjoy! *The ones in Italics are characters' thoughts.

**~ At Camp Half-Blood ~ (3****rd**** POV)**

It's been exactly 3 weeks, 2 days and 45 minutes since the Battle of Manhattan finished. Camp Half-Blood looks good as new with a _few_ changes. More cabins, more kids and definitely more laughter and fun.

The gods have all kept their word. Kids being claimed, cabins built for the minor gods and goddesses and Hades was now a part of the Olympians. Everything was perfect especially for our favorite Hero of Olympus who was currently getting ready for a date with you-know-who… sort of. Percy Jackson was standing in front of his bed trying to comb his mess of a hair.

_Ok… ok… breathe Perce, breathe… it's just a date…. What could possibly go wrong on a date? Other than the fact that Annabeth could possibly break up with- no! Stop it. Bad thoughts! Everything will turn out fine. Yeah… fine… oh man! It's almost time!_

_Ok. I'll just walk out there and enjoy the day. Stop hyperventilating Perce. You'll do great…Yup. Time to go._

But it didn't happen that way. HE was only a few more steps to the door when he was engulfed in a bright light which disappeared… with him in it. Soon Percy found himself falling into darkness. He heard a scream before he connected with the floor.

**~ With the Thalia ~ (3****rd**** POV)**

*_thwack*_

The deer lay dead by the creek with a single arrow in its neck. Thalia stood up from her position behind the bushes and went to collect her arrow and bring the game back to their campsite.

"Good job, Thalia. You are improving immensely, my Lieutenant." Lady Artemis said, materializing beside me. I gave her a smile. "Thank you , my lady."

A slight breeze picked up and Artemis stiffened. Her head whipped to the South.

"Milady?" Artemis glared at the … whatever she was looking at. She turned to me. "I sense a monster in the south. Do not worry about it, sister. It will only take a few more minutes."

She pointed at the deer I had just slain which glowed and disappeared.

"You will find the deer back at our campsite. You may return there now, Thalia. Do not wait for me tonight." I nodded to show I understood.

"Yes, Artemis." She smiled at me and jogged to the south till I couldn't see her anymore. I gave a small sigh and turned to the direction of the Hunter's campsite. But like everything in my life, it didn't turn out _that_ simple. Just as I took a step forward, this strange yellow light engulfed me and I found myself falling… in the dark! I let out a silly little (just a little) scream

**~ With Nico in who-knows-where ~ (Nico's POV)**

I snapped my fingers and the two dead soldiers turned into a pile of bones which sunk in to the ground. I was in the underworld…. being grounded because I failed in Greek Mythology… _grrrrrrr_. It's no fair!

People are most likely enjoying themselves already. I mean C'mon! It's almost the winter solstice which means it's almost Christmas.

It's probably snowing at Camp… Ahhh camp….. I miss it…. I HATE BEING GROUNDED!

… so boredddddddddd…..

Uggghhhhhh! Why did dad have to keep me here? Doesn't he know that I can shadow travel in a matter of mi- OH MY GODS I'M SO STUPID!

Ok…..

_A few minutes later _

I was all set and began running. The minute I reached a shadow, this big bright yellow light appeared and blinded. I fell unceremoniously on my butt but the light still engulfed me. When it was gone, I could hear a scream and darkness everywhere…. This would be fun but weird. After the scream, I heard someone fall with a yelp of pain…. wait a minute... I knew those voices….

"Percy?"

**A/N: I just thought I'd try one of those sent to the past kind of thingsss…. So yeah.**

**- magicdemi**


	2. What and where?

**A/N: ACCURSED INTERNETWON'T LET ME UPDATE MY STORIEEESSS! UGGGHHHHH! OH… before I forget… thanks a lot to the following that reviewed, favorite and alerted my story:**

**ncalkins, greekghostgirl,LC03,Oblivion Caller, ER JENN, Partin,NerdyGirl4602, You'veBeenNinja'd, happygoluckyfull, lechonquynhnhu, wess1010,Liljean15690, Urania Lycoris, Ugla, Chatterbox1603, RomanGreekDemi, MalikaiDragonSlayer, ReveyLationsFulfillment, LoveGreenEyes001, Anniriel, philosophyluver, 4blueeyes9, Bwilla, NeverthelessAFan and last but not the least …pao47. Thanks a lot you guys. **

**The first part of this story will be from different POVs except you can't read the exact thoughts. Sort of like in The Lost Hero and the Son of Neptune. ENJOY!**

"Percy?"

"Nico? Whe-"

"Guys, if that's really you, can someone turn on the lights?"

"Thals/Thalia?" Thalia rolled her eyes at where she presumed her cousins were. She pretended to be offended.

"Seriously, Kelp Head. Don't you know me? I'm hurt."

Percy's voice was somewhere to Thalia's left. "Shut up Pinecone Face."

She heard a slight shuffling and footsteps. Then she felt someone step on her toes. On instinct, she backhanded whoever stepped on her. A girlish yelp was heard followed by the sound of falling on the floor.

"OW! That hurt!" Nico's pained voice said.

"Sorry Death Breath. Just so you know, it's not wise to step on my toes."

Percy stifled his laughter, fearing he might end up way worse than Nico. The two could practically _feel _Nico rolling his eyes.

"Good to know…"

Thalia grinned and flashed a peace sign at the boys or where she thought they were. More footsteps were heard, plus another of Nico's girly yelps.

"THALIA!" Said girl frowned. "That wasn't me…" Percy spoke up, his two cousins having forgotten that he was there. "Sorry Nicki." They heard Nico grumbling in pain.

"Don't call me Nicki! Lady Tyche (Fortuna) must not like me today. First I failed in Greek Mythology then I-"

"Wait. You _failed_ Greek Mythology? How could you fail? That's got to be the only subject in the world that's important to demigods." Percy said. Nico just grumbled in response.

"As I was saying, so I failed Greek Myth then I get grounded for failing Greek Myth . Just when I was going to shadow travel out of my room, a stupid light had to cover me and now I'm stuck here… IN THE DARK NO LESS! UGH!"

Percy and Thalia were snickering at their cousin's antics.

"Wouldn't you like it in the dark, Nico?" asked a laughing Percy.

"SHUT UP, KELP BRAIN!"

As soon as they stopped laughing a bright light illuminated the room, blinding the young demigods.

"The light! FINALLY!" Thalia said while adjusting her vision to the brightness.

Percy was rubbing his eyes. "You could say that again, Thals."

Nico, on the other hand, had begun liking the darkness and dramatically fell when the light illuminated the room. "THE LIGHT! IT BURNNSSSS! Someone kill me now."

This earned him two eye rolls from his cousins. Once everyone was ok, the three sat down and examined the room.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Nico asked while nervously fidgeting with his sword. He didn't do well with traps. Thalia shrugged while Percy shook his head. "How would you know if it's not a trap?" questioned Thalia. Percy sighed in response. "If it was a trap, we would have been killed or maimed or attacked or bound and or gagged by now which we haven't. So it's safe to assume that we aren't in a trap."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him. "When did you get so smart?" Percy stuck his tongue out at her. "I have always been smart. I just… need to act immediately that I can't use my intelligence."

Nico tried not to laugh. Instead it came out as a muffled cough. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Perce." Percy stuck his tongue out again.

"So… any idea where we are and why we're here?" asked Thalia. The other two just shrugged which lead all of them to sigh. Just then a piece of paper came out of nowhere , rolled like a scroll with a ribbon on it. It floated for a few seconds before gracefully landing on Percy's lap. (**A/N: They were sitting, remember?)**

"O-o-ookayyy…" Percy unrolled the paper and read its contents. "Thank the gods it's in Greek." Thalia glared at him. "Are you gonna read it or what?" Percy smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry. Here it goes"

_Dear Percy, Thalia and Nico,_

_If you have received this letter, it means that we're having slight problems with the time machine thing. We, the Fates and I, have sent you three to the past for a little… field trip you might say. You won't have to do anything major… just read a couple of books._

_Make sure no one gets killed while you read. Once you finish reading this letter, you will be teleported to the annual Winter Solstice meeting held the year after young Thalia was turned into a tree. You need not tell the gods your parentage since it will be told in the books. Stay alive._

_Love,_

_Grandmother Rhea… and the Fates_

_PS. I'll be sending some of your friends every now and then, grandchildren._

A moment of silence passed…

"BOOKS! We're sent into the past for gods-forsaken BOOKS!" Percy tried to calm Thalia down as Nico read the letter to himself.

"Calm down, Thalia. There must be a reason behind it. The mother of the gods wouldn't just send people into the past without a reason." Thalia sighed and sat down. So did Percy.

The moment they did the ground or floor underneath them opened up and for the second time that day, they found themselves falling but this time into a big white hole.

**A/N: I am so sorry it was boring. This was supposed to be the chapter where they started reading but it felt incomplete. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again. Please don't kill me. Review!**

**- magicdemi**


	3. Reading, vaporizing, fights and who?

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to happygoluckyfull, Anime Princess, MalikaiDragonSlayer and philosophyluver for reviewing. Thanks also to the following for adding my story to their favorites/story alert: lanny03, RubySongbird, Yume Li, Perseus peverell, JaredLetoObsessed, Roofiegirl, xXDarkStarGirlXx, riml, phoenixdragon78,** **thekeeblerelf, WolfassassinKing, , AgathaGrace, Team werewolf and vampire DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows, and TheJazzyDolphin. If I missed someone... sorry!**

**Enjoy the chapter! XD**

_Winter Solstice Meeting- Mt. Olympus- throne room_

The usual fighting during the meeting was heard all over Olympus. Hera was chastising/lecturing Zeus about his being a womanizer, Aphrodite and Artemis were arguing about needing love. Hades and Demeter were fighting over Persephone and cereal, Dionysus was sitting in his throne, reading a wine magazine. Ares and Hephaestus were fighting over Aphrodite. Athena and Poseidon were fighting over Athens again while Apollo and Hermes were hunched over a small remote control thingy and Hestia was tending to the hearth.… The campers were huddled at the corner of the room with Chiron standing in front of them in case thing got ugly.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, POSEIDON, I GOT ATHENS! DEAL WITH IT!"

"I DO NOT NEED A LOVE LIFE!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE, ARES"

"I WOULD IF YOU WEREN'T SO LOUSY"

"ZEUS, HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU CHEAT ON MY? I'M YOUR WIFE!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, APHRODITE, I AM A VIRGIN GODDESS! I DO NOT DATE MEN! NOR DO I NEED LOVE!"

"… and this is why we should never anger the gods. You won't live to see the next sunrise."

When the campers had arrived in the throne room, they found the gods like that. Hestia had the decency to flash the demigods an apologetic smile and gestured to the corner of the room where the campers took refuge at.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME ZEUS?"

"… JUST LOOK AT MY DARLING _KORE_! HOW THIS SHE HAS BECOME IN HER TIME IN THE UNDERWORLD. You need to add more cereals there."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WOMAN, I DO NOT NEED CEREALS AND NEITHER DOES PERSEPHONE.

In the midst of all this, a white circle formed in the ceiling of the throne room, momentarily silencing everyone in it. Not long afterward, they heard screams and three people came falling out of the hole, 25 ft. from ceiling. **(I'll just pretend that the throne room is 25 ft. tall in all)**

"**ARRRRGGGHHH!" **Athena, being brought of her trance-like state, snapped her fingers and immediately a fluffy (VERY fluffy) couch appeared just in time to catch the falling people… well more like two people. Percy who was unfortunate enough, landed a mere 3 inches away.

"OWWWW! OW! Ow! Ow! Ooowwww!" Percy shut his eyes tight from the pain while trying to stand. "You have got to be kidding me! How come you guys landed on the couch while I landed three inches away from it? On white _marble_ nonetheless."

Thalia and Nico snickered at the Hero of Olympus.

"Me and Thals are just cool like that." The laughed as Percy winced in pain again. (such sadists….) When Thalia looked up her giggles turned into a coughing fit… sort of. She choked on air… if that's possible.

"Uhhh… guys? Look up." Percy and Nico did, knowing from experience that Thalia should be followed when it came to simple things like that. Their eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets and immediately all three stood and bowed to the gods (although Percy had a bit of a hard time) This snapped everyone into reality.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Zeus boomed, lightning flashed outside. The children of the Big Three stood erect. Percy stepped forward. Aphrodite eyed him and knew she would just _adore_ messing with his love life.

"Lord Zeus, we, my cousins and I, well… how should I put this? Well… basically, we're from the future. We were umm…" Thalia stepped in. "We were sent back here to read a few _books_ with you." All the gods and Aphrodite groaned. Thalia just sighed.

"That's what we thought too."

"Ummm… would all of you mind sitting down? It gets quite intimidating to have 13 fifteen feet tall beings look at you." Nico said. The gods/goddesses noticed that they were _indeed_ still standing. They all straightened up and proceeded to sit on their respective thrones. Athena noticed the campers still huddled by the corner with Chiron.

"Chiron, there is no need to stay in a corner. Come now, campers. Introduce yourselves."

The group in the corner joined the rest of the gods/goddesses/demigods. The eight of them stood side by side as they introduced themselves. One by one they stepped forward.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter." Demeter beamed at her and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." Said god nodded his head twice.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Percy looked at Annabeth lovingly which Thalia and Nico cooed at, making him blush. This of course did not go unnoticed by the love goddess. Next, a boy that looked like Apollo stepped up.

"Will Solace, son of Apollo." Will bowed to his dad who flashed him a really bright smile.

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." No one noticed the sad looks that Percy, Thalia and Nico had when Silena introduced herself. Their sad expressions turned even sadder when they saw the next person.

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus." Two identical boys stepped forward. The only difference they had was their height. Both had identical grins on their faces too.

"Name's Connor-"

"and Travis-"

"Stoll" they both said.

"sons of- " (Connor)

"the awesome-" (Travis)

"HERMES!" The twins flashed their dad a mischievous smile which he returned with an equally mischievous one. Soon it was the Big Three kids' turn. Percy noticed everyone looking at them.

"Oh. Right… um…. One moment." He dragged Nico and Thalia to the side and they huddled around. Whispers could be heard and a slight argument before the small group returned to their seats. Nico faced the gods but not after flashing Percy an irritated look.

"Right. The three of us…" He motioned to himself and his cousins. " we won't tell you who our godly parents are since it will most likely be said in the books. I'm Nico di Angelo"

"Thalia… Grace" After Thalia said her name all Hades broke loose. The gods looked shocked while the campers tried to get a good look at Thalia. Annabeth ran and tackled Thalia into the ground.

"Thalia? Is that really you? How come you're not a tree? When did this happen? How did yo-" Annabeth fired her questions so fast no could follow and only stopped when Thalia clamped her hand over Annabeth's mouth. "Whoa there, Annie. One question at a time. It'll be explained in the books we're gonna read so no more questions till then." Annabeth pouted but nodded and got off Thalia.

"Welcome back, daughter…." Everyone turned to Zeus who had a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks and was looking at everything except those staring at him. "WHAT?"

Percy cleared his throat and got all the attention on him. If he was in a cartoon he would have sweat dropped. "Err… right. I'm Percy Jackson… and uhhh… that's pretty much it."

The campers snickered at Percy while his two cousins just shook their heads.

"So" Athena spoke up. "Where are these books which we're supposed to read?"

The children of the Big Three looked at each other.

….. "We don't know"…

Athena's eye twitched and all the deities leaned away from Athena. She doesn't like it when someone barges in on something important and doesn't have anything to say. Zeus looked equally angry. The smell of ozone hung in the air. Demeter, sensing her brother's anger, questioned them.

"How will we be read-" She wasn't able to finish because another circular light appeared on the ceiling and a package came out of it, free falling into the room and effectively hitting Percy in the face at the exact time he looked up. (I'm such a sadist… poor Percy)

"_Pfft…._ AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! OH MY GODS! EPIC FAIL PERCY!" Nico and Thalia were rolling on the floor, too busy to notice that Percy took the package of his face and was now standing over them, his eye twitching. "Are you done yet?"

His two cousins looked at each other and laughed again this time causing everyone to laugh with them. Hey, laughter is contagious. Apollo and Hermes had tears running down their faces by the time they finished. Poseidon on the other hand was smiling sadly at his son.

"That's one bad luck you've got there Percy." Will commented after everyone settled down.

"I know, Will. Believe me, it doesn't get any better." At this Poseidon began to sweat involuntarily.

Hermes and Apollo suddenly let out a big groan. "It IS books. I was hoping you were kidding" Percy smiled sadly at them. "Sadly nope. Could you read the titles?"

Hermes nodded and removed seven books from the brown packaging paper. Before he could start, a piece of paper floated in and landed on his lap. He cleared his throat and began reading what the note said.

_Dear gods, goddesses, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Chiron, Annabeth, Katie, Will, Clarisse, Charles, Silena, Conner and Travis,_

_The books you hold in your possession a story of a very special demigod. You, my dear gods/goddesses might just learn a thing or two from him. Do NOT under any circumstance, kill or harm the demigods from the future (aka Percy, Nico and Thalia)._

_Be warned, I will be watching…. Have a nice time reading dears._

_Love,_

_Mother or Grandmother or possibly Great-grandmother Rhea._

_PS. Percy, dear, sorry about the books hitting you in the face. It was an accident. _

_PPS. Five of the books have already happened while the rest will happen in the future._

After Hermes read the letter, he smiled deviously at the blushing Percy who was fidgeting in his seat, glaring at the books that hit him. Hermes picked up the package again and read the titles.

"So here they are… books… _Percy Jackson (_said boy winced) _and the Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, The Last Olympian, The Lost Hero and the Son of Neptune._ Man! That's a lot of books!" The campers snickered/ giggled at the messenger of the gods.

Zeus sat up straighter and said "Let us begin this… activity. Who shall read first?"

Immediately, Nico and Thalia said "PERCY!" Said boy just gave them a horrified look. "Do you want us to never finish reading these books?" asked mini-Annabeth. Percy looked hurt while Athena smiled at her daughter.

Percy stood up and took the book from Hermes and sat down again. _Why does this ALWAYS have to happen to me?_

"SO…. It's called The Lightning Thief. Right… chapter one."

**"I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher," **

"Umm," Connor and Travis spoke up, "I know I'm not as smart as Annabeth. But how do you accidentally vaporize your pre- algebra teacher?" The gods shrugged while Annabeth was smirking about the 'as smart as Annabeth' comment.

Percy just shrugged as well. Even HE didn't know and he was the one who did it.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

All the demigods sighed at this, thinking of their lives.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Percy is giving out advice? Run for your lives! It'll only get you killed." Screamed Nico. Percy did the most natural thing… he stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

The children of the big three nodded wholeheartedly.

**It's scary. **

Cue in nods.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

The other demigods winced at the last three words. The gods looked down sadly.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"So do we."

"Perce?"

"Yeah, Nico?"

"You're talking to a book."

"So?"

"….."

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

Connor spoke up again. "Who'll come after me?"

Thalia shot Katie a look and she immediately hit him on the head. Thalia gave her a curt nod.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes." All the demigods said. Percy rolled his eyes at them.

"Feeling the love, guys. _Really_ feeling the love."

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Percy looked at the book as if it stabbed him. "You weren't supposed to agree with them!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly. "Err… Perce?"

"Yeah Thals?"

"You're talking to a book."

"I know."

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Athena and Annabeth perked up instantly. "That sounds fascinating."

Poseidon mumbled. "Like mother, like daughter. Sounds like torture to me." Apollo and Hermes heard him and nodded their heads in agreement.

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

The deities and campers laughed at the similarity.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. **

Chiron fidgeted slightly when he heard his usual disguise when going into the mortal world. Why would he be making a house call? Unless…. No…..

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Way to jinx it, Percy" Everyone jumped. Beckendorf had been so quiet everyone forgot he was there.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Silence…. 5 seconds….. 10… 13….. and….

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Most of the people were laughing but none more so than Hermes, Apollo, the Stolls and Nico who were laughing, clutching their sides and on the floor.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

Another batch of laughter came. Hermes had gone up to Percy and clapped him on the shoulder. "I would absolutely love it if you were my son. Think of all the pranks…." He left the thought hanging as he sat back on his throne.

"Sort of? What person _sort of _hits the wrong lever?" Athena mused.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Thalia and Nico snorted knowing that their cousin could do no such thing.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"EWWW! Who in their right minds would eat _that?"_

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy. "If Grover heard you, you would be dead right now." Percy just flashed her his signature grin which made Annabeth blush a bit.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Dionysus snorted. "Silly satyrs. Why do we send them to do such important jobs when they get so easily distracted?"

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death **

"WHAT!" Poseidon exclaimed. No one was going to kill his boy if he had anything to do about it. The gods raised an eyebrow at him but none more so than Zeus and Hades.

"Tell us _brother, _as to why you seem so concerned by this young demigod's welfare" asked Zeus a little too nicely. Poseidon gulped. "N-no reason…" Hades and Zeus narrowed their eyes at him but Artemis motioned for Percy to continue.

**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Ares and the Stolls sighed. "That sucks. Mildly entertaining…"

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"DO IT! DO IT! This book needs more action!" Aphrodite whacked Ares in the head but still smiled at him.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Apollo mustered up his most spooky voice and whispered "Foreshadowing the future…. Never a good sign for demigods."

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

Chiron smiled. "Longer than that Percy. Longer than that."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. **

"Do you remember who it was, Percy?" asked Katie. Percy shook his head.

"It was Caroline Lite, daughter of Apollo" Chiron told her. Apollo smiled sadly at the memory of his daughter who died fighting for her friends.

**He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Nico and Percy shivered knowing for themselves what the evil eye actually looked like.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. **

Ares started laughing maniacally at the mental image of him doing that. Those nearest to him just leaned away.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"The poor mortal" Hestia and Hera said. (I'm not much of a Hera fan plus she hates demigods so she won't say much)

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

Nico gasped dramatically and pointed a finger at Percy. "You took my pet name. How could you?"

Percy rolled his eyes and pushed Nico off his chair causing people to laugh at him.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Cue in shivers from demigods.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Sure it did."

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

"I really wish Chiron didn't hear that."

Chiron flashed me an apologetic smile. "Sorry"

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"It just had to be that one? Why is it always that one Chiron?" asked Hades.

"Well… it's a great opening topic for Greek Mythology." Explained Chiron who was getting glares from the eldest gods bar Zeus who wasn't eaten.

Thalia smirked at Percy. "This is why my dad's the best. _He_ didn't get eaten by titans." Percy and Nico glared at her.

"Well my dad isn't overdramatic unlike yours. And newsflash Thalia, your dad didn't get eaten since Lady Rhea _obviously_ liked him which isn't fair at all. At least my dad got the best domain"

Poseidon smirked at Zeus who glared at him.

"Yeah well guys? In case you haven't noticed, my dad's the best since _he_ is the eldest and he can induce fear in people without even trying. Beat that!"

Hades smiled at his son before smiling mockingly at his own brothers. Demeter leaned into the hearth and said to Hestia. "They argue just like our brothers. You don't think that maybe, all THREE of them broke the oath?" Hestia glanced at the demigods and shook her head. "I don't know Demeter. We'll have to wait and see."

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"GOD! PERCY JACKSON, HOW DARE YOU –"

"Give me a break! I WAS TWELVE!"

"Percy clearly demonstrates how NOT to talk to a god. Don't imitate him, children." Chiron told the campers who nodded wholeheartedly.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. **

Connor spoke before Percy could continue. "I never did understand that. How could you confuse a baby with a _rock?_" Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked. Travis shook his head sadly.

"My dear Connor, haven't you learned to just accept it?"

"Accept what?" Connor inquired. Everyone just sighed and Percy began to read again.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Silence filled the entire throne room. Both gods and demigods looked at Percy with open mouths.

"You just summarized a whole century's worth of fighting into FOUR sentences! How could you associate a war as a BIG FIGHT! So many lives were lost in that war!"

Percy rolled his eyes at Athena. "I honestly don't know how I do it. I guess I'm just awesome."

Now everyone rolled their eyes at him. Thalia leaned over to Nico and whispered "He wishes." The two of them snickered earning them many raised eyebrows to which they just smiled at.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"BUSTED!" yelled Ares.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

Apollo snickered earning him a whack on the head from his twin.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears." Percy muttered. Suddenly Connor and Travis gasped.

"It's Chiron!" They said in complete unison. The campers sighed at the twins while Katie smacked the two of them uphead.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. **

Zeus smirked at Poseidon this time. Hades just grumbled about "idiotic younger brothers".

**On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"When are boys NEVER doofuses?" mused Artemis. All the males bar Chiron rolled their eyes.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

Connor and Travis gasped dramatically. "You aren't a son of Apollo! How could you say you knew what was coming when you can't predict the future?"

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the campers. Almost immediately Connor and Travis were whacked up head by two very annoyed girls (some of which are named Katie and Clarisse)

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"Ah yes. The most intelligent answer ever invented." Apollo mused while pretending to stroke his non-existing beard. Hermes was laughing at him inwardly because he looked ridiculous.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

Chiron sighed and Percy shot him an apologetic smile.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"You know, that _does_ sound fun." All the occupants of the room looked at the Queen of Olympus as if she'd gone mad.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

"Yes… because it's a _great_ view to look at." Murmured Athena.

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

Everyone looked at Zeus who had his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Now everyone looked at the two brothers who found a sudden interest in their thrones.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Now everyone was looking at Hermes. He just looked offended and shook his head. "Not every person who steals is my child you know."

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Did it work?" asked Silena. Percy shook his head and continued reading.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

Nico pretended to look like a professional. "Truer words have never been spoken."

Thalia patted Percy on the shoulder. "At least you admitted it Percy." Percy just mumbled something about weird, obnoxious cousins.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone laughed at this. Even Zeus who hated the satyr for letting his daughter die.

"Good Ol' Grover" said Annabeth.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. **

Hera sat up straighter when she heard this, same as Artemis.

**She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

By this time all the goddesses were cooing at Percy who was receiving mischievous smiles from all the males bar Chiron, Hephaestus and Dionysus (who was sleeping on his throne) and Thalia and Clarisse.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Percy gritted his teeth. Same with Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Liquid Cheetos? I swear Percy. You have the most peculiar descriptions." Mumble Annabeth.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

_A wave?_ Everyone was thinking bar Percy, Nico and Thalia. The latter female was watching her dad narrow his eyes at Poseidon. Hades did the same thing. Poseidon just shifted uncomfortably in his throne.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

Percy gulped and readied himself for the outburst that was sure to come. He waited as did Thalia and Nico. 3 seconds… 5 seconds… then….

"POSEIDON!" and there it was. The campers quickly covered their ears.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE OATH?"

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO REMAINS FAITHFUL TO THIS FREAKIN OATH?"

"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO BROKE THE OATH! ZEUS DID TOO!"

"IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU BROKE IT, _BROTHER."_

The gods and goddesses were trying to calm the gods of the sky and underworld but to no avail. When Percy had enough, he summoned enough water to fill the red sea to crash down on the Big Three. This was followed by a little extra _shock_ from Thalia.

To say that everyone was surprised was an understatement. The Big Three looked like fishes with their mouths opening and closing, fishes that had been part of an unnecessary chemical explosion in a mad scientist's lab.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. **

"**Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

Hermes and his children gasped and spoke in total unison "NEVER guess your punishment."

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"No duh, Sherlock" Percy glared at Thalia. "Can't I go two pages without you guys insulting me?"

"Nope." Nico said, popping the _p_. Percy just let out an irritated sigh.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

Zeus was chuckling like an evil maniac. He still hadn't forgiven Grover for failing his first duty.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

Thalia gripped the armrest of the couch so hard she dented it. (If that's even possible)

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Clarisse and Ares snorted, along with Nico and Hades.

"A stare? Pathetic. You have much to learn, boy"

"I'm sure it's nowhere near _my _stare." Nico bragged.

Percy smiled at him sweetly before unleashing his deluxe I'll-kill-you stare on his cousin. Nico didn't know if it was just his imagination but the room seemed to have gotten a bit colder. Everyone shivered at Percy's expression, thinking of only one thing _"How could someone so nice have such an evil side to him?"_ Percy continued reading as if nothing happened.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Everyone was unconsciously leaning towards Percy, even Hera.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"It isn't." Will said.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

Thalia and Nico looked at their cousin worriedly as did most of the campers and deities. They had only known Percy for a few hours but they figured he was the type of person who you could get along with without even trying.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Poseidon glared at Chiron who swished his tail back and forth nervously. "If my son gets harmed, Chiron…" Poseidon let the threat hang.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"_Stupid boy. It's obviously a monster."_ Athena thought.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Poseidon was now whimpering silently. This was noticed only by Hestia who shot a smile of encouragement to her brother.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Hades sat up straighter. If this was who he thought it was then… how was the boy alive?

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"_Oh yeah. Definitely Alecto." _Thought Hades.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

Everyone held their breaths. (Yes, even Dionysus who had woken up)

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

The gods rolled their eyes at Percy but there was still an air of tension

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

The gods glanced at Zeus for a moment before looking at Percy again.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes. "When do you ever, Percy?"

Percy just stuck his tongue out. This eased the tension a bit.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Hermes, Apollo and the Stolls suddenly mobbed Percy in his chair effectively shoving Nico off his and breaking the tension. No matter how serious the situation some people just can't get away from old habits.

"How much did you sell?"

"How much did you gain?"

"Dude, why didn't you let us join?"

"Do you still have any left?"

It went on like that until Hestia took pity on Percy and made a few fireballs which hit the rear ends of the males who were harassing Percy with questions. The quartet (that's what I'll call Hermes, Apollo and the Stolls when they do something together) all yelped and tried to extinguish the flames from their clothes. Poseidon , who was trying not to laugh made water splash on the quartet, effectively extinguishing the flames. Nico retook his seat and glared at the quartet.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"It's a good book." Athena and Annabeth mumbled. "Why don't you read it Seaweed Brain/Sea Spawn?"

Percy blushed when he heard Annabeth call him by his pet name. "I can't. It's in English."

"Oh." Athena smiled evilly. "Then I'll send you the Greek version." At this, Percy paled noticeably.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

The tension returned. It was so think you could almost cut it like a cake.

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Hades and Nico both shrunk under Poseidon's glare (Nico because he's Hades' son but most of the glare was aimed at Hades)

" YOU sent a FURY after my SON!" Demeter and Dionysus weaved vines around Poseidon, tying him to his throne. Hades looked guilty. Percy immediately spoke up.

"It's okay, dad. I'm alive." This caused Poseidon to calm down but still glare at Hades.

**Then things got even stranger.**

Poseidon groaned. Hestia patted his arm comfortably.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

Percy got a dreamy look in his eyes, thinking about Riptide when he was jolted out of his thinking state by someone who was clearing his throat. Percy blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Ares shouted "WIMP!" Guess who just got blasted by water from the Mediterranean Sea? Yup, the war god.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

Apollo snickered earning himself weird looks. "I was thinking of the fury attacking a jar of honey." Everyone subconsciously did too and most ended up giggling or chuckling.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"So swinging a sword is natural for you, huh, Percy?" Beckendorf asked. Percy looked thoughtful before nodding his head.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

Athena rolled her eyes. "_He's making water references. How could I have not seen this coming? Kelp-for-Brains was bound to break the oath."_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

All the demigods shivered.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

The campers and gods were looking at Percy as if he had gone mad. "You _still_ let the Mist affect you? You are such a Seaweed Brain, Percy" Annabeth said.

Percy blushed (which was noted by Aphrodite), Poseidon narrowed his eyes at Annabeth while Athena looked smug. Nico and Thalia were laughing inwardly at the coincidence.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Magic mushrooms…."

"No Connor. You will not use mushrooms for your next pranks or any pranks to come." Addressed boy pouted along with his twin. "But Chiron!"

Said centaur shook his head. "NO. and that's final." The twins looked like their Christmas gifts weren't as did Hermes.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

Cue in glances at Zeus and Poseidon… again.

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

The campers all blinked and said "Who?" Percy stifled his laughter and read the next line.

**I said, "Who?"**

The gods smiled at the similarities, except Athena who did not want Annabeth thinking like a sea spawn.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

Dionysus yawned. "That's not going to work. Satyrs are terrible liars."

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"See?"

"No one disagreed with you D." responded Hermes.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Apparently Zeus thinks so too." Athena said. _What could have happened to make father so mad?_

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"Now Chiron, Chiron can lie." Hermes nodded proudly at Chiron as if he was Hermes' prized child. Chiron responded with a blank look.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"DUN DUN DUUNNNNN!"

"Apollo, shut up!" said god pouted.

"You're just jealous." This made Artemis scoff. "Jealous? Of what?"

"…."

The twins glared at each other out of habit. The room was silent.

Fortunately, Nico broke it. "Well this is awkward." Thalia rolled her eyes and zapped him.

"OWW! What was that for?" Nico rubbed the spot on his arm where Thalia shocked him. "For stating the obvious, Death Breath."

"Better something said than nothing at all." Nico crossed his arms proudly while Thalia raised an eyebrow. "and _where _did you hear that from?" Nico pointed at Percy with his thumb.

"From Fish Face over here." (I'm too lazy to type who spoke so just pick which one.)

"Don't call me that, Zombie dude."

"Is that the best insult you've got Kelp Brains?"

"Now you just got that from Pinecone Face, didn't you?"

"_Pinecone Face? You did NOT just call me Pinecone Face Seaweed Brain."_ (guess who ) Percy blushed at that comment.

"Shut up Sparky." BY now Thalia and Percy were standing, seconds away from getting their weapons. Nico tried to call them down but ended up getting doused by water and zapped unintentionally. This just got him _really_ pissed off. The gods and campers where watching the cousins like a tennis match.

"That's it. You two are so gonna get it." Thalia's eye twitched and Percy glared at Nico.

"Stay out of this Death boy." = Percy and Thalia shouted at him then returned to glaring at each other.

"Why don't we finish what we started at the creek, Kelp Brain?" Thalia said bringing out her spear and Aegis. The campers flinched and backed away from the shield. Heck, even the gods did. Percy brought out Riptide.

"Bring it on Pinecone."

Thalia summoned lightning while Percy summoned his water. The gods and campers looked shocked and their jaws were practically hitting the floor. Nico just retreated so as not to get in between the fight.

Five seconds passed… Thalia was the first to make a move. The lightning headed at Percy the same time the water shot at Thalia… but they never got to their targets. A girl with blonde curls appeared 5 meter away from the battling cousins.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

**A/N: Ok, I'll end it there. This is a REALLY LONG CHAPTER! Never knew I had it in me. Thanks Apollo! XD Review please! (This chapter took 24 pages in Microsoft!)**


	4. Death Socks, Balls of Destruction, Bets

**A/N: Before I continue on with this chapter, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! **

**Thanks to the following for either reviewing or putting my story to their favorites/story alerts: Aliinna, Tilaliastorm, Ginny-Rose95, ilovepercabeth77, zeynel, , melandu95, Doctor Bells**,** Bloody'Candy'Addict, coolcatuui, DIGIFAN99, Reinier, FictionFan2014, sunrocky and HappyAce88, annabethstwin, Lemon Dropz, vampire luverxoxo and AlexRider I am a flyer, LeArtemis 1234, Booklover565, Sybelle Annya D'Arcanum, ducks-r-homicidal, PeaceLovePercyJackson, XEminemXRocksX3 'imX, BeautyandtheBeast101575, Daughter of sea and wisdom, ThaliaDiAngelo, Crazy909, erica126, Ate Arissa, fablewolf, BlackGrypgon101, Na'viWolf, Nahgemkerr12, mythologyfreakgirl, **

**Thanks also to those who reviewed: philosophyluver, MalikaiDragonSlayer, RubySongbird, Bwilla, IkutoisSmexy, Division Head, Nico'sfavsister, DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows, happygoluckyfull and last but CERTAINLY not the least JaredLetoObsessed, Seaphantom**, **I owe you guys a lot! This chapter's dedicated to you… sort of…**

**IMPORTANT! (Well not really) : In this chapter Hera, had to leave at the beginning to sort things out with the minor god, Janus.**

_Recap:_

_The lightning headed at Percy the same time the water shot at Thalia… but they never got to their targets. A girl with blonde curls appeared 5 meter away from the battling cousins._

_"Just what do you think you are doing?"_

The lightning disappeared into the sky while the water just fell on the floor creating a huge water puddle. Thalia and Percy stared in shock at the person. In front of them was none other than Athena's favorite daughter, the Architect of Olympus and Percy's girlfriend Annabeth Chase, who by the way was glaring at the two cousins.

"H-hey there Annabeth…" the cousins said sheepishly. Annabeth was still glaring at them, her arms crossed and tapping her right foot so fast the gods thought it would create a dent in the floor.

"How many times must I tell you that if you're going to fight, take it to the arena? I will _not _have the newly built rooms destroyed by you two." She advanced upon the two cousins who backed up till they had their backs against Hestia's hearth.

Annabeth glared at Percy who shrunk shrunk down against her gaze. Thalia noticed this and snuck away, leaving a trembling Percy to deal with the outraged Annabeth.

"Sometimes, Annabeth is scarier than Kronos killing the gods." Thalia whispered to Nico. He nodded wholeheartedly. "Don't remind me."

The campers were staring at Annabeth and mini-Annabeth, going back and forth while the gods were staring at the couple quite amused. Hermes took out his video camera and started filming the two. Annabeth had her arms crossed, she was tapping her foot making Percy all the more uncomfortable. The entire room was silent but not the peaceful kind. Oh no, this was the calm before the storm.

Percy braced himself for the lecture that was to come when he saw Annabeth take a deep breath. He immediately shut his eyes and waited. Waited… waiting…. _How long does it take for a girl to start lecturing?_ Waiting...Finally Percy couldn't stand it anymore. He cracked one eye open and saw Annabeth forcing down an upcoming smile. Laughter was clearly in her eyes and she was clutching her sides.

"Annabeth?" That was when she couldn't take it anymore.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my goodness Percy. You should have seen your face. You looked like you were going to piss yourself! AHAHAHAHA!"

Percy just looked at her incredulously as she laughed at him. Soon she was joined by Percy's ever-so-supporting cousins. They laughed even harder and ended up on the floor when Percy started blushing. Not long later the gods were laughing with Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

_~ ~ ~ 5 minutes later ~ ~ ~_

"Are you guys done laughing yet?" Percy asked everyone. Most of the gods had red faces from laughing so hard while the campers had hurting cheeks from smiling so much. Thalia, Nico, Hermes, Apollo and the Stolls had tears running down their faces. "Yes" they replied.

Percy just sat down and huffed while crossing his arms and not meeting anyone's gaze. "You guys are mean…" He said.

Annabeth smiled at him and sat beside him, much to the dismay of a certain goddess of wisdom.

"C'mon now, Seaweed Brain. You know we don't mean but your expression _was_ hilarious. Also…." She trailed off. Annabeth smiled sweetly at him making Percy nervous. This _smile_ was one that Percy knew all too well. It shows that Annabeth was angry. Percy gulped and asked his girlfriend. "Also?"

Annabeth twitched and took a deep breath. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, SEAWEED BRAIN? I WAS WAITING FOR 4 AND A HALF HOURS! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO DO NOTHING WHILE WAITING FOR YOU?" Percy tried to say something but Annabeth was on a roll now.

"I THOUGHT YOU'VE GONE MISSING! TAKEN AWAY BY SOME ENEMY WHEN YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR THE DATE! ARGGGHHH! YOU ARE SOOOO ANNOYING, PERSEUS JACKSON!"

By the time she finished, Percy had shrunk down his seat he fell off it, Thalia and Nico were laughing at him quietly, Athena was looking smugly at Poseidon. Said god was clutching his trident so hard he left marks on it. Aphrodite was absolutely beaming when she heard the word "date". Hermes filmed everything with a grin while the rest of the gods just looked plain shocked.

Annabeth caught sight of herself or her mini-version. Her jaw dropped and she pointed at her younger self. "Y-you're…. you're ME! How is that possible?"

Everyone turned their attention to mini-Annabeth who had a similar expression. Percy quickly explained to Annabeth what was going on as fast as he could. Thankfully his girlfriend's anger subsided when she saw herself. When he finished, Annabeth nodded. "So we're reading books about you, huh, Seaweed Brain?" She smiled and made herself look presentable. Then she turned to the campers who fidgeted under her gaze.

"Hey there! Name's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and official Architect of Olympus. Nice to meet you… err… again." The council wondered why they needed to have an architect.

Once everyone got settled and was introduced _again_ Percy picked up the book from where it fell.

"So, whose going to read next?" He raised the book a bit, leaving it open (metaphorically speaking) to anyone who wants to read. Almost immediately, the book was snatched from his hand by a certain daughter of Athena.

"Now I get to know what your thought were on our quests, Seaweed Brain."

This caught Athena's attention. "_Our quests?_ Annabeth, don't tell me you actually went on quests with _that!_" Annabeth sighed. "Mother, Percy isn't a thing. And to answer your question, yes I went on quests with Percy. Now may I continue?" Athena sighed and waved Annabeth on. The campers stared at Annabeth in awe.

Annabeth flipped to the correct page and began.

"**THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH"**

"OOoooo, socks of death! Right up my alley, don't you think cousins?" Nico was rubbing his hands together like some evil villain that plotting something. Annabeth sighed, Percy and Thalia shook their head and Demeter glared at a smiling (evilly) Hades, mumbling something about evil boys taking after their evil fathers.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.**

**This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle.**

**For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

"No, it was just Chiron and Grover. The rest of the school was covered with the Mist."Athena said. Chiron nodded showing his agreement even though it hasn't happened yet.

**The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"Hmmm, I guess that would be annoying. Some blonde teacher just showing up and people believing that she's been their teacher since December." Hermes mused. Artemis just rolled her eyes and muttered "boys"

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"That's because you are a psycho, Perce." Thalia stated. Said boy just pouted.

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

Thalia, Nico and oddly enough, Dionysus groaned. "Grover…."

**But Grover couldn't fool me**

People sighed but none more so than Hermes and his children. "We have to teach that satyr how to lie, boys. Right after we read." On cue, Travis brought out a small black notebook and wrote Grover's name on it.

Dionysus narrowed his eyes at Hermes. "You will not do anything to my satyrs."

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

**Something was going on. Something **_**had **_**happened at the museum.**

Artemis rolled her eyes. "_Boys. So clueless…."_

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"EWWWW! How could you _sweat_ at night! That's just gross" exclaimed a certain love goddess and her daughter.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood.**

Everyone glanced at Zeus wondering why he was so mad.

**One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

Zeus scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Not even the worst arguments made Zeus act like the way he did in the book. _What's going on?_

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

Athena snorted. "Typical sea spawn behavior."

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

Ares grinned at Percy. "Good job, boy. You might not be so pathetic after all though this book needs more action."

Percy and Annabeth shared a look. "_If there's one thing that we DON'T need is MORE action."_

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Athena sat up straighter and began reciting. "Sot: a drunkard, a habitual or chronic drunkard;

a person stupefied by or as if by drink." Everyone in the council groaned as Athena talked like a dictionary. Katie leaned into mini-Annabeth and said "Do you and your half-siblings do that too?"

Mini-Annabeth shook her head, looking offended.

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

"AWWWW….. Is wittle wercy missing wis mommy?" Apollo joked earning himself a hit on the head from Artemis.

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

Poseidon's eye twitched when Percy's stepfather was mentioned. Nico and Thalia both looked confused.

"Paul doesn't do poker parties, does he?" Thalia asked. Annabeth shook her head. "This was Percy's first stepfather."

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view** **of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend,**

Mini-Annabeth smiled at that. "Grover would like hearing that."

**even if he was a little strange.**

Her smile turned into a frown. "Or maybe not." The campers snickered at her.

**I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

"The _only _test? What about the other subjects?" questioned Athena. Everyone sighed. They knew Athena was sensitive about studies.

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the **_**Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology **_**across my dorm room. **

Athena gasped. "How could yo-"

"For Olympus' sake woman, will you shut up?" Poseidon shouted. Athena glared at him while the rest of the council bar Artemis snickered. She just smiled.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. **

"One-eighties? Mine do three-sixties. You suck, wimp. Even you're dyslexia gets beaten by me." said Clarisse. Beckendorf sighed.

"At least yours only does three-sixties. Mine look like they've been blown apart by a tornado and hastily stuck together with glue by someone who wasn't looking at the letters."

Silena patted him on the shoulder and gave him a smile which Beckendorf returned. Aphrodite squealed in delight at the love while the demigods from the future looked sadly at the two would-be lovers in this time.

**There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,**

Ares snorted. "That's simple. One's a centaur and the other bring dead people across a river. Even I know that."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I meant it in spelling."

"oh"

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

Hermes snickered. "I will not forget it, Percy." The deities rolled their eyes at Hermes' foolishness.

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

The Stoll brothers snorted earning them raised eyebrows. "You don't know the real feeling of ants crawling inside your shirt." Percy smirked at them. "and I suppose you do?"

Chiron and the rest of the campers were trying their best to conceal their laughter at the Stolls' expressions. Hermes was grinning so wide that people thought his mouth would rip.

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. **_**I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**_

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

Athena nodded in approval. Poseidon rolled his eyes at her.

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before.**

"Maybe that's why you're failing."

"Athena, if you insult my son one more time, I will drown you in the Atlantic Ocean."

Percy looked shocked that his dad defended him. The other campers looked a bit jealous of Percy.

"_Why couldn't our parents be like that?"_

**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

"teacher's pet." Nico mumbled. Annabeth (both then and now) shot him a dirty look. "What's wrong with that?" Nico gulped and shrunk at the glares he was receiving from the two daughters of Athena.

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said,**

_**"...**_ **worried about Percy, sir."**

Thalia, Nico and Annabeth inwardly sighed. "_Here it comes"_

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

Will grinned. "_Sure_, you're not, Percy."

Hermes smiled inwardly. "_That's what all the eavesdroppers say at the beginning."_

Apollo leaned and whispered to Hermes "I bet you 20 drachmas he eavesdrops at least five more times in this book" Hermes grinned. "You're on, brother."

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"Hmm… I guess you do have a point." Zeus mused. Percy stared in shock that Zeus actually agreed with him.

**I inched closer.**

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the **_**school**_**! Now that we know for sure, and **_**they **_**know too—"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"A lot more" Annabeth mumbled under her breath but Percy caught what she said.

"HEY! I am plenty mature."

"Sure you are, Seaweed Brain." Percy pouted then stuck his tongue out. Everyone rolled their eyes at him. "_plenty mature? Don't think so."_

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead line—"**

The gods immediately perked up. "What deadline?"

The demigods from the future shared a knowing look. "You'll see."

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

**"Sir, he **_**saw **_**her..."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

Thalia sighed angrily. Even after all those years, Grover still thought it was his fault.

Zeus looked mad that the satyr was once again allowed to search for demigods after what happened to his daughter.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

Hermes and his kids gasped. "You broke rule number 6! Never give away your position."

Percy just stared at them blankly.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

Hermes nodded his head in approval. "At least you followed rule number 12."

This time, Percy and Nico looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about, Hermes?"

Hermes sighed and a book appeared in his hand. "This book! Every child of mine has read it and memorized it by heart. You should too."

Upon hearing this, Poseidon narrowed his eyes at the messenger of the gods. "You will NOT corrupt my son's mind with that book." Hermes pouted and made the book vanished.

"Ok, Uncle P."

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow **_**clop-clop-clop, **_**like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

As did for everyone else.

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just... tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

Dionysus yawned. "That won't work, Pedro. Satyrs can read your emotions."

"I know that."

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"It seems like you ARE, Percy" mused Apollo. Percy sighed. "Understatement of the year." Annabeth, Nico and Thalia heard him and stifled their laughter.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"THREE HOURS!" everyone shouted except Chiron, Athena and the two Annabeths.

"Chiron, are you trying to torture my son?" said centaur gulped. "No Lord Poseidon."

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at Chiron who really hoped his social skills have improved but his prayer fell on deaf ears as Annabeth read the next lines.

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

Annabeth twitched. This didn't go unnoticed by Percy who was sitting beside her. He gave her hand a light squeeze.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

Chiron sighed and fixed his gaze on the floor as Poseidon glared at him and the demigods all looked at him sadly. Percy however smiled at his teacher.

**My eyes stung.**

Ares snorted. "Wimp!" Then he got doused by a basinful of water. Clarisse wisely chose not to copy her father's actions no matter how much she wanted to.

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

Chiron frowned at himself. "Sorry Percy."

Percy just smiled and waved it off. "S'okay Chiron. It was for the best. At least you tried."

Chiron smiled at him but let his gaze return to floor since Poseidon was still glaring at him. Percy too noticed this along with everyone else. He gave a sigh.

"Dad, stop glaring at Chiron! HE has his faults too you know. Nobody's perfect plus it's not nice. Face it. It was or for this time, _would be_ for the best." Poseidon was shocked to say the least. Then he smiled at his son.

"Sorry…."

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were **_**rich **_**juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

The demigods all gulped and looked at Poseidon who stared at the foot of his throne sadly then to Percy who looked like he wanted to go over and comfort his dad. Athena on the other hand smirked at her rival.

"It seems your son was right about you being a nobody. But…." She then narrowed her eyes at Percy who laughed nervously. "It is unwise to call us _nobodies, do you understand, Percy Jackson?_"

Percy gulped and nodded his head vigorously. Athena looked pleased with herself as the other deities just rolled their eyes

"Nobody, huh?" Annabeth mused thinking about their second quest. Percy heard her and cracked a smile, also thinking about _nobody._

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

"At least they asked you. That was nice of them." Demeter said.

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

Poseidon frowned. "_Is this what he goes through every summer? I could help him…. But Sally doesn't want me to. Stupid Ancient Laws."_

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

Demeter frowned too. "Or maybe not."

Artemis snorted. "_Boys. They'll never change. Always so insensitive."_

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had,**

The Stolls started jumping up and down then they shouted "GROVER'S A STALKER!"

The other campers facepalmed themselves. Katie stood up whacked the two brothers, effectively knocking them out. Then she sat back down as if nothing happened.

Everyone tried to surpress smiles but couldn't. Annabeth, after giving Katie a grateful look continued reading.

**so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

Aphrodite started giggling. "You make it sound like you're on a date."

She proceeded to giggle at the mental picture. The campers just looked disturbed while Percy looked like he was about to throw up. The same could be said about Annabeth, Nico and Thalia.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

Hermes and Apollo grinned at each other evilly, knowing the strong temptation Percy went through.

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"That's gotta make the poor satyr piss himself." Dionysus said. Everyone jumped slightly. They didn't know he was paying attention.

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

Hermes groaned sadly. "Rule number 15, Percy. It's the easiest one to keep! That's it…" He then turned to Nico and Thalia. "When you get back to your time space, make sure my children teach him everything. It could very well do him some good…. Possibly." He added as an afterthought.

Thalia and Nico grinned evilly at Percy. "With pleasure Lord Hermes."

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much **_**did **_**you hear?"**

"**ohhh… not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"**

The males in the room grinned at Percy while the females just shook their heads.

"Not much, eh. Percy?" Nico said slyly. Percy turned pink-ish.

"T-they had a short conversation and I, uhh… I didn't really hear _everything _so… not much. I guess…

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"**

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

Dionysus sighed. _"Satyrs are such terrible liars. Maybe I should let Hermes teach them how to lie."_

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes,**

"Why would the card be in fancy script if you guys can't read it?" asked Hermes. All the demigods just looked pointedly at Dionysus who was looking at everything else except the people in the room. The gods and Chiron just sighed, knowing that Dionysus won't let up on the card.

Athena waved at Annabeth to continue.

**but I finally made out something like:**

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800)**_ _**009-0009**_

Connor and Travis perked up then looked at Chiron.

"We never knew we had a landline…."

Chiron wisely didn't answer seeing the mischievous glint in the eyes of the brothers.

"_Gods… please don't let them near the phone….." _ The deities smiled but none more so than Hermes who was thinking the exact same thought as his children.

**"What's Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend. "Is that supposed to mean something Percy?"

Said boy just shrugged. "Not really. He just didn't seem like the type to actually _have_ a summer home and it's not just a _summer home_ but home in general."

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

Hades, Will and Beckendorf let out a low whistle. "Harsh."

Percy looked guilty. "I didn't mean it to come out like that."

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

"See?"

"No one disagreed with you Percy."

"Oh…. Right. Carry on."

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him. All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended **_**me.**_

**"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

"And here comes the bad part of the chapter." Percy said the same time Aphrodite said "Rotten eggs? EWWW!" Everyone just shook their head at the love goddess while Poseidon tried to think of what kind of danger his son had to face _this_ time.

**The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. **

Artemis wrinkled her nose in disgust as well as all the other females and a few males.

**On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice**_**. **_

Demeter nodded in approval. Fruits were good for your health, as well as cereals.

The boys were practically drooling at the image.

**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

Poseidon froze in his seat. "_Three old ladies…. Socks…. It couldn't be…."_

Athena, Hades and handful of other people were thinking the same thing since they all glanced at Percy nervously.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand. "Seaweed Brain…"

"Keep reading…."

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

By now, most of the people in the room figured out who these three ladies were and were now looking at Percy with shocked and worried expressions. Only one thought raced through their minds.

"_How did he survive?"_

Poseidon bit his lip whilst looking at Percy who seemed to have no care in the world.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"Not funny, son. Not at all." Poseidon gripped his throne so hard he left a dent in it.

Annabeth smiled a bit before reading the next line.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

Everyone was able to crack a small smile but the tension quickly returned. Unknowingly, everyone felt drawn to the 16-year-old son of Poseidon. They all knew that he was someone who nice to have around.

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

As did everyone else besides Percy who was now concentrating on the slight pain Annabeth was putting on his hand.

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

Athena shook her head sadly. "That won't work, you know. If the Fates want him to witness something then nothing can prevent it from happening."

Hearing Athena say this Poseidon gripped his throne even harder. Annabeth had a hard time reading since her hands were shaking.

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that **_**snip **_**across four lanes of traffic.**

"No. No no no no no no…. this isn't happening. It isn't happening…." Poseidon buried his face in his hands and let out a small sob. The gods and campers were surprised. Never before had they seen the god of the seas cry.

Percy stood from his seat and crossed the room till he was at the foot of his father's throne.

"It's okay, dad. I promise, everything turns out fine in the end."

Poseidon nodded but kept his head in his hands. Percy motioned for Annabeth to continue.

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

A few managed to crack some smiles while others just stared at the floor, avoiding looking at the son of Poseidon.

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

"NOW it works…."

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

Poseidon bit his lip so hard the ichor, a single drop of golden blood, dripped down. The occupants of the room, to say the least, were surprised. The gods have never seen Poseidon so worried about a demigod and the campers had never seen a god worry for any one of them. Only Percy, Annbeth, Nico and Thalia weren't surprised.

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

"Everything" Athena murmured to herself. Demeter heard her and gave a small smile.

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

Everyone shivered at the mention of the Fates. Athena looked calculatively at Percy.

_If this demigod has seen the Fates themselves… He must be very essential then… perhaps HE is the child of the prophecy. I wonder…._

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand.

Percy rolled his eyes at her. "Annabeth, you know it's no big deal now."

"How can it NOT be a big deal? You just saw your life cord get cut!" All the campers said. Then Percy got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Did I?"

The single phrase left a small air of confusion for many but to Athena and Annabeth, both young and older version had their brains going on overdrive.

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

Thalia twitched then sighed loudly. "He still blames himself for that, doesn't he?"

The future demigods just smiled at her sheepishly. Thalia twitched again knowing she was right.

"Remind me to have a _talk _with him when we get back home."

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

Hermes and Apollo suddenly perked up. "We bet anything that you _don't _keep that promise."

Percy smiled at them sheepishly. "Hehehehe….. riiigghttt….."

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

Annabeth closed the book and let go of Percy's hand, much to his dismay. Silence filled the room until Zeus cleared his throat.

"Well, wasn't that a bit dramatic." Zeus said, yawning a bit. The deities all rolled their eyes at him.

"Says the god who blasted a hotdog stand with lightning just because they didn't have ketchup." Poseidon whispered to Hades who was snickering at the memory.

Zeus heard them and immediately blushed scarlet. "You will not speak of that again, brothers."

Poseidon and Hades just kept on snickering. "Whatever you say, brother."

Athena who was listening to them smiled then turned to the demigods who seemed to be falling asleep. She frowned then checked her watch. It read 10:32pm. She cleared her throat earning everyone's attention.

"Seeing as it is late I believe that we should give the demigods rooms because it appears they'll be staying for a while." The gods/goddesses looked at their children who were slightly dozing off. The only ones who weren't were the Big Three kids and older Annabeth.

Zeus nodded and waved his hand. Then Hermes stood and said "Okay guys. If you have enough strength and want to sleep in a bed, please follow the messenger of the gods to your rooms. Maps are placed in them so you'll know your way around."

He started out the door, followed by the younger demigods, Thalia and Nico. Chiron hesitantly followed seeing as he would return to Camp Half-Blood the next day. The gods and goddesses flashed out of the room, leaving Percy and Annabeth to talk.

But they didn't REALLY intend on leaving now…. Did they?

_**DELETED SCENE! (Percy's POV and 3**__**rd**__** POV) **_

Everyone already left except for me and Annabeth. We hadn't even moved from our chairs yet. She was holding my hand while her head rested on my shoulder.

"Seaweed Brain?" I smiled inwardly. I love it when she says my pet name.

"Yeah Wise Girl?" She let go of my hand and hugged me tightly. Then she buried her head on my shoulder.

"I thought you didn't come because you didn't like me anymore." What? How could she think that? She's my Wise Girl. I love her with all my heart.

I think I said this out loud because Annabeth responded. "I love you too Percy." Then… she _kissed _me. Naturally, I kissed her back. All in all. This is one of the best kisses I've received.

Unbeknownst to me and Annabeth, we were being watched.

Hushed whispers were exchanged in the shadows.

"Pay up Apollo. I won the bet."

"Darn. Here…"

"They are so CUTE! I'm going to mess with them sooner or later."

"I wonder how Athena will take to this."

"OH! 15 drachmas to Percy getting pulverized!" Poseidon wanting to stand up for his son also placed a bet.

"20 drachmas to Percy staying alive and unharmed"

More bets were made. Those things went on until a red-faced Athena teleported behind the couch in which Percy and Annabeth were making out on and cleared her throat.

"and _what_ do you think you're _doing_ with _my_ daughter?"

The two teenagers sprang apart instantly. Percy was chalk white while Annabeth was blushing.

"M-mother! We didn't hear you enter…" Athena ignored Annabeth and stared coldly at Percy. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have ten seconds to run for your life, sea spawn." Percy gulped and looked ready to bolt.

"MOTHER! Don't…." Annabeth was silenced by Athena's stare. She redirected it to Percy.

The gods who were hiding in the shadows (AKA Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hades and basically all the Olympians minus Athena, Dionysus and Hera) counted down silently.

_10… 9…. 8…._

Percy gulped as Athena lifted her hand and created a yellow ball of light.

_7…. 6….. 5…._

Ares and Zeus had to hold down Poseidon from bolting to Percy's rescue.

_4…. 3…. 2…._

Annabeth covered her face with her hands.

_1…. _

"Zero" Athena said evilly. Percy bolted for the door and ran with Athena's ball of destruction chasing after him.

"HHHHEEEELLLPPPPP!"

Athena laughed evilly and conjured a chair and a plasma screen TV where she could watch Percy run from her destruction ball. Annabeth sighed and prayed that Percy wouldn't get hurt. The gods watched from the shadows, laughing quietly.

They saw Percy dodge the ball once, then twice. Good thing the ball of destruction didn't hit anything…Then he jumped over it and headed back to the direction he came from, meaning the throne room since the place he was going to was a dead end while being watched by the people in the streets.

Hestia appeared in the throne room sensing a foreboding. She turned to Athena who was laughing maniacally. "Niece, what's happening?" Athena gave her an innocent expression. "Nothing Aunt Hestia… nothing at all." Annabeth sighed dejectedly from the couch.

A few moments later Percy burst into the room with the ball 5 meters away. He looked back and ran faster. That's when he saw Hestia and gave her a pleading look. She pitied him and raised her hand. The moment Percy passed her, she absorbed the ball into her palm then turned to see a panting Perseus on the throne room floor.

Percy glared at Athena who smiled innocently. "That'll teach you to kiss my daughter."

Hestia gave him a smile and waved her hand. Soon Percy and Annabeth were transported to their respective rooms. So did the gods but Poseidon held them back. HE gave them a smug look and said the two words the gods dreaded.

"Pay up."

**A/N: There you have it. Chapter 4! Credits for the "deleted scene" go to ****Nico'sfavsister who gave me the idea. Also to my best friend who shall remain unnamed for now for adding the little details. Review if you want to.**

**-magicdemi**


	5. Clothes, Losing Pants and Food

**A/N: I'm finally able to update! So Sorry for the wait. Before we begin, time to thank those who reviewed and those who alerted or favorited:**

**Ariel night, awesome, IkutoisSmexy, MalikaiDragonSlayer, Aquarius Goddess123, namae1809, Ant-Carrying-A-Rubber-Tree, SilverNight ShadowLight, happygoluckyfull, ravier, reader, ningatuna, ****Lady Cougar-Trombone, Ariel Night, vnienhuis, loveforcullens, ice-ninja33 and justmeagain123.**

**Here are those who alerted/favorite: ****Sharkdragon, Hade's-Daughter17, icy. And fire, inuyashalover1216, sapphire110, paramorerox813, sharkdragon13, becky199756, Fallen Outcast, captainjames71, forever percy jackson fan, littl3cuti3101,Pwade, mytholoy rocks, sweet-lovin-zombie, lux thebarbarionwarrior, PrincessSerenityforever21, appleattack1, Miss Eliza Lupin, ASTARCRAFTPLAYER, dswed, DuckInTheHat, and Hayley paramour.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: It wouldn't have actually killed him. It would have just incapacitated him for a day or so. SO… it would just say… hurt him enough to be stuck in bed for a day.**

**Thanks a lot you guys and just a heads- up, this chapter is gonna start with an Aphrodite-Silena moment which then later turns into… OOoopppss! I'm spoiling it. Sorry.**

**Now… on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>The following morning, everyone was at the throne room…. Except a certain son of Poseidon and his cousin, the son of Hades. Athena was sitting at her throne with her arms crossed and her foot tapping, making everyone nervous. You don't want to see an angry Athena. Trust me.<p>

Thalia leaned and whispered to Annabeth. "_Where are they?"_

In response, Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together, thinking of the possible places where the two boys were. When she couldn't think of any, she shook her head. All the demigods and even some gods shifted in their seats. Chiron returned to camp, with the gods' permission of course, having worried over the amount of damage the other Hermes children have caused in his absence.

"I don't know, Thals but they had better be prepared. Mom hates it when anyone's late. I should know."

Thalia sighed and began playing with her bracelet-form Aegis. Athena resumed tapping her foot, her patience growing thin. Hestia poked the coals in her hearth to keep everyone warm. Everyone else either looked bored or worried. Then they heard the voices of the two people responsible for said boredom and worry. They came in walking through the door arguing about something.

"-ike I said Perce, I don't know." Nico said giving off a sigh. Percy just huffed in annoyance. "I still don't see how _you _had clothes in your closet while I don't. Just not fair." Percy was still wearing the same clothes he wore before because, if you haven't guessed yet, he had no clothes unlike the other demigods who just _happen_ to have clothes for themselves.

The two boys sat on the only available spots in the room which just happened to be beside Thalia, who at the moment, was trying hard not to laugh at her cousins.

Once they were settled Annabeth, who had the book with her cleared her throat. "So who wants to read this time?" Katie was going to volunteer when Aphrodite gave an undignified shriek which, of course, raised a few eyebrows. Athena sighed. "What is it this time, Aphrodite?"

Said goddess just smiled at Athena then at Percy. "I simply cannot have Percy wearing the same clothes for two consecutive days. It is a crime against clothes." Artemis just gave an annoyed sigh. "You can worry about that later. Or better yet, just forget about it." Aphrodite, however, just wouldn't.

"Certainly not. Such a fine young man deserves to dress nicely. Now Percy, would you do me a favor and take a few steps forward?" All gazes switched from the love goddess to the hero of Olympus. Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Ummm… sure?" It came out more as a question than answer.

Percy stood and took five steps away from the couch. Then he looked at the love goddess. "Ummm… now what?" Aphrodite smiled sweetly before beginning to circle around Percy as if she were looking at her prey. Percy immediately tensed as well as Annabeth. The demigods – minus Clarisse watched in worry – except Silena who was thinking of a good enough outfit for Percy while the gods just looked amused.

Aphrodite stopped circling around Percy and placed her hands on her hips. "This just won't do! He seems to look absolutely the same in the clothes I imagine him in. That just won't do! UHH!" Then she started tapping her foot in aggravation.

Not a moment too soon, Silena came to her rescue.

"Mother?" Aphrodite turned her head and stared inquisitively at her daughter.

"Yes, darling?" Silena smiled at her mom. "Why don't we let the others" she motioned to the Big Three. "…try? They might come up with very nice results."Aphrodite beamed at her daughter. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Then she pointed at Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. "You three will each choose an outfit for young Percy here. I will NOT have no for an answer. You have a minute to think of an outfit." She said when they looked like they were about to protest. The brothers just nodded their heads while the other deities did their best not to laugh at the situation of the three almighty brothers.

Percy, on the other hand, just looked at his cousins and girlfriend and friends who were trying not to laugh at his horrified expression.

_Help me._ He mouthed at them. The past demigods couldn't take it anymore and started laughing quietly. Thalia, Nico and Annabeth shook their heads while mouthing their reply. _No._

Naturally, Percy glared at them but they just shook it off.

"Alright, you're time is up. Lord Zeus, you start." Then Aphrodite walked off beside her daughter and acting like they were high school best friends, high-fived each other when Zeus finally relented. The King of the gods gave his brothers his I-can't-believe-we're-doing-this look to which they replied with their I-know-right looks.

Zeus sighed and looked at Percy, who gulped unintentionally. Then Zeus looked at Aphrodite before sighing again and snapping his fingers.

Almost immediately, Percy was engulfed in a bright light. When it faded, standing in the middle of the room was Percy, unharmed, yet not really himself. You see, Percy was now wearing, not his old clothes but a dark blue pinstriped suit. He wore a grey dress shirt and a sea blue necktie. His hair was combed and for the first time, not unruly like it usually is. It looked like a lot of gel was applied to it.

So basically, Percy now looked like Zeus lent him his clothes which in a way, was true. But he didn't give off a Zeus-ly aura. He looked like he was going to his first ever prom or on a date which he'd propose to someone special.

Most of the females in the room (and possibly a few of the males) stared at the hero of Olympus dumbfoundedly. Said hero just gapped at the clothes he was wearing then looked uncomfortably at Aphrodite.

The love goddess sighed and shook her head. "Hmm… it looks nice, yes, but it doesn't give off that – how should I say it?- _Percy _feeling. I'm sorry Lord Zeus but nice try." Zeus gapped at Aphrodite. She just rejected his preference of clothes. Poseidon and Hades snickered at their brother's expression. Aphrodite then turned to Hades who paled even more… if that was still possibly.

"Your turn Lord Hades."

Said god just sighed then flicked his wrist. For the second time, Percy was engulfed in another bright light. This time when it cleared, everyone was gapping at the boy but none more so than Aphrodite herself.

Standing in front of everyone was a person who looked so much like a god that others would have thought he was an Olympian. Percy wore a black toga with green trimmings at the bottom. He also wore sandals that the gods used to wear in the Ancient Greek form. Percy was emitting such a regal aura that some of the demigods wondered if he really wasn't a god.

"Well Percy… that does suit you." Hades smirked smugly at his brothers at the comment of Aphrodite's. "How do you like it?" Percy uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot. "Honestly? It's a bit too breezy underneath for my liking."

_PFfftt…_

Thalia, Nico and Annabeth, along with Hermes, Apollo and Poseidon tried to stifle their laughter but ended up failing. Aphrodite and many of the goddesses were looking at Percy with amused expressions. Said hero just smiled at everyone.

Aphrodite then smiled brilliantly at Poseidon. "Your turn, Lord Poseidon." The god of the seas nodded his head and smiled at his son's pleading look. Then he flicked his wrist and for the third time that day, Percy was engulfed in a bright light.

When the light receded, everyone ended up laughing. Because standing in the middle was Percy wearing a t-shirt that said "Neptune's #1 son", some Bermuda shorts and beach slippers. He even had a small hat on his head.

By now, the Stolls, Hermes, Apollo, Nico and basically everyone who didn't care were laughing their butts off at the son of Poseidon.

It took a few minutes before everyone was settled. When silence reigned in the room, Aphrodite sighed sadly. "All of those looked wonderful but just not you, Percy. Let's loo-"

"OH for the love of Olympus!" Athena snapped her fingers and for the last time, Percy was engulfed in another bright light. When it was gone, The future demigods all knew Percy would choose Athena's clothes since she picked a normal green t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

He'd choose it because that was what he normally wore at camp. On some days though, he'd wear shorts instead of pants and slippers instead of sneakers.

Aphrodite was about to speak but Percy beat her to it.

"'You know what. I think I'll stick with this one for today. Thank you lady Athena." Said goddess just nodded her head. Aphrodite and the Big Three all looked like they were told that they wouldn't be allowed to see the New Year's fireworks.

Hestia, who took pity on the poor soul that was Percy Jackson told him he could sit down now. When he did he immediately whispered to Nico. "Never again. It took us… 15 minutes? Remind me to just keep problems involving clothes to myself." Nico smirked but nodded. "Will do."

Finally, when the whole fiasco was finished, Hestia volunteered to read. So Annabeth walked over to her and gave her the book. After flipping to the correct page, she took a deep breath and started.

**GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS**, she read. Almost immediately, eyebrows were raised at the title.

"What the heck?" Connor snickered.

"Why would Grover loose his pants?" Travis asked.

The brothers turned to the future demigods. Percy just smiled and shook his head. "Can't spoil it. Sorry."

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

Athena frowned. "Well that wasn't a wise move"

Poseidon rolled his eyes at her. "Thank you for stating the obvious Book Brain"

The future demigods shook their heads.

"Typical Percy behavior."

"HEY!"

Apollo and Hermes grinned since their unmade bet would have been theirs had Percy joined in but sadly, didn't.

**I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"**

Hermes shook his head and looked sadly at Percy.

"You must have been so freaked out by young Grover. Please forgive him, Mr. Percy"

His tone was somewhat sorry but if you listened hard enough, you could hear the laughter in his voice. Fortunately for the messenger, Apollo heard him and decided to join in.

"Do remember that satyrs are terrible at keeping calm when attacked or witnessing a monster invasion. Should it happen again, please dial the Olympus landline at 009-90-9899. Thank you." Then the both of them grinned at each other, all while the other deities face-palmed and shook their heads.

Connor and Travis, along with a few others, were smiling at the complete randomness of their fathers.

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom.**

**Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

"Excellent! We now know where you live." Chirped the Stolls. Katie sighed and did the usual routine.

Percy on the other hand smiled at the two brothers. "Sorry, but in my time, we already moved. But if you want to go visit my – ah – _oldhouse_, you're more than welcome to, although my younger self wouldn't know you."

Thalia and Nico looked at each other, wondering what Percy looked like when he was seven while the Stolls pouted.

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

Weird enough, Nico and Thalia started grinning and looked like they were bouncing in their seats. Percy and Poseidon looked at nowhere in particular with a dreamy look on their faces.

Demeter took the courage to ask them why they were acting like that. In response, they all grinned.

"Percy's mom is AWESOME!" was Thalia's reply. Nico nodded vigorously.

"Plus, she makes one hell of a birthday cake. And cookies!" Then Nico got a dreamy expression along with the aforementioned four people. Annabeth gave a smile of her memory of Sally.

"Sally is really sweet and caring." Annabeth muttered to herself.

Hestia chuckled at the four and continued.

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world,**

"Awwww… isn't that sweet?" Aphrodite cooed. Hera, Hestia, Demeter and basically all the goddesses plus Poseidon nodded. In the sea god's case, he let show a wistful smile.

**which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.**

The smiles were then replaced by frowns.

Nico sighed inwardly. "_Percy doesn't realize it, but this theory of his applies to him too, not just his mom. 'course, I'll never let him know that I actually though like that."_

**Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, **

This caused Athena to raise an eyebrow at Poseidon.

"Being a novelist is a very good career." She said. Hestia nodded and continued.

**so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

This caused everyone to frown but none more so than Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Poseidon, Hera and Artemis.

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

"AWWWWWW. That's so sweet!" cooed a certain love goddess and her daughter. Aphrodite flashed Poseidon a bright, knowing smile to which he unwillingly blushed to.

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile.**

"I visited you before when you were small, Percy." Poseidon informed his son. Upon hearing this, many campers looked down while those who had guts (mini- Annabeth and Clarisse, etc.) glared at their godly parent/s. The campers felt somewhat jealous of Percy.

Sensing the campers' sad aura, Hestia made the air around them a bit warmer before continuing.

**My mom doesn't like to talk about him because **_**it **_**makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

Hades let out a low whistle.

Hermes spoke up. "Not a lie…"

Then Apollo continued his hanging statement. "but not the truth either."

Even Athena had to admit it was impressive. "Tell me, Kelp-for-Brains, how did you get such a smart woman? Usually. The women you attract are… well, not so smart."

Poseidon smirked at her. "That, dear niece, is for me to know and you to _never_ find out."

Athena gave an indignant _humph_ before waving at Hestia to keep reading.

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano,**

By that point, Hestia had to stop because a strong earthquake happened to hit Olympus and possibly the entire world as well. The past demigods all clung to their chairs in fright. The gods all looked at Poseidon who was wearing a confused expression on his face. The earthquake continued.

"Brother, STOP THAT!" Zeus shouted. Poseidon slowly shook his head. "It isn't me, Zeus."

"-cy, stop it."

Everyone turned to the sound of Annabeth's voice. The future demigods were trying to calm down their cousin/boyfriend who had his fists clenched and was biting his lower lip. Annabeth squatted in front of Percy, soothing him with words while Thalia and Nico pried his hands from their closed state.

Everyone else kept silent as they watched the four.

"It's ok, cus. Remember? He's gone for the rest of your life." Nico said.

Annabeth tried to calm him down once more. "You better calm down Percy or else we'll never be able to finish the chapter and I know you would want to have it finished soon. C'mon Seaweed Brain…"

Little by little, Percy opened his clenched hand and the earthquake which was still raging on Olympus stopped. Percy took a few deep breaths before looking at his cousins and girlfriend. "Thanks, guys."

His companions smiled at him. "don't mention it Perce." The others were all thinking of the same thing. _Percy Jackson is one powerful demigod._

**who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him,then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk.**

Everyone took a small glance at the son of Poseidon who took no notice of it. Hestia deemed it safe to continue reading.

**When I was young, I nick named him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

"Ewww!" exclaimed all the females bar Clarisse, Thalia and Annabeth.

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.**

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at his son who just shook his head.

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

Everyone was quiet as they were too afraid to speak. If the house looked like that, then they would surely puke when the guy was actually described. Poseidon gripped his throne so tightly it cracked. A murderous glare was pointed at the floor.

_Sally deserves better. She shouldn't be living with that… that PIG!_

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

**"Where's my mom?"**

**"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

"WHAT!" Everyone looked at the Queen of the gods who was looking at Percy through wide eyes. Poseidon gripped his throne even harder. "He asked you for money?"

By then, everyone looked murderous but none more so than the future demigods.

**That was it. No **_**Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**_

"What would you have done if he asked you that, Percy?" Will cautiously asked. Percy took the time to think. He even placed his hand under his chin for effect.

"I think" he started. "I think I would have either died of shock or called the police." The campers and most of the gods smiled at that.

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

Subconsciously, everyone pictured what Gabe looked like and by the end of the little mental image, everyone looked green. Apollo snapped his fingers and buckets began appearing in front of the demigods. They give him a questioning look. Apollo winked. "Just in case you need it."

The campers nodded in thanks.

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. **

Poseidon started muttering to himself causing the people beside him to lean away.

**He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds.**

Everyone looked ready to get up and kill the pathetic excuse of a human called Gabe.

**He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

An eerie silence filled the entire room. Electricity crackled in the air, shadows clung to whatever object they can, the air got denser and it became harder to breathe. Poseidon was leaning on his trident and addressed Percy with a calm, dangerous voice.

"Son, be completely honest with me… Did he hit you?"

Percy wouldn't meet his eyes, confirming most of the sea god's suspicions. He gripped his trident even harder. "_Did he hit you?"_ He asked again. The silence which followed was deafening to everyone that it was hard to hear Percy's reply.

"…yes."

Poseidon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to calm the sudden storms and hurricanes that appeared during his moment of anger. The future demigods though – minus Percy- Were ready to leap up and go. Thalia already had electricity circling her hand, Nico had a ball of hell fire and Annabeth gripped the handle of her dagger, a grey aura surrounding her. Percy noticed this.

However, all he did was whistle a small tune that his mom taught him. All motion stopped and eyebrows were raised incredulously at the boy.

Percy smiled and acted innocent. "What? Mom said that whenever someone she knew was mad beyond reason, all she had to do whistle that tune and all anger would just disappear. Guess she was right, wasn't she guys?" The last bit, he directed to his cousins and girlfriend who smiled slightly.

"Now, let's all continue reading. I'm getting hungry."

At his last comment, many smiled and rolled their eyes but a few or some _certain_ gods and campers held their stomach as if being reminded that it's almost time for lunch.

**"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

Aphrodite and Demeter gagged while the others tried to hold the motion in.

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

Athena's eyes widened. _Could it be? His mother would do such a thing for him… That was a wise decision on her part and it must be hard considering the man she has to put up with! I've decided. This woman will receive my blessing._

Her musing was cut short when Hestia started to read again.

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

Demeter let out a small sigh. "At least _someone_ is nice to you, Percy."

**"Am I **_**right**_**?**_**" **_**Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

This time, the buckets were put into use seeing as the horrible movement in the book had affected many. After a few minutes and now empty stomachs, everyone settled down.

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

"So do we" everyone chorused. Hermes and Dionysus cackled and had small eye contact. _If they could help it, Gabe Ugliano would NEVER win ANY kind of game. EVER._

**"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

The two Annabeths frowned. Mini-Annabeth turned to Percy.

"Your grades couldn't have been that bad, could it?" Percy wisely decided not to answer causing both Annabeths to shake their heads.

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." **

Most of the campers snorted.

"Study my a-"

"LANGUAGE TRAVIS!" Yelled Katie. She glared at the son of Hermes who instantly shut his mouth. Many of the boys snickered and Artemis looked proudly at Katie.

**He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

"Percy?"

"Yes Nico?"

"We're you being sarcastic to yourself?"

"Why yes. Yes I was."

"Ok. At least you know."

When Percy wasn't looking, Nico mouthed something to the campers and gods who were paying attention to him.

"_He's weird!"_

This caused some snickers to arrive and leave a confused Percy on the couch.

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

The campers' mouths fell open.

"It couldn't have been _that _bad now, could it Percy?" asked Beckendorf. Percy just sighed and shook his head. "Believe me, Beck, it was. It's like a personal torture that came all the way from Tartarus." All the demigods shivered while Hades looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… Percy Jackson, I believe you just gave me an idea for my tortures. Thanks." Then he proceeded to chuckle darkly, causing everyone to lean away. Percy would've sweat dropped if he could.

"Ummm… your welcome?"

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

Cue in shivers from the demigods.

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?" She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

Hermes, Apollo and the Stolls smirked at Percy. "Mama's boy."

Then Percy proceeded to show his "maturity" by crossing his arms in front of his chest and huffing. "So what if I am?"

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room.**

"Anyone who met Sally would say the same thing." Poseidon said.

**Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad.**

Everyone sighed dreamily- minus the Hera, Athena (who had no mom) and Zeus- thinking of their own mothers or of Sally.

"You're lucky to have such a nice mom Percy." Sighed Silena.

"Yeah. We have to pull a prank on our mom just to have her attention." Cried the Stolls. Then suddenly, everyone was talking about mothers.

"_That_ is how a mother should act. _Nice mothers_ don't throw their child off mountains." Hephaestus said with pure hatred in his voice. Hera just ignored him. The demigods were all chatting about their moms while Hephaestus and Hera were fighting verbally.

"Sooo… how come most of you don't seem to like your moms?" Percy asked the group of demigods. They all sighed.

"Like we said, Percy. Our mom doesn't really… well care. That's why we need to pull pranks on her. To get her attention."

"Well… I don't really have a problem with my mom. Just wish she'd talk to me more often when I'm home." Said Will.

"At least you guys still _have_ mothers." Nico said. Sadness evident on his voice. All the demigods gave him a sad look and Thalia patted him on the shoulder. Speaking of Thalia.

"Will all of you cut the sad crap? It's getting really gloomy and I like being the opposite of gloomy. Now…" She turned her attention to Hestia. "Aunt Hestia, could you please continue reading now? I'm getting hungry since Kelp Head over here reminded me." She finished jabbing her thumb at Percy.

"Hey! What did I do? I just voiced out the condition of my empty stomach."

"EXACTLY."

"Huh?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the two cousins.

**I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

"Wow. Why couldn't we have your mom Percy?" asked the Stolls. In response, Percy looked like he had a brilliant idea, complete with the light bulb. "I know. How 'bout when this is all over, you guys come visit me and mom? She loves having my friends over. Just ask Nico."

**"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

Hermes and Apollo started drooling slightly.

_Candy… sweets! FOOD!_

"We're HUNGRY!"

Artemis sighed and slapped the two brothers on the head.

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings,**

Cue in more drooling from the two gods.

**she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

Ares snickered. "Mama's Boy."

"Like I said, Ares. There is NOTHING wrong with being a mama's boy."

Ares wisely shut up not wanting to anger Poseidon off.

**I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Boys. What's so wrong about showing your emotions?"

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

Hera gave an angry shriek while Hestia looked disapprovingly at the book.

"How DARE that – That… PIG break such a lovely Mother-Son moment! Hades!" Said god looked surprised that the Queen of the gods would actually talk to him.

"Yes, dear sister?"

"I want to make sure that this… this… I can't even think of a proper insult for him! Just make sure that when that _thing_ dies, he gets the worst punishment. No one interrupt a special mother-son moment and gets away with it."

By the end of her ranting all the females in the room – bar Clarisse- were nodding, having thought of the same things. The boys on the other hand just had one though.

_Girls are scary._

Artemis, being the man-hater that she is, heard this thought and smirked victoriously at all the males in the room especially at her _younger_ brother.

**I gritted my teeth.**

As did everyone else.

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

"or a god." Some people mused. Poseidon flashed everyone a grin.

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself.**

**I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

"Some spin that was." Will commented.

**Until that trip to the museum ...**

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

Poseidon and a few of the motherly figure in the room frowned. "Don't lie to your mother." Percy put on a sheepish smile and tried to look anywhere but them.

**"No, Mom."**

Once again everyone sighed… except the quartet, Ares, Zeus, Hades and Athena.

**I felt bad lying.**

"As you should." Said some of the deities, the sane campers (All except the Stolls) and surprisingly Thalia and Nico.

**I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

Poseidon looked sadly at his son. "Your mother would have understood. She can see through the Mist after all, son." Percy nodded.

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

Poseidon instantly cheered up at the mention of the beach and grinned.

**My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

The sea god's grin got wider and this time he was joined by Percy and Annabeth. The others just had confused looks on their faces.

**"Three nights—same cabin."**

**"When?"**

**She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

Thalia started growling. "Not enough money, my ass. They would have enough money if that pathetic excuse of a mortal didn't spend it all on beer and gambling."

No one said a word after she spoke but they all agreed on the inside.

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

**I wanted to punch him,**

"Do it! Do it! Do it! DO IT!" chanted the quartet, a certain god of war, his daughter, a certain son of Hades and a lieutenant of Artemis and daughter of Zeus.

**but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

This Poseidon was the one to start growling.

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

"He will let you go whether he wants to or not. If he doesn't…" Poseidon let the threat hang but Thalia and Nico wanted so much to fill in the threat having great torture thoughts that would have made Kronos proud.

**"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your step father is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. That works."**

Now all the boys were drooling.

"I like this woman! Bribery…" Hermes mused but then shrunk under Poseidon's glare. "D-don't worry Uncle P, I don't like her in _that_ way." Poseidon nodded.

Hestia was about to continue when everyone heard a small rumbling noise. Everyone looked around for the source of the noise except the four demigods from the future, three of which were trying to keep in their laughter and tried (unsuccessfully) not to look at the black-haired son of Poseidon. Said boy was blushing like mad but had his head down so no one could see.

Another small rumble was heard and the three just couldn't take it anymore.

Thalia, Nico and Annabeth started to laugh hysterically at the savior of Olympus who was pouting and was blushing a nice shade of crimson. "Stop laughing!" This of course just got them to laugh harder. The rest couldn't believe it. The sound they were hearing was actually coming from Percy or to be specific, his _stomach._

Katie plucked her courage and asked. "W-was that you Percy?"

Percy just glanced at her, bit his lip, looked at the floor and blushed an even darker shade of red. Then he proceeded to shut his eyes, knowing the coming event.

1….

2….

3….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

"My goodness, Percy!" laughed Poseidon. In the background, the quartet, Ares, and Clarisse were laughing on the floor clutching their sides.

Just then, they heard another rumble but it didn't come from Percy. No, it came from the one and only Architect of Olympus. Percy smirked at her and she blushed a cherry red which brought on another round of laughter. Annabeth, not liking being laughed at snapped.

"Will all of you STOP LAUGHING! Me and Percy have every right to be hungry seeing as it is almost lunch time but the actual thought of tasting Sally's Guacamole Sour cream…." She drifted off, mumbling incoherent sentences like "so…. Yum…can't wait… me want…. Sour cream!" The campers all looked at mini-Annabeth, wondering if she was going to start saying incoherent sentences too.

Athena coughed which brought Annabeth back with a start. "R-right.. sorry. Please continue, Lady Hestia."

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

"WHAT!" shouted an angry love goddess and a Cabin 10 head councilor.

"That's just wrong on so many levels. It's a crime to all fashion."

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

Ares got this wicked gleam in his eyes, one that the gods all knew far too well.

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

This time, Poseidon, the quartet, Clarisse and all future demigods joined Ares with the evil eye glint thing.

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

"Awww. I was expecting some action too!"

**Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

**"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

Athena snorted while Thalia and Nico smirked. Katie sighed. "Even idiots like Connor and Travis can detect such an incredible amount of sarcasm in that sentence, Percy."

"HEY!" Percy just smiled at her evilly with a raised eyebrow. A smile that sent shivers down her spine.

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

Percy and Poseidon snorted while Annabeth joined Nico and Thalia in the smirking.

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

**He went back to his game.**

The gods- minus Hestia, Ares and Poseidon- along with all the campers were gapping at the book in disbelief. The futures just smirked at their reactions.

**"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

All the boys were once again drooling at the mention of the food.

"I'm hungry!" whined Apollo.

"Shut up!"

"But I'm hungry, sis!"

"stop acting like a five-year old and just conjure up some ambrosia." Apollo shook his head stubbornly.

"You do it." Artemis was just itching to fire an array of arrows at the sun god but wisely chose to ignore his whining.

**An hour later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.**

"He doesn't deserve to have Sally cook for him." Poseidon mumbled. Percy wholeheartedly agreed.

**"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

This time everyone got the evil glint in his eyes. They all looked at Percy, conveying only one message: _scratch it._

Percy grinned remembering what happened.

**Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. **

"There are a lot of things you can't explain, Percy." Thalia said.

"I take offense to that!"

"So? We don't care." Nico chirped in. Percy sighed again and shook his head knowing full well that if he argued any further, his lunch will be delayed and he was _not_ going to have a delayed lunch.

**As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair case as if he'd been shot from a cannon. **

Deadly silence filled the room as all the deities and demigods stared at Percy in shock.  
>"You know" Percy started. "I never did understand how that happened." Then he did the last thing people would have thought a son of Poseidon would do. He turned to Athena.<p>

"Would you mind explaining to me how that happened, Lady Athena?"

Athena raised an eyebrow at him but decided to answer his question anyways.

"I can only think of three explanations for that. 1) It was just an accident which is _most_ unlikely. 2) The gesture is made to ward off evil and my guess for theory number two is that Gabe is _truly_ evil, which he is by the way and 3) seeing as you're a son of Kelp Head over there, my guess is that you unknowingly controlled the water particles in the air, causing them to come together and work as a whip but still remain small enough that you do not see it. Take your pick."

Percy smiled at the goddess. "Thank you." Athena shocked everybody by actually nodding at the demigod.

**Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,**

Athena and the two Annabeths shivered at the mention of spiders. Thalia on the other hand looked at the couple deviously. "So I'm guessing that you, dear cousin, have not taken you-know-who there yet?" She asked slyly. Percy blushed.

"I actually have. It just needs a bit of _ahhh_ cleaning before she enters." Annabeth blushed slightly while Nico and Thalia quietly snickered. The love goddess looked thoroughly confused. "Whose you-know-who?"

"Se-cret!" Percy said. This got him a glare from the love goddess.

**and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

"I thought that wouldn't bother you, seeing as you are a son of the sea god." Beckendorf said.

"Yeah. It doesn't"

**I loved the place.**

"OH."

**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

"That is SOOO SWEETTT!" Aphrodite then jumped up from her throne and pointed a finger at Poseidon. "Listen here, Poseidon, I will again NOT take no for an answer. You will help dearest Sally whenever she comes to the beach. If you don't…" she left the threat hanging but it was enough for Poseidon to pale and nod his head vigorously.

The other gods snickered. "Whipped!"

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. **

**We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

Zeus grumbled. "What is with all the BLUE food? Isn't blue MY color? You'd think it was Green but nooo."

Many people rolled their eyes at the god but Hestia just smiled.

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

"Oh." Came the response of the King of the gods.

**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. **

"Which happen to be really delicious!" Nico said.

**She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

"And there it is." Athena whispered but everyone heard her anyway. "What is Athena?" Hermes questioned. "The trait the every woman Kelp Brain ever liked has. Rebellion." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"that's not right." Came the sudden comment of Thalia.

"You're right, Thals." Nico agreed. Percy was, shocked to say the least. His cousins were being _nice_ to him.

"Percy has more than just a streak. If anything, he only has a streak of obedience." Nico said. Of course, Percy knew he shouldn't have had high hopes. Nico continued.

"The only time he ever obeyed someone was when his friends' lives are at stake or it's his dad he's talking to or it's Annabeth." Said girl nodded and to top it off, the Stolls suddenly stood up.

"Sooo, we therefore conclude that Percy is NOT an obedient person."

Percy just pouted. _How long 'til lunch arrives?_

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

Connor and Travis gasped. "Does your mom still work in the Candy shop _now_?" Percy just looked confused. Annabeth sighed and whispered what they meant.

"oh. I think she still works there in this time period but I'm not sure… why?" His eyes narrowed dangerously at the brothers who were whistling and avoiding eye contact.

"No reason…"

**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

**"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

Everyone looked at Percy, then at Poseidon, then at Percy, then Poseidon, and back and forth.

"Hmm…" Demeter mused. "You two _do_ look the same. If Percy had more tan and was a couple centimeters taller, we could mistake him for Poseidon's twin!" Many of the deities agreed while Poseidon flushed with pride.

Meanwhile, Nico and Percy got an idea so brilliant that the Stolls would wish they had thought of it sooner. The two were having a quick hushed conversation.

"We _could _try it you know. I'm sure your dad would agree. He does like to joke around."

"Fine. When?"

"How bout we do it a few chapters from now. Maybe tomorrow? I don't know."

They were making hand gestures tat attracted a whole lot of attention. But, being them, they were oblivious to it.

"No that won't work, Nico. I'm sure we won't be able to fool her. It's ludicrous!" Percy crossed his arms while Nico pouted.

"Excuse me, but what's ludicrous and what won't fool who?" Percy and Nico jumped at the voice of Katie Gardner then looked around to find everyone watching them, some curious some… not so curious. The two exchanged a look and suddenly acted innocent.

"What are you talking about Katie?" Percy asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. It worked well.

"We weren't talking about anything ludicrous now were we Perce?" Nico faked asked his cousin.

"Nope."

"Nada"

"Nothing."

"OK! We get it, Seaweed Brain. You two are _obviously_ goint to do something absurd and I'd rather not know so let us _please _continue 'cus a lot of us are starving right now." Shouted mini-Annabeth. Percy just blushed when mini-Annabeth used his petname.

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

"I am" Poseidon said. All the goddesses – minus Athena- cooed.

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

The Stolls sat up straighter when hey heard this. "Wow, Percy. You even beat our record, which is saying something." Then they looked at Percy with awe while said boy just looked at Katie. In the next five seconds, the Stolls found themselves on the floor with a new bruise.

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

**She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

**"But... he knew me as a baby."**

**"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

Poseidon gazed sadly at the ground as well as the other god who had children.

**I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

The campers felt yet another pang of jealousy towards the bl;ack-haired son of Poseidon.

**I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me...**

**I felt angry at my father.**

Poseidon flinched when he heard that. Percy bowed his head and mumbled a short "sorry".

**Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

**"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."**

**"Because you don't want me around?"**

Hera gasped angrily. "Don't talk like that to your mother, boy."

**I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

The Queen nodded. "You should."

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I **_**have **_**to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

**"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

"What's so bad about not being normal? It just means you're unique." Said Apollo. Artemis looked surprised.

"Wow brother. I never knew that you could be smart." Apollo looked smug.

"Of course I could be- HEY!"

The gods snickered at the twin archers while Will just shook his head at his father.

**"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

**"Safe from what?"**

"oh nothing much. Just gods, titans and monsters who want to rip you to shreds." Thalia said a bit too cheerfully causing Percy to roll his eyes.

"Sooo… Nothing much then!"

The campers' jaws hit the floor. _Nothing much?_

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

"Why would a Cyclops be stalking your son, Uncle P?" questioned Hermes. Poseidon just shrugged. "I probably sent him to look after Percy."

**Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

Beckendorf let out a low whistle. "Just like Hercules."

Percy and Thalia winced at the name of the greek hero, thinking about Zoe. Artemis too looked at the sky in disapproval.

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

Athena rolled her eyes. "Idiot. You're risking your mother's life as well as your own just to stay in the place where she met your father. Ridiculous."

Some of the demigods looked offended. If they had the chance to do, they would do the same thing. The older a demigod gets, the harder it is to spend time with his/her mortal parent.

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

**"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

**"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

"You know, that _does_ sound creepy." Said Silena.

**"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

**"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."**

Annabeth sighed. "I wish it was only for summer. Not that I don't like camp." She added when she received incredulous looks.

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

**That night I had a vivid dream.**

The futures sighed. "I hate my dreams." Percy muttered to them.

"I know. We do too. Why couldn't your dreams have been about unicorns and rainbows? Instead they _always_ have to be prophetic kinds. They suck, Percy." Thalia ranted.

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.**

Everyone looked at Poseidon and Zeus who shrugged it off. "You all know that we _do _ try and kill each other." The others couldn't argue about that. It was common knowledge on Olympus that the two brothers were always at each others' throats.

**The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

This time everyone turned to Hades. "That's not me… I think. I don't know! Why not ask them?" He shouted, pointing at the seemingly innocent demigods from the future.

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, **_**No!**_

"HA! I win!" Zeus shouted while pointing at Poseidon who just grumble din his seat about idiotic younger brothers.

**I woke with a start.**

**Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

"That's bad." Travis said. Connor just rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for stating such an _obvious_ fact brother." Travis just rolled his eyes.

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.**

Hermes and Apollo _tsk_-ed at Poseidon. "How could you have forgotten Uncle P? Shame on you." Everyone rolled their eyes at the two brothers but smiled nonetheless.

**Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

**My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.**

The campers all looked confused. "What do you mean?" asked mini-Annabeth.

Percy just winked and said "You'll see."

**"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

"Nothing apparently" mumbled Annabeth. Thalia heard her and let out a grin.

**My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

**"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

_**"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" **_**he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you **_**tell **_**her?"**

"Nope" everyone chorused.

**I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—**

"Oh!" Yelled Hermes. "That's why the chapter is named like that!"

Athena rolled her eyes, giving off her _well duh_ look.

**and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...**

Apollo looked panicked. "What? What happened? Tell me!" He shouted at Percy who just blinked. Artmeis just placed her head in her hand.

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: **_**"**_**Percy**_**. **_**Tell me ****now****!"**

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. **_**Go**_**!**_**"**_

**Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"OH. That was all that was. I was worried for a second there." Apollo said while wiping off a non-existant sweat from his forehead. He waved at Hestia to continue readingbut she just raised an eyebrow.

"The chapter is already done, Apollo." When she said that, a soft silence was heard from well… no one.

"So, does that mean..." Percy asked a bit hopefully. Hestia nodded. Then Hermes and Apollo took a glance at each other before grinning wildly.

"LUCNHTIME!" then they proceed to run out of the room, leaving behind a small cloud of dust in ther wake. The demigods too got up along with the rest of the Olympians and headed off to the kitchens to get some well deserved food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That it! Done! Took me FIVE days to finish this. Hope you update. Also this is IMPORTANT! WOULD YOU LIKE IT TO REMAIN AS IT IS ( READING WITH THE GODS, CAMPERS FROM Camp and the future demigods) or would you like it to be gods/goddesses and future demigods OR just gods/goddesses and BIG THREE demigods? Review to tell me your answers!**

**- magicdemi**


	6. Bullfighting, Emotions and Realizations

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Cheers to the following for reviewing: dawn54321, NeverthelessAFan, ****Everlasting Snow Princess, Forever percy jackson fan, DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows, IkutoisSmexy, greekghostgirl, Aly, SaradocCraver101, anonymous, Lady Cougar-Trombone, SeiRelo, Blackrosesroit, anonymous, becky199756, Ariel Night, Team werewolf and vampire,**** Phnxfyr1, appaloosa128, celestialstarynight, HPNU92,**** Dragon2899, meapcficauthor, Kiransomers, and Lady Elena Bella Petrova**

**There's also those who alerted: daughterofA106, ****YukiraKing, Animorph128, YasSch, Drew1969, forever percy jackson fan, fantasyandmusicperson1, troyellaforever123, starr1095, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, Princess Aziza, pavinet, xxHinaAngelxx, soultwin**,** Clarindas, Yoru no Nx, Ember Doll, sweetmint101, sakujari-14, ShadaowKit12, wafflehorse, Apol31, goodguywithanevilmind,** **Leaseablue, Ember Doll, kateschn, harryfreak010, PercyJfan100, The Wind Whispers To Me, XxMaraudersxX ,midnight Kaito, Yuna1591, kateschn, RaeNSesshy4Life**, **amusingIRONYpwnsz's, MizuKitsune10, and PyroKitsune **

**Without you guys, this update would have taken a whole lot longer!**

* * *

><p>When everyone arrived at the kitchens, Apollo, Hermes, Percy, Nico, the Stolls and Thalia were already stuffing their faces with food. Already, there was a small pile of plates in front of them. Their food choices were quite … uncommon. For Hermes and his kids, three pieces of chicken, some rice, noodles, coke, pancakes with syrup, a few ambrosia on another plate, barbeque and surprisingly a small bowl of salad. Not to mention they had a bowl of sugar cubes for dessert.<p>

Thalia on the other hand, had a mountain-like pile of burgers, fries, nectar, and a piece of chicken. She also had an apple there. Nico and Apollo had the same thing on their plates, 2 pieces of barbeque, spaghetti, steak, water (for Nico) and a strawberry milkshake (for Apollo), and a small bowl of chocolate ice cream with nuts for Nico while Apollo had a double-dutch ice cream. Percy's plate consisted of… you guessed it! Blue food.

Blue waffles, a slice of blue cake, bacon and eggs, rice and a drumstick (chicken). He also had a few ambrosia squares and a bowl of fruit salad too.

Everyone filed in the kitchen, taking their food from the buffet table and sat around the ridiculously long table.

Annabeth sat beside Percy who was sitting in front of his two cousins. Athena eyed them warily before she started eating.

Thalia and Nico eyed the fruit salad in disbelief then at Percy, then at the bowl and back at Percy. They kept doing this until the hero of Olympus couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there something wrong with fruit salad?"

Thalia and Nico looked at each other before dramatically standing up and pointing their finger at Percy.

"Who are you and what have you done with Percy?" They demanded. Everyone raised their eyebrows at the two. Silena gathered up her courage and spoke up. "What do you guys mean?" she questioned the Hunter and the ghost king.

Thalia sighed as Nico explained.

"For as long as we know Percy, he has NEVER eaten anything healthy like fruit salad! It's just not…. Percy-ish!"

Annabeth and Percy rolled her eyes at the two while the campers were looking weirdly at them. Demeter was staring of into nothingness.

"Fruit….." Hades immediately scooted farther from the goddess of harvest.

_Crazy fruit, cereal loving woman._ He thought. Demeter glared at him, hearing his thoughts. Unknown to Hades, Demeter was making vines wrap around his legs so when he stood up to use the bathroom, he unceremoniously fell on his bottom.

"Serves you right, you foul kidnapping son-in-law/brother." Hades sighed and melted in the shadows to avoid Demeter's vines of death.

After a few more minutes of eating and everyone returned to the throne room, taking their original places and prepared for more reading.

"Who will read next?" asked Hestia. Katie immediately raised her hand.

"I will. If it's alright with you, my Lady."

Hestia smiled at her and gave her the book. Katie opened the book to the correct page and began.

**"My Mother Teaches Me Bullfighting,"** Katie read.

Poseidon, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico frowned. "I'm pretty sure Sally doesn't bullfight."

They all turned to Percy who was looking sadly at the ground. "She doesn't"

"oh" was the general response.

Athena rolled her eyes and gestured for Katie to continue. None of them noticed Percy clenching his hands tightly and the look of sadness in his eyes.

**We tore through the night along the dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the wind shield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**

Ares grinned. "I like how this woman drives. Good choice."

Poseidon just rolled his eyes and blasted the war god with salt water.

**Every time there was a flash of lightning,**

Poseidon glared at his two brothers. "If a single _hair_ on his head is harmed, you two will find a spot next to father in Tartarus for the next century." Poseidon threatened. Zeus and Hades paled further knowing their brother could carry that threat very easily when pushed to his limits.

**I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants.**

Thalia snorted. "_Shag-carpet pants?_ What the heck are those kelp head?"

Percy just shrugged. "I think those were the pants I saw when I was little. It looked uncomfortable actually."

"you were always insane Percy. Why won't you just accept that fact?" Nico asked sweetly. In response, he got blasted by water and fell off his chair.

**But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

Mini-Annabeth looked offended. As did Annabeth. "Grover's not going to like that." They said at the same time.

"Weird" Nico muttered.

**All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom… know each other?"**

Aphrodite started giggling earning herself a lot of stares.

"What's so funny, Lady Aphrodite?" Percy asked. Said goddess looked at the hero with a maniacal look in her eyes while the deities looked repulsed at the thought, knowing what the love goddess had in her mind. Poseidon looked like he was going to throw up.

"Oh nothing Percy, dear" she said sweetly. "Nothing at all…"

**Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

Connor, Travis, Apollo and Hermes jumped up and yelled at the book.

"STALKER!" Katie sighed and whacked the two brothers with the book in her hands while Apollo was hit by Artemis.

"HEY! How come Hermes doesn't get hit?" He asks with a small pout.

"He was sensible enough to dodge while you, dear _brother_, are too much of an idiot to see the hit coming." Artemis stated. All boys rolled their eyes at her.

"**Watching me?"**

"Stalker!" The Stolls whispered under their breath so that Katie won't hear them. Luckily, she didn't.

"**Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I**_**am**_**your friend."**

"AWwwww, isn't that cute?" Aphrodite cooed.

"**Urm … what**_**are**_**you, exactly?"**

All the males snickered- minus Percy who was blushing. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Honestly Seaweed Brain, he just stated that he's your friend and you go and ask him an insulting question."

"Well sorry for not believing he was part animal. I thought I was _normal_, remember?"

"**That doesn't matter right now."**

"**It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"**

"Really Percy?" Will said with an eyebrow raised. "A donkey?"

Both Annabeths laughed along with Thalia and Nico. "Grover is NOT going to like that."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Thank you for stating the obvious."

Clarisse gave a small smile, remembering the incident when one of her older siblings called a satyr a donkey. Silena and Beckendorf smiled at each other before immediately looking away with blushes. Aphrodite giggled at the sight of her daughter in love.

The gods gave small chuckles. Poseidon grinned at his son. "Usually, demigods think of goats. Which is right but you, my boy… A donkey! Classic!" Apollo and Hermes ended up rolling on the floor with the Stolls at Percy's expression.

**Grover let out a sharp, throaty "**_**Blaa-ha-ha**_**!"**

Hermes and Apollo hummed in thought. Artemis narrowed her eyes at the two gods.

"What are you thinking about this time?" Hermes blinked and said "I was wondering why satyrs laugh like that. Since their part goat, shouldn't it be more like _Baa-aaa-aaaa_ or something?" Apollo nodded. The demigods all looked down and pondered on the thought as well as some of the gods.

They were like that for a whole minute before Demeter motioned for Katie to continue reading.

"**I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

"**Goat!" he cried.**

"What?" asked the Stolls. Katie just rolled her eyes and ignored them.

"**What?"**

Nico and Thalia gasped and looked at the Stolls in horror.

"Oh gods NO!" Thalia muttered under her breath. Nico shook his head and patted the pranksters on the shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm afraid it's too late to save you, my friends." The Stolls just gave them blank looks.

"What in Hades are you two talking about?" asked mini-Annabeth. Nico and Thalia shared a look before turning to mini-Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I'm afraid the Stolls have been contaminated by what we, Thalia and I, call Percy-itis. It's a horrible disease where a person starts thinking like our Kelp Head of a cousin. As of now, it is incurable and is highly contagious." Nico explained, acting like a professional doctor. Thalia nodded seriously, as if the disease were indeed real.

The gods watched in amusement as the demigods gave the two blank stares while Percy was muttering under his breath about unreliable and annoying cousins. Annabeth just squeezed his hand and gave him a smile which he returned. Katie decided to continue reading.

"**I'm a goat from the waist down!"**

Annabeth frowned. "Didn't he just say it didn't matter? Why is he getting angry?"

The others shrugged while Katie looked at her strangely.

"What?" Annabeth demanded. "Is there something wrong Katie?" Said girl shook her head. "It's nothing Annabeth."

"**You just said it didn't matter."**

"Oh." Annabeth blushed when everyone looked at her. In the background… Thalia and Nico were faking tears.

"My little Annie is doomed, Dr. Di Angelo." Thalia cried. Nico sighed and patted her in the back. "Be strong cousin. With her luck, she'll get cured of Percy-it is and will be back to herself in no time at all!"

Thalia nodded her head. Percy just rolled his eyes at his cousins and sighed loudly, catching his girlfriend's attention.

"Something wrong Seaweed Brain?" she whispered.

"Nothing Wise Girl."

"_**Blaa-ha-ha**_**! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"**

"I remember something like that happening." Will said. Beckendorf nodded.

"It was my younger brother, Marco. He accidentally called a satyr a donkey, like what Percy did but in Marco's case, he was reading a book about how to take care of animals and it just so happened he was in the donkey chapter. It was hard trying to get the satyr off him."

Katie sighed. "If I recall, he was in the infirmary for…5 days? Or was it six?"

"It was only 5, Katie. Don't doubt the power of a son of Apollo… unless said son is either injured badly or is unconscious." Will added.

Annabeth frowned. "When was this? I don't remember something like that happening."

"It was a few days after you came to camp with Luke, Annabeth." Silena said.

No one noticed the stiffness that passed through the future demigods. Katie was about to read when Apollo hummed and turned to Hermes.

"Will the satyrs hurt me if I called one of them a donkey?" Hermes blinked twice and shook his head. The gods sighed at Apollo.

"**Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like … Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

"We're not myths!" exclaimed the gods rather loudly. The demigods clamped their hands to their ears to prevent going deaf.

"OK! We know!" Percy shouted back. "Geezz… you'd think they'd level it down a bit when they shout." He grumbled. Annabeth rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him. "Be quiet, Seaweed Brain. As if you didn't tone it down when the Stolls pranked your cabin."

Percy gave her a disbelieving look. "They put a DEAD FISH in my cabin! They should've buried or released it in the sea for mourning!" Poseidon nodded wholeheartedly while everyone just rolled their eyes at the father-son duo. Katie decided to continue before the two started ranting about fish-burying ceremonies.

"**Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a**_**myth**_**, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**

"**So you**_**admit**_**there was a Mrs. Dodds!"**

A collective groan went around the room, as did pointed looks and possibly looks of exasperation. Percy responded with an unnoticeable twitch. "I get it!"

Silena sighed while Nico and Thalia shook their heads. "Why couldn't goat boy just shut his mouth. Now we'll never know what happens in the end at the rate Percy's past brain is going." Percy decided to shut up but blasted his two lovely cousins with ice-cold water, leaving them dripping wet and glaring.

"**Of course."**

"**Then why—"**

Thalia sighed again. "Oh goat boy." She said, as if imagining Grover was actually there.

"**The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. **

The future demigods snickered. "Percy couldn't take a HINT of what's obvious unless someone told it to him bluntly."

**"We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

All the demigods looked sad at that while the Olympians looked guilty. Who wouldn't, knowing that your children are suffering because of whom or _what_ they are.

"**Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

Before anyone could react or comment, Percy glared at them all. "Not one word. If you do, you'll be pleased to meet my friends down at sea world in the shark and piranha department." Everyone shut up after that, not really wanting to take a swim with the _fishes_.

**The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

Percy and Poseidon grit their teeth but because of different reasons. Percy went so far as to glare at Hermes who happened to be in front of him. Hermes saw this and he looked a bit scared. Hey, you'd probably piss yourself if you had to suffer the wrath of the glare of Percy Jackson.

"W-why are you glaring at me? I didn't do anything!" Percy rolled his eyes at the messenger of the gods.

"I'm not glaring _at_ you. You just happened to be in my line of sight, Lord Hermes."

"Oh. Ok then. Carry on Katie." The daughter of Demeter did as she was asked to do.

"**Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**

"**Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

Thalia smirked. "Oh nobody much. Just a few Titans…"

"Namely those named Kronos, Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus and a little bit of Prometheus…" Chimed Nico.

"Some gods and a hell LOT of monsters." Annabeth finished. Percy was watching them with an amused expression while the rest were either staring at the boy in shock or was looking at him in concern. Percy placed a hand to his chin and pretended to think about something.

"So…" he began. "Nothing much!" he said cheerfully. The gods' and past demigods' jaws fell open while the future demigods just laughed it off.

"Nothing much?" Poseidon squeaked. The futures looked at him and nodded. The god of the sea then proceeded to hyperventilate. Percy rolled his eyes at his dad before turning to Katie.

"Can you continue reading, Katie?" Katie immediately nodded and began reading again.

"**Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

Poseidon twitched and prepared to get up from his throne but not before Apollo and Demeter held him down. "Don't forget, Hades. If _a single hair on his head is harmed, _you will be sorry." He growled at the god of the dead. Hades turned even paler and hastily nodded his head. Katie decided it be best to save the god of the dead from Poseidon's wrath.

"**Grover!"**

"**Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

Most were able to crack a smile after this but none more so than Percy, who was remembering what had happened but his mood darkened when he remembered what would happen next.

"Yes," Ares said suddenly while jumping up from his throne, "Because faster is better!"

"That explains so many reasons why your motorcycle always ends up in my forges." Said Hephaestus

"And why you keep ending up in my infirmary," said Apollo. Clarisse noted her dad looked a bit embarrassed at having been told off by his girlfriend's husband.

"Shut up, Repair Boy and Sunshine. You two just don't appreciate my work of driving and breaking."

**I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. **

All the males snorted along with Thalia, Clarisse and the two Annabeths.

"Haven't you learned that your imagination goes wild, Seaweed Brain? I mean just look at what we've been reading!" Annabeth started saying with a smile on her face. Demeter was shaking her head slowly.

"Poor boy. He has no imagination. I bet a good bowl of cereal would do him some good." She mused. All the gods groaned. "For the last time, woman. NO ONE wants any cereal!" Hades shouted.

Demeter just ignored him and sent him a mouthful of cereals causing the god of the dead to choke. He started turning blue in no time.

"H-h-h-he-l-l-p m-mee!" He cried. Nobody moved for fear of suffering from the same punishment. Hestia took pity on her younger brother and made a cup full of ambrosia appear and Hades immediately gulped it down, shivering as the cereal went into his system.

"N-never again." He said, trying to catch his breath.

Poseidon, Zeus, Hermes and Apollo were snickering at the god.

**I could never dream up something this weird.**

All the females except Hestia rolled their eyes at Percy.

"I think we have established the fact that you _do_ have imagination." Athena said making everyone shocked that she would defend the son of Poseidon, her greatest rival. "It makes up for your immensely low IQ levels." She added causing Percy and Poseidon to twitch but refrained from commenting. Her added comment removed the shock everyone felt.

**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

Poseidon perked up. "You're almost there!" He all but shouted, bouncing in his seat like a little 6-year old waiting for his Christmas gifts.

"**Where are we going?" I asked. **

"**The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."**

"The only safe place for us, half-bloods." Beckendorf said. All the demigods nodded wholeheartedly but the gods however shifted uncomfortably in their thrones.

"**The place you didn't want me to go."**

Hera frowned at Percy. "Don't talk to your poor mother like that! You can't imagine the pain of letting you go to that camp."

"**Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**

"**Because some old ladies cut yarn."**

"**Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to … when someone's about to die."**

"**Whoa. You said 'you.'"**

"**No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**

"**You meant 'you.' As in**_**me**_**."**

"**I meant**_**you**_**, like 'someone.' Not you,**_**you**_**."**

Everyone looked slightly confused. Even Athena. Poseidon saw her confused look and started laughing on the inside. Percy saw this and gave him a blank look so Poseidon decided to fill his son in on the fun known as laughing at the goddess.

"_It's not every day that I get to see a confused goddess of wisdom, son. Seeing as she is my immortal rival, I'm taking this chance to inwardly laugh at her."_

When he was done sending the hero a telepathic message, Percy was smiling but good thing no one noticed.

"**Boys!" my mom said.**

"Thank you!" Artemis exclaimed all while throwing her hands into the air. Once again, every male rolled their eyes at the goddess of the Hunt.

**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

Everyone was silent as Katie read on… all except Ares who was bouncing in his throne, sensing an upcoming fight.

"**What was that?" I asked.**

"That's what we all want to know." Said Nico. Percy glanced at his cousin who seemed to be in deep concentration.

_Nico will know soon. So will Thalia. Aww man! Just when I've forgotten about it, the incident comes back to haunt me._

"**We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question.**

"That's just sad." Hermes and Apollo said at the same time while grinning. The Stolls were smiling mischievously at the hero of Olympus. "So even your MOM ignores you, huh, Percy?" Said boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "She had a VALID reason to ignore me… unlike _some _people I know." He stated all while glaring at his cousins and girlfriend.

"**Another mile. Please. Please. Please." **

"Yes please please please PLEASE let them make it! Holy Olympus let them make it!" Poseidon started to scream under his breath. Hestia smiled at him and instantly, the god of the seas felt warmer inside and he felt hope but he still couldn't help but feel a slight despair.

Percy saw his dad and tried to avoid looking at him.

_He'll go nuts when he finds out what happened to mom in this chapter._

"Please, please, please, please. Please, pl—" chanted Poseidon.

"Uncle P," said Apollo, "You might go crazy if you start chanting words now and again."

"How would you know?" asked Artemis, an eyebrow raised at her younger brother.

"I met some marshmallows that started chanting," Apollo said casually, as if meeting chanting marshmallows were normal for him. "They became insane by the time they were admitted in my infirmary."

"Tantalus's marshmallows committed suicide," Percy said randomly.

"_Sure_ they did Percy," said Thalia

"Actually," said Annabeth," the one year that Tantalus was activities director, his marshmallow did commit suicide. I think it was either during dinner or during the camp fire. I don't recall."

"O-o-kay." Beckendorf said. "Why would a _marshmallow_ commit suicide? On second thought, _how_?"

"Why was Tantalus activities director?" asked Athena, "Where was Chiron?"

"Um…,"Percy said. Annabeth backed him up for this. "Chiron had to take a summer off and visit his family that year."

"Wait," said Thalia, "Was it the summer that I—?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "it was. And Beckendorf, Tantalus was cursed by the gods never to be able to eat again so when he tries to grab food, they just scoot away from his hand and it just so happened that the marshmallow he was trying to get flew into the fire."

Beckendorf nodded while mini-Annabeth, Will and the Stolls were amazed but for different reasons. The Stolls were imagining a prank, Will was thinking about how the food could actually move accurately _into_ the fire while mini-Annabeth was amazed she knew so much in the future and met so many people.

**I didn't know where**_**there**_**was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**

Although everyone knew where the place they were going to, the deities and demigods couldn't help but lean forward in anticipation.

**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with the pointed teeth and leathery wings.**

At this, both Percy and Nico shivered, remembering their encounters with the Fury, Alecto. The two had a silent conversation.

_Never again, Nico._

_Gotcha, Perce. Never again unless absolutely important._

**My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really**_** hadn't**_**been human. She'd meant to kill me.**

Another collective groan filled the throne room. Athena looked ready to kill Percy mainly because of his slowness.

"HOW! IN THE NAME OF THE GODS! HOW ARE YOU SO SLOW, PERCY!" Thalia screamed at him before proceeding to hit her forehead against the arm of the couch they were sitting on.

**Then I thought about Mr. Brunner … and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck.**

Everyone except for Percy and Annabeth raised their eyebrows at the instincts of the young man in front of them.

**There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling**_**boom!**_**, and our car exploded.**

"WHAT!" Poseidon screamed. Then he turned to Zeus and stomped toward the king before effectively punching his little brother in the jaw. Zeus fell off his throne in surprise. Poseidon grabbed a fistful of Zeus shirt and started slamming his head on the floor.

"You. Dare. Harm. My. Child. You. Good. For. Nothing. Annoying. Little. Prick!" For every word that Poseidon said, it resulted in Zeus' head slamming against the floor.

Hermes and Apollo jumped up and grabbed the sea god's arms to stop him from further harming the ruler of Olympus. Percy ran to his dad and tried to calm him down.

"It's ok, dad. I'm alive and well, remember? Now let go of Uncle Zeus' shirt and go back to your throne. Please, dad? Enough of the drama." Percy sent a pleading look to Hestia who understood his plea. She rose from her hearth and guided her younger brother back to his throne and stayed beside him making sure he didn't do anything like that again.

"Now Brother Poseidon-" said god flinched at the tone Hestia used on him. "-you should know better than to beat up our little brother. You said you were responsible right?" Poseidon looked down guiltily. From the demigods' point of view, the almighty god of the sea looked like a five year old being scolded by his mother.

"I'm sorry, Hestia. It's just that… I'm kinda… maybe a bit… just a bit … overprotective?"

"A bit?" everyone asked with incredulous looks on their faces. Poseidon blushed. "Ok well, maybe not bit?" he tried. Everyone still looked at him. That's when he couldn't take it anymore.

"OK! So I _am_ overprotective. So what? Percy is after all my _only _demigod son! Why shouldn't I be overprotective?" He then proceeded to cross his arms and huff indignantly.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at him. "Honestly brother." Hestia said exasperatedly. "You could actually rival Zeus theatrical attitude."

Hestia grinned at the look on her younger brothers' faces. She motioned for Katie to continue reading, which she happily obliged to.

**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

Except for Ares, Clarisse and Hera, all of the people in the room winced as if feeling what happened.

**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

"Why do people say that?" Connor asked thus gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Why do people say what?" Connor frowned. "Why do people say "ow" when they get hurt?"

The demigods sighed at the stupid question. "Why do you even pay attention to the _random_ thing and not the main point? The main is that Percy or more accurately, the car got hit by something, causing its occupants to get hurt." Annabeth said. Percy winced. "Wow. Thanks a lot Annabeth. I can feel the love." He said sarcastically.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smirked. "You know you love me, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, earning himself a squeal from Aphrodite and Silena, a glare from Athena and about a dozen looks of disbelief from both immortals and demigods. He smirked at Annabeth. "And you know that you love the fact that I love you."

"OH BURN!" yelled Nico. He proceeded to fist bump with Thalia while mini-Annabeth blushed under the stares of her fellow demigods. "I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU KNOW!"

The gods laughed at her and Katie decided to continue reading.

"**Percy!" my mom shouted.**

"**I'm okay…"**

Poseidon and Annabeth frowned. "No you are not." They said at exactly the same time. Annabeth blinked numerous times while Poseidon just smiled at her.

"Hey, if my son likes and/or loves you, then I'm fine with it so long as he's happy." Aphrodite started screaming while Silena settled for a smaller, but still embarrassing thing, squealing. They hugged each other and started jumping up and down.

"PERCABETH!"

Now Percy wasn't easily scared, having faced all the dangers a demigod could have but two females, a certain love goddess and her daughter were DEFINITELY creeping the heebie jibbies out of him. It took all his willpower to ask the next question.

"Um… what's percabeth?" The two females snapped their heads toward him.

"Why, it's your couple name of course!" They said, acting surprised.  
>"What's that- actually- never mind. I DON'T want to know. Katie, PLEASE read." Aphrodite and Silena pouted but decided to sit back down.<p>

**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. **

"That's too bad. Life would have been more peaceful if Kelp Head wasn't here."

"Shut up, Pinecone Face."

"NO" Thalia stuck her tongue out at him. Percy rolled his eyes. "Real mature, Pinecone Face."

"Shut it, Kelp Head."

**The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and the rain was pouring in.**

**Lightning.**

Poseidon growled at Zeus who gulped and backed away from his older brother. If looks could kill, Zeus would have already been ashes.

**That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

Now Zeus got a mad glint in his eyes. _YES! The satyr is DEAD! D-E-A-D, DEAD! That'll teach him to fail in protecting my daughter!_

He earned himself a disapproving glare from said daughter.

**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of this mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

All the females – except Clarisse, Athena and Hera- smiled at Percy.

"You're so nice, Percy." Hestia said. "You still care for him even though he's kept a big secret from you." Percy smiled back.

"It doesn't matter if he kept a secret from me. It was to protect me after all. I'm just glad he was my friend." All the demigods grinned at Percy.

"And knowing Percy…" Nico started. "He'd rather die than see one or any of his friends and family hurt."

"Personal Loyalty." Thalia stated. Athena, however, frowned. _"If personal loyalty is his fatal flaw, it could prove to be a hindrance in battle, possibly costing us a war. I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson. If you prove to be a threat to us… I will not hesitate to eliminate you when it comes to my daughter's and the others' safeties. _

**Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

"Wait… how did you know that there was hope when Grover only said a single word?" asked Demeter.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look before shrugging. "My guess is that since Percy and Grover have been god friends-"

"Best friends" Percy corrected. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Right, as I was saying, since those two are best friends, they have a connection with each other that's quite deep. It's like…"

"Like when you gods share a single look with each other and you guys understand the message conveyed in a single look." Nico ended with a nod.

Understanding dawned on everyone who didn't understand.

"**Percy," my mother said, "we have to …" Her voice faltered.**

**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road.**

Everyone was silent except for Katie who was reading.

**The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was dark silhouette of a huge, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

Many of the deities figured out who was pursuing them and looked at Percy with wide eyes. In response, he just gave them a nod.

**I swallowed hard. "Who is—"**

"**Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

"Please make it out. Please!" Poseidon pleaded but his cry was left unheard.

**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too.**

"_Oh no." _Annabeth gripped Percy's hand while the rest started shifting restlessly in their seats.

**I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

"**Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

Thalia looked surprised. "Your mom knew about the tree?"

"Apparently." Nico and Percy said at exactly the same time. "She is a clear sighted mortal, like Rachel." Annabeth said.

"Who's Rachel?" asked Will.

"She's… a friend, I guess." Annabeth said uncertainly while sneaking a glance at the god of prophecies. Then she shared a look with her fellow future demigods who shook their heads.

The message however, was clear. _Don't tell him yet._

"_**What?**_**"**

**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

Mini-Annabeth started to sob, remembering the fate of her best friend/ sister. Thalia frowned and sat beside her.

"It's ok, Annie. I'm alive and well, remember? Everything's going to be alright." Her voice cracked in the end but no one except the futures noticed.

"**That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

"**Mom, you're coming too."**

"Such a loyal son." Hera said. Then she glared at the males in the room. "Why couldn't you be more like that?"

They promptly chose to ignore her.

**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

"**No!" I shouted. "You**_**are**_**coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

Everyone was smiling wistfully at the book. Annabeth laid her head on Percy's shoulder, causing Aphrodite to squeal in delight.

_So cute! Percabeth!_

"**Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

**The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he**_**couldn't**_**be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head … was his head. And the points that looked like horns…**

"Those _are _horns, son." Poseidon whispered. He looked deathly pale but no one decided to comment.

"**He doesn't want**_**us**_**," my mother told me. "He wants**_**you**_**. Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

Percy bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. Annabeth gave his hand a squeeze. A sign that she was there for him. He squeezed back in return.

"**But…"**

"**We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**

**I got mad, then—mad at my mother,**

"Don't get mad at your mother!" Hera screeched. Percy sat lower in his seat, head hung.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted her to come with me. I didn't understand what she was talking about anyway so I got mad. I'm sorry…"

To say Hera was surprised would be an understatement. She composed herself and gave a curt nod to the son of Poseidon who sat there feeling guilty.

**At Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.**

Everyone sighed again.

**I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**

Athena frowned further. "Your loyalty could kill someday, Sea spawn."

Percy just shrugged. "It hasn't killed me yet so I will assume that my loyalty is a good thing."

"**I told you—"**

"**Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

**I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**

"We thought you said he was surprisingly light." The Stolls said in confusion. Annabeth and mini-Annabeth sighed.

"When you say surprisingly light, it means that the person or object you are carrying is lighter than what you would have expected but that doesn't mean that he/she is not heavy. Understand?" mini-Annabeth lectured. All the demigods nodded while Thalia smirked at Annabeth.

"It seems you don't change much, huh, Annie?" Said girl grinned.

"yes. It seems I don't."

**Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through the wet waist-high grass.**

Demeter frowned. "Doesn't anybody cut that?"

Nobody answered her. "I guess not then."

**Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of**_**Muscle Man**_**magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under the vein-webbed skin.**

**He wore no clothes except underwear**

The gods frowned. "Katie, could you read that again please?" asked Artemis. Katie blinked. "Of course, Lady Artemis."

**He wore no clothes except underwear**

A moment of silence passed inside the throne before….

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"What the heck!"

"Why is it only wearing underwear!"

Most people, namely the demigods, Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon and Ares were laughing their heads off, some of them had tears running down their face while some had dignity and did not roll on the floor. The females were either smiling or snickering in their thrones.

It took a while before everyone clamed down and Katie started reading again.

— **I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—**

This sent the Olympians and the demigods into a fit of laughter again.

**which would've looked funny,**

"It DOES! Of course we can't see it but STILL!" Hermes said. He and Apollo were back to back on the floor holding their stomachs and were trying to catch their breaths.

**except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**

**His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

Most of the room's occupants grinned at Percy while some just shook their heads.

"Only you, Kelp Head." Thalia said.

"No one would think that while facing a monster. You are one weird demigod, Percy Jackson." Hephaestus said.

"Thanks! I try." Percy grinned at the smith god.

"You're talking about an electric sharpener at a time like this?" asked Athena incredulously.

"Now why would you do that?" asked Hermes, a mischievous smile on his face

"Yeah," said Poseidon, "It's much better to talk about something more interesting. Like the Miami Dolphins."

"Why Miami?" asked Apollo, "Why not the Giants?"

The demigods nodded at this.

"Because Dolphins are awesome plus, many people like them. That's why when people go to aquariums, they go to the place where they hold the dolphin shows. Sometimes though, dolphins are show-offs." said Poseidon. Percy nodded wholeheartedly.

"When I went to one of the shows, the dolphins who were performing were waving at me or asking me to pet them but I couldn't since there was a show. When they _were_ performing, they kept on passing the big beach ball at me after balancing it on their snouts. It was really annoying. Next thing I know, the lady in charge asked me to go on stage and – I quote her words- _play with young sea creatures._"

"Also," Poseidon added. "Delphin wouldn't like it if I went against his own kind."

"Wait," said Hermes, "you were bribed by your own lieutenant into liking the Dolphins?" He was trying to keep down the smile forming on his face.

Poseidon blinked and blushed a deep scarlet. Katie took it as her cue to start reading again.

**I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.**

"Well believe it Mr. Jackson, for _it_ is coming after you." Apollo said mysteriously earning himself a whack on the head.

**I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—"**

"**Pasiphae's son," my mother said.**

Athena was genuinely surprised. "That is one smart woman, Poseidon. How'd she get _you_? She's wise enough to be in _my _service."

Poseidon grinned mischievously, the twinkling in his eyes standing out more so. His response caused Athena to gape.

"I was blessed."

"**I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**

Percy rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. "Wow. Nice words, mom."

"**But he's the Min—"**

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Everyone shouted at the Hero of Olympus.

"**Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**

All the gods nodded while the demigods rolled their eyes at their parents.

**The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.**

**I glanced behind me again. The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly.**

**More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**

"His sight and hearing are terrible, son. Good thing too or you would have been found already."

"I know, dad."

"You actually know something kelp-for-brains?" Poseidon narrowed his eyes at the wisdom goddess.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Athena, I do. Now can we please get back to reading?"

"**Food?" Grover moaned.**

"**Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

"**His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

"See?"

"No one contradicted you brother." Hades said. Poseidon blushed again.

"I knew that." Hades and Zeus smirked.

"Sure you did."

**As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

Poseidon's eyes held insanity in them while Percy was chuckling evilly. Every sane person in the room leaned away from the father-son duo. Apollo leaned and whispered in Hermes' ear.

"Why are they acting like that?"

"I don't know, Apollo. I really don't know."

_**Not a scratch,**_** I remembered Gabe saying.**

Everyone suddenly understood why Percy and Poseidon were acting like that. Soon evil smiles and smirks were exchanged.

"Payback!" said Thalia, "That's what you get for picking on my cousin you overgrown, tusk-less walrus!"

"But you pick on him all the time." Pointed out Will.

"Your point?" Thalia asked. Will decided to let the subject go.

"Oops." Nico said darkly, enjoying the misery that Gabe would go through when he found out.

**Oops.**

The smirk on Nico's face suddenly melted off and was replaced with a look of horror.

"I've been infected by Percy-itis! HELP!"

Thalia faked a sob. "It's ok, Nico. I'm here. You'll get through this. I'm here for you, cousin."

Nico faked a sob as well. "Thanks a lot, Thalia. You're the best cousin I could have asked for."

The gods watched them in amusement while Percy had his head in his hand muttering something about unreliable and annoying cousins.

"**Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way—directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

Athena an Ares nodded. "That is a great plan."

"FINALLY! Some ACTION!"

"**How do you know all this?"**

Mini-Annabeth spoke up. "She probably learned it when she read about Greek Mythology." She smiled, having been proud of herself.

"**I've been worried about an attack for a long time.**

The smile melted off her face. "Or that."

The past demigods snickered at her pouting but soon shut up when she glared at them, her hand reaching for her dagger.

**I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

Protests were suddenly heard from the future demigods.

"It's not selfish! It shows that she cares."

"Yeah! Aunt Sally is the most unselfish person in the world." Nico chimed.

"She doesn't know how to be selfish." Percy pointed out. "Especially when it comes to us four."

The futures grinned at each other.

The goddesses smiled at the futures while the past demigods wished to meet Sally.

"**Keeping me near you? But—"**

**Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**

**He'd smelled us.**

The forgotten tension had now resumed its place in the throne room again.

**The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**

Zeus fumed quietly. _"Stupid, useless satyr."_

**The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.**

Poseidon bit his lip, sensing something bad was soon to come. Ares and Clarisse were the only ones who were excited to get to hear about the action that would definitely come.

**My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."**

"She is a brave woman Poseidon." Hestia started. "If you would allow me, Brother, I would like to give young Sally Jackson my blessing after this chapter."

The gods were surprised. Hestia had never been one to give blessings, presumably because she had no demigod children to bless. Poseidon and the futures smiled gratefully at the goddess of the hearth.

"Thank you, Hestia."

**I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

All the females wrinkled their noses in disgust.

**He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

**The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt,**

"WIMP!" shouted Ares and Clarisse. Both were splashed with water from two different people.

Ares got hit by Poseidon and immediately shut up but since Clarisse was hit by Percy, she immediately stood up and took out her weapon which, at the time, was a three foot long sword.

"You idiot! How dare you wet me!" She started advancing on Percy but Beckendorf and Will held her down.

"Calm down, Clarisse!" Silena said. Clarisse glared at Percy but calmed down.

Ares grinned at his daughter.

**But that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing.**

**So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side. The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

The deities- except Ares and Dionysus- turned to Poseidon who pale and breathing deeply.

Annabeth took Percy's hand and squeezed it again but he didn't squeeze back.

**We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**

"You're so pessimistic, Percy" said Apollo.

"What did you expect," Hades said. "His father is pessimistic, so it makes sense that he would be as well."

"Maybe," said Annabeth, "but then again, from what I've heard on Olympus, you're the crazy one and Lord Zeus is the theatrical one."

Zeus flashed lightning, and thundered, "What do you mean theatrical?"

"Point proven," Annabeth said. The others snickered while some just let out smiles.

Zeus huffed, and Katie read on.

The tension and fear returned in the air.

**The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

Poseidon and Percy paled even more. Poseidon was holding his throne so tightly that cracks started to appear.

"**Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**

**But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. **

Katie's voice started shaking as everyone knew what might happen next. Percy was gritting his teeth in an attempt not to cry. Thalia and Nico knew not to tease him at a time like this.

**She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

Everyone was staring at the book wide-eyed then at Percy who had his head hung and looked depressed and then at Poseidon who looked ready to break down.

"**Mom!"**

**She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**

**Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into the light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply … gone.**

A deadly silence was heard in the throne room. It was broken by Poseidon's continuous murmuring.

"This isn't happening. It can't be right. She just can't… Sally….Sally… She can't just… not like that…..No no no no…. " Sobs were heard from the sea god which caused shock amongst everyone. Hestia stepped out of the hearth one again and encased the grieving god in her arms.

The sea god looked up and gave the goddess of the hearth a small smile but tears could be seen leaking out of his eyes. Percy stood up and went over to his dad.

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned. All she got was a smile and a wink before Percy went to the weeping god. Poseidon looked at his son sadly but Percy just smiled and whispered something in the god's ear.

Almost immediately, the sobs stopped and the room felt warmer somehow. Percy stood straight and looked pleased with himself. He sent his dad the famous "Jackson grin" before sitting down, ignoring the stares of his fellow demigods.

Aphrodite smiled at her nephew. _"He really does care about Sally Jackson. I guess I will have to see what she is like for Poseidon to love her so passionately. However… no matter how much he loves her, those two can never be. OH! A FORBIDDEN LOVE! That's so CUTEEEEE!_

"**No!"**

**Anger replaced my fear.**

"YES! Finally some action here! I thought it was never going to come." Ares exclaimed all while jumping up from his throne like a little boy on Christmas. Because of this, he got blasted off his throne by a lot of water, courtesy of one demigod and his father.

**Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**

**The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

**I couldn't allow that.**

Thalia and Nico high-fived. "Heck YEAH! The bull-man's going to get it now!"

"Beat the crap out of him, Percy!" Nico yelled.

"LANGUAGE NICO!"

**I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

This got Percy incredulous looks.

"WHAT!"

Everyone looked away.

"**Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

All the males- minus Hephaestus, Hades, and Poseidon- groaned. Poseidon fixed Percy an intense gaze.

"Dad? Did I d-do something?" Percy stuttered.

Poseidon sighed and shook his head. "Son,"

"Yeah?"

"You need better insults"

"…."

"**Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

**I had an idea**

"NOOOO!" screamed the futures (except Percy). The demigods gave them weird looks.

"Why?" They asked.

"Percy's plans never work!" exclaimed Thalia. In the background, Percy pouted.

"In Percy's defense," Annabeth said, "some of his plans actually work."

Percy rolled his eyes again. "Feeling the love guys, fee- ling the love." Nico, Thalia and Annabeth just grinned in response.

—**a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all.**

"It actually makes sense." Murmured Travis.

"Hmmm…. So _that's _where Nico got his –umm- quotation." Will mused. Nico's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What quotation?"

"You know." Will ushered. "The one where you said "Better something said than nothing at all."

Realization dawned upon Nico. "Oh. That quotation. Yup" He said, popping the p. "That's where I got it."

**I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**

**But it didn't happen like that.**

Percy and Annabeth sighed. "When does it ever?" They asked. Nico and Thalia just shrugged. The deities were amazed at the lack of faith.

**The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

"Keyword being: tried." Remarked Apollo. Poseidon paled and stared intensely at the floor.

**Time slowed down.**

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Percy, you don't think – "

"It's not _him_, Annabeth. I'm sure of that. It was only the ADHD."

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Thank the gods."

Unknown to them, Athena was watching them, analyzing their moves.

**My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

There was yet again silence in the throne room, only to be broken by a single word.

"Wow."

Percy shifted underneath all the stares on him. "Please stop staring! It's rude!"

**How did I do that?**

"That's what we all want to know." Mumbled Zeus. Percy smirked at the god of the skies, further irritating him.

"I've got skill." Percy said coolly. "And the ego inflates." Stated Nico, causing all the campers and Annabeth to laugh.

**I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

Percy and Thalia frowned. "So that's what hit my tree. I thought it was a bulldozer trying to take me down." She received blank looks from both immortals and mortals.

"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" They all nodded. Thalia gave a nervous laugh. "Oops. Carry on then. Pretend you heard nothing."

**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**

The females wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Why must they either smell of rotten meat or of something burning?" complained Aphrodite.

"Just be grateful that they don't smell good because then you'd be distracted by the smell, Aphrodite." Quipped Athena. "Besides, it's easier to track down monsters when they smell bad. When the Hunters smell something good, we'll think there's no problem and might have left an innocent village at the mercy of a bunch of monsters." Artemis added.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at the Moon goddess. "I didn't ask you, now did I?"

Artemis twitched and inched her hand towards her bow but was stopped by Apollo. "Let it go, Artemis. You're just asking for trouble."

The moon goddess grumbled but let the matter go.

**The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. **

The Stolls snickered at the mental image. Katie even managed a smile.

"How ironic that he actual is part bull."

**He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

"Finally! I can't believe it took you forever to figure that out!" Thalia cried. "Thanks a lot for smashing into my tree, you Kelp Head."

**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

All the demigods flinched while Poseidon looked at his son in horror.

"Son?"

"yeah dad?" Percy raised an eyebrow at the sea god.

"Do me a favor?" Poseidon said. "Stick your tongue out, please?"

Percy blinked once, then twice. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Ummm… may I ask why?"

"Just stick tongue out, Percy. The sooner you do it, the faster and the better." Annabeth pleaded. Percy shrugged and stuck his tongue out, a bored yet at the same time curious expression on his face.

Poseidon nodded. "Ok." Percy raised a questioning glance at his father but shrugged it off.

Hades whispered to Zeus. "Overprotective much?"

It took the god's will power not to start laughing.

"**Food!" Grover moaned.**

**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. **

Ares smirked. "That is not going to work." Clarisse agreed with her father 100%

"It'll take a little more than that to snap its horn off." Mini-Annabeth said but she felt unsure of her statement when she saw the smirk on Percy's face. He motioned for Katie to continue reading.

**The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—**_**snap!**_

All the campers' jaws hit the floor while the gods gaped. Percy smirked again.

"You were saying?" he teased. Mini-Annabeth blushed and looked away with her arms crossed.

**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass.**

All of them flinched – except for Ares and Dionysus.

**My head smacked against a rock.**

This time, all of them flinched. Landing on grass was alright but smacking your head against a rock? No. Just no. Percy rubbed his head, remembering how it had hurt.

**When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

All the males let out a low whistle. Percy and Nico grinned.

"That horn makes an awesome spoil of war, Percy."

"That it does Nico, that it does." Annabeth shook her head.

"I still can't believe it's _just_ hanging on your wall."

"What else am I supposed to do with it? It'll break in mere seconds when used against a sword." Annabeth put a hand on her chin.

"Too true."

**The monster charged.**

**Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. **

One thought passed through the room: _Those are good battle instincts._

**As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under the furry rib cage.**

Poseidon started grinning like crazy while Apollo and Hermes high-fived. Percy received pats on the back from Beckendorf and Will and a dazzling smile from Aphrodite.

**The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light,**

Eyebrows crumpled in confusion but none more so than Hades' own.

_Why would I take that woman as a hostage? I don't need mortals. But the only reason for a capture like that would be my method but… what the heck is going on in the future? _

**but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

"Must you always relate thing to the ocean, Seaweed Brain?" mini-Annabeth asked. Percy just shrugged. "It's in my nature to do so."

**The monster was gone.**

**The rain had stopped. The storm still****rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open.**

Zeus shrugged. "Nothing still beats the pain when Athena came from my head."

Poseidon smirked. "That's why she's a pain in the head." The sea god found himself being pecked by dozens of owls.

"Ow! Hey, OW! Stop! Darn Birds! OWW!" Athena smirked victoriously as she waved her hand. The owls disappeared, showing a messy god.

"Oh, you are so going to get it."

The demigods watched all of this in amusement but none more so than the futures. Nico leaned towards Percy and Annabeth before whispering. "I still can't believe you two got together. I mean, look at your parents! They can't go a single _day _without arguing!"

**I was weak and scared and trembling with grief. I'd just seen my mother vanish.**

At this, Hades was becoming frustrated. _What is my future self doing?_

**I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farm house. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go.**

All the goddess cooed at Percy who blushed.

"That's so sweet." Hestia said. "You are a really good friend, Percy." Said boy smiled.

"Thanks Lady Hestia."

**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at the ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar—looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's.**

Everyone subconsciously glanced at the two daughters of Athena. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy while Thalia and Nico were snickering at their cousin's expression.

"A princess? Really?" Percy was trying to avoid looking at his girlfriend. He looked for help from his dad, Apollo and Hermes.

"_Help me!"_ he mouthed. Apollo and Hermes shook their heads and mouthed _NO _while Poseidon just smiled sadly at his son.

**They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**

"The one, eh, Annabeth." The Stolls said, wiggling their eyebrows at the seven-year-old. She rolled her eyes and whacked them on the head. "I am _seven years old._ I repeat, _seven years old._ I'm a bit too young to have a boyfriend, so stop it with the eyebrow wiggling."

Nico grinned. "Burn! You just got told off by a seven year old, guys."

"Shut up!" the Stolls said simultaneously.

"**Silence, Annabeth,"**

**The man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."**

"And that's the end of the chapter." Katie said, closing the book. Demeter smiled at her daughter who gave a sleepy one in return. Demeter frowned and checked the watch on Athena's wrist. It read 8:47.

"I think it's time you campers go to bed." The demigods nodded and stood up. As they were leaving the throne room, Zeus made a sudden decision after trying to ignore the intense gaze his brother was giving.

"We won't be reading tomorrow." The gods and demigods gave him a curious look. Zeus just sighed.

"The gods will do their duties in the morning and we will all have lunch. In the afternoon, I will… abolish one of our laws _temporarily._" Upon hearing this, all of the gods and demigods looked hopeful. Zeus sighed and gave a soft glare at his brother.

"Tomorrow, you may spend time with your children."

Smiles and grins appeared on each and every person's face. The demigods, in unison, bowed to the Lord of the skies. "Thank you, Lord Zeus." Before leaving the throne room, they all gave smiles to their parents who gave eager ones in return.

When the demigods were no longer in hearing range of the throne room, the gods turned to their ruler.

"What made you decide on this, Father?" asked Artemis. Zeus smiled fondly at her.

"It's sort of like an experiment, dear daughter. If it proves successful, then… well I can't spoil it now can I? Meeting adjourned. I'm sure all of you want to get up early so that you'll be able to spend time with your own child right?"

Everyone grinned and flashed away, all except Hera and Zeus.

"I've noticed you're not complaining, my Queen." Zeus said with an amused expression on his face.

Hera smiled at him. "I was just thinking… that maybe I was wrong, you know… about demigods. They're not all bad." She mused.

Zeus grinned and kissed the top of Hera's head. "I'm glad you think that. Come, we should rest."

He was about to flash away when he was stopped by the Queen of Olympus. "Zeus, I've pondered about this matter whilst we were reading and I've come to a decision." Zeus tilted his head. A sure sign of confusion. Hera gave a smile to him.

"I- I've come to my decision… I forgive you for cheating on me before-" Zeus flinched at her words. "- and I've come to a conclusion, that if you care much about Thalia, then I will try my best to do so as well." Zeus' eyes widened in surprise. He walked towards his wife and enveloped her in a big, warm hug.

"Thank you, my love." He whispered in her ear. Hera smiled and kissed his cheek. They teleported out of the throne room and ended the day.

Before Hera drifted off to sleep, one thought rang clear in her mind:

_I will accept those half-bloods you all find so dear to your hearts. I just hope they will accept me as well._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we go! 11, 230 or so words! I feel so happy! Thanks a lot to those who reviewed and alerted. If you didn't see your pen name on top, please PM me so I'll be able to put it when I next update. Thanks a lot for reading this you guys! I think I overused the word 'everyone' in this chapter. OH well. I'll try to update as soon as possible! Review if you feel like it.**

**-magicdemi**


	7. The Sun, a Memory, and the Forge

**A/N: OK. So I know I haven't updated since… I can't even remember! O.O I'm really sorry to those who wanted me to update but it's been really hard finding inspiration and putting it to words. OK, time to stop with the pathetic atmosphere.**

**It's time to thank the following people for their ever helpful and inspiring reviews: Lmb111514, dawn54321, The Demonic Pixie, Kiransomers, ****Lady Elena Bella Petrova,snarkNsass, KairacahraFlower Goddess, Lady Cougar-Trombone, PrincessSerenityforever21, MalikaiDragonSlayer, IkutoisSmexy, Fuyutaro son,**** wolfandtwilightlover, Eris Potter-Charmed Child, ****koyukiphantom, lizzie, Swim girl 13, and Sammiieeoo. **

**Of course, there's also the ones who've made this story a part of their story alerts: mysterysolvers1, Lord Jace, slytheringirl4life, DauntlessOne, Roxas's Axel, MasterChief09, gracefuldarkangel, Dark Frozen Dragon, Miwokgirl101, White Cavalier, Partin, ****xxPJandTheOlympiansxx, Saturn Lover, Ita-hime, leprcon8, AthenGrayEyes98, Ventus Hunt, luvsome1cute, c0dy88, ****I'm fluent in Google translate, eternal stars 5, cstar12, swimmergirl777, RenaKounelaki, .X, Zebii786, bleachgirl4, AnnieBlack96, QuickSilver1801, Naruto fan 99, Coaloki, soulofthelight, ShadowPhoenix15, psychocat5106, theStrangePrince, HPNU92, pantera121, Mermaidgirl7410, Caly Black, sasaway, iantoharkness4ever,****Mysterious Blind Writer, simleyhiu, ans90jas10, Halliwell2002007, OYA7200, taniacecilia, AnonymousWriter2011, Charchisto, ManiacPyro666, and PercyJacksonfan4life.**

**Special thanks to **_**Lmb111514**_** for bearing with the messages I give. Thanks also for the idea/s in this chapter. I dedicate this to you! ^.^**

**Thank you so much guys! (and girls) I hope you enjoy today's update and there'll be more to come. That I promise. OH! And the characters might be A BIT OOC HERE! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Solace, son of Apollo:<strong>_

Everything seemed so much like a dream to Will that he was afraid he'd wake up and find himself in his bunk in Cabin 7. He felt surprised that the gods chose him to be one of the campers to come to Mt. Olympus. Now, he stood grinning beside his father's chariot after having met the 9 Muses. It's every child of Apollo's dream to meet the Muses and to see their father. Will had experience much more now. He'd _met_ the 9 Muses, ate _with_ the Olympians, and now, his dad was giving him the chance to drive, actually _drive_, the sun chariot! It was Will's own personal Wonderland, minus the rabbits and fighting cards.

"OK Will. We're going to drive this bad baby-" Apollo patted his sun chariot which was in sports car-modeand watched his son with eager eyes. "into the sky for half of the day at most or less if you want to." He ended with a grin that matched that of the excited demigod. "Then we'll spend half of the remaining time with Hermes and his sons and half of it with the Muses for the nightly concert we do. Now, ready to begin the best day ever?"

In response, Will jumped into the driver's seat, put on his seatbelt (much to Apollo's distaste) and started up the sun chariot. He grinned mischievously at his dad who was staring agape at his son. "Well, dad? Are you just going to stand there and wait for the flies to come in your mouth or are you going to help me bring up the sun? 'Cus if you don't get in the chariot, I'm leaving you."

Apollo did a smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He said teasingly. Will rolled his eyes. "Just get in the car. You wouldn't want Aunt Artemis to come and demand why the sun is late…. Would you?" Will's eyes closed half-way and a smirk found its way on his lips as Apollo paled at the thought. In the end, Apollo sighed and stepped into the Convertible.

"Time for lift-off, Captain Solace." Will grinned at the name and decided to play along. "of course, Pilot Apollo." Then he pretended to have a microphone. "Attention, passengers, we are now taking off. Expect infinite amounts off loops during the flight so may we request that if you have a queasy stomach, please either take your medicine or step out of the vehicle. Thank you." Apollo was about to add another comment when the two heard a voice.

"Apollo, if you don't get the sun going, I _will_ burn your haiku book." Artemis said, arms folded, a frown on her face and glaring intently at the sun god. Apollo flashed a look of horror before turning to Will who sent a small wave to his aunt. "Son, if you love me,you'd step on it."Will blinked, tilted his head in confusion, then shrugged before stepping on the gas. The chariot shot forward and moments later they were in the sky. Apollo didn't notice the small smile on his sister's face as they started they journey of the sun or the amusement in her eyes when Will waved at her.

_Those two are so alike and yet so different. Interesting… better keep an eye on them. I'm pretty sure they'll do weird stunts while driving that chariot. After all, with Apollo there… it'd be a miracle if those two don't do anything stupid._

_~ ~ ~ 15 minutes later ~ ~ ~ _

"WOOHOOO!" Will shouted while making the sun chariot make another loop like a roller coaster for the 4th time. Apollo was laughing madly beside Will, clutching his sides.

"This… is the BEST chariot riding… my car has _ever_ experienced!" He shouted through the wind. Will made it so that they were flying upside down, which was even better in Apollo's opinion. Just then the two heard chuckles and saw an iris-message from Hermes, Connor and Travis in front of them. Connor and Travis waved at Will while Hermes grinned at Apollo. "Seems like fun Apollo, but Artemis told me to tell you that if you don't stop fooling around, she's going to shoot you down from the sky."

"Awwwwww…" Will pouted. "Oh well…" He jerked the wheel sharply to the left and soon, the father-son duo were driving safely across the sky. The two had pouts on their faces. Hermes flashed them a grin before cutting off the connection.

"_Those two are so alike._" Hermes thought. A moment of silence passed.

"Will?"

"Yeah dad?" Apollo grinned at his son.

"I think I know what to get you for your 18th birthday."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes:<strong>_

Hermes cut off the Iris-message he sent after telling Apollo Artemis' message. Then he turned to his sons but found that they weren't there. Hermes gulped and quickly looked around.

_Oh no… where could they have gone!It hasn't even been 10 minutes and those two are already gone. *sigh* Better start looking before someone like Hera finds them. _

He started looking around specifically near the park which the twins thought was the best place to do a prank. He was about to sit on the bench and think when he heard a small familiar chuckle and the sound of a slap. He inwardly grinned.

_So… they think they can prank the best prankster in the world, huh? Time for a little fun then. _

He pretended to walk toward the exit when he heard the bush behind the bench rustle a bit. Hermes grinned and, using his speed, jumped into the bush, grabbing what he thought was Connor's shirt. What he caught, however, was just a blue blanket, the same color as Connor's shirt, with the words _to the best brother_written on it. Hermes recognized Travis' looked puzzled and stepped out of the bush. A small smile graced his lips as he looked at the blanket. "I remember this."

_**~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK~ ~ ~**_

"_Give it back, Travis!" 5 year old Connor said as he chased his brother around the front yard. Travis grinned and held the blanket high in the air. "No way, Con! If you want it, come and reach it."_

_Connor frowned and tried grabbing his blanket from his older brother, but he was too small to get it. Connor gave another jump. "Give it back already, Travis." Said boy just grinned and brought the blue blanket up higher. Connor eyed the blanket hopelessly, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes. _

"_You know what, never mind. You can keep it instead." Connor tried to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes but ended up only making it worse. Travis' eyes widened. "Oh man… Come on, Connor! D-don't cry! I didn't mean to go overboard." Travis dropped the blanket and laid his hands on Connor's shoulders but his younger brother pushed them off. Travis could only watch as Connor glared at him through tear-filled eyes and run out the gate. Then Travis started panicking. He started chasing after his brother._

"_Connor? Con? Connor! Connor, come back! I really didn't mean to make you cry. C'mon, bro!" Travis saw the silhouette of his younger brother make a right turn and he instantly knew where Connor was heading. Travis slowed down to catch his breath. "Oh Connor…" Suddenly, Travis thought of a great idea. "It's a GREAT idea! Travis, you've outdone yourself again." Travis grinned before heading to the shop._

_Connor was sniffling as he sat on the swing. "Stupid Travis. I hate him. Just because he's taller he has to get my blanket and make me reach for it. Bad enough the bullies do it, now my own brother… I HATE YOU!" Connor accidentally shouted the last part out. Good thing he was alone… or so he thought._

"_Excuse me?"_

_Connor turned so fast he fell of the swing and landed on the rough ground unceremoniously. He saw a man of about 20 years old look at him worriedly._

"_Oh, are you ok, young man?" He asked, lifting Connor to his feet. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked. Connor could do nothing but blink and numbly shake his head. The man gave a sigh. "Thank gods." He stood up and dusted off some dirt that got on his pants._

_Connor took a clear look at the man. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, white converses and he had a bulky bag slung on his shoulder. It looked a lot like the kind of bag Connor saw the mailmen carry. The man had curly brown hair and clear blue eyes that looked mischievous, like the way his and Travis' get when they're getting even with a bully. The man sat on the swing beside the one Connor occupied. "You wanna talk about it?" Connor scrunched his eyebrows while sitting on the swing. He swung back and forth a bit before answering. "Not really."_

_The man raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? It seems like talking would do you some good, young man." Connor closed his eyes, took a breath and told the man what happened. When he finished, the man looked thoughtful. "Hm… well it seems to me like your brother really didn't mean it. Maybe you should give him another chance." The 5 year old frowned. He was about to respond when he heard someone shout his name._

"_Hey Connor! CONNOR!" Said boy's eyes widened and he looked for the source of the voice, one he knew all too well. "Travis?" he whispered to himself._

_The man patted Connor on the back and grinned at him. "Go on then. It seems you've worried your brother." Connor mutely nodded and got of the swing set. He flashed the man a small smile. "Thanks, mister! I'll be going know!" The man smiled back and raised his hand in goodbye. He watched as the two brothers reunited at the entrance to the small playground. The man saw Travis holding something behind his back and decided to listen in on their conversation._

"_Really, Con! Don't make me all worried like that!" Connor looked down on the floor guiltily. "Sorry bro." _

_Travis just grinned and gave the package he had to Connor who raised an eyebrow at it. "Go on, bro. Open it!" Connor looked suspiciously at his brother before cautiously opening the gift. When he did, his mouth dropped. The man laughed silently at the boy's expression. _

"_Travis, h-how did you?" Travis smiled sheepishly. "I bought it of course! Although I only wrote down the words… but that doesn't matter right now." Connor gave his brother his are-you-serious? look. A small smile formed on Connor's mouth as he gave Travis a big hug, dropping the gift on the floor. _

"_Thanks bro! You're the best." Connor picked up the fallen gift and closed it, but not before the man saw what it was. It wasn't anything special. Just a blue blanket with the words __**to the best brother **__written with marker at the bottom. The two five year olds started going home, leaving the man at the playground._

_The man smiled before bringing out his phone which had two small snakes intertwined at the antenna. He flicked it on casually and heard two voices._

"_510 messages from the gods." One hissed._

"_6000 ads for approval in the Olympus Weekly paper." A more feminine voice hissed._

_The man just sighed before flashing in to his usual attire, a white shirt, some knee-length shorts, winged shoes and in his hand, his caduceus._

_Hermes watched as his sons disappear around the corner, hearing their laughter. He gave a small smile to no one in particular before flashing out of there, leaving only a small breeze in his wake. _

_**~ ~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ ~ **_

"_That was the first time I talked to them both... well, Connor at least."_ Hermes thought. He snapped out of his reminiscing mode and remembered what was happening. He sighed.

"Alright, better keep my guard up. Olympus knows what those two could do to me." Hermes muttered to himself. However, without thinking, he sat on the bench. Then he heard the laughter.

Hermes looked up to find his two sons perched on a tree branch and smirking at him. Well, Travis was smirking. Connor was just plain laughing.

"You fell for it, dad!" They both said in unison. Hermes raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a prank anywhere, boys. So, enlighten me, what did I fall for." He smirked in return.

The twins shared a look before taking something off the branch above them. They brought out a bottle of Elmer's glue, a jar of honey and a small stick. These, although seemingly random, made the smirk on Hermes' face to disappear and it caused him to widen his eyes. "D-don't tell me…oh no…_Di immortales!_" Hermes tried to stand, flash out, or fly away but his godly behind was stuck, or rather, _glued_ to the bench. He started panicking and when he looked up, Connor and Travis had evil smirks on their faces. "Hermes prank no. 007, bee-hive catch." The brothers said in unison. Any color that was still on Hermes' face instantly vanished.

He resorted to the last plan he had. Hermes sucked in a big breath…

"HEEEELLLPPPPP!"

Laughter from two sons of Hermes was then heard throughout Olympus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus:<strong>_

Hephaestus raised the hammer and brought it down on the tip of the spear he was making for Athena. He kept on doing it till sparks flew of the metal. Out of the corner of the smith god's eye, he caught Beckendorf awkwardly watching him. Hephaestus gave a mental sigh. He stopped working on the spear which immediately worried Beckendorf.

"Well?" Hephaestus demanded. Beckendorf just tilted his head in confusion. This time, Hephaestus really did sigh. "Are you going to help finish little weapon or are you going to stand there? If you are, I would like you to kindly leave my forge." Beckendorf winced at his father's icy tone. He swallowed, gathered his courage and said, "What do I need to do?"

Hephaestus' mouth inched its way upwards and he let out a good hearty laugh. Beckendorf let out a small smile before moving to stand beside his father after taking a random hammer from the shelf. Hephaestus grinned at his son. "Sorry 'bout that m'boy. It's just that me and living organisms…well-" Hephaestus trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Beckendorf started pounding on some metal he found and was forming it into a small dagger. "I'm guessing you and other living organisms go well?" Hephaestus scratched the back of his head while observing the forming dagger. "Yes. Sad to say, it appears that trait was passed down to most of my kids. Good thing you don't have it." Beckendorf raised an eyebrow at his father.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Unfortunately, Beckendorf took it the wrong way and thought his dad didn't like him. Hephaestus noticed the sudden mood change in his son and grunted. "Don't take it the wrong way. If you did have that trait of mine, then you would've still been standing in that corner and a very awkward silence would still be in this room."

Hephaestus grinned which was returned by Beckendorf. The two returned to the weapons they were making and found that BOTH had melted.

The only thing heard in the forge for the next few minutes was the cackling of the fire and two smiths' laughter. For some strange reason, they found the melted metal funny. The two grinned at each other before trying to remake weapons from the same metals.

_~ ~ ~ 10 minutes later ~ ~ ~_

3 new daggers, 1 spear and a semi-complete shield were hung near the window for cooling by the two smiths. They had forged these things in less than 20 minutes which would be the usual time in making a single spear. The two were about to take a break when Hermes suddenly barged into the forge, covered in what seemed to be honey, with killer bees right after him.

"MOVE!" The god of thieves shouted. Hephaestus' eyes widened and quickly took Beckendorf's arm and teleported a safe distance away from his beloved forge. Some bees died of the heat, but most still chased after the young god, who, after stumbling through the forge, tripping on various metals, and knocking down an entire shelf of weapons was able to exit the forge. All this happened on a span of 10 seconds.

Father and son watched the god of messengers run for his life, both not bothering to help. They watched as Hermes disappeared near Aphrodite's temple and an uneasy silence reigned between the two again.

"Father?" Hephaestus grunted at being called that but answered nonetheless. "What?" Beckendorf blinked and looked at the spot where he last saw Hermes.

"What… happened?" He asked slowly. Hephaestus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know Charles, I really don't know. Come on then. Let's go fix whatever happened to my forge."

Fix the forge they did, because when they returned, there were overturned tables, smashed weapons and a lot of dead bees on the floor. The two smiths looked at each other before grinning.

"Time to work, son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's all I have left in my imagination. It'll take a while to come up with ideas for the other demigods. If ever you have one, please tell me through a review or a the bright side, it's now my 14th B-day and I'm now officially allowed to go out with my friends during weekends! :) Please leave a review if you feel like it.  
><strong>

**-magicdemi**


	8. A Battle, Love's Talk, and Sisters

**A/N: Alright, time for our annual thank you's!**

**Here are those reviewers who have my everlasting gratitude: dawn54321 (who has reviewed nearly every chapter), Just Little Old Me (who I forgot to add to the last chapter, sorry!), sdada, ****Lmb111514 (who has been a great author friend), IkutoisSmexy, PrincessSerenityforever21, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, ****Swimmer girl, connie22, and Kiransomers.**

**Of course, there are also the people who put this story on their favorites/alerts: Pumpkinhead2, Winners-Are-Grinners93, darkbeyonddeath666, freefall-gypsy, kuroishuuha, book-zealot, werewolves1999, Goddessofbooks2435,****Son of the Seas, Anniriel, and fantasyfreak125.**

**SWIMMER GIRL: Some gods know while others don't. It's not really hard to see that they're in a relationship plus, if you read then deleted scene, the Olympians know but in this case, some of them don't care and so, forgot (coughcoughMr. Dcoughcough).**

**Thanks so, much to all of you. Before we all forget, I've already done WILL SOLACE, CONNOR and TRAVIS STOLL, and CHARLES BECKENDORF. Just a reminder for myself and possibly to you, readers who took the time to read this. Now, on with the chapter! And please don't blame me if the characters seem too OOC!**

**ONE MORE THING: There will be a lot of love in this chapter… I don't know why though. O.o -_- ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares:<strong>_

Two swords clashed against each other, causing a few sparks to fly off of them. Clarisse huffed in annoyance as her own sword was being pushed nearer to her by her own father. Ares smirked in triumph as his own daughter started to sweat more.

"What's the matter Clarisse? Can't keep up?" The drakon slayer glared at the war god before retreating to catch her breath. Unfortunately for her, Ares was on a roll. He immediately slashed at her, causing Clarisse to dodge and retreat once more. They kept on doing this for a few minutes, Ares never going his daughter time to rest and Clarisse just barely dodging her father's sword. Ares growled in annoyance. His daughter should be fighting back! Not dodging his blade like a coward. He grit his teeth and his nostrils flared in disgust.

"FIGHT BACK! Fight back you cowardly girl! I should have picked one of my sons to come here if I had known we were going to spend a day with you." Clarisse flinched noticeably though she didn't mean to. There was her own father, wishing her brothers were her instead of her. Clarisse was strong but inside, she was crying. After all, to her father, she would always be second-best, never strong enough to earn her respect. _He doesn't even know_, Clarisse thought. _He doesn't know how hard I trained just to be able to go here. I had to challenge Sherman for this opportunity! He doesn't know how many injuries I received just to be able to come here._

Clarisse growled in frustration. She hadn't realized she had stopped moving until a sword flashed before her, nearly decapitating her. Her eyes widened before instinct took over and she jumped backward, rolled on the ground and shot straight up with a glare sent to her father.

"I thought this was a _friendly_ battle, a _play fight._" Clarisse shouted. Ares got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "There is no such thing as a _play fight._" He said with eyes narrowed. Without warning he charged at Clarisse again. This time she was a little too late and Ares managed to cut her in the cheek. She retreated backward as Ares landed blows on her, or tried to at least. He swung his sword at Clarisse's head again but only managed to cut off a small handful of her hair. The two stopped and observed the damage. Ares stared at the fallen bits of hair uninterestedly but Clarisse was different story.

"You cut my hair." Clarisse said slowly, her hand gripping her sword so tightly her knuckles were turning white, her eyes never leaving the strands on the ground. Ares raised an eyebrow, obviously bored. "So what?" He asked. Clarisse blinked and looked at Ares. "You cut my hair." She said even slower. Ares' eyebrows scrunched together, not getting why his daughter was getting so worked up over a few strands of hair. Then she glared at him so intensely, sending chills down the war god's spine and making him take an involuntary step backwards. Her glare promised pain.

"Nobody… cuts my hair and gets away with it." Clarisse charged at a speed which the war god was not ready for. He tried blocking but was unsuccessful. In a matter of minutes, Ares had cuts all over his body and he was sweating profoundly. This didn't bother Clarisse at all though. She kept on attacking the god, never giving time to rest. Her eyes held anger inside them.

"C-come on now, Clarisse. T-this is a friendly match remember? Just a play battle." Ares tried to reason out with his daughter. He received another bone chilling glare and would have bolted had it not been for his pride as the war god. War gods and goddesses never back down from a fight, NEVER. So when Clarisse took a step toward him, he took a step back.

Clarisse smirked as she started for him. She watched as her father swallowed hard and could see the fear in his eyes.

_Pathetic_, she thought. _He's supposed to be the war god and he's cowering in fear at his own daughter. Then again… He really shouldn't have cut my hair like that. It took me months just to make it this long. Father or not, war god or not, he WILL pay._

Without a second thought, Clarisse ran towards Ares, striking blows at him all around. Ares staggered and Clarisse took it as an opportunity and kicked him in the face with her foot then sent him flying with a roundhouse kick into a marble pillar. The pillar crashed into another pillar until all 12 pillars crashed down. It buried the god in rubble. Clarisse blinked and the anger she felt quickly washed away and looked at her handy work in awe and fear.

The arena had slashes on the ground as well as drops of blood, both red and gold. Then the pillars, once mighty and supported the arena, were now on the floor, some cracked, some still in one piece, while others were… not so lucky. Clarisse gulped and assessed the damage.

"Oh gods… What did I do?" She looked around before shrugging. She returned the sword inside the weapon shed a few ways off near the arena. Then she started whistling as she walked back to her room, enjoying the scenery and ignoring the forming crowd near then arena. Some of the minor gods were trying to get Ares out of the rubble.

All the fuss and Clarisse just watched from afar. _That'll teach him to cut my hair with his sword. _Then she went on her way to see what the others were doing. She recalled hearing someone cry for help but… maybe it was just her imagination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite:<strong>_

Aphrodite let out a small squeal when Silena walked out of the goddess' personal walk-in closet, wearing dark skinny jeans, designer shoes, and an original pink blouse that had a small white sash tied around her waist. She was wearing a baby blue headband that emphasized the blondness of her hair. She wore a bracelet on her wrist and had a bit of lipstick on. The daughter of Aphrodite faced her mother and let out a small but dazzling smile.

"Well, how do I look, Mom?" Silena asked. Aphrodite smiled brilliantly before responding. "You look wonderful, dear. There's absolutely no doubt you are my daughter!" Silena blushed at the comment. Aphrodite then proceeded to flashing the two of them into her garden.

The garden took Silena's breath away. Left and right, there were columns of roses in different colors. Red, Pink, Blue, White, Purple, you name it, it's there. There was a fountain in the middle of it all, with a statue of Aphrodite herself on top. Just a few ways behind the fountain, under a vine-covered glass roof, was a swing. No, not the kind you see in the playground. This swing was like those you see in the park, where couples sit on it and rock the chair slowly, while romantic music was playing. Out of everything in this garden, the swinging chair fascinated Silena the most, not because it could move, but because of the designs on it.

The chair was carved from dark red mahogany, looking as if it was varnished. The backrest had small flowers intricately carved in it. There were roses, sunflowers, orchids, hyacinths, and what Silena thought was a Chrysanthemum. The armrests looked like vines woven together and solidified even more. The bar holding the chair to the pole itself looked like it was made of only vines. There were even a few rose buds growing on it.

Aphrodite saw her daughter staring at the chair in awe. She a small laugh at her daughter's face. "You like it?"

Silena raised an eyebrow at her. "Like it? I _love_ it! Who gave it to you since I'm sure you wouldn't buy furniture." Aphrodite gave a small smile, one with regret in it, and led Silena to the bench where she sat down gracefully. "Hephaestus gave it to me. He made it to commemorate our wedding." Aphrodite said this with so much disgust that Silena leaned away, surprised at her mother's tone.

"Mother? If I may ask, why do you always cheat on Lord Hephaestus?" Aphrodite was so surprised that all she could do was blink. She stared at one of the growing rose buds on her armrest. She gave a sigh before waving her hand over it, all while Silena was watching her.

Almost immediately, the flower blossomed and an image appeared above it. The image started moving and turned into a video of sorts. It showed a man and a woman, sitting under a tree, obviously having a picnic but both weren't talking to each other. Silena and Aphrodite frowned at what they saw. Aphrodite made eye contact with her daughter and winked at her. Then she snapped her fingers once and the couple in the video started looking at each other and blushed. The goddess snapped her fingers again and this time, the man started to talk to the woman, although awkwardly at first. It looked like the scene was in fast forward.

With another snap of her fingers, the couple finally kissed although on the cheek only. Aphrodite smiled again before waving her hand through the image. The rose returned to a small flower bud.

To say Silena was impressed would be an understatement. She never knew her mother could do that. The love goddess gave a small sigh before turning to her curious daughter.

"I don't really know." Silena titled her head in confusion.

"You don't _know_?" she confirmed. Her mother only sighed in defeat. "Isn't that a bit selfish of you, mother?" Aphrodite stared. It was one thing to be called selfish, but to be called that by your _daughter_, well… it kind of hurts. Aphrodite frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Silena realized what she said and blushed. "D-don't get me wrong, mother. I just think that maybe… maybe it's time to stop cheating on your own husband. I mean, he's tolerated you for who knows how long now. The two of you are sharing a broken marriage! Seriously, mom. YOU ARE A _LOVE _GODDESS! Don't you think it's time to start loving a man who actually likes you for who you are and not for your looks? Just look at this swing we're sitting on. _Hephaestus _made it for you! As an anniversary gift, no less! Has Lord Ares given you anything other than physical pleasure?"

Silena stopped for a moment to breath before continuing. "You should give him a chance, Mom. Just because he's not best charmer here on Olympus doesn't mean he doesn't have a good heart. Just look at Charlie! Sure he's not the cutest guy at camp but he's got skills others don't. He sees me for who I am. He sees me as _Silena_, not some Aphrodite girl. I don't even know why I'm telling you this! UGH! He's just so… so… ARRRGGHH!"

Silena started crying, not bothering that her make-up would get smudged. Aphrodite looked at her daughter in sadness before enveloping her in a hug. The love goddess stroked Silena's hair and muttered encouraging words, sometime using her charm speaking abilities.

Aphrodite let Silena cry on her shoulder, knowing full well the pain that accompanies love. Silena calmed down after a few minutes.

"Love is a mystery inside each person." Silena looked at her mother in wonder. "It brings us pain and sorrow, but most of all, it brings us joy and comfort. Comfort in knowing someone has accepted us for we are; joy in knowing you belong in someone's arms, one that will hold you till the end of time." Silena smiled. _People may think my mother is dumb, but that's what love does to her. She's actually pretty smart underneath it all. _

"Are you alright now, Silena?" said girl nodded.

"Here's some advice for you: tell the boy how you feel immediately. Don't let him get away until he's given you an answer to your feelings. Don't make my mistakes, always running off with Ares or some other mortal guy. One thing I do know though about mortal affairs…" Aphrodite looked at her daughter before her, now 14, before continuing. "… It's that out of all the affairs I've had so far, the one I regret the least was the one with your father. After all, the result is sitting before me, all grown up and in love." Aphrodite smiled lovingly at her favorite daughter who returned it.

The two stared at the garden in comfortable silence.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Silena?" Silena looked at mother through the corner of her eye. She didn't see the slut people think she is, nor the woman Athena thinks she is. No, Silena saw a grown woman who has much expertise in love, one who has experienced it multiple times. Silena Beauregard saw a mother, the one she always wished Aphrodite would be.

Aphrodite stood up from the bench and looked expectantly at Silena who stood up immediately. "Come on, Silena, it's time we get relationships going, and possibly repair those which have broken. That IS my job after all as a love goddess. "

The two walked off towards the armory, where they knew the people they love and who love them are. It was, indeed, time to patch up two love stories.

While walking Silena sure of two things: 1) The "talk" had gone terribly wrong; and 2) She'll confess to Charles Beckendorf of her love, whether he likes her or not and for some strange reason, she knows he'll accept her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter:<strong>_

Katie Gardner's been through too many things ever since finding out she was a half-blood. She'd fought hellhounds, dracanae, and other monsters. She's put up with pranks from the Stoll brothers for 3 months now. She was also told by the current Cabin 4 councilor that she was doing the best in the entire cabin.

Katie woke up to see the sun (or more precisely, Apollo) had already begun its journey across the sky. She rolled her eyes when she saw it make a small loop, unnoticeable to mortal eyes, but if you've got godly blood in you, it's not hard to see. She looked outside her window to see Lord Hermes run out of the armory (which was pointed to her from the tour on the day they arrived on Mt. Olympus). It looked like he was being chased by… bees?

"_Does that happen to everyone here on Olympus? I really hope not. It's just probably the Stolls again. Honestly! Even on Olympus they STILL prank people. Out of the citizens here, though, why did they choose their own father? *sigh* I will never understand those two."_

Katie slipped her shoes on and went to fields on Olympus where she surveyed the land. It was good and soft enough for planting but there was nothing growing. Katie frowned at the soil.

"Why isn't there anything planted? There should be at least a few fruits here like strawberries. They can survive in any climate when handled by godly power." She kept muttering to herself and didn't notice that Demeter had shown up until the goddess placed her hand on Katie's shoulder. Katie jumped and turned around quickly, ready to punch whoever was behind. You could imagine the shock he got when she realized it was only her mother.

"Katie, dear, why are you here in the fields?" Demeter asked. This caused the camper to be confused. "Why wouldn't I? Aren't we going to do your duties today?" Katie became thoroughly confused when she saw Demeter smile in amusement. "It's _winter_, Katie. Crops do not grow in this season. So, instead of planting fruits, you'll meet your sister. Well… your _half_-sister." Katie blinked. _"I've already met all of my half-sisters. Unless, of course, she's… talking… about…"_ Katie's jaw dropped.

"Y-you're telling me I'm going to meet…"

"Yup." Demeter chirped happily. "You'll be meeting Persephone. My poor daughter is cooped up in the underworld. It's been so long since I've last seen her. She hasn't been able to meet any demigods lately either. In fact, you'll be the first of my children to meet her! Isn't this just wonderful?"

Without waiting for a response, Demeter grabbed Katie's shoulder and teleported to the throne room inside Hades' palace in the underworld. There, Persephone, goddess of springtime, was lounging on her throne, trying (and failing) to make a silver rose grow. She sighed when the rose merely wilted. Katie hid behind Demeter as a precaution. She didn't know how Persephone treated demigod children of her mother. Demeter cleared her throat which caught Persephone's attention immediately.

At the mere sight of her mother, Persephone's eyes looked brighter and her skin looked like it had more color. Her aura seemed much livelier and she started to smile. The goddess rose from her throne and ran to meet her mother.

"Hello there, mother."

"Hello there, my darling _kore._ Why don't you seem happy? Hades isn't here." Demeter frowned while looking at her immortal daughter. "Have you been eating your cereals" Persephone smiled yet rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother, I have." The goddess of spring caught sight of Katie who was awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. Persephone raised an eyebrow at her mother who just gave her a smile.

Demeter cleared her throat and stood behind Katie, placing her hands on the demigods shoulders. Demeter grinned at Persephone before introducing Katie. "This is Katie, your half-sister. She'll be spending the day with us since I don't have any duties anymore for the entire day." Demeter gave Katie a slight push towards her daughter before turning around and headed out of the room. "I'll leave the two of you to get to know each other, then. If you two are done, come to the kitchen, I'll be baking cookies." Then she proceeded to the other side of the door, quickly closing it, leaving Katie and Persephone to their own devices.

_**~ ~ ~changing to Katie's POV~ ~ ~**_

OK. So mom just left me and my immortal half-sister (who probably doesn't like me) all alone, inside a creepy throne. I repeat. I am _alone _in a room with _Persephone!_ Wait… that sounded weird. UGH! The Stolls are getting to me! I stared at the door which Mom left through and I didn't have the courage to start a conversation with a goddess. Actually, the silence was a bit comforting.

I started to shuffle from foot to foot again. Darn my ADD/ADHD or whatever you call it. I was staring at a small crack in the wall next to the door when I heard my sister speak.

"You can sit down, you know, sister." I was so surprised that all I did was stare at Persephone. Stupid right? I mean a goddess talked to me and all I'm doing is staring at her. She must think I'm rude or something. I wonder what Joseph and the rest of the cabin is doing right now… GAH! Stop it ADHD!

"-ie? Katie? Katie!" My head shot up when I heard my name and saw Persephone standing or rather crouching in front of me. I saw relief in her eyes when I responded. "Huh?" Persephone stood up straight and waved it off like it was nothing. "Sorry, Lady Persephone. I didn't mean to ignore you." She just smiled at me in understanding. "It's your ADHD isn't it? And there's no need to call me Lady. You're my sister after all. I bet you don't call your other half-siblings _Lord _or _Lady_ now, do you?" She ended her question with a small smile forming on her lips and an eyebrow raised.

I grinned at the thought of calling Joseph, lord or at calling Miranda, lady. Worse would be calling Travis that. HAHA! Lord Travis. It sounds so ridiculous I can't keep it in. It was too funny so I ended up giggling out loud, Persephone must think I'm some sort of lunatic.

_No I don't Katie. It would be rather funny to call my other siblings lord or lady. Do tell me though, who is this Travis?_

I was surprised to say the least and well… I landed on my bottom quite unceremoniously, with my eyes going wide and my head whipping around, searching for the owner of the voice. Persephone who was back in her throne watched me in amusement. "You _do_ know that gods can read minds, right?" I turned my head to Persephone who had a smile on her lips and looked like she wanted to laugh out loud but was too nice to do so.

I felt myself blushing. Persephone leaned toward me with curiosity in her eyes. "So? Are you going to tell me who this _Travis _fellow is? He seems to have an impact on you, dear sister."

I was supposed to keep my mouth shut but the mere mention of Travis made my blood boil. I still remember his latest prank on my cabin or more specifically, on me. I sat on the chairs which Persephone graciously conjured for me. "Well, to start off, Travis is this really annoying son of Hermes who loves to prank me…."

And so for the next hours and a half, I told Persephone about Travis. Connor too! Persephone waited patiently and laughed alongside me when she heard about what I did to Travis. Heck, she even got mad when she heard about the chocolate bunnies on the roof. She thought Travis and Connor were hilarious and, being the great sister that she is, she told me a few ways to get back at them. She probably learned all those paybacks from spending too much time in the underworld with Lord Hades. Oh well.

Persephone told me about her life here in the underworld as well. She told me about turning Alecto the Fury into a dandelion once. Hades had been laughing for days! Who knew the lord of the dead could have a sense of humor. We continued like that until I had told her every prank the Stolls have done to me and until she told me all about the embarrassing things that happened to Lord Hades and her whilst they were here.

In the end, it became more of a sister-bonding day than mother-daughter. Hmm… I wonder if mother thought of all this. Speaking of mother… I wonder if she's still baking.

_~~~meanwhile with Demeter in the kitchen~~~_

The goddess of agriculture was already baking her 75th batch of cookies when she checked the clock and sighed in irritation once more.

_Why aren't those two coming yet? It's been five hours and it's nearly time for lunch! I've made a LOT of cookies too! That's it, time to go check on them._

Demeter removed the last batch of cookies from the oven as well as her apron before heading to the throne. She was about to open the door when she heard laughter inside. Curious, she opened it a bit and saw her two beloved daughters laughing like best friends and trading stories. Demeter smiled at the two and closed the door, making sure her presence was unknown to them.

_I guess I could give them one more hour. This is, after all the only time they'll be able to spend together… unless… *Gasp* I just got a BRILLIANT idea! Not only do I like it, but I'm sure Hades, Persephone and Katie will agree to it. I can't wait for tomorrow now! Alright, time to make some of my rare cakes for those two._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's DONE! This chapter has over… 4,100 words! I'm so happy! Did any of you notice how the stories for the girls are longer than those of the guys (from the previous chapter)? Well, I did! Thanks for reading and please be kind enough to leave a review if you'd like. Also I need a bit of help: who would you want Thalia to spend time with, Zeus or Artemis? And what about mini-Annabeth? Would you like her to spend time with only Athena or with future Annabeth and Percy (with Poseidon too)? Your choice! Please vote. I'm too lazy to make it a poll :p Review if you can! This author's note just made this chapter turn into a 4,300 word count! **

**-magicdemi**


	9. Regrets, Training and Goofing Off

**A/n: Alright, so it's time again for the thanks' to all! =) **

**First up are our REVIEWERS: celestialstarynight, becky199756, sadnessgirl123, IkutoisSmexy, Lunalove25, dawn54321, Lmb111514, keiriala, horselovr171, vampirelover178, and annabethlexi12.**

**There's also those who ALERTED/FAVORITED: WhiteRose9823, Pure Aqua, Number1Bookworm, Lori en Nar, qhaylie, tank6620, pichukid694, 91698padfoot, gama dokusha, Anniriel, thalia-marie-grace7, Keyxi,** **Ice and Fire dragon and Lacus01.**

**Thanks so much you guys! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annabeth Chase, daughters of Athena:<strong>_

25 meters from the throne room stand the personal library of the mighty goddess, Athena. The library was over 20 feet tall, indicating it had a lot of floors and was about 35 meters wide. The outside looked like it was made of white marble. It was outlined with a nice shade of gray. It had numerous 14-feet tall windows and had double oak doors with bronze handles. Four pillars stood tall with an eagle atop each pillar. Vines entwined around the pillar artistically with roses growing.

Inside, was even more breathtaking that words cannot describe it. In fact it was indescribable that the author of this fanfic cannot even form a word for it.

Inside this magnificent library, Athena sat on her comfy, cozy chair in front of her fireplace in her personal library while mini-Annabeth in front of a table a few steps away. Annabeth, the older version was with the Percy. This irritated Athena to no end.

_What could my daughter, the smartest of them all, like in that good-for-nothing son of Poseidon? Sure the boy has some appeal but other than that, what? I don't get it!_

"Mother?"

Athena was cut off from her mental ranting. Mini-Annabeth looked at her sadly. "Would you rather that I leave, Mother?" mini-Annabeth asked, closing her book and standing up to leave. Annabeth shook her head and motioned for her young Annabeth to sit down. The young demigod did. "Think nothing of it, daughter. I'm just getting agitated at what your older self is doing."

"What my older self is doing? You mean hanging out with Percy?" At the name of the hero, Athena's jaw clenched and she pursed her lips. "Yes. That son of Poseidon… he is indeed strange." Mini-Annabeth cocked her head to the side. "How so, mother?"

Athena shifted in her chair and thought. "For one, he's friends with one of my daughters, a child of his father's enemy. Second, he seems so obtuse but is rather smart when you think about it. Third, he seems to be stronger than most. Stronger than any child of Poseidon. I do not like what my insight and instincts tell me."

Mini-Annabeth crossed her arms, leaned back on her chair and thought as well. She asked a question that was bothering her ever since the second chapter of their reading.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Athena peered at her 7-year-old daughter. "Is what dangerous, dear?"

"What we're doing, this reading about the future. Doesn't it cause a ripple in what mortals call the _space time continuum_?"

Athena chuckled. "Well, normally, it would. However, as the fates themselves have approved of this, it means that they are controlling all of this, even in the past. My guess is that when we finish with the books, we would all, somehow, _forget_ everything that happened yet at the same time, subconsciously remember them." Mini-Annabeth nodded, hanging on to every word. Athena continued.

"Whilst it is true that we gods cannot change the future, it doesn't mean that we can't know what will happen. In a way, it's a loophole." Athena finished. She watched as her Annabeth was deep in thought again. She chuckled at how very much like her Annabeth looked when in deep thought. The silence inside the library was comfortable.

"So, I hear you're the best at camp with a knife." Athena started. Annabeth suddenly brightened up considerably. "I am! Chiron was so surprised! I even managed to beat many campers who are 5 or 6 years older than me." Athena smiled at her daughter wholeheartedly. "That's my girl." The wisdom goddess made 2 cups of tea appear. Annabeth took one gratefully. The two settled once again and began reading books of their preference.

The warm fire, blessed fire from Hestia, cackled quietly, giving the library a home-like feel. The only sounds that could be heard were the cackling of the fire, the flipping of pages and the occasional scrape of a chair and sip of tea. Mini-Annabeth flipped to the page of her Mythology book and saw a picture or rather, a painting of Poseidon made years ago. An idea popped into her head and she smirked slightly.

"_My older self would get a kick out of this! Chase, you're so stupid! Why didn't you think about this earlier?"_

Athena noticed that her daughter had stopped reading.

"Annabeth? Is something wrong?" mini-Annabeth looked up, surprised. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing, mother. Don't mind me." Athena smiled to herself and shook her head in amusement. "_Just like her father."_

Athena stood up from in front of the fireplace and took a seat across from Annabeth. "Come on now. You can always tell me." Annabeth looked into her mom's eyes and relented.

"Well, I was just wondering why it is that you hate Lord Poseidon." Athena raised an eyebrow at this. "I already know the basics. Athens, Medusa. But other than those why do you hate him?"

Athena sighed and looked down. "To be honest, Annabeth, even I don't know anymore."

"But then why…" Annabeth trailed off at seeing the conflicted expression on Athena's face.

"Listen carefully, Annabeth. Everyone has their own fatal flaw. Gods and goddesses are no exception. Mine happens to be hubris or deadly pride. It is something I inherited from my father." Athena paused for a moment before continuing. "I had no reason to hate Poseidon for the Athens. In fact, to be _truly_ honest, I fully expected him to win." At this, Annabeth's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Athena smiled bitterly. "Yes. Olives are made only for food however; _salt water_ on the other hand can be used for many things. If you filter the water, you can drink it. Then the salt which remained can be used to spice up any food." Athena abruptly stopped. Then she looked outside the window behind Annabeth. She saw a figure running towards the window.

"Annabeth, get away from the window." Mini-Annabeth's eyes widened and she drew her dagger and stood beside her mother looking at the window. Using her godly powers, Athena tried to locate where the person running was and who said person was. What she got however, was a lot of buzzing and the faint smell of honey.

"What the-" Just then, Hermes crashed from the roof, followed by a dozen Olympian bees. Olympian bees are normal bees bred on Olympus because of all the flowers there. Athena acted quickly and sent a wave blast at the bees which killed them immediately. At the same time, Hermes collapsed from exhaustion on the library floor. Then he stood and hugged Athena to the bone.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He all but shouted. Annabeth stood off to the side to avoid the killer hug. Athena seemed very uncomfortable.

"You can let go now, Hermes." And let go, he did. Hermes fixed his clothes and cleared his throat. He snapped his fingers and the roof fixed itself. "Thanks again, Athena! Sorry for the trouble and you wouldn't happen to have seen Connor and Travis around here have you?" The two females shook their heads.

"Oh well. Thanks again, sister! Now… gotta go." Then he flashed out of there to avoid the goddess' wrath. Mother and daughter watched the spot he was standing in before he vanished.

"Umm…"

"I don't know, daughter. This is why I don't hang around with them. You lose brain cells." Annabeth and Athena shared a look before bursting into laughter and giggles which were heard all the way to the clearing on Olympus which was 2 buildings away from the throne room. It was there that the Big Three and their kids were wreaking havoc.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus; Nico di Angelo, son of Hades; Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon: (Percy's POV)<strong>_

Three hours and thirty minutes after Apollo started his journey with Will, dad appeared in my room at the exact same time that I came out of the bathroom wearing my Nemo-themed PJs. All he did was smile or grin while I was blushing none stop. Dad waited until I was finally decent. When I _was_ decent, Dad grabbed my arm, told me to close my eyes (which I did) and teleported the both of us to what seemed like a big clearing. I couldn't see properly since I was bent down on my knees and emptying my stomach of all its contents.

_Me + godly travel = No no_

Dad rubbed my back while I emptied the contest of my tummy. I heard some footsteps. "Come on Percy. Don't be a seaweed brain now. It's just godly travel."

I looked up to see Thalia standing over me, looking a bit green herself. Nico stood or rather leaned on a tree beside me. I smirked at Thalia. "Speak for yourself Thalia. You're looking a bit green there, cousin."

"Shut up." I heard her murmur. Dad stopped rubbing my back and stood up. I finally did the same and observed my surroundings.

We were in a BIG clearing full of grass, trees and flowers. Under the shade of an especially big tree were Hades and Zeus looking like they wanted to be anywhere except here. Both were wearing normal clothes; pants and button shirts. I looked at dad and saw that he wore the same things as he does in the meetings, khaki shorts, sandals and a beach shirt. Nico went to stand beside his father, looking uncomfortable.

Me, Thalia and Dad walked over to the others. Zeus conjured up chairs and a table. Then he, dad, and Hades sat down like they did it every day. Nico looked at us and sat down. Thalia did the same after shrugging leaving me the only one standing. I looked at the chair beside dad and he nodded at me encouragingly. So I sat.

The chair, although made of metal, was actually very comfortable. Odd.

"So" I began. "Mind telling me why we're here and having a tea party?" Nico spat out the coke he was drinking from his glass while Thalia shot me her look. You know, the look that says _Are you crazy? You idiot, be more respectful! _Yeah. That look. I could see Dad and Hades trying to keep in their laughter while Zeus' eye was twitching.

"We're not having a _tea party_, Percy." Dad said, still trying to keep in his laughter.

"So why _are_ we here?" Thalia asked, fixing her the circlet (or tiara as me and Nico call it) on her head, the symbol of the lieutenant of the hunt. Hades shot Zeus a look while Dad shrugged. What the heck is going on? "Apparently, Zeus wants you three to enhance your big three powers since you're here with us. It's not something we usually do." Hades said.

"Usually? We've never done this!" Dad said. I was getting confused by the second. _So their sort of day off will be spent on training us? That sucks. It's something Ares would do. _

I could tell Thalia and Nico had the same thoughts as me. "We're going to _train_?" Thalia asked incredulously. Nico just groaned. Zeus got a confused look.

"Don't you want to know how to make a storm or call down more than one arc of lightning?" I could tell that got to Thalia. It's her fatal flaw after all; power. I knew by the glint in her eyes that she was hooked. Nico looked at me and shrugged again. "You know we don't have anything to do, so why not?" Hades seemed to cheer up at what he said. Then everyone was looking at me.

I weighed my choices. Stay and train; stay and watch; leave and have nothing to do... well that's pretty obvious.

"Fine." I said.

The Big three grinned and was about to snap their finger when I interrupted them. "Could we train with Annabeth though? Well, she doesn't need to train but could we have her here?" I gave Dad my best shot at the puppy dog pout I saw on TV. I guess it was good enough because he caved in the next moment. "Alright. But I don't think she'll be of any help though." I grinned. "She'll mostly just watch and give comments. That's how she is when training with godly powers; she just waits till we get the hang of it."

The Big Three rolled their eyes but gave in to my request. Not a minute later, Annabeth was standing beside me with a confused look. "What the? How'd I get here?"

Me and Thalia immediately hugged her. Well mostly me. Thalia did more of a tackle hug. Annabeth laughed and hugged us back then bowed to the gods present.

"So, why am I here?" She asked fearlessly. That's my Wise girl. Dad explained everything to her. She nodded then frowned but it was gone as fast as it came. I heard the bushes behind us rustle.

In a heartbeat, I had Riptide out while Thalia had her spear. We got into position while the others just sat there. We looked at them in confusion.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You do now it's just Artemis, right?" we turned again and true enough, the goddess of the hunt stood there, an eyebrow raised. She stepped out of the bushes and bowed to Zeus. "Sorry I'm late father. I had to visit my hunters first." Zeus waved it off like it was a bug.

The next few minutes were a blur to me. For some reason, in a span of twenty minutes, there were arrows flying at Nico who dodged them, thunder everywhere, birds chasing after Dad and some even landed on the armrest of my chair but left me alone. Annabeth sat across from me, making designs for Olympus with the pen and papers conjured for her.

"Enough!" Zeus yelled. He snapped his fingers and me, Nico and Thalia were transported to the middle of the clearing. It suddenly became dark as if a shadow was passing over us, which in this case, it might have been.

"Hey, they're not actually serious, right?" Nico asked a bit fearfully. We didn't know what to expect so we drew our weapons. Riptide for me, Aegis and a spear for Thalia and a stygian iron sword for Nico. I felt a bit put out since other than Aegis, my weapon was the only one with a name.

"Hey Nico, why don't you give your sword a name?" This, of course, earned me weird looks. "Why would I name a sword?" He asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have Riptide; Thalia has Aegis while all you have a stygian iron sword. See? We only call it stygian Iron sword! No name whatsoever." The both of them looked at me exasperatedly.

"My sword doesn't _need_ a name."

"Oh come on! Just give it one, Nico. Besides, saying Stygian iron sword is a mouthful." Nico still looked doubtful while Thalia just didn't care. Nico was about to retort when an earthquake shook and a dozen skeletons rose from the cracks which appeared on the ground.

We all got into position, back to back to back. I wonder how they actually call since we can't actually _go_ back to back to back. Ah! ADHD again. I focused but not before having a final word for the moment.

"We'll settle this later, Nico." I got a groan as a response. I sent him a grin before he, Thalia and I started hacking the skeletons. Well, me and Thalia were hacking while Nico just pointed his swords at them, then he would whisper a few words and the skeletons would go down another crack in the ground. Sadly, he could only do that to eight skeletons. It's still a lot though, I'll give him that. We (Thalia and I) covered for him and finished off the remaining skeletons.

It didn't end there of course. From the dark sky came a small rumble and lightning raced towards_ me._ I watched it race through the sky and strike down to earth, where I currently stood. My ADHD saved me in the end. I back flipped and landed 3 meters from where I stood. Not long later, the lightning struck the exact spot I was in before. Tendrils of lightning shot down towards Earth, making the clearing we were in into a killer lightning storm. Literally. One hit from those lightning bolts and you'd be dead. If lucky, you'd be knocked unconscious and would receive high-degree burns and would most likely be in a coma but alive.

More skeletons rose from the ground. Simultaneously, me and Thalia cursed. She made her spear and Aegis turn back into their dormant state and made her bow and arrows appear. She drew an arrow, charged it with a bit of lightning and fired. She hit two skeletons which then started to turn into ashes as electricity flowed into the bones. More skeletons appeared and Nico did the process he did again, pushing himself to the limit. I hacked away but they didn't seem to end.

One skeleton grabbed hold of Thalia's ankle but was immediately greeted with a stygian iron sword, courtesy of Nico. Every now and then, he would raise a skeleton himself and make it attack others of the undead.

I saw Thalia alternate from shooting electric arrows at the skeletons to deflecting arcs of lightning from its path. She would occasionally redirect a couple of lightning shots and make it hit the skeletons who would then burst into a pile of ashes. Nico alternated from using his sword to using his son of Hades powers. He would point to some skeletons and mutter "serve me" and then the cool part comes. The skeletons turn and attack the others with their bones. It was cool and gross at the same time!

Finally, Thalia had had enough. She closed her eyes and raised her right arm, hand outstretched. She concentrated and I could gradually feel the air around as move. I could tell Nico did too because he was looking around him. I saw the air around us move even more, knocking skeletons of their feet and deflecting in-coming lightning arcs. It was pretty awesome.

The air moved faster and formed a dome-like shape above us.

_An air dome! That's so cool!_

I couldn't bask in awe any longer because Thalia collapsed to her knees, her breathing turned hard but her hand still outstretched. Me and Nico were at her side in an instant. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the arcs of lightning stop.

"It's ok now, Thals. Lightning's gone, you can stop." Beads of sweat dropped down her face as she let her arm drop to her side. She was still breathing pretty hard. Nico was the same only with les sweat and he looked paler than usual. I laid Thalia on her back, with her protesting of course.

"I'm ok, Percy. I can fight. Don't treat me like some invalid person. I'm a hunter for Olympus' sake." I rolled my eyes.

"I think you've done enough Thals. You too Nico." Nico looked like he was about to protest when he sighed and sat on the grass. A few minutes later, he collapsed completely and was out like a light. Me and Thalia chuckled at our cousin. I suddenly felt something drip on my head.

I looked up and a few more drops of water fell on me. The same happened all around the clearing. Soon, a downpour came, making it hard to see even with my son of Poseidon powers. I could faintly hear Thalia cursing. The rain continued, giving me more strength and sharpening my vision a bit. I kept my senses open because even with the energy boost, now it means it's my dad's turn to test me. The skeletons were Hades testing Nico and the lighting was for Thalia. I guess it's my turn now.

My eyes darted left to right as I held Riptide in front of me, ready to protect Nico and Thalia from harm's way.

Out of nowhere, a tendril made out of water shot at me. I raised Riptide to defend myself but then the water completely evaded me and aimed itself at Nico who was still unconscious. The water hardened and turned into an ice tendril, aimed directly at my cousin's undefended chest. Even Thalia couldn't help because she could barely see in this rain.

"NO!"

I don't know what happened next. All I thought about was getting in front of Nico and lo and behold, I found myself there. I didn't take a step forward but I found myself in front of Nico and an incoming ice tendril. Instincts kicked in and I thrust my hand out, hand open. The tendril suddenly stopped in its onslaught a mere foot away from me. I closed my hand into a fist and the ice broke. Well, it cracked first here and there before breaking into a million pieces.

The rain slowed into a drizzle. I looked at the sky dazedly and instinct told me to raise my hand. I did and willed the clouds to part. To my utter astonishment (and Thalia's too) the clouds parted, showing a clear blue sky behind them. The rain stopped and the darkness that was surrounding us disappeared, leaving us (mainly Thalia and Nico) wet, weakened and tired (again, mostly Nico). Me and Thalia looked at each other briefly before we heard clapping.

A couple of meter to our right, Hades, Zeus, Dad, Artemis, Annabeth and surprisingly, Hera were clapping, completely awed. Despite of our slight fatigue, me and Thalia grinned. We took Nico and slung each of his arms across our shoulders. Slowly and carefully, we walked towards the gods and Annabeth. I also noticed that the table now contained three glasses of Nectar and a small plate of Ambrosia.

Hades took Nico from us and set him on a wooden bench big enough to fit four people in it. Then we collapsed into opposite chairs, wanting nothing more than to eat and sleep.

"That was a great display of power." Hera suddenly said. I saw Annabeth shot her a look of disbelief but thankfully, the Queen of the gods didn't see it.

"Yes. A great display of power, will power, endurance and friendship. I can also see why Thalia became my lieutenant." Artemis added. Zeus seemed pleased that his demigod daughter was being praised. A hand fell on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Dad grinning down at me.

"Good job, son." He said, clapping my shoulder twice and offering me some well deserved and needed water.

"Thanks." I felt a hand on my knee and looked to see Annabeth who had taken a seat beside me on the fluffy couch. "Nice going, seaweed Brain." I grinned. Getting a complement from Annabeth was a rare thing.

"What am I, chopped liver?" We all turned to see a pale but otherwise fine Nico who was now sitting upright. "Nice skeleton bone-kicking cousin."

Nico just grunted and shrugged like it was nothing. Annabeth patted by knee again.

"So, mind telling me how you got from 5 feet away to right in front of Nico?" she asked. I tilted my head to the side in confusion before shrugging. "I don't know." I plucked a small Ambrosia square form the table and chewed on it. It still tasted like cookies to me, this time with a hint of that chocolate cake I got from Chiron as a birthday gift. Man, that was one good chocolate. Eh, I'm getting side-tracked again.

I could almost _see _the gears running in Annabeth's head as she tried to think of how I manage to "teleport". Dad chuckled not so softly.

"Let me explain that, Ms. Chase." Annabeth blushed. "Annabeth is fine, Lord Poseidon." This made dad smile.

"Alright then, Annabeth. You see, what Percy did is what I like to call _vapor travel_. In a way, it's like my brother's famous shadow travel only we use water instead of shadows." Annabeth, Thalia's and Nico's dropped to the floor while all I was thinking about was the feeling when I did it.

"But I've done shadow travelling before and I had that umm, _cold_ feeling. This time, if what I did was equivalent-" Thalia cut me off. "Big word usage there, Jackson." I stuck my tongue out at her and continued as if I was never interrupted. "-to shadow travelling, shouldn't I have felt _something_? Like a prick of a needle or like plunging my hand into warm water or something?"

Dad frowned. "Well, as a half-blood, you should have felt something like someone patted your guts lightly. Does that even make sense because I don't think you can pat someone's guts. It sounds gross too." The mindless comment made everyone chuckle or smile at least. "For you not to feel that, Percy, it would only mean you have either done it before or your powers have enable you to do it with nothing but a thought; not distracting you with any extra motions or pains whatsoever."

I could tell the last option didn't fit well with Zeus and Hades. After Dad's explanation they both looked at me like I was an experiment.

"So you're telling us, Uncle, that this boy is powerful?" Artemis asked. Poseidon looked like he thought about it jokingly before grinning.

"Pretty much." Zeus narrowed his eyes at me while Hades, Artemis and Hera looked like they didn't really care but were still somewhat curious. Annabeth, Nico and Thalia looked like they all agreed to dad's statement. Apparently, Hera saw the eye-narrowing as not long later, she was chastising Zeus.

"Now, Zeus, let the matter go. We all know Poseidon's children are stronger than most." The King of the gods looked baffled while Dad just smirked at him. Then Zeus turned to Artemis and Thalia.

"Aren't you going to say something?" His two daughters shrugged. "I would disagree normally, but Percy _is_ stronger than me, so I really can't." Thalia said. Zeus looked desperately at Artemis who shook her head. "Sorry, father. But sons or rather, children of Uncle Poseidon are usually stronger than most." Zeus pouted and sulked in his chair. This caused all the gods minus Artemis to sigh.

"I _knew_ we should have made you the god of theatre. You would fit the role perfectly!" Hera muttered. Zeus looked horrified while Dad and Hades were laughing their butts off. Artemis managed a small smile.

"I give up." Zeus muttered. Poseidon and Hades shared a look. "What did you say, brother?" Hades goaded, pretending to be innocent. "I don't think we heard the last bit." Zeus just grumbled. This caused all of us to laugh.

I'll be honest, maybe I misjudged the gods a bit. I mean, Hades is taking care of Nico; Hera's being nice to us demigods; Artemis is standing here, around _men_; and Zeus wasn't being arrogant. In the distance, I heard a soft ringing of laughter, some slight banging from the forges and the talking of gods and other immortals in the nearby market.

I stood and stretched. Then I took Riptide from my pocket and turned to Annabeth who was munching on some cake.

" Ok. One, where'd you get the cake? And two, you up for some daily sparring?" Wise Girl smirked, put down her cake on the table and took her dagger from her belt. Thalia smirked at me too.

"Prepare to lose, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, walking away from the others, me following her. "Yeah right, Wise Girl."

I could feel the eyes of the others on my back as me and Annabeth got into our positions. Without waiting for any signal, we rushed at each other as if we rehearsed it all along. We were evenly matched and I could tell that the gods were thoroughly impressed. I hand't realize we'd been sparring for a few hours until Dad stopped us.

"Alright, you two. Don't you think it's time to stop? Apollo's nearly finished with his duties."

Annabeth and I were panting hard but relented to each other. I heard Artemis flash out, probably to get ready for her nightly journey across the sky. Thalia handed the both is some towels.

"You guys did great."

"Thanks."

After a piece of ambrosia, the big three stood and told us to hold on as we were going to the nightly concert. Nico, Thalia and I groaned again but did so without further complaining. Annabeth held my hand and we flashed out of the clearing and into what seemed to be a huge pavilion. There, I saw Will and Apollo on stage, tuning guitars and lyres along with the Muses. Not long later, people started arriving and the place became full of immortals and the few demigods that were on Olympus for our reading session.

Apollo smiled brightly, pun intended. He flashed a grin at the demigods especially, then a wink to Will before taking the mic.

"This performance tonight, which my son Will-" he gestured to Will who waved to the crowd. "as well as myself are joining, will be dedicated to the demigods who are with us today. Have a nice night." Apollo started to move away before he seemed to remember something. He instantly grabbed the mic again and looked at the moon (which was really Artemis on her chariot). "Hey sis! You might wanna be here tonight. Please?" Most of the immortals grinned at the sun god while some rolled their eyes. I was one of those who grinned _and _rolled their eyes.

An arrow made it's way to the floor, in front of Apollo with a note attached to it. Apollo picked it up, read the note, grinned and went down the stage. Will and the Muses started strumming their instruments as Apollo got back on the stage after a few moments.

The songs began and I can definitely say, I had the time of my life…. For now at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and there we go, Chapter 9. Was it good, bad, ok? I honestly think the last part (the concert bit thingy) was lacking a lot of info but I couldn't add songs because according to the book, everyone heard a song of their preference and I'm really lazy to think of songs right now -.- Anyway, I'll be able to update in a couple days time, hopefully. Maybe in a week? Eh, if I'm lucky enough.**

**Review if you want to. ~Demi (Demi is **_**much**_** shorter than magic or magicdemi-god so let's go with that! XD)**


	10. Awkward Breakfast and Pinochle

**A/N: Time for the annual THANK YOU's! :D **

**SO first of all, one big hug and a box of virtual cakes for our reviewers: celestialstarynight, Eris Potter-Charmed Child, and dawn54321.**

**Then here's one box of cookies each for our alerters and favoriters: dang3rOusbunnY956,** **WayToPretty,**** Proud Harmonian, 3214sammy, ****Melt your Heart, ****family111, DarwinRyan, x-Angelic-Demon-x, ilovepercyjackson'88, ****YamisFallenHikari2112, ****and SeaMoonlight Butterfly.**

* * *

><p>Percy woke up to see his room. Well, <em>room<em> isn't really the right word to describe it. It was 16 meter long and the ceiling was 9 meters high. One side of the wall was covered with a navy blue curtain but behind that was a glass wall which overlooked the skylines of New York. Rays of light were able to pass through the curtain and illuminated the room a bit. The walls were light blue with sea-green trimmings, with sea shells carved into it. The floor was covered by a carpet the same color as sand. This was _his_ room… temporarily at least.

Percy sat up slowly and looked to his left to wake up Nico who was sharing the fantastic place with him. What he saw instead was a very badly made bed, as if someone tried to fix it while fighting a hellhound. Percy frowned. Nico was supposed to be sleeping. So where was he?

Percy unwillingly stood up from the soft, comfy bed and proceeded to the bathroom, doing his usual morning routine. After 20 minutes of bathing, tooth-brushing, hair combing and putting on clothes, the Savior of Olympus exited the bathroom. He put on his shoes before slipping out of the guestroom. Percy walked to the right, took the first left, passed three doors, took a right and ultimately stopped in his tracks. Why, you may ask? In front of him was the weirdest sight he had ever seen, and that's saying something.

Where the kitchen was, there were 11 tangled demigods on the floor, with flour, icing and cracked eggs on them. A few ways away, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Ares and Dionysus were in the same condition as the demigods only without the eggs. Hephaestus stood awkwardly to the side along with the Big Three. The 3 elder gods two were trying to hide smirks and smiles. On another side, Hestia and Demeter were trying to clean the counter while Hera was gazing at the tangled people with disapproval. Athena was sitting on a table, reading what seemed to be a classic novel, ignoring everyone around her.

Everyone was too busy to notice that Percy had arrived. He shrugged it off, not wanting to deal with it so early in the morning and went to the fridge at the right hand corner, near the counter where Demeter and Hestia were cleaning. He opened the fridge and took out a box full of chocolate cookies, and then he got a plate from the cupboard, filled it with cookies and heated it in the microwave for 1 minute and a half.

When it was over, he went to the now clean counter, grabbing a stool on the way and sat down, munching on a chocolate chip cookie. He was half-way through his fifth cookie when he noticed that it suddenly got quiet. He looked up and found everyone staring at him. The hero just blinked at them and munched on another cookie.

Percy held eye contact for what seemed to be ten minutes. Everyone in the room has a stare off with Percy until one by one, they all looked away. Percy inwardly smirked and swallowed the remainder of his cookie. Then he drank the glass of water which Hestia placed on the counter. Then Percy smiled.

"Good morning, everyone." He says cheerfully as if the last five minutes never happened. All the demigods grinned and said their own greetings.

Zeus and Athena checked the clock on the wall and shared a look.

"Alright, breakfast is over." Athena announced. "Aww!" Hermes and Apollo pouted. "But we haven't eaten yet!" The wisdom goddess rolled her eyes.

"Well now, if you had just sat down instead of causing a fight, you would have been able to eat." Hermes was about to retort when Zeus stopped him.

"That's enough Hermes. Alright, everyone to the throne room. We'll have light snacks prepared there seeing as this morning's breakfast was… _disturbed_."

Everyone nodded and started moving to the Throne Room. Once they were there, Will picked up the book which was placed on his chair and began but Demeter cut him off.

"Before we start, would it be possible to bring Persephone here? I do believe she deserves a break from the underworld." She said. Both Katie and Hades smiled at the thought of having Persephone there. Zeus looked at Athena who nodded her head in encouragement.

"Alright then, sister. Persephone may come. Hermes, if you will?" Hermes looked up, nodded and was about to rise from his throne when Hades interrupted.

"Actually, brother, I'll go." Without waiting for Zeus' approval, Hades blended into the shadows. Hermes blinked, nodded his head a couple of times and sat back on his throne, listening to his Ipod along with Apollo while waiting. A couple of minutes later, the shadows bended and retreated, revealing the forms of Hades and Persephone beside him. Persephone bowed at the gods.

"You requested for me, Lord Zeus?" Persephone asked. Demeter slipped off her throne and hugged her daughter. "Welcome back to Olympus, my dear." Persephone smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you, mother." Persephone nodded to the other gods, who nodded (or in Hermes' and Apollo's case, waved) back. Then she turned to the demigods butonly one particular half-blood caught her eye.

"Katie!" She exclaimed. Said demigoddess looked up from her rose. Katie's eyes widened and a grin was forming on her face. Then she surprised the gods by standing up and hugging Persephone.

"Hey there, Seph." The gods and demigods looked at each other. _Seph?_ The two daughters of Demeter were chatting before Zeus cleared his throat. Katie blushed a deep red while Persephone looked sheepishly at the King of the gods.

Zeus made a throne made out of roses appear beside Hades', much to Demeter's dismay.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." Persephone bowed to Zeus, winked at Katie, who let out another grin and sat beside her husband who took her hand into his.

Just Persephone's presence brought out a more vulnerable side to Hades. Now, he had his wife and son in the same room. The Lord of the dead couldn't have been happier at the moment. Will deemed it safe to start reading as no more interruptions would come.

**I Play Pinochle with a Horse,"** Will read. The demigods and surprisingly Dionysus gave small chuckles.

"I'm guessing that's Chiron." Katie said. Percy smiled sheepishly at the floor.

"Ohh, centaur's not gonna like that!"

**I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. **

Annabeth smiled amusedly. "That's a first."

"Indeed." Percy murmured. "Usually, my dreams are either happening right now or are prophetic. Sometimes I wonder if Apollo blessed me with it."

Thalia smirked. "If he did bless you, your arrows should at least _hit _the target, Perce. Instead, they hit something completely off course."

In response, Percy rolled his eyes. "I can't help it. _All_ children of Poseidon are bad at archery."

"Not true." Athena interrupted. "There were few who did not inherit the trait. Heroes like Theseus and Orion were both exceptionally good with a bow, Orion, especially."

Nico and Thalia both smirked at Percy. "There goes your excuse."

**Most of them wanted to kill me.**

_When DON'T they want to kill me? Most animals, other than the ones at camp, hate me!_

**The rest wanted food.**

"That is truly weird." Persephone said. It was the first time she commented so all the gods and demigods were looking at her.

"What? Is something the matter?" All of them suddenly stopped staring and looked at something else.

"Nothing."

Persephone crossed her arms and huffed. Demeter smiled and gave her a small hug. Unfortunately, at the same time, Hades took Persephone's hand as well. The two ended up glaring at each other. Persephone sighed and sent a mental command to Will.

"_Read!"_

The son of Apollo's eyes widened and he began reading.

**I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. **

"Wimp!" Ares and Clarisse shouted. Percy responded with an eye roll and a blast of water. He was kind enough to lessen the water for Clarisse but Ares was another story. He got blasted out of his seat and ended up on his bottom. Then he stood up and started to walk to Percy, his eyes smoldering with flames.

"Why you little-"

"Ares!" Hera said. The god immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at the Queen of the gods.

"But mother-" Hera glared at her son. "Sit down." Ares huffed and started sulking his way back to his throne.

"Yes, mommy."

The futures, the Big Three, the Quartet, Artemis and Athena were holding back laughs. Will leaned over to Clarisse and whispered.

"Your dad's being a baby right now." Clarisse groaned and put her face in her hands, causing Will to laugh.

"Don't remind me, Solace." Will laughed for a bit before continuing his job.

**I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered****popcorn, only it was pudding. **

Everyone sighed.

"Oh Ambrosia… where would we be without you?" Percy said dramatically. Nico perked and smiled. "Where, you ask? You'd be in the underworld without it of course! Just think of all those wounds of yours which the ambrosia alone healed."

Percy thought for a moment before shrugging. "That is so true."

The futures laughed like it was nothing but the rest paled, most especially Poseidon.

**The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.**

Immediately, Aphrodite and Silena squealed in delight. Athena was glaring at the floor while Poseidon remained stoic.

"This is just too _cute_! It's like Romeo and Juliet or Helen and Paris!" Aphrodite said giddily. Athena switched her glare from the floor to the love goddess.

"You will NOT mess with my daughter. Do you hear me, Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and waved it off like some fly.

**When she saw my eyes open,**

"You two fell in love!" Aphrodite shouted. Everyone else sighed while Percy and Annabeth blushed.

"We did not!" They said in unison, causing Aphrodite to scream like a fan girl. "They're in denial! It's just too cute!" Then she proceeded to jump in her seat.

Will sighed and checked the remaining pages for his chapter. "_I'm not yet even half-way through the first page! Good gods…."_

**she asked, "What will happen at the summer****solstice?"**

Nico and Thalia stared at Annabeth like she was crazy. The rest looked at her and Percy in curiosity.

"What WILL happen at the Summer Solstice?" Athena asked. Percy only smirked at her. "You'll see." The goddess' face turned red form anger but she controlled herself. _"I'll find out, demigod. Nothing can be kept from me."_

Meanwhile, Nico and Thalia were still looking at Annabeth like she'd gone mad.

"I can't _believe_ you _asked_ him! That kelp head doesn't know ANYTHING!" Thalia whispered.

"Hey!" Percy cried indignantly. "I know things you never will, _Grace_." Thalia's eye twitched. Nico gulped. "Now guys…"

"Oh, using the last name now are we, Jackson?" Thalia goaded. Percy only smirked in reply. "What's it to you, Grace?"

Annabeth quickly shot Will a look. _"Read or I will lose my patience and you do NOT want me to lose my patience."_

Will only nodded and began reading, again.

**I managed to croak, "What?"**

All the futures smiled (including Percy). "The typical Percy answer."

"Percy answer?" Apollo asked. Thalia nodded. "Kelp Head here is so predictable that we already know what he's going to say in certain situations."

Apollo nodded in understanding when in reality, he didn't understand a single word.

**She looked around, as if afraid someone would over hear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"**

**"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."**

**Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.**

All the girls smiled. "That is one way to shut a boy up. Although I do prefer turning them into jackalopes instead." Artemis stated. To this, all the boys rolled their eyes.

**The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.**

"Awww! He misses her already!" squealed Aphrodite. Percy and both Annabeths blushed while Athena was red with anger.

"He does not!" She said, gripping her throne so hard, cracks started forming. Then she turned to Percy.

"You will stay away from my daughter, do you hear me, Jackson?" Percy gulped and nodded his head.

**A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them- on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.**

Hera smiled. "_Argus._"

**When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. **

At the mention of strawberries, Katie and Demeter smiled at each other. Travis was looking at Katie while Connor was jabbing his brother lightly in the ribs and mouthed _You so like her!_

Travis rolled his eyes and shoved his brother lightly. _Yeah right, Connor._

**There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. **

At this, Percy received many raised eyebrows. Poseidon leaned forward and asked "Son, how would you know how it feels to have a scorpion use your mouth as a nest?" The gods and the futures sighed while the past demigods looked a tad jealous at Percy but curious as well.

Percy sighed again and gave his dad a tired look. "Dad, chill. I can promise you that a scorpion has _never_ used my mouth as its nest. It was just a reference or a comparison to how I was feeling at that moment."

Poseidon leaned back on his throne, obviously satisfied with his son's answer. Nico leaned over to Percy and whispered. "Perce, your dad is being _way_ too over protective."

Percy sighed for what seemed to be the twentieth time that day.

**My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt.**

Poseidon glanced at Percy again but said nothing.

_Maybe I am being a little over protective…_

"_A little?"_ Zeus and Hades whispered to the sea god mentally. _"Brother, you went so far as to make him stick his tongue out!"_

Poseidon rolled his eyes mentally at his brothers. _"Ok fine! I was being too overprotective. I can't help it!"_

The god could feel a reply coming but was cut off by a certain Queen of the gods. _"Will the three of you please be quiet? Some of us are actually trying to listen to the book and not to your petty arguments." _

All this argument happened without the demigods noticing.

**On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.**

Athena and most of the goddesses frowned.

"I find it nerve-wracking that you make a dangerous liquid such as Nectar look like a tropical drink." Athena chastised. All the deities (except Ares and Dionysus) then proceeded to frown at the demigods as well.

The past demigods shifted guiltily in their seats while those form the future just shrugged it off.

"Well now, do you expect us to put a note beside it saying _Hey there. This drink will heal you but too much of it could literally burn you up so be careful!_" Thalia said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

**My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.**

Ares would have shouted out that Percy was weak but one glance at Poseidon and he thought better of it. He didn't want his immortal life to be cut short after all.

**"Careful," a familiar voice said.**

**Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week.**

"I'm betting he _didn't_ sleep." Connor and Travis suddenly said, surprising everyone. They all forgot the twins and most of the demigods in the room were there.

Percy looked at the floor guiltily. Annabeth noticed and she shot him a small reassuring smile which went unnoticed by everyone except the young hero.

**Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, not the goat boy.**

The demigods snickered while Percy turned a light shade of red. Connor and Travis looked at each other before murmuring again. "Goat boy… Classic!"

**So maybe I'd had a nightmare. **

Percy sighed inwardly. _If only…_

**Maybe my mom was okay. **

The atmosphere in the room darkened again at the reminder of what happened to Sally Jackson. Persephone looked puzzled. She was not there after all to know the details of the previous chapter. She only got a vague summary of the events.

"What happened to her? His mom I mean." Demeter quietly explained what happened to her daughter who looked like she was on the verge of crying after finding out. Will waited until the goddess was composed before reading.

**We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped here at this big house for some reason. And...**

All the women in the room (except Clarisse) and Percy and Poseidon sniffed sadly. _Oh if only…_

Persephone dabbed a few tears from her eyes with the handkerchief Hades gave her. The rest of the females were being comforted by either their husbands, brothers or the person beside them.

**"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."**

**Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap.**

Nico's eyes widened slightly. He turned to Percy and mouthed _is that it?_

Percy grinned and nodded.

**Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. **

Percy got grins, nods, pats and some applause for this.

**It hadn't been a nightmare.**

Poseidon started sulking in his throne, forgetting the words of his son for a moment.

**"The Minotaur," I said.**

Everyone groaned at Percy. He rolled his eyes in response.

"I know, I know. Names have power so I shouldn't be throwing them around like that."

**"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea-"**

The hero of Olympus got whacked in the head by Annabeth. Not long later, she winced and cradled her hand gently as if it were broken. Percy smirked at her.

Hermes, on the other hand, was shaking his head at book-Grover. _No one ever listens to the satyr…_

**"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."**

Another collective groan filled the room as Percy just sank lower in his seat.

"When will you learn?" Athena and both Annabeths said exasperatedly. Everyone chuckled at the mother-daughters duo, if you could count it as a duo.

Percy whispered n Annabeth ear. "Like mother, like daughter." Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly. "Shut it, Seaweed Brain."

**Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"**

**"My mom. Is she really ..."**

The atmosphere turned dark again. Hades especially kept quiet. He had figured out that _he_ took Sally Jackson. _"but what for? Why would I need a mortal?" _

**He looked down.**

As did everyone else.

**I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top.**

Thalia smiled at the mention of her tree.

**Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.**

The huntress' smile immediately turned to a frown. "Are you saying my tree or in that time period- _I _am ugly, Kelp Head?" Sparks of electricity danced around in her palms as Percy gulped and vigorously shook his head.

"You'll see what I mean in the next few lines or so, Thals. Don't hit me with lightning! Then again… would it even hurt me?" he mumbled the last part so no one understood it.

Thalia sat back down and waited for Will to continue reading.

**My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful.**

Apollo, Hermes, Will, Nico and nearly every other male in the room let out low whistles.

"I never knew you were that deep, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. Percy pouted. "I can be deep! There's just too many distractions and events that occur to prevent my deepness from showing."

Everyone was trying to force down laughter. "Your _deepness_, eh Perce? I don't think you've ever been deep… or poetic." Travis said. Percy was about to respond when Thalia and Nico suddenly bursted out laughing. That earned themselves multiple raised eyebrows.

"N-nothing… Just remembering what Percy did for A-" Nico quickly placed a hand on her mouth before shaking his head. He nodded slightly at Percy and Annabeth. Thalia looked at the two and saw that Percy's hand was reaching for Riptide while Annabeth had hers on the hilt of her dagger.

Thalia gulped and decided to remain quiet. Unfortunately for them, the gods are curious people so naturally, so are their children.

"What did Percy do for whom?" asked mini-Annabeth. Nico would have told them but one look at the couple beside him and he knew he wouldn't live if he did. Both he and Thalia shook their heads and turned to Percy. The son of Poseidon looked at the curious deities and half-bloods.

"What I did is strictly confidential unless you were there. What happened is for us to know and for you curious folks to _never_ find out." He said in a tone that declared the matter closed and was to be never spoken of again.

**"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm- I'm the worst satyr in the world."**

The futures all sighed at that. Thalia shook her head in disappointment.

"When will the goat boy ever learn?"

"You can't really blame him Thals." Annabeth weakly replied, no conviction in her voice whatsoever. Thalia crossed her arms and let out an unlady-like snort.

"Whatever. But as soon as we get back, I'm beating the crap out of him. Honestly!"

**He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. **

"Wait, what?" Everyone exclaimed. Will let out a small chuckle before continuing.

**I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.**

Understanding crossed everyone's faces.

**"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.**

**Thunder rolled across the clear sky.**

"Why was there thunder? Grover didn't disrespect anyone." Nico suddenly said. Most shrugged it off while Athena was thinking hard on it.

"I am assuming that he disrespected the great Lady Styx by nonchalantly throwing her name around." Percy rolled his eyes at the complicated answer. "_Or_ he just cursed in Greek and you gods didn't like it." Athena's eye twitched. Annabeth sent her best friend a look.

_Shut up now, Seaweed Brain._

**As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it.**

**Grover was a satyr. **

All the demigods rolled their eyes.

"Oh gee no. He's a Cyclops." Mini-Annabeth said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Percy sent her a small glare but she just swatted it away like a fly.

**I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head.**

Hermes, Connor and Travis all got that mischievous twinkle in their eyes. Katie glared at the two brothers and immediately pulled at each of their ears.

"You two are NOT going to shave Grover's hair and that's final." The two pouted. "But Katie!" the daughter of Demeter sent them a glare.

"Yes ma'am." Travis hurriedly said. Connor looked at his older brother in horror. "What has she _done_ to you? I- I don't know you anymore!" He exclaimed dramatically, earning himself eye rolls and a smack, courtesy of Silena.

**But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even Minotaurs. All that meant was my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light.**

Hades, Persephone and Athena all frowned.

_That is not a way for a mortal to die at the hands of the Minotaur. What's going on?_

**I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with ... Smelly Gabe?**

Poseidon growled threateningly and glared at the floor as if imagining Gabe was there.

"_Never_" The gods beside him wisely leaned away from the sea god.

**No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. **

Thalia and Nico snorted.

**I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. **

This time Clarisse, both Annabeths, Athena and Demeter snorted.

"Punk, you would never get into the army." Clarisse said.

"Percy, as much as I care about you, you could _never_ have joined the army when you were twelve. You were too scrawny and skinny." Annabeth exclaimed, a smirk on her face.

"You'd need more cereal before entering the army, boy." Demeter scolded. All the gods groaned. "Enough with the cereal, woman!" Hades yelled. It was a bad move on his part. Demeter glared at him so fiercely that the god of the underworld wanted to melt in the shadows.

"_You_ need to take better care of my daughter, you good for nothing brother of mine. Just look at the condition of my darling _kore_! She's too thin and lanky during this time of the year." Persephone put her head in her hands while Hades just ignored the ranting goddess. The past demigods looked at this with surprised expressions while those from the future just shook their heads.

"She doesn't change much…" Nico shuddered, thinking about the times Demeter made him eat cereal. Percy, Thalia and Annabeth shuddered as well.

**I'd do something.**

**Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid- poor goat, satyr, whatever- looked as if he expected to be hit.**

"That satyr has a lack of self-confidence." Apollo stated. Artemis rolled her eyes. "Thank you for that obvious statement, Twiddle Dum." Apollo smiled a bright smile, literally. His teeth were so white it nearly blinded the demigods except Will and Beckendorf.

"Ack!" Nico yelled. "Turn off that light! I'm a child of the shadows. Me and light do NOT go together!" Apollo stopped the brilliantness of the smile and pouted.

"Some people just don't appreciate my brightness." All the gods rolled their eyes at the bad pun. Percy rubbed his eyes and spoke up. "You know Nico, that reminds me of the time when we got stuck in that white room thingy before coming here."

Nico blushed at all the stares he got. "I'm not a peppy person, people. Deal with it." Percy and Thalia exchanged sly smiles.

"Oh yeah? If I remember correctly, you were bouncing on your feet when you found out you were a demigod." Thalia said.

"_And_ you asked me a hell of a lot of questions, ridiculous ones at that and I recall you blabbering about some game with dolls." Percy quipped.

"Those were _action figures_. NOT dolls!" Nico protested. He was red in the face after recalling his enthusiasm. Percy and Thalia still had the sly smiles on their faces.

"You didn't deny how you acted when you found out you were a demigod." The two said in unison. By that time, Nico was as red as a ripe strawberry. Everyone was snickering at the son of Hades.

"Shut up."

**I said, "It wasn't your fault."**

"You're too forgiving!" Artemis suddenly said a frown on her face. What she said caught most off guard.

"Err… not be rude, my lady, but isn't being forgiving a good thing?" Thalia asked rather uncertainly. Artemis' frown deepened. "Not on a boy, it is not."

The gods all sighed. _When will her hatred for men diminish?_

**"Yes, it was. I was supposed to**_**protect**_**you."**

**"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"**

**"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."**

**"But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.**

Poseidon smiled at the water reference again. Some just rolled their eyes while others ignored it.

**"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.**

**I recoiled at the taste, **

"What? Why?" Apollo all but yelled at the son of Poseidon. Percy motioned for Will to continue and said "Wait for it…"

**because I was expecting apple juice. **

"Ahh."Came the original response of the sun god.

**It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies.**

"I don't think liquid choco-chip cookies would taste good, Percy." Katie said worriedly. Silena, Persephone and Demeter all nodded in agreement.

**And not just any cookies- my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies,**

"Oh man! That would taste awesome!" Nico and Thalia yelled. They got weird looks from the aforementioned females. Poseidon and Percy got dreamy looks on their faces.

"It did." This got raised eyebrows next. Annabeth rolled her eyes and began the explanation.

"Ms. Jackson- or as she wants us to call her, Sally's cookies are one the best things in the world of culinary arts. It beats any five-star restaurant any day."

All the futures and Poseidon suddenly drifted off, thinking about the cookies. Will decided to read before they start drooling.

**my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. **

Practically all the males and a few females could _taste_ it. The description itself was mouth-watering.

"when we find time, can we _please_ go to Ms. Ja- I mean- Sally's apartment? PLEASE? I can't take it anymore with all the mention of the food she makes." Thalia whined in her seat. All the futures pouted at the gods. Not just any pout, too. The future demigods did the puppy-dog pout to which the gods had to admit was cute and irresistible. Zeus squirmed a bit in his seat at the pleading look on Thalia'sfaceas well as the threatening glare from his brother.

The god of the skies could read the message clearly. _Let them go or you will suffer through so much pain that you will wish father had eaten you instead of the rock._

Zeus shivered slightly. He may not admit it out loud but his brother was scary. He looked one last time at the pouting demigods and relented.

"Alright already! You can go visit." The king of the gods said, crossing his arms childishly afterwards.

The demigods high-fived each other before settling down.

**Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.**

"Awww!" The females in the room (minus Clarisse) cooed. Aphrodite and Silena let out small sniffles. "That is so cute!" Even Hera was nodding her head in agreement. _"That's how mothers should act… but then… who am I to talk? I don't even take care of MY family."_

Zeus took his wife's hand into his and gave her a small smile as if to say _It's okay. _Hera smiled in return and proceeded to listen to the reading.

**Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.**

"The wonders of a godly drink." Apollo and Hermes said in unison.

**"Was it good?" Grover asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.**

"You ALWAYS feel guilty about the smallest of things Kelp Head." Thalia said.

"Yeah." Nico quipped. "You even apologize for things way out of your control!" Annabeth nodded in agreement. This made Percy pout sadly.

"What is this, Pick-on-Percy month?" He asked angrily.

"Yes." The three demigods deadpanned. This caught everyone's attention. "What now?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"We said yes."

"yes to… what again?"

"Yes to the pick-on-Percy month of course."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me there's such a thing as Pick-on-Percy month… I don't believe you!" Annabeth, Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes.

"well believe it Seaweed Brain. Chiron even marked it on the calendar in the rec room." Annabeth said. Percy's expression was priceless. "How come I don't see it?"

"Becausseee…" "It would ruin the fun…." "DUH!"

Percy groaned in defeat. "I give up!" All of this was being watched in amusement by the demigods and recorded by the gods for Hephaestus TV.

**"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."**

"NO!" Yelled Athena, both Annabeths, Katie, Silena and Hermes. Annabeth whacked Percy in the head. "You idiot!"

"I'm so sorry! IN my defense, I didn't even know what would happen." Percy weakly argued.

"You never know, Fish Face."

"HEY!"

**His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."**

"So…" Connor started. "What would happen if a satyr were to drink Nectar?" Travis finished. The females all face-palmed while some males shook their heads at the twins and at those other males who didn't know.

"Well, if satyrs were to drink Nectar, which is the food of the gods…" Annabeth trailed off. "Then they would disintegrate like if a mortal would drink it." Mini-Annabeth finished. The two smiled at each other. However, their small victory was short lived when they got interrupted by a certain son of Poseidon.

"Wait, aren't satyrs, according to the dictionary, woodland deities which would sort of make them part god?" Everyone paused to think about it but none came up with an answer.

"Well?" Percy pressed. Everyone looked at Athena and the two Annabeths. Mini-Annabeth shook her head in defeat. Annabeth shrugged. "Don't look at me." That left Athena whose hand was on her chin, deep in thought. The wisdom goddess sighed in frustration. Then she took a deep breath and looked at Percy straight in the eye.

"I…I… don't know…." Ultimate silence was heard in the room as Athena spoke those last three words. The gods looked at Athena in disbelief then at Percy who's mouth was hanging open.

"I beg your pardon, Lady Athena, but… what?" Athena's eyes flashed angrily. She grit her teeth and spoke the words again. "I said, I don't know."

Apollo, Hermes, the Big Three and the futures all let out low whistles. "That's got to be a first." Hermes whispered to Apollo. "Athena, the great wisdom goddess _Athena_ doesn't know the answer! The world must be ending. And to be asked the question by a son of _Poseidon_ nonetheless!"

"Err…" Will decided to spare the goddess from embarrassment so he decided to read on.

**"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Homemade."**

**He sighed. "And how do you feel?"**

**"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."**

"Is that good?" Hestia asked. Most people jumped at the sound of her voice. They had, once again, forgotten she was there. Poseidon leaned toward her with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry, sister but it seems we have forgotten about you again." He said. Hestia just smiled and waved it off like it was nothing. "it's fine. So anyway, IS it good?"

Percy grinned. "For me? Nancy?Ehh… not so much." This comment was soon accompanied by snickers all around the room.

**"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."**

"Oh look! The brat get to meet me." The god of wine suddenly said. Again, people jumped at the sound of his voice.

"you were listening?" Connor asked in disbelief. Dionysus scoffed. "As if I would listen to this. Don't make assumptions, Cole." Hermes glared at the god of wine.

"His name is Connor."

"Whatever."

The demigods sighed. _Mr. D will never change._

**The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.**

**My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.**

Ares and Clarisse nodded at this.

**As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.**

"Because you saw Annabeth?" Aphrodite asked, a sly smile on her face. Percy couldn't respond and neither could Annabeth. Both of them were red in the face out of embarrassment. Athena on the other hand, was ready to get out a spear and impale the love goddess with it.

**We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. **

All the demigods smiled. _Camp…_

**The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture, **

Bothe Annabeths rolled their eyes. "It IS Ancient Greek architecture."

"I know."

**an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. **

Hermes and surprisingly, Dionysus smiled at that one.

**Canoes glided across a small lake. **

This time, Percy and Poseidon grinned.

**Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. **

Now it was the Twin Archers plus Will and Thalia who were grinning.

**Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.**

"Nope. You weren't hallucinating. Those are, in fact, wings." Silena confirmed. She was after all, camp's best equestrian.

**Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.**

Both Annabeth huffed indignantly at being called "the blond girl". Will read the next lines and hesitated a bit but continued so as not to cause a disruption.

**The man facing me was small, but porky. **

Some glances were thrown at the god of wine, who's left eye was twitching. Will swallowed his own saliva before carrying on.

**He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park.**

By this time, Dionysus was very red in the face with anger, the only thing holding him back was a glare from Poseidon and a slight movement of the pointy trident.

Hermes leaned over the armrest of his throne and whispered to Apollo. "If you actually think about it, it's pretty accurate, don't you think?"

Apollo had to cover his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from laughing. The demigods gave chuckles here and there but were afraid of what Mr. D could do to them… not that he would try.

**He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, **

Dionysus suddenly leaped to his feet, anger getting the best of him. "That is IT Perseus Jackson. That right there is the final insult!" Percy's face drained of color as grape vines suddenly wrapped around his throat, cutting off the air supply to his lungs. The demigods cried out in surprise, as well as the gods. Hermes moved to help Percy. Poseidon leaped for Dionysus but was held back by Zeus and Hestia. The god of wine himself was being held back by the Twin Archers.

"Dionysus! Let my son out of your grape vines or I swear you will wish you had never been born." He roared. Hestia gripped his arm tighter as did Zeus. Hermes and Annabeth were trying to cut the vines but were unsuccessful. By then, Percy was turning blue.

"RIPTIDE! Use Riptide Percy!" Thalia shouted. Percy reached for his sword, uncapped it and swung at the vine attached to the floor. The sword was able to cut through the vine, loosening it enough to make Percy breath. Annabeth and Hermes slowly pulled at the vines. Once he was free of it, Percy let out a few chocked coughs.

Poseidon was at his son's side in an instant, checking for wounds. Luckily, there wasn't any. The gods then glared at Dionysus who seemed to have just realized what he had done. Zeus shot his son a look.

"That is enough. Dionysus, we will discuss your punishment for this later." Dionysus nodded and slowly, Artemis and Apollo let him go. Then he sat down on his seat.

"Lord Zeus, there isn't any need for punishments." Percy said after his coughing fit. "It was my fault in the first place. I should have been more respectful in my- err- thoughts and descriptions of others." There was silence in the room as Percy bowed to Dionysus. "I'm… sorry, Mr.D."

Everyone shifted their gaze to the god of wine who looked semi-conflicted. Then he sighed and through clenched teeth, he said "I'm sorry too. I let my anger get the best of me."

Percy nodded and returned to his seat, his hand still around his throat though. Annabeth took his other hand into hers and gave him a sad smile.

Katie picked up the book from the floor and handed it to Will, who flipped it to the correct page and continued reading.

**except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my step-father.**

Dionysus grumbled under his breath. "Anyone can outsmart that piece of trash."

**"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, **

Both Annabeths raised an eyebrow at that. "_Just_ a camper?"

**but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..."**

Everyone smiled at the mention of the old teacher.

**He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.**

**First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.**

**"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.**

"Only you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. "Didn't you hear Grover just call him Chiron?" The hero of Olympus looked at the daughter of Athena sheepishly then he smiled at her. "In my defense, Wise Girl, I had known Chiron more as Mr. Brunner for nearly a year so naturally I'd call him that. I think anyone would." The demigods and some of the deities as well looked unconvinced. This only made Percy sigh.

"I am not explaining that. Just continue with the reading."

**The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers**_**B**_**.**

The Big Three, the Quartet and the futures all grinned at that. Actually scratch that, everyone was amused.

"That's so cool!" Connor stated. "I know! Why couldn't our teacher do that?" Travis supplied. Katie just shook her head at them. "You dolts. Chiron _is_ your teacher. Just not the same as those of the mortals."

**"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."**

**He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."**

Dionysus received a look from the king of the gods. "Didn't I send you there to behave and learn from the demigods?" Dionysus nodded his head and squeaked out a small "yes"

Zeus' eye twitched but for now, he ignored the god of wine who sighed in relief.

**"Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because,**_**if**_**there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, **

"You learned something from that _pig_?" Hera said incredulously. Percy looked like he was thinking for a moment before nodding. Almost all the demigods' and goddesses' jaws dropped to the floor. "What could you _possibly_ learn from that poor excuse of a mortal?" Athena asked angrily.

The son of Poseidon looked at the floor. "He taught me, although without his knowing it, that even the worst of humans have a role in this world." Percy smiled sadly while the rest pondered over his words. Will forgot he was supposed to read until Beckendorf tapped his shoulder and pointed to the book in his hands.

**it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr.**

Many smiled at the comparison.

**"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.**

**She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."**

At the mention of their cabin, Hermes and the Stolls let out a small cheer.

**Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."**

**She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. **

Annabeth smirked. "Back then? I was _way_ more athletic looking than you." Percy pouted while everyone else snickered and/or giggled.

**With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, **

Athena and mini-Annabeth raised an eyebrow at this. "_Stereotypical?_"

**except her eyes ruined the image. **

The aforementioned two were then joined by the future Annabeth and at the same time, the three glared at the son of Poseidon who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"_Ruined_ the image, eh Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked. Percy smiled uncertainly. "Err… no?"

Annabeth glared at him for another five seconds before looking away. "You're lucky you're cute." She whispered, causing Percy to blush slightly. Athena's glare deepened at this but mini0Annabeth just looked confused.

**They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.**

All the demigods (minus the two daughters of Athena) frowned at that. "Was there ever a time when Annabeth's eyes weren't like that?" Nico asked. Thalia tried to hold in her laughter as Percy nodded, remembering the scene all too well.

"Tell us!" everyone prompted except Annabeth herself (from the future that is). Percy winked at his girlfriend. Then he place a finger on his smiling lips and tilted his head in such a way that he looked like a cute child with a big secret. In this case he was a cute teenager with a _sworn_ secret.

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed." He said. Everyone pouted all except mini-Annabeth and Athena.

**She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say,**_**You killed a minotaur!**_**or**_**Wow, you're so awesome!**_**or something like that.**

The demigods all laughed at Percy no matter how hard they tried not to. Some were clutching their stomachs while others fell off their seats and are now rolling on the floor.

"Oh my gods!""AHAHA!" "I can't _believe_ you actually thought about that, Kelp-for-Brains!" "There's no way in Hades that I'd say that, Seaweed brain." "This is GOLD!"

The gods watched all of this in amusement and some had laughter shining in their eyes.

**Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."**

This caused another round of laughter but this time, everyone was laughing. Most were on the floor now and gasping for air.

"T-those were…" Thalia gasped.

"Your first words…" Nico choked out. The two of them fell back on the floor and in unison they said "To each other!"

Percy and Annabeth stopped laughing at this and started blushing.

**Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.**

Aphrodite smirked. "I am so loving this! Just wait till I get really into your love life, young Percy."

Percy grimaced. "I don't need to wait anymore really. I've already had my fair share of complications."

**"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"**

**"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."**

**"Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?"**

Many people inwardly sighed.

**Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly.**

The demigods snickered at this again while Dionysus looked offended.

**"Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."**

"And yet you go ahead and throw them around! Honestly Percy. _Mr. D _told you that." Annabeth would have continued ranting had she not been lightly zapped by Thalia. "Annie, you know it's useless to tell him so, don't waste your energy."

Annabeth knew her best friend was right.

**"Oh. Right. Sorry."**

**"I must say, Percy," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."**

**"House call?"**

**"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence."**

Hestia frowned. "I wonder what Chiron told the mortal." She said out loud. Everyone looked at Percy who shook his head and shrugged. "They don't tell students why teacher take a leave of absence."

**I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.**

**"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" I asked.**

"So the ego enlarges." Artemis stated. "Good job, Chiron. Very good job." Sarcasm was very obvious in her voice but most just ignored it.

**Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."**

Thalia sighed and stared at the floor. "That's the one test I couldn't afford to fail but did." The mood suddenly turned melancholic. Thalia received a pat on the shoulder and a short hug not long afterwards.

**"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"**

**"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.**

Dionysus cleared his throat and gave Percy a warning look. Poseidon then gave Dionysus a warning look, causing the god of wine to back down.

**"You**_**do**_**know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.**

**"I'm afraid not," I said.**

**"I'm afraid not,**_**sir**_**," he said.**

**"Sir," I repeated. I was liking the camp director less and less.**

All the demigods suddenly found things in the room interesting. Will found the pages of the book so intriguing that he hid himself in them. Most stared at the floor, the ceiling, the walls, their shoes but some of the really interesting ones came from Percy, Nico and Thalia.

Percy looked at his dad's shoes- or rather- flip flops and wondered how they don't look the slightest bit worn out.

Nico looked at Hades' robe and saw the dead spirits trying to escape. He involuntarily gave a small shiver as he saw them look at him and smile evilly.

Thalia was staring at her dad's pin-stripe suit and marveled at how it didn't have a single wrinkle in it.

All this happened while Dionysus was glaring at them. Will continued reading seeing as his was close to the book.

**"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all**_** civilized**_**young men to know the rules."**

Travis and Connor suddenly looked at Dionysus.

"What?" He all but yelled. The two brothers looked at him seriously. "With all due respect, Mr. D, but do you, perhaps know about the rules of the game of football or baseball?" Dionysus frowned. "Why would I need to know that?"

The two brothers smirked at him. "Then it appears…" "you are not civilized enough for the twenty-first century."

Mr. D just huffed childishly.

**"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.**

**"Please," I said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun—Chiron- why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"**

**Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."**

Demeter and Persephone hit Dionysus with a handful of cereal and a cookie. "Be nice."

**The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.**

**Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was,**_**I**_**was his star student. He expected**_**me**_**to have the right answer.**

"Chiron expects that from ALL his students." Silena said, smiling. She loved Chiron like a second father, just like Annabeth does.

**"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?'**

**"She said ..." I remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."**

**"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"**

**"What?" I asked.**

**He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.**

**"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."**

"Well, no wonder you were so stupid!" Annabeth suddenly exclaimed. This was followed by an indignant "Hey!" The demigods all had various expressions. Nico's was horrified; Thalia's was curious; Will's, Beckendorf's and the Stolls' were happily grinning; Silena and Katie looked a bit queasy while both Annabeths and Clarisse were trying not to laugh.

"how could you not have seen it? That film was one of the best PG-13 films that I've seen!"

"Oh man. I remember that film."

"Yeah. I loved the first part."

"What was it again?"

"You know, the one that says, 'Monsters and gods are well alive and are amongst us.' Then after that, the voice says 'that's why if you think your life has been crazy till now, you're 100% wrong!"

"I never liked that film. It had too much blood in it."

"WHAT? Nothing can have too much blood in it. Especially when it's recorded!"

They would have all continued had Zeus not cleared his throat. The kids all looked at the gods sheepishly and in unison, they said "Sorry."

**"Orientation film?" I asked.**

"The BEST film made for demigods!" The Stolls said. Soon they found themselves on the floor, passed out, with hand prints on their faces.

**"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know-" he pointed to the horn in the shoe box- "that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call the Greek gods- are very much alive."**

Many of the deities looked smug at this while the demigods just rolled their eyes.

**I stared at the others around the table.**

**I waited for somebody to yell,**_**Not!**_

"NOT!" yelled the Quartet. Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes at the Stolls while Artemis and Demeter did the same for Hermes and Apollo.

**But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.**

Dionysus looked hopeful. Very hopeful. "Perhaps I could _finally _beat that old centaur!" He whispered under his breath. Unfortunately, the person beside him, who happened to be Hermes, heard him and gave a chuckle.

_He won't be beating Chiron anytime soon._

**"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"**

**"Eh? Oh, all right."**

"You're being nice?" Artemis said astonishingly. This made Dionysus grumble. "I can be nice… when I want to be to them."

**Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.**

"How do you chew mournfully?" Apollo asked. "Do you take a bite then cry?"

Athena sighed along with many others.

"Apollo, it just means Grover was eating sadly, as in, not enthusiastic."

**"Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as god."**

Cue in the face palms.

**"Well, now," Chiron said. "God- capital**_**G**_**, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."**

"Metaphysical?" Connor asked. Annabeth was going to answer when Percy beat her to it.

"In short, Connor, metaphysical is something supernatural or something that can't be seen or something that has no proof.

By the end of his explanation, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were looking at him in horror. He just shrugged it off. "

"That's what happens when you get strapped to a chair and thrown into a waiting Cabin 6 for 8 hours. I felt like I was gonna go crazy!" He grumbled. Many were looking at him in curiosity but like before, he didn't say anything.

**"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-"**

**"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."**

All the gods then raised an eyebrow at the book.

"So, Chiron…" Apollo began. Hermes was smirking for some reason.

"I can see that to you, we're a _smaller_ matter."

**"Smaller?"**

**"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."**

**"Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."**

"Yes! I was mentioned." The sun god yelled then high-fived Hermes.

Athena smirked. _I find it amusing that he mentions the king of the gods and not his father._

Even Zeus was smirking at his brother. Poseidon only rolled his eyes and motioned for Will to continue.

**And there it was again- distant thunder on a cloud less day.**

**"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."**

The futures snorted. "As if he'd listen." Thalia scoffed.

"So you were already warned by a _god_ and you still didn't listen." Nico said in amusement. Poseidon paled at the thought of the possibilities of what his son did in the future.

**"But they're stories," I said. "They're- myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."**

This time, all the gods minus Dionysus groaned.

"great. Now Dionysus is gonna start a rant again." Hades whispered angrily at Poseidon. The sea god only sighed and nodded his head sadly.

**"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. **

The demigods sighed this time.

"And the rant begins."

**"And tell me, Perseus Jackson"-I flinched when he said my real name, which I never told anybody- **

"Perseus Jackson, Perseus Jackson" Nico and Thalia chanted. This made many smile and laugh. Connor and Travis soon joined in.

"Ok people. Settle down now." Percy called. "We don't have all day you know."

It took a while but eventually people did calm down.

**"what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals- they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come**_**so-o-o**_**far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."**

**I wasn't liking Mr. D much, but there was something about the way he called me mortal, as if... he wasn't. **

More face palms were done at this.

**It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut.**

**"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that**_**immortal**_**means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"**

Percy smiled slightly and looked at his friends. "Yes, yes I can." His friends (the futures) all smiled at him in joy. The gods were confused by then.

"Does that mean that Jackson's immortal?" Clarisse and Ares asked in unison. Percy laughed lightly but shook his head.

"Gods, no."

**I was about to answer, off the top of my head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal, but the tone of Chiron's voice made me hesitate.**

**"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said.**

**"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth,**

"I'm not a god, but here we are, reading my so-called myth." Percy thought.

**an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call**_**you**_**a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"**

The males all let out low whistles. Even Thalia and Clarisse.

"Low blow Chiron. Low blow."

**My heart pounded. He was trying to make me angry for some reason, but I wasn't going to let him.**

Athena nodded. _Good. Control your anger._

**I said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."**

**"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."**

Poseidon's grip on his trident tightened as he glared at the immortals in the room.

"Try it and I'll be the one doing the incinerating."

Poseidon didn't see it, but Percy flashed him a smile and happiness could be seen clearly in his eyes. _He cares…_

The demigods smiled at each other. _Percy deserves this. Loving parents and a happy life._

**Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."**

**"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe.'"**

**He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.**

Dionysus paled and sneaked a glance at Zeus who was twitching.

"Dionysus…" He trailed off warningly. The god of wine hid behind one of his magazines in fear.

**My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up.**

"Chiron's not one to be surprised by such actions, Percy." Katie murmured. Percy smiled but sighed before it. "I know Katie. I know."

The daughter of Demeter blushed. "Just saying." Travis saw the blush and started scowling at the son of Poseidon. This was not left unnoticed by a handful of people.

**"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."**

**Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.**

**"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"**

Zeus was not pleased by the end of this. "Dionysus, you're forgetting that you are in the midst of a punishment."

Mentioned god gulped and hastily bowed to Zeus as best as he could while sitting. "Yes, father. It won't happen again… hopefully."

**More thunder.**

**Mr. D waved his hand again and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.**

**Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."**

Zeus grumbled. "Apparently, he doesn't know what off-limits mean."

**"A wood nymph," I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.**

Dionysus rolled his eyes. "It's not _that_ hard to get used to, Patil."

"It's Percy."

"Whatever Peter."

Let's just say that not long later, Dionysus was blasted by a small geyser right in the face.

**"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. **

"I do not." Cried the king of the gods. Dionysus raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Then how come when Artemis or Hermes or heck, even Apollo do something wrong they just get a scolding? Apollo disobeys you more than I do!" Dionysus stopped himself before he got on his father's nerves. Zeus, on the other hand, was reflecting.

_Do I really love to punish him? What he said is true._

_No. I am right. He needs to be punished because I clearly stated that the nymph was off-limits._

_But still…Gah! I can't believe this! I'm arguing with myself. What has gotten into me?_

**The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time- well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away- the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair."**

Everyone expected Zeus to say something but he just kept quiet, still thinking about his actions.

**Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.**

Many of the past demigods became nervous. You do NOT compare an immortal, especially a god, to a six year old kid.

**"And ..." I stammered, "your father is ..."**

Before anyone could comment further, Percy spoke. "I know, I know. I'm slow. Excuse me for being new to things."

_**"Di immortales,**_**Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."**

**I ran through D names from Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.**

"Hmm… master… I like that." Dionysus mused. He was then glared at by Hermes.

"My son's satyrs are not there to be your servants, Dionysus." The god just waved it off like it was nothing.

**"You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine."**

**Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"**

"We don't say that." All the demigods said.

**"Y-yes, Mr. D."**

**"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**

Aphrodite and Silena gave an indignant huff. "I resent that! Besides, you'd need help if you want to be as pretty as me." She then made a mirror appear and started dabbing on some lip gloss. Dionysus only leaned away.

"No thanks."

**"You're a god."**

**"Yes, child."**

**"A god. You."**

"We still have trouble believing it sometimes Perce." Hermes said all while smirking at the wine god.

"HEY!"

**He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. **

Most of the demigods wanted to know what he was shown and leaned forward in their seats in anticipation.

**I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, **

A few of the past demigods winced.

**drunken warriors insane with battle lust, **

Ares and Clarisse grinned at that one.

**sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. **

Now all of the kids paled.

**I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life.**

Poseidon growled and glared at Dionysus. "He wouldn't dare." The camp director buried himself behind his magazine again where a squeak was heard.

**"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.**

**"No. No, sir."**

**The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."**

"YES!" came the sudden shout from Dionysus. He got up from his throne and started dancing around the room. "FINALLY! After years and years, centuries even! I finally bet the old centaur!" He continued to make a fool of himself while the rest snickered quietly. Hermes and the Stolls were taping it for future use. Some of the goddess wondered if they should stop the poor god from further embarrassment.

Annabeth leaned towards Percy and whispered. "He shouldn't get TOO happy. Chiron hasn't tallied his points yet."

Percy rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day and responded. "Let him live out a few seconds of ignorance. I don't want to be strangled to death by grape vines."

Will watched his camp director before effectively cutting him off with the next line.

**"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."**

Dionysus stopped dancing and looked at the book in disbelief. "Could you read that again, Wonky?"

Will paled, ignored the wrong name (again) and did as he was told. He read the line again. Silence reigned as all eyes were at the god of madness.

They waited for the inevitable.

.

.

.

"NOOOO! My game! So close! I was so close." Dionysus wept on the ground like a little kid who broke his toy. "Why? WHY? Just one game! All I ask is to win ONE game! Is that too much to ask for?" He screamed at the ceiling. Thunder rumbled uncertainly. The god trudged towards his throne, an aura of depression surrounding him. Hestia teleported beside him and patted his arm awkwardly.

"There there, Dio. You'll get your chance one day." Dionysus nodded and stopped sobbing when Will started to read again.

Hermes and Apollo snickered at the god being called "Dio".

**I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too.**

**"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk,**_**again,**_**about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."**

**Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."**

Demeter frowned along with Hera, Persephone and Artemis. "Poor satyr."

**Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."**

Annabeth snorted in an un-lady-like way. "His manners…"

**He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.**

**"Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.**

The goddesses all shot warm smiles at Percy who just sunk in his chair.

"You are truly a nice friend, Perseus." Hestia said, back in her hearth again. Percy blushed and nodded. "Thanks."

**Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."**

**"Mount Olympus," I said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"**

Will stopped reading and looked at everyone. "OK. No one comment. This is a LONG explanation which I do not want to have delayed." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."**

**"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in**_**America**_**?"**

Nico so desperately wanted to say _"No, in Japan!" _but kept his mouth shut.

**"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."**

**"The what?"**

Athena opened her mouth to say something but stopped at the look Apollo gave her.

**"Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. **

All the gods nodded in agreement.

**The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know- or as I hope you know, since you passed my course- **

Percy grinned at that. _"I passed!"_

**the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps- Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on- but the same forces, the same gods."**

**"And then they died."**

Many of the people in the room had to bit their tongues to stop themselves from commenting. It was quite a struggle.

**"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture.**

**People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. **

Zeus looked smug about it, earning himself eye rolls from his siblings.

**Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not- and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either- America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."**

Athena and both Annabeths nodded. "_Couldn't have said it better myself" _was what they thought.

**It was all too much, especially the fact that**_**I**_**seemed to be included in Chiron's**_**we,**_**as if I were part of some club.**

Will looked up. "You can comment again. Chapter's nearly over anyways."

To his surprise, no one did.

**"Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?"**

"That I one cliché question, Percy." Aphrodite said, looking up from her mirror. Nico looked thoughtful while she said this.

"If I were to answer that, I'd say you are Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, slayer of Titans and monsters, Savior of Olympus and a total Seaweed Brain!"

Many snickered at the last one but Percy only grinned.

**Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down.**

Cue in eye rolls from the gods.

**"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to 'meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be smores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."**

All the campers snorted.

"I don't think _adore _is the right word for Chiron when it comes to chocolate." Beckendorf said.

"it's more of an obsession." Will stated.

"An _unhealthy_ obsession." Demeter cut in. "Chocolate makes you fat."

She was interrupted by Hermes and Apollo. "It doesn't matter! Chocolate is one of the best sweets in the world!." Then they started drooling over chocolate.

**And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, **

Everyone grinned at that.

"That's a first." Poseidon stated. A lot of people nodded in agreement.

**but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. **

"huh? How could it _not_ be a chair when it's called a wheelchair?" Travis asked. Katie sighed and smacked him over the head.

**It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. **

"It is magic." Hephaestus said. "I created the thing so I should know."

**A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.**

"That's kind of disturbing if you think about it." Hera suddenly said.

**I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.**

**"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers."**

Will sighed and handed the book to Silena. "DONE! turn, Sil." Silena blushed at being called Sil, one which wasn't left unnoticed by Beckedorf. He felt a wrench in his chest and stopped for a moment.

"_What the heck was that?"_

Aphrodite looked at the two in understanding. _"Oh Charles, if only you knew…Well, you would have known if me and my daughter didn't chicken out yesterday. One day, we'll tell you. You and Hephaestus both."_

Silena took the book and flipped it to the next page. She looked at everyone to see if they were ready. They all nodded and so she began.

"Chapter six: I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? Good, Bad, Weird, Acceptable? If it seemed like I focused on different characters all throughout the chapter, I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I'll try to do better in the next chapter.~Demi**


	11. Side Stories and a Bathroom Lord

**A/N: OK. Y****ou know the routine…. First comes the THANK You's!**

**Here are our reviewers who deserve some well deserved hugs, cookies and ice cream (sorry if any of you are lactose intolerant): ****MalikaiDragonSlayer, Anniriel, nightgal1209, owlsruleskool, Yay, celestialstarynight, IkutoisSmexy, demheart, ****Eris Potter-Charmed Child, ****and Shadow Noir Wing. **

**Next comes our alerters and favoriters (still wondering if this is a word) who get virtual hot choco (or simply chocolate if it's too hot from where you're from): ****raulin17, Jess-p12, catlover123456789, ****MasterSithis, onlythepresent, ascde, Shinethedown, Shadow-Chan4, CloudPurple , IamaDemivoid, Darthjontan, BananasXareXyellow, ****and ArashiRendan23.**

**Yay: I know it's a bit irritating what with the people who are supposedly wise to act and comment rather unwisely. However, believe it or not, it serves a purpose which will be revealed in the story in the further chapters. Possibly near the end.**

**Oh yeah, if you see things like this ****[1]****, it's something I clarified or explained in the note at the bottom of the page. That's all. Now, on with the chapter ^_^**

* * *

><p>Silena turned the page then she took a breath before starting.<p>

"**I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom" **Immediately snickers filled the room, the loudest coming from the future demigods.

"I don't think becoming lord of the bathroom is something to brag about." Thalia said through her laughter. Apollo looked like he was in deep thought. This wasn't left unnoticed by Artemis.

"Tell me, brother, what's on your mind?" She asked nicely, startling Apollo for once. Apollo grinned but sweat dropped on the inside. _She's not going to like this then..._

"Well, I was just wondering if Percy here has experience with plumbing." This sent everyone into a fit of laughter. Poseidon and Percy gave the sun god weird looks though.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, Apollo, I do." This stopped the laughter momentarily. "What?" Apollo asked, jaw dropping. Percy shrugged.

"I don't think it counts as plumbing though... no wait, it does. You see, me and mom were celebrating my step-dad's promotion thingy. His name's Paul, by the way. So anyway, Paul got promoted and we celebrated with our own version of a buffet." Percy got interrupted by Thalia and Nico.

"When was this? And why weren't we invited?" They demanded. Percy sighed. "You were with the hunt, Thals and Nico was taking care of Cerberus if I remember correctly. Now, as I was saying, we had dinner. Then as we were cleaning the dishes, which was a lot, something got stuck in one of the pipes. Paul tried to fix it but couldn't as something was stuck. Then I got a brilliant idea of trying to use my powers as a child of Poseidon. I didn't think it would work but the next I knew, bits and pieces of pasta and meatballs as well as an old silver ring came flying out of the sink and into the floor."

By the end of Percy's mini-story, a lot were having trouble breathing. Others were coughing while some like Beckendorf and Hephaestus were thinking about the silver ring.

"What did your mother do with the silver ring?" Demeter asked. Percy shrugged. "How should I know? I think she either sold it to the jewelry shop, burned it since it was a bit rusty or kept it. I don't remember." Hermes and Apollo made popcorn appear and ate some, waiting for another sub-story from Percy. They didn't get one of course but still kept the popcorn.

"Let's carry on with the story shall we?" Athena asked. Everyone nodded and Silena started reading.

**Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse, we had a nice tour,**

"Lucky! You got Chiron to give you the tour. I got a really old satyr who apparently had memory loss." Katie said. "We got lost in the woods until a dryad helped us out." Grins were being exchanged after this. Travis slung his arm across Katie's shoulder.

"It's ok, Katie-cat. At least you got out right?" Katie narrowed her eyes at Travis before shrugging his arm off.

"Good thing too or else who knows what camp would be like if I didn't keep you and Connor in a leash." Travis and Connor let out nervous laughs and slowly leaned away from Katie. This caused Demeter to smirk ever so slightly.

**though I was careful not to walk behind him. I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times,**

"Why were you doing pooper-scooper patrol?" Mini-Annabeth blurted out. Percy frowned.

"I think it was because I kicked a soccer ball into the principal's office. In my defense though, the ball went through the open window which was the principal's fault for leaving it open. I don't really remember the details."

The two Hermes kids in the room high-fived each other while the girls shook their heads at Percy. The hero of Olympus seemed unfazed though. After all, the past was the past. Then again, they were _in_ the past, reading about the past and living in it.

**and, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back end the way I trusted his front.**

This caused more snickering especially from the demigods, Dionysus and Hermes.

"I am _so_ telling Chiron this when we get back, seaweed brain." Percy looked horrified but Silena didn't give him a chance to respond as she started reading again.

**We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's **_**him**_**."**

"Quite popular, eh, Percy?" Poseidon said an amused smirk on his face. Percy fidgeted, not liking the attention being given by everyone. "Err... no?"

"Oh please." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Almost everyone knew what you did even before you woke up, Percy." Dionysus snorted.

"Secrets. One of the things that _don't_ exist in that blasted camp. News spreads like wild fire."

**Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. **

Some of the females turned somewhat green while the rest just looked disturbed.

**I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable. **

Silena opened her mouth to read the next line but out of her peripheral vision, she saw Percy fidgeting in his seat.

"Is something the matter Percy?" she asked. All the demigods and some gods looked at Percy who shook his head without looking at Silena. Everyone followed his line of sight and saw he was having a staring contest (sort of) with _Athena_. Everyone sweat dropped but shut up, not wanting to feel the goddess's wrath.

"D-did you need something from me, Lady Athena?" Percy asked rather hesitantly, still not breaking eye contact.

"No, I did not, Perseus." Athena said curtly. Percy became even more uncomfortable as Athena stared him down.

"_If you didn't need anything, stop staring at me, lady!_" Percy shouted in his mind mentally. Suddenly the all deities except Athena started snickering or were trying to force down the snickers. Athena's eye just twitched. Percy paled as he realized all the gods in the room just heard what he said through their telepathic power thingy [1]. With some effort, he broke eye contact and looked stiffly at Silena.

"Please read."

**I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something.**

"Knowing those brats, they probably were." Dionysus grumbled into his coke. Many were surprised he was listening.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah, Nico?"

"Can you do a flip? Like, right now?"This earned Nico a sigh and a weird look.

"Why would I do that?" Percy said, an incredulous look on his face. Nico put on his innocent face. "Because you love me?" He just got a blank look and a hit to the head, care of Thalia.

"OW!" Nico yelled. He rubbed the spot Thalia hit. "That was for being stupid." Nico rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the huntress who did the same. Percy and Annabeth sighed and simultaneously looked at Silena who got the message.

**I looked back at the farmhouse. **

Nico, Connor and Travis all gasped suddenly. Percy groaned.

"What is it _this _time?"

"Since when was the Big House a farmhouse?" Connor asked. All the demigods, minus the three who asked, face palmed while the rest shook their heads. Silena decided to do the rational thing and read.

**It was a lot bigger than I'd realized—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top**

"Was it hot?" Apollo asked, smirking at Percy. Many of the female deities looked at him in disgust while the males snickered. It took the son of Poseidon a while before he understood what Apollo meant.

"Oh gross, Apollo! No! Just... no. It's a weather vane for goodness' sake."

"Who's goodness?" Apollo blurted out. Percy face palmed and groaned.

**when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain,**

Percy shivered, remembering what had been watching him.

**just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.**

"_How right I was. I just had the wrong notion about WHO was watching me."_ Most didn't know who had moved the curtain. Only Percy, Annabeth, Dionysus and surprisingly Hermes and Apollo knew.

"_It couldn't have been... my oracle... could it? It's highly impossible... but then again, it was also highly impossible to travel to the past. This is giving me a headache."_

Meanwhile Athena was getting frustrated at not knowing what it was. "Will someone tell me who it was?" she asked. Those who knew the answer just shrugged, infuriating the goddess even more.

**"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.**

"That's what we all want to know." Zeus grumbled. Poseidon looked at his son worriedly again. _I hope it's nothing serious..._

**He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. **

This caused many eyebrows to rise.

**"Just the attic."**

"Well, technically there's the thi-" Annabeth couldn't finish her sentence seeing as Percy placed his hand over her mouth. Then he addresses the curious people.

"You'll see." Was his response. Annabeth huffed from behind Percy's hand. Said hand was then removed cautiously from the architect's mouth.

**"Somebody lives there?"**

Mini-Annabeth shook her head. "If I remember, there's nothing there but junk brought back from quests." This caused even more confusion for those who don't know what had been watching Percy through the window.

**"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."**

Athena growled under her breath.

"If there's nothing living in that attic then nothing could have been watching Perseus." Hestia pointed out from her hearth. Percy only smiled and shrugged.

**I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain.**

On the outside, Apollo was calm and collected but on the inside, he was jumping for joy. _I knew it! It was my oracle._

Hermes shifted slightly in his throne, having the same thoughts as Apollo only he was more saddened. Hades eventually figured it out too because he began to look uncomfortable and guilty whenever he would see Hermes in his peripheral vision.

**"Come along, Percy," Chiron said, his light hearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."**

Hermes and the Stolls shook their heads. "Chiron may be great at lying but he needs to polish his subject-changing skills." Hermes stated. The Stolls nodded and Connor took out a black notebook from his pocket. Travis handed him a pen. Then he began writing, peaking the interest of many. Their curiosity increased when Travis read the notebook, nodded and went to Hermes with the pen.

He handed the notebook to his dad. "Please sign here, here and here." Travis pointed to specific places in the notebook as Hermes took the pen. The god looked at the others before shrugging and signing. "Done."

Travis grinned and went to sit back beside his younger brother. Annabeth, Katie, Silena and Will eyed them suspiciously but chose not to act yet.

**We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.**

Katie, Persephone and Demeter sighed at the mention of the strawberries. The future saw this and started snickering to themselves. Nico raised an eyebrow amusedly at Percy who understood the message. Then he called out to Travis.

"Hey Travis. You know, in the future, well in our time, you spend your time in the fields, looking at a strawberry."

Annabeth and Thalia soon caught on and decided to join in.

"Yup. Not just _any_ strawberry though. You look for that one _single_ strawberry every day." Annabeth said. By now, Travis was thoroughly confused.

"You look at it every day, walk up to it even, but won't gather your courage and _get_ the strawberry." Thalia said, sighing and shaking her head along with Annabeth, Nico and Percy. Then the four of them burst out laughing. Travis just looked at them blankly.

"Um, ok then." Travis said unsurely. "I don't get the joke." Connor added. Most shrugged it off, already getting used to the constant randomness of the futures. Silena read on, not wanting to waste anymore time.

**Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus.**

"So our strawberries go to Olympus as well?" Katie asked. The deities in the room smiled at her. "Yes they are. The big, red ones are pretty sweet." Persephone said.

Hermes blinked before rummaging through his bag. "Speaking of strawberries... oh where is it? ... AH! Here we go." He brought out a stylus and a touch screen and handed them to Demeter. "I'll need you to sign that to be able to receive the newest batch of strawberries as of yesterday." Demeter cocked her head to the side before conceding.

The goddess motioned for Silena to read while she signed the form.

**"It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."**

Katie grinned. "No. No they don't." She said with pride evident in her voice.

**He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. **

"They do?" Nico asked. The gods rolled their eyes. Demeter made a small, 2 feet potted apple tree appear in front of Dionysus who just stared at it in boredom. All the demigods watched closely.

Almost immediately, the tree began to vibrate and on its small branches a bud appeared. It started to grow until it became a ripe, red apple which Hermes plucked. He took a bite out of it.

"Hm, juicy. Very juicy." He took another bite before tossing it to Apollo who was drooling. "Here you go, bro." Apollo grinned and caught the apple.

"Thanks."

**It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.**

At the reminder of grapes, Dionysus grumbled and made the tree in front of him disappear. He pouted childishly and glared at the floor. Many of the females rolled their eyes at him although Hestia gave Zeus a look. The King of the gods sighed and made a goblet filled with wine appear before Dionysus.

The wine god jumped in surprise. "What the heck?" Zeus sighed again.

"just this once, Dionysus. One cup. No more, no less." Dionysus' eyes brightened and he took the cup as if he were afraid it would disappear. He cautiously took a sip as everyone watched him. A small smile formed on his lips as he bowed to Zeus... or at least as best as you can bow while sitting.

"Thank you soo much, father!" Dionysus said, sounding like a small boy who was given his toy back after a grounding. Zeus rolled his eyes and sent Silena a message with one look. _Read._ In the background, Dionysus had little flowers and a pink aura around him as he held the wine-filled goblet.

**I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music.**

Fake coughs could be heard from the past demigods. Mini-Annabeth shifted in her seat guiltily. "He can do it... just..."

"Horribly?" Clarisse supplied. The word made mini-Annabeth look guiltier.

The futures just laughed. "Don't worry about it guys. He gets better." Percy reassured them.

**I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.**

Demeter plucked an orange from her throne and threw it at Dionysus.

"Hey! What was that for?" He cried. Demeter huffed.

"Be nice to the satyrs." Dionysus grumbled. Hades looked at his immortal nephew and sent him a telepathic message.

_Now you know what I have to deal with. You're lucky she didn't start ranting._

Dionysus gulped at the thought of a ranting Demeter. Just her talks about cereal were enough to deal with but a rant? NO no.

**"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."**

"Aww." Many of the goddesses cooed, causing Percy to blush.

"You really are a good friend, Perseus." Hestia said. Percy smiled at her. "thank you, Lady Hestia." Artemis took a big breath.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's right. You're different than the rest..."

Her statement made Apollo choke on a bit of apple that he was eating.

**Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable.**

"Hey, those dreams are _completely _reasonable." Percy said, a frown on his face. Annabeth patted his arm to show her agreement.

**To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."**

"But Grover did that!" both Annabeths and Artemis exclaimed. Silena smiled as she reads the next line.

**"But he did that!" **

Many gave soft chuckles at the coincidence while the two Annabeths were blushing. Artemis just shrugged it off.

**"I might agree with you," Chiron said.**

"Might?" Annabeth demanded. "Alright, Wise Girl. Calm down. It's in the past... _err_... future? Um, well, past for us, future for them. Ugh, this is confusing." All the futures (except Percy of course) shook their heads at the son of Poseidon but they had to admit, it was also quite confusing.

**"But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. **

Dionysus had to dodge the fruits that came his way from both Demeter and Persephone. "Be nice to the satyr" they said in unison.

**After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."**

Annabeth and Percy grumbled under their breaths. "I'll show those cowardly goats a thing or two about courage." Percy threatened.

**I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. I also felt really, really guilty.**

Thalia sighed again. "See? There goes your soft side again." Percy pouted. " I do _not_ have a soft side... I think."

"oh puh-lease, Percy. You feel guilty about things that's not your fault. And don't say it is because I have that book as proof." Thalia quipped. Percy remained quiet but had a frown on his face. Annabeth took his hand secretly and gave him a discreet smile.

**If I hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble.**

**"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"**

Mini-Annabeth looked at the floor. "That _was_ his second chance."

"I know Annabeth. Believe me, I know."

**Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that **_**was **_**Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. **

Thalia winced at the reminder of what had happened to her. Nico saw this and gave her an encouraging smile to which she was grateful for.

**Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."**

Nico frowned. "Small?" Everyone shrugged except Athena.

**"How old is he?"**

**"Oh, twenty-eight."**

"Twenty-eight?" All the past demigods and Nico repeated. Thalia let out a low whistle. "And I thought I was old... so Grover was twenty-nine? Thirty when you guys found me?" the last question, she directed at Percy and Annabeth who, once again shrugged.

"Wait, _found_ you?" Zeus asked nervously. Thalia tilted her head to the side and smiled. "It should be around the second or third book."

Zeus didn't like this answer but accepted it for now.

**"What! And he's in sixth grade?"**

**"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."**

All the males looked at the book horribly.

"That's terrible!" Apollo stated. "Studying the same things for SIX years! It's a crime."

Athena cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, is studying a crime?" Apollo's eyes widened at his mistake. "Uh, umm... well, what I mean is... why can't Grover be the equivalent of a college student instead? I mean, six years of the same things would tend to leave a mark on someone so shouldn't Grover have been sent to college when he applied for a school?"

A lot of people were dumbfounded at Apollo. Artemis even stood from her throne and checked her brother's temperature.

"Ok, you're not sick. I'm sure you don't have a hangover. Athena didn't bless you either... who are you and what have you done with the Apollo I know?" She asked seriously. Her seriousness turned to laughter when Apollo pouted, crossed his arms and huffed indignantly.

"I'm smart too you know."

"Yeah right."

"I am! You just can't see it because I'm too awesome." Artemis rolled her eyes and went back to her throne.

**"That's horrible."**

"Yes, yes it is." Hermes agreed.

**"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."**

Percy chuckled. "Not likely, Chiron." Nico smirked.

"Ok. One, it's obvious Grover would push through with his dream and two, you're talking to a book, cousin." Everyone laughed at Percy's face which turned into a nice cherry color.

"Shut up."

**"That's not fair," **

"Life's not fair." Hera shot back. Everyone gave her weird looks for that.

**I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"**

Annabeth shook her head. "Tact, Seaweed Brain, tact."

"I know, Wise girl. I know." Percy grumbled.

**Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"**

Hermes looked expectantly at his sons.

"Every Tuesday and Friday, 3:45 pm, right after Chiron's archery classes." Travis answered automatically. Hermes smiled and nodded in approval.

**But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop. Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word **_**death. **_

Hades and Nico looked up at the mention of one of their favourite words. Poseidon however, mentally groaned at his son's line of thought.

**The beginnings of an idea—a tiny, hopeful fire—started forming in my mind.**

This time, the groan made itself evident to everyone.

"Is something the matter, brother?" Hestia asked. Poseidon looked at her and slowly shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Don't mind me."

Annabeth and Percy smiled at Poseidon sympathetically, knowing what he was thinking.

**"Chiron," I said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."**

**"Yes, child?"**

**"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"**

As the question was given, the only thing everyone could do was remain quiet. You could hear a pin drop in the large room. Hades and Nico raised an eyebrow at the son of Poseidon amusedly. Persephone did the same.

"You're actually thinking about it, eh?" Hades said mysteriously, all while smirking evilly. He intertwined his fingers in front of his while his elbows remained on his throne's armrests. He leaned back too add effect as the shadows covered part of his face. A single smirk sent shivers down the backs of the past demigods but the futures just shrugged it off.

"Well, yes. Yes I was." Percy said bluntly. This caused Hades to lose his dramatic moment.

**Chiron's expression darkened.**

Poseidon inwardly groaned again. _"I'm going to need some anvil soon... this book's going to give me killer headaches..."_

**"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... until we know more ... I would urge you to put that out of your mind."**

"Great. Now you're not going to stop thinking about it." Thalia stated. Poseidon let out a sound that could have been a squeak or a small "What!"

**"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"**

"Duh, Percy. Chiron means until you know more." Travis stated.

"What other meaning would be there?" Connor quipped. Percy groaned for the umpteenth time and began smacking his forehead on the arm of the sofa. This caused many amused expression from the gods. Over to the demigod side, Will and Beckendorf sighed.

"I feel bad for their half-siblings who are pretty decent." Beckendorf nodded in agreement.

"Like that guy, Chris. Other than the occasional prank every now and then, he's pretty good."

"There's also Layla Carter and Bianca Savrin **[3]**_**.**_If I recall they're the same age as us." Will said rather uncertainly. "At least, I think they're the same age." Beckendorf shook his head.

"Bianca's older by a year and a few months." Beckendorf corrected.

"So, mind telling us who this Layla and Bianca are?"

The two boys looked to up and saw practically everyone (except Ares, Clarisse, Dionysus, Travis and Connor) looking at them. Hermes had an eyebrow raised, recognizing the names of two of his daughters. Beckendorf blushed and nudged Will. Hermes spoke up.

"So, is there something happening with my daughters or is it something that I shouldn't know, seeing as the two of you were whispering." The messenger of the gods said, eyes narrowed at the two demigods. Will kept his cool.

"Nothing's wrong, Lord Hermes. We just feel well, _bad_ for them seeing as they have to deal with them every day." He finished, motioning to Connor and Travis who were having a thumb-wrestling match and arm-wrestling at the same time. Hermes narrowed his eyes further but let it go seeing as it was the truth.

"Alright then." Hermes turned to the futures next. "Speaking of my daughters, how are they? Layla and Bianca I mean." Annabeth smiled at the god.

"Last I heard, Bianca from our time went back to Arizona to visit her mom while Layla should be returning to camp any day soon. Hermes smiled while Apollo patted his arm encouragingly.

**"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods."**

The smile on Hermes' face instantly turned into a frown.

"My dear centaur, remember your skills. I am very disappointed." All the males snickered while the females except Clarisse rolled their eyes.

**As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.**

"The last person in there was actually Chiron. He made sure no one went into the forest since the Hunters rigged places in it." Mini-Annabeth said. Artemis and Thalia smirked at the mention of the hunters. The futures just rolled their eyes.

"Looks like the hunters don't change, eh, Thalia?" Annabeth said, a smile forming on her lips.

**Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."**

**"Stocked with what?" I asked. "Armed with what?"**

The demigods groaned again. Thalia mouthed the word _slow_ to the other demigods. They barely contained their chuckles as Percy looked at them questioningly.

**"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"**

This time the gods shook their heads. "Oh Chiron."

"You have to give the old centaur some slack though. We _do_ give our kids some armor and weapons before they arrive at Camp." Athena said. Thalia perked up, just realizing something.

"So, just like me! I had aegis and my spear while going to camp." Athena nodded in agreement. "Exactly. As such, it is actually appropriate that he ask the question. Though why he thought this sea spawn would already have weapons is beyond me."

Everyone else rolled their eyes while some looked like the beginnings of a headache were forming.

**"My own—?"**

**"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armoury later."**

"Size five... it was three sizes too big for you during capture-the-flag." Annabeth whispered to Percy who frowned at the memory.

"I remember feeling like an idiot while wearing it." He said. Thalia smirked.

"I wasn't there but I could bet _anything_ that you _looked_ like an idiot."

Percy blushed and stuck his tongue out childishly. Thalia did the same. Nico on the other hand was thinking.

"Did I look stupid when I was first there?" He asked. Percy and Thalia shared a look before looking at anything and everything else besides Nico who pouted.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**I wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armoury, **

"To answer you're innocent question, Percy, though you won't need it, a summer camp that has an armory would either be 1) part of the army, 2) it's a camp for demigods like us or, 3) the people or mortals there are plain weird." Beckendorf said, a playful smile gracing his lips. All the demigods hid smiles behind their hands while the gods just shook their heads in amusement.

**but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued. We saw the archery range,**

Artemis, Apollo, Thalia and Will grinned at each other.

**the canoeing lake,**

Now it was Percy's and Poseidon's turn to grin.

**the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much),**

A lot of people tried to prevent the chuckles forming. Percy blushed, finally realizing how stupid that sounded.

"I wonder why Chiron doesn't like it…" Thalia said slyly, smirking at Percy who turned red. "Shut it, you."

**the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheatre, **

Apollo's grin turned into a full-out blinding light for the demigods. All of them had to cover their eyes while the gods just looked at Apollo.

"GAH! Turn the lights off!" Nico yelled, fiercely covering his eyes. Percy groaned.

"Normally, I'd say you were over-reacting but… damn it Apollo, it's too bright!" Thalia yelled. Apollo pouted and stopped his blinding grin. Immediately, the light in the room greatly diminished.

Everyone had to blink a couple of times to get their eyesight adjusted to the light. All the demigods had to rub their eyes numerous times.

"I am a child of the shadows." Nico grumbled. "How many times must blinding light be forced upon me?" This time, Percy and Thalia _did _roll their eyes.

"Sometimes, I worry you've been spending time with spirits of children of Zeus. Their dramatic personalities are rubbing off on you." Annabeth stated. All the children of Zeus (AKA Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Dionysus, Persephone, Ares and Thalia) cleared their throats and raised an eyebrow at the daughter of Athena. Annabeth, in turn, raised an eyebrow as well.

"Admit it, you guys can be overly dramatic about unimportant things." The gods looked like they wanted to protest but thought better of it. Thalia, on the other hand, protested outright.

"I am _not_ dramatic!" She yelled. At the same time, lightning sparked from her hands as she glared at her female best friend. Annabeth nodded, proving her point.

"I rest my case." She said professionally. Percy rolled his eyes and took his girlfriend's hand secretly.

**and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.**

"Fights! Speaking of which, when is a fight coming on? This book is becoming boring already." Ares whined. Clarisse frowned and nodded in agreement. Poseidon glared at the god of war.

"I do _not_ want my son to be in fights any time soon, Ares. So hold your tongue and wait. Knowing demigods, my son's life is gonna get hectic pretty soon." The god of the seas said. Ares pouted manly**[2]****.**

**"Sword and spear fights?" I asked.**

"Nooo, water balloons and string fights." Clarisse said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

**"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."**

Hermes groaned. "Again with the poor subject-changing skills!"

**Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.**

**"What do you do when it rains?" I asked.**

Percy received a LOT of weird looks for this. He just rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know, it was a dumb question."

"but a valid one." Athena continued. This time _she _got weird looks. The wisdom goddess sighed.

"The sea spawn is new to all this and has a fair right to ask such a question."

Everyone was dumbfounded that _Athena_ would defend _Percy_. The goddess smirked at the Saviour of Olympus.

"I can give praises too and can defend you as well. I just choose not to."

**Chiron looked at me as if I'd gone a little weird.**

"You are weird." Everyone (minus Poseidon, Hestia, Persephone and Athena) said. The son of Poseidon huffed and crossed his arms indignantly.

"You guys are mean."

"Well, it _is_ still pick-on-Percy month." Nico said. "There is no such thing as pick-on-Percy month!" Thalia, Nico and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

"It's an un-official month and occasion, Seaweed Brain. Like I said, Chiron has it on his calendar." Percy sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"I give up. If I find you guys are lying though…" He left the threat hanging, causing the three futures to become nervous all of a sudden.

**"We still have to eat, don't we?" I decided to drop the subject.**

All the demigods nodded their heads in approval.

**Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.**

All the gods (except Hestia, Hades and Persephone) made indignant noises. Then they looked at Hades and Persephone who just kept quiet.

"Why aren't you complaining?" Aphrodite demanded. Hades shrugged. "Don't have a cabin there."

Persephone smiled kindly. "I've been there once and from a demigod's point of view, the cabins _are_ rather bizarre."

**Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. **

"Well, that's true." Demeter said.

**Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory.**

Hephaestus and Beckendorf perked up at the mention of their cabin.

**Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass.**

Persephone and Katie shared a grin. Demeter spoke up again. "You added the tomato vines, Katie?"

The demigod shook her head. "It wasn't me. I heard the former head counsellor did it. His name was… Tristan?" Demeter smiled and nodded in recognition.

**Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. **

Apollo grinned at Will who just stared back. The sun god pouted and decided to act childishly.

"Will, why you no smile back at me?" Hermes tried to contain his laughter, recognizing the speech pattern to be the one used on the internet. Will only blinked.

"Well, the brightness caused me a headache once and now I don't know what to think about the cabin." Will deadpanned.

"Oh." Apollo said. "would you like it if I dimmed it a bit?" He asked uncertainly. Will smiled and nodded.

"Yes please!" Apollo nodded and snapped his fingers. The sound seemed to echo in the room. The sun god motioned for Silena to continue on.

**They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed).**

"You play basketball?" Annabeth and Thalia said simultaneously. Percy nodded slowly. "you didn't know?"

"Well, you can't really blame us, can you? Whenever you come to camp, you always leave because of a quest." Poseidon paled at the revelation.

"You go on _quests_?" "Yeah more than one but I didn't want to though." "But you still went?" "Dad, I had to!"

The god of the seas grumbled. "Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Touché, son. Touché."

**In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smouldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.**

Hestia looked up, surprised. "You saw me?" Percy smiled and nodded. "Yes, Lady Hestia. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you though."

Hestia waved it off. "Don't worry about it, young hero. Most never do."

All the demigods, with the exemption of Percy and Nico, looked at the floor guiltily.

**The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them.**

Zeus smirked. Thalia spoke up. "It's too cold there, dad. You don't even have a bed!"

The King of the gods blinked and put on a blank face although on the inside, he was feeling very sad about what Thalia said.

_I bet she doesn't like it there. It most probably feels like a tombstone there._

**Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.**

Hera smiled but was secretly met with glares from different places in the room.

**"Zeus and Hera?" I guessed.**

**"Correct," Chiron said.**

**"Their cabins look empty."**

"They should be." Hera said all while glaring at her husband who inched away slowly.

**"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two."**

**Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot.**

"Well, that's one way to look at it." Hermes chuckled. "Mascots?" Athena whispered to Artemis. The goddess of the Hunt only shrugged.

**Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?**

**I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.**

Poseidon and the futures all smiled.

"It's like your dad's calling to you." Nico whispered.

**It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"**

Poseidon frowned. "Oh come on, Chiron. I won't blast him to pieces… unlike _someone_ here." He gave Zeus a glare.

"It was one time!"

"Whatever."

**Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, I was glad when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy."**

Percy frowned at the remembrance. "It was a bit sad and lonely."

"But not anymore!" Nico, Thalia and the Stolls shouted.

**Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.**

**Number five was bright red—a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. **

The demigods shivered. "It's not only the boar. Even Athena's owl seems to follow us." Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"The owl only follows you because of me, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh."

**Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. **

Everyone turned to look at a smirking Clarisse.

**She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit, **

The smirk on the drakon slayer's face turned into a glare.

**though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red.**

**I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," I observed.**

"Woohoo! Party Ponies!" Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus yelled.

**"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."**

**"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really ..."**

**He smiled down at me. **_**"The **_**Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am."**

**"But, shouldn't you be dead?"**

Another batch of face palms have been delivered to this line.

"Again, Seaweed Brain, _tact._"

**Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about **_**should **_**be. The truth is, I **_**can't **_**be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."**

All the demigods nodded. "You ARE needed, Chiron." Percy said.

"Talking to a book again, Perce."

"Not caring again, Nicki."

"Don't call me that."

"Kk."

**I thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. It wouldn't have made my Top Ten Things to Wish For list.**

"I don't think it would make _anyone's _top ten list." Poseidon said. Athena cleared her throat.

"Oh. Except Owl Head over there."

**"Doesn't it ever get boring?"**

**"No, no," he said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."**

**"Why depressing?"**

Annabeth gave Percy a look.

"I know, I know. Tact. Gotcha."

**Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again.**

**"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."**

Hermes opened his mouth again but was cut off by Ares.

"We get it, Speedy. Subject-changing skills. Jeez."

**The blond girl I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.**

**When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled.**

Athena nodded in approval while the rest snickered at Percy and Annabeth.

**I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek.**

"That is a horrible pun." Apollo deadpanned. Percy pouted.

"Give me a break. I don't even remember thinking these things!"

**There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book.**

"It was an architecture book, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

**"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."**

Connor, Travis and Hermes all smirked mischievously at Percy. "Go on, Percy. Make yourself at home."

Percy shivered, discovering the hidden intention behind those words.

**Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on **_**old.**_

Hermes furrowed his eyebrows while the Stolls tried to evade his gaze.

**The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. **

The god's frown deepened. Then he suddenly grinned.

"Time for an upgrade, boys." The two brothers high-fived each other and grinned at their dad.

**Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it... ?**

"A caduceus." Hermes supplied. Silena smiled, reading the next line.

**A caduceus.**

"Oh. Never mind then."

**Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. **

Connor and Travis sighed while Hermes glared at the other gods who had kids.

"Could you all _please_ claim your kids?" The messenger was greeted with silence. The futures huddled together for a while.

"This is _exactly_ why we lost so many half-bloods to _him_." Thalia whispered, anger evident in her voice.

**Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.**

All the gods that had children suddenly shifted in their seats as Hermes, the Stolls and the futures glared at them.

**Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.**

**"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."**

**He galloped away toward the archery range.**

**I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.**

Percy groaned. "If it's like the routines, then the next thing to happen would be to make a complete fool of myself."

Annabeth laughed while Nico patted his back encouragingly.

"That's the spirit Percy!" He said, overly enthusiastic. Percy turned to look at his cousin who was full-out grinning and jumping in his seat. The Hero of Olympus paled.

"Alright, who gave you sugar?" He asked the son of Hades. Nico grinned and bounced in his seat. "No one gave me sugar. Well, Hestia did this morning and I brought it here with me to eat in case I get hungry." Percy, Annabeth and Thalia groaned and gave Hestia a pleading look. The goddess spoke up from her hearth.

"Should I not have done that?" She asked uncertainly. The futures shook their heads. "Oh. I'm sorry." She said.

**"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."**

**So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself.**

"naturally?" Poseidon asked. "Naturally." Percy confirmed.

"I told you I'd make a complete fool out of myself."

"I remember trying not to laugh at that. You looked so stupid then." Annabeth said, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"You're laughing at me!"

"I'm not."

"yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"yes."

"no."

"Yes."

"No."

"SHUT UP!" Thalia screamed, zapping Percy with her lightning. "OW! How come Annabeth doesn't get zapped?" Percy asked, rubbing the spot where the lightning hit him.

"Because she's Annabeth. She'd get a plan to whip my butt and I am NOT having that. No sir."

**There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything.**

**Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."**

"Hi!" Connor and Travis yelled.

"Err… hi?"

**"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.**

**I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined."**

**Everybody groaned.**

**A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward.**

Annabeth's breath hitched at the remembrance of who it was.

**"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."**

All the gods suddenly had puzzled looks. _Floor?_

**The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cut-offs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.**

Connor, Travis, and Hermes grinned at the mention of one of their favourite people.

**"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. **

Annabeth (both older and younger) got raised eyebrows. Older Annabeth blushed while younger Annabeth shrugged.

**I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing.**

Silena and Aphrodite suddenly started squealing like there's no tomorrow.

"OMG! A love triangle!" Silena squealed.

"I am a GENIUS!" Aphrodite said.

Everyone else leaned away from the two as they were emitting "scary love vibes" according to Ares. Percy and Annabeth shared a look and shivered while Nico and Thalia laughed at the couple known to the Aphrodite cabin and Aphrodite herself as "Percabeth"

**She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counsellor for now."**

**"For now?" I asked.**

**"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travellers."**

Hermes childishly waved to anyone who looked his way. Apollo childishly waved back earning himself a few chuckles from the goddesses and demigods.

**I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me. I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag. **

"That's sad." Hermes said. "you should have asked for something."

**Just the Minotaur's horn. **

Travis' and Connor's eyes lit up. Katie saw their interest on the Minotaur horn and promptly smacked them both on the head.

"OW!"

"No stealing Percy's Minotaur horn." The two sons of Hermes pouted. Percy laughed.

"It's ok Katie. They don't steal it from me in the future."

**I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves.**

Hermes' face dropped. "Darn. That horn would have looked AWESOME on one of my children's bunks. Heck, it's being in the cabin is awesome in itself."

**I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets.**

"Ah. Now you know which ones are the Hermes kids. They always look like they want to pickpocket you." Katie said. Then she shot a glare at the Stolls. "These two do more than just look like they want to pickpocket…"

Connor and Travis were whistling innocently.

**"How long will I be here?" I asked.**

**"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."**

**"How long will that take?"**

**The campers all laughed.**

"Why did the campers laugh?" Persephone asked. The futures looked sadly at the floor while the past demigods glared.

"It's very rare to get claimed nowadays." Mini-Annabeth said sadly. "Most of the unclaimed have been there for a long time already."

Hermes clenched his fists in anger and glared at the gods, some of which flinched.

**"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."**

**"I've already seen it."**

**"Come on." She grabbed my wrist **

Aphrodite squealed again and was looking very much like the emoticon ^_^

**and dragged me outside. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me.**

All the gods frowned. "Well, that's not nice." Apollo said.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "thank you for pointing out the obvious." Her twin did the best thing and stuck his tongue out at her. Artemis shook her head.

_Boys…_

**When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."**

Everyone smirked at the couple.

"Last name usage, eh Annabeth?" Aphrodite said slyly. "The first signs of love." Immediately, Poseidon and Athena snapped their heads toward her.

"They are NOT in love!" They said in unison before glaring at each other.

"Fish face."

"Owl Head."

"Kelp-for-Brains."

"Brain Girl."

"SEAWEED BRAIN."

"WISE GIRL."

"SHUT UP!" The two deities were shocked and looked incredulously at their children (the older ones) and Nico and Thalia.

"Good gods, they argue like the two of you." Thalia complained. Nico frowned, opened his mouth to defend his male cousin before thinking about it. He started nodding in agreement after closing his mouth.

"She's right, you know." By that time, Percy and Annabeth were blushing like crazy.

"We do not argue like that." Percy exclaimed. "Right, Annabeth?" Said girl looked at the floor, frowned then smiled sheepishly at her boyfriend.

"Annie?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh admit it, Seaweed Brain, we do argue like that."

"No we don't"

"Yes, we do."

"No we don't. Tell her guys." Percy pleaded with the past demigods. Some of them gave him blank looks while others looked away. The Stolls and Clarisse grinned at him.

"You argue like that." They deadpanned. Percy pouted and crossed his arms. "Whatever. As my mother says, _to each his own_. Silena please read."

The daughter of Aphrodite did what was requested or rather, _demanded_ of her.

**"What?"**

"Huh?" Apollo said. "What were they talking about again? I got lost in the argument." Silena read the previous line to herself.

"They- meaning Annabeth- told Percy to do better than that... whatever that means."

Everyone nodded in understanding while Athena and both Annabeths rolled their eyes.

**She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."**

The goddess of love and her daughter started squealing again. The Stolls, Apollo and Hermes, and Will had smirks on their faces with matching raised eyebrows. Athena's eye was twitching while both Annabeths had their heads in their hands. Percy was whistling innocently but the blush was evident on his face. Thalia and Nico had creepy smiles on their faces while the rest just smiled or didn't pay attention.

**"What's your problem?" I was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy—"**

"The bull guy... Nice Percy. Nice." Nico said sarcastically. The hero of Olympus promptly ignored him.

**"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"**

Many of the gods, Nico, Thalia, mini-Annabeth, Silena and Katie gave Annabeth weird looks.

"I know, I know. It was a stupid thing to say. You guys try staying in camp for seven years without going outside even once." She challenged. A lot of people looked away.

**"To get killed?"**

**"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"**

"Um, I thought we trained so that we could survive, not fight." Katie pointed out. Annabeth held up one finger to tell Katie to give her a minute.

"Well, we are trained to fight as well seeing as we are the connection between the gods and the mortal world. We fight to keep the peace." She said. Clarisse and Ares nodded in harmony.

"Still, a fight is good every now and then." Ares argued. This caused a lot of people to glare at him.

**I shook my head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was **_**the **_**Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."**

**"Yes."**

**"Then there's only one."**

**"Yes."**

**"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right?**

"Gajillion is not a word." Athena deadpanned. "It was for emphasis only." Percy countered.

"Then you could have just said a century ago if you wanted to emphasize." Percy kept his face blank then he stuck his tongue out at the wisdom goddess. Athena only rolled her eyes.

"That is very immature."

**Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..."**

Poseidon and Athena smiled at the mention of the name of the old hero. Hestia smiled at the goddess from her hearth.

"Theseus is the only child of Poseidon which you like, right Athena?" Hestia asked, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"Yes. He was the smartest mortal I have ever met. Not only that, but he ruled my city greatly. All the mortals loved him and so, I respect him very much."

Poseidon was grinning proudly at the compliment for his son. Hermes on the other hand sneakily hid the voice recorder in his pocket. The god of thieves winked at Apollo, his sons, Poseidon and Percy.

Meanwhile the demigods were joking around with Percy.

"You actually listened in class, Kelp head?" Percy stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

"Yes, Thalia. I listened to Mr. Brunner when he was teaching. It was- I can't believe I'm saying this- _interesting_." Annabeth smiled and jabbed him lightly on the ribs.

"Now if you would only do that when we have Ancient Greek in the morning." At the mention of the subject, numerous half-bloods made a face while Annabeth just smiled.

**"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."**

"I always hated that." Percy said with a deep frown on his face. "Life would have been much simpler if they just _died_ and never came back." Nico added.

Surprisingly, Ares asked the next question.

"And which monsters are you talking about?" The futures huddled together for a moment, bringing their hands side by side to start the counting. When they finished their grouping Annabeth spoke.

"Well, there's the Minotaur, the three furies, hellhounds –no offense Nico- dracaena, laistrygonians and many more which would take too long to dictate."

By the end, Ares looked bored and was regretting his asking. Poseidon on the other hand, paled at the mention of some of the monsters which his son would have to face. Silena leafed through the remaining pages and sighed. Will smiled slightly and patted her arm.

"Now you know how I felt."

Silena nodded then made eye contact with Hera, surprisingly. She tried sending her message through her eyes. Luckily for her, Hera understood.

"Ok, let's try and refrain from commenting too much. We still have a long way to go and we're only in the?" Silena checked the first page of the chapter.

"We're on the sixth chapter, Lady Hera." All the boys groaned.

**"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."**

**"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them arche types. Eventually, they re-form."**

Percy started cursing under his breath. "Stupid arche types. Life would be easier without you."

**I thought about . "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword—"**

**"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."**

"How did you know about the math teacher?" Thalia asked.

"It's in the book." Was the reply that came her way.

**"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"**

Thalia twitched and shocked Nico who was laughing quietly at her.

**"You talk in your sleep."**

This time, Percy twitched and blushed lightly.

**"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"**

**Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her.**

Hades received stares from the people in the room.

"It was one time! Jeez. One wrong act and you get branded for life." Persephone reached over and took her husband's hand into her. "It's ok, dear."

"I'm sorry, lord Hades." Annabeth apologized sincerely. Hades sighed and waved it off instead.

**"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."**

"Hey, why do we call them the Kindly Ones? They're not even kind." Percy said.

"You speak from experience Percy?" Hermes joked. The son of Poseidon looked at him seriously. "Yes. Yes I do."

Poseidon paled further as silence and awkwardness made itself known.

**"Look, is there anything we **_**can **_**say without it thundering?" I sounded whiny, even to myself, but right then I didn't care. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together?**

Hermes glared at the gods who had kids.

"It's because _some_ people won't claim they're kids." The gods who had kids shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Demeter sighed and raised two fingers. Everyone watched her as she stared blankly at the air. Then she smiled and nodded at Hermes. The god raised an eyebrow before his phone vibrated.

"Oh so sorry. Let me get that." He got his caduceus in phone form and flipped it open. His eyes widened and then he ran to Demeter and tackle hugged her.

"Thank you, Auntie Dem!" He grinned widely at her. Zeus cleared his throat. Hermes smiled sheepishly and sat back on his throne while snickers filled the room. "Sorry. Please continue."

Meanwhile, at camp half-blood, the Demeter cabin was having a sparring contest with the Hermes cabin when two unclaimed kids received floating holograms above their heads. Chiron came trotting forward from his place near the stands and smiled at the two. Then he addressed the two cabins.

"Hail, Rosaline Collins, daughter of Demeter and Tristan Smith, son of Demeter."

Back in Olympus...

**There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."**

**I pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent."**

**She stared at me, waiting for me to get it.**

**"My mom is Sally Jackson," I said.**

**"She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."**

Almost all the females looked at the floor sadly.

**"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."**

**"He's dead. I never knew him."**

Percy bit his lip guiltily as Poseidon looked at the floor sadly. Zeus saw this and leaned on his armrest and poked his older brother.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"What do you need, brother?" Poseidon asked, trying to hide his irritation. Zeus feigned innocence.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just checking to see if you were alive." Poseidon rolled his eyes while the others smiled at the king of the gods. Who knew he could still joke around with his brothers.

**Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids.**

**"Your father's not dead, Percy."**

"I thought I just confirmed that." Zeus said. The corner of his lips twitched upwards.

**"How can you say that? You know him?"**

**"No, of course not."**

Poseidon grinned. "Now she does." Then he turned to Annabeth, both older and younger. "Err..."

"I already know you in the future, Lord Poseidon." Annabeth said. Poseidon nodded and turned to mini-Annabeth.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Chase." Mini-Annabeth blushed. "It's my pleasure, Lord Poseidon ." the god of the seas grinned again and leaned back into his chair.

"See? Now she knows me."

**"Then how can you say—"**

**"Because I know **_**you.**_** You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."**

**"You don't know anything about me."**

**"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."**

"You're going to embarrass him Annabeth." Will whispered to the seven year old. "Shut up. It's in the future."

**"How—"**

**"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."**

**I tried to swallow my embarrassment. **

"See?"

"No one denied it, Will."

**"What does that have to do with anything?"**

**"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek.**

"Why couldn't it have been English _and_ Ancient Greek?" Beckendorf asked.

"It's because our origin from the mortals' perspective is Greek so naturally, our children have a natural understanding of Greek."

**And the ADHD—you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. **

The futures sighed in relief. "Thank the god for your ADHD Percy."

"Yeah. If you didn't have it, you would have been dead even before you knew about the world of the gods." Nico said. Immediately, he was smacked in the head by Thalia.

"OW! What the hell, Thalia?" Thalia motioned to Poseidon who was hyperventilating in his throne.

"Good going, Death Breath. You most likely made Uncle Poseidon's blood sugar or whatever the mortals call it rise."

Sure enough, the mighty Poseidon was breathing into a brown paper bag courtesy of Apollo. Hestia tried to calm him down.

"Alright brother. That's it. In through the nose, out through the mouth." In a couple of minutes, the god was fine again. Slightly pale; but fine.

**As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."**

**"You sound like ... you went through the same thing?"**

**"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."**

**"Ambrosia and nectar."**

"Sweet, sweet ambrosia and nectar. Always tastes like chocolate to me." Travis said.

"Really? It tastes like that dessert we ate during New Year's at my mom's last year." Connor said. Hermes and Apollo pouted then turned to the goddesses.

"You guys owe us some food." Hera rolled her eyes, along with Artemis, Demeter and Athena. "We'll read two or three chapters before we go to lunch. It's only 9:30 after all." The two brothers groaned. Suddenly, they had two plates full of ambrosia in front of them. They stared at it and looked around the room. Everyone else was looking at the food questioningly.

Persephone winked secretly at the two of them and shook her head slightly. The two gods grinned at her and took the plates. Silena decided it was safe to continue the second the two of them started eating the ambrosia.

**"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."**

**A half-blood.**

**I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start.**

**Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"**

**I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. **

"What are you going to do Clarisse?" Beckendorf asked, suspicion clearly printed on his face. Clarisse just shrugged.

"How should I know? This is in the future isn't it?" the daughter of Ares countered.

**She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.**

**"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"**

**"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."**

"Oh burn!" Apollo yelled, knuckle bumping with Hermes afterwards. Artemis groaned.

"_How in Chaos' name are we related? He must have been adopted. How I wish he was only adopted."_

_**''Erre es korakas!"**_**Annabeth said, which I somehow under stood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."**

**"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. **

Clarisse got raised eyebrows from her fellow past demigods. She just shrugged it off.

**Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?"**

"I was not a runt." Percy said. Thalia and Annabeth smirked at him.

"Yes you were. End of discussion." They said in unison. Percy grumbled while Thalia high-fived Annabeth.

**"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."**

**I blinked. "Like ... the war god?"**

Ares narrowed his eyes at Percy. "You got a problem with me, punk?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I do." Annabeth stepped on Percy's foot hard. Percy rolled his eyes.

**Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"**

**"No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell."**

"BURN!" the Stolls said. Clarisse turned on them and gave her glare. The two immediately shut up and paled.

"Did you two say something?" she asked menacingly. The Stolls shook their heads in sync. "No ma'am. Nothing at all."

This caused Artemis to smirk.

**Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."**

**"Percy."**

**"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."**

**"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.**

**"Stay out of it, wise girl."**

Thalia and Nico gasped.

"So _that's_ where you got it." Nico said.

"I would never have guessed it. Clarisse of all people!" Thalia exclaimed. Annabeth just ignored them while Percy sighed. "Get over it."

Nico and Thalia shook their heads. "Never!" Percy sighed and looked at Silena. She smiled and started reading again.

**Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep. **

**I handed Annabeth my minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom.**

The futures (minus Percy) and Clarisse tried to keep their laughter in. Ares was smirking at Percy.

"Not so tough now, eh punk?" He said. "There's no way you'll beat my daughter at the rate you're going." Ares boasted. Percy just rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time and ignored the god of war. The hero winked at his two cousins and at his dad and Annabeth.

**I was kicking and punching. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron. She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking—as much as I **_**could **_**think with Clarisse ripping my hair out—that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns.**

All the demigods hid smiles and chuckles behind their hands as the gods (except Hera, Hestia, Artemis, Hades, Ares and Dionysus) either face palmed, blushed or coughed awkwardly.

**Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and I was trying to find the strength I'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there.**

**"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."**

**Her friends snickered. Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers.**

Annabeth smacked Percy on the head only to bring her hand back toward her throbbing. She held it tightly before glaring at the Saviour of Olympus.

"I was not watching through my fingers."

"Yeah yeah. You keep telling yourself that, Wise Girl." Percy said, a smile forming on the corner of his lips.

"Watch it, Jackson." Annabeth warned.

**Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. **

The goddesses looked disturbed while the other demigods only sighed.

**It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets. **

This time, the goddesses turned green while it was time for the males to look disturbed.

**I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't.**

"ACTIVATE FISHY POWERS!" Nico yelled, surprising everyone.

"Hey! Those so called 'fishy powers' saved you countless times as well as kicked your demigodly _podex_." Percy said. The gods froze at the Latin word while the demigods looked at Percy blankly.

"My demigodly _what_?" Nico asked.

"Oh. It means butt in Latin if I remember. You see, it was a couple months before and believe it or not, Rachel managed to drag me to the library. Well, I randomly picked a book and just my luck, it was in Latin which I didn't understand all that much. I got in a couple of lines, a paragraph or two and then near the end of my browsing I came upon that word."

"So you searched it and now you know what it means." Annabeth finished. Percy grinned. "Yup! Aren't happy? I finally went to a library."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Anyway..." Silena said, searching the correct paragraph before continuing her reading.

**Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. **

The smirk that was previously on Ares' and Clarisse's face suddenly vanished only to be replaced by frowns. Percy grinned at the memory of what had happened.

**Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me.**

Clarisse glared at Percy while the others hid smiles behind their hands again. Clarisse and Ares took out weapons and were clenching their weapons in their hands.

"I am going to kill you, punk." Clarisse threatened. Percy looked at her lazily. Then he smiled at her.

"You're going to kill me, eh? Would you mind getting in line then?" The sentence caused confusion to those in the past (except mini-Annabeth, Athena, all the eldest gods and Artemis).

"Get in line/' Clarisse asked uncertainly, her grip on her spear loosening. Annabeth sighed.

"You see, sorry about this Lord Poseidon, but in the future Seaweed brain gets a lot of enemies like monsters and laistrygonians and all that stuff. A lot of demigods who turned wanted to kill him too."

Athena's eyes narrowed at the word turned.

_Why would there be demigods who would fight us... unless..._

**I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt.**

Both Ares and Clarisse turned red with anger while the others were laughing till they couldn't breathe.

"Man, I wish we could have recorded that in the future." Connor said to his brother. Travis laughed and wiped the tears streaming down his face after laughing so hard.

"I know right? I don't think we do though. Who knows?" Travis said mysteriously, winking at his younger brother. Katie watched the two closely after hearing this short conversation.

**The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall. She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her.**

"They shouldn't have done that." Poseidon said. He was trying to fight down the laugh that was coming but in the end, it escaped his lips and soon, everyone was either on the floor, literally doing a rolling on the floor laughing or a rofl'ing [4].

**But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.**

By then, only Ares and Clarisse weren't laughing. Even Hera, who hates demigods, was red in the face due to her laughing.

**As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started.**

**The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared.**

Immediately both Annabeths and Athena stopped laughing. The three of them glared at Percy.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." Annabeth warned. Percy only pouted cutely, waiting for the architect to give in. Annabeth knew what he was doing and looked away.

"You're not using that trick on me again Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled though. He knew Annabeth had forgiven him since she called him Seaweed Brain. Had she been really mad, she would have called him either Perseus or Jackson.

**She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock.**

**I looked down and realized I was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around me. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing.**

All the males let out low whistles while Poseidon grinned.

"It's one of the perks of being my son." He said. Percy grinned back.

"You know, now that I think about, doesn't it seem like Uncle Poseidon's children, meaning Percy have a lot of water powers?" Thalia asked. Then she blinked.

"Oh sorry. Don't mind that question." Zeus had a frown on his face. "It is rather true though. You're kids have more power than either mine or Hades'. That's unfair." Zeus said. Poseidon only smirked at his younger brother.

"I guess my kids are just more awesome than yours." Poseidon stated.

Artemis leaned over to Athena and whispered. "Ego alert. Alert, alert. The ego is getting bigger." Athena let out a small giggle which only Artemis and Demeter heard.

**I stood up, my legs shaky.**

**Annabeth said, "How did you ..."**

**"I don't know."**

"You never do, Percy." Nico joked. Percy rolled his eyes again and shoved his cousin.

"Hey!"

**We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. **

Percy and Annabeth laughed and high-fived. "I remember that like it was yesterday." Percy said getting a dreamy look on his face. "Oh and I think you _were_ able to film it Connor. It was either you, Travis or one of your younger brothers."

The two brothers grinned at each other.

**Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."**

Percy poked himself. "Nope. Still alive."

Everyone shook their heads at him but he just ignored it all.

**I probably should have let it go, but I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."**

"Nice comeback, Perce." Hermes said raising both of his thumbs as a sign of approval. "There's hope for you yet!"

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at the god. "Hermes." He said warningly.

"I was joking, Uncle P. Chill."

**Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.**

**Annabeth stared at me. **

"Then you two kissed!" Aphrodite suddenly said. Everyone sighed at the love goddess. Percy and Annabeth shared a look and simultaneously thought about their first kiss at Mount St. Helens.

**I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her.**

"It was both. That and I was planning for the next capture the flag then." Percy nodded like he was listening when he was actually staring at a bug crawling on Demeter's throne.

**"What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"**

"Knowing Annabeth, she's thinking about a million things at once." Silena said, a smile forming. Mini-Annabeth blushed.

"I don't think about a million things at once. No one can do that." Silena only shrugged and read the last line for her chapter.

**"I'm thinking," She said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."**

"Ahh the start of a beautiful partnership." Nico said, winking at the couple.

"Eh… not quite. Not yet at least." Percy said.

"Huh?"

"You'll see." Zeus looked outside the window before clearing his throat. He asked Hestia to make a few plates and some food appear for everyone since breakfast wasn't successful. Once everyone had finished eating their light snack, Silena picked up the book and held it in her hands.

"So, who wants to read next?" Beckendorf took the book from her hands, his fingers grazing hers slightly. Silena blushed lightly at the contact. Aphrodite smiled at her daughter then surprisingly at Hephaestus who was looking at his son.

"I'll read next." Beckendorf turned to the next page.

"My Dinner Goes Up in Smoke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the explanation thingies.**

**[1] ****This was not my idea. I remember reading it somewhere but I forgot who's story it was so if it's a copyright idea I'm so sorry.**

**[2]**** Can a guy pout in a manly manner? I don't think it's possible**

**[3] ****Those two (Layla and Bianca) are only OC's which were reference names from a role-playing site which I actively go on.**

**[4] ****Is that a word? XD rofl'ing… it counts as a word right?**

**If I missed anything, just PM me or tell me in a review. That's all. Oh and I won't be updating anytime soon since I have to start packing and checking things for school which starts on June 7****th**** for me. So sad. Till next time then. ~Demi**


	12. Dinner Turns to Smoke Too bad huh?

**A/N: Well, that's about 2 or 3 chapters that have been updated within a month. I'm so happy ^_^ So it's time again for the showing of my gratitude. Here's $100 gift check to our reviewers (how you wish this was real XD): ****dawn54321, MalikaiDragonSlayer, child of atlantis, Anniriel, Eris Potter-Charmed Child, and Pyros of the World Ignite.**

**Then for our alerters and favoriters, they get a $75 dollar check from my virtual account (how you also wish this was real): ****Sprig Of Moonlace, Bombidill95, , donthaveacareintheworld, nzcoker86, DaadyGal26, bookworm131998, nancydrewgirl, verylexiful, Anna1090, .Fire, and tini96. **

**Thanks sooo much guys! I couldn't have written this far without you. Also, is it weird that at the times I would play a sad song, it would rain or at least there would be thunder? That's what kept on happening to me last night! O.o**

* * *

><p>Beckendorf sighed and began the gruesome task of reading, knowing all the comments would come sooner or later.<p>

**"My Dinner Goes Up In Smoke."**He read. Apollo was about to comment but Beckendorf beat him to it with reading.

**Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. **

"Another thing to add to that camp's horridness. Gossip." Dionysus grumbled into his wine-filled goblet which miraculously has not run out of wine yet.

**Wherever I went, campers pointed at me and murmured something about toilet water.**

Hera and Hestia frowned. "It's rude to point." Everyone else looked at the floor guiltily, having pointed at someone at least once in their lives.

**Or maybe they were staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet.**

Everyone grinned at Percy except for three very angry and/or irritated people. Athena and both Annabeths glared at Percy who was feigning innocence and was finding his shoes _very_ interesting. Older Annabeth sighed and looked away.

"You're lucky I forgave you for that." She whispered. Percy let out an inaudible sigh but still tensed.

"What about your mom and mini-version?"

"My younger version should forgive you too. My mom… eh we'll see…" Percy paled at that one.

**She showed me a few more places the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), **

Hephaestus, Beckendorf and surprisingly Ares were smiling at that.

**the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man), **

Hermes cleared his throat and raised an amused eyebrow at the son of Poseidon. A smile was tugging at the god's lips.

"Goat man, eh Percy?" He said, a sly smile transforming his once amused one. Percy blushed and looked away as a nervous chuckle escaped him.

"Um… sorry?" Everyone either rolled their eyes or shook their heads but all had smiles on.

**and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.**

"I hate that wall!" Connor and Travis exclaimed. At the same time Annabeth (both past and future) smiled.

"Eh. It's ok." The rest of the futures frowned.

"Easy for you to say." Nico mumbled. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her family.

"It's helped before. Right, Percy?" Said boy blinked and had a confused expression. "It did? When?"

Annabeth face palmed. "Don't you remember your second year at camp?" Percy's clueless expression turned into one of understanding.

"Oh yeah. I did NOT like the taste of your shoe by the way." Annabeth and Thalia grinned while Athena smirked at a slightly fuming Poseidon.

"Well, the past is the past. You can't change it because if you do, it would cause a ripple in what the mortals call the space time continuum, therefor-"

Annabeth was cut off by a certain hero who placed a hand on her mouth to stop her ramblings.

"Let's continue the science lesson next time, Wise Girl."

**Finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.**

**"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. **

"Aww, don't be like that, dear." Aphrodite pouted. Thalia on the other smirked.

"Yeah, Annie. Don't be like that." Annabeth rolled her eyes and motioned for Beckendorf to hurry up.

**"Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."**

**"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."**

**"Whatever."**

"Ohh _rejection_." Aphrodite squealed. "I am absolutely _loving_ all this drama."

Beckendorf read on to save others from the goddess' rambling.

**"It wasn't my fault."**

This got Percy many raised eyebrows and weird looks. Connor even leaned across Will and the arm rest and stared at Percy.

"As much as I would love to tell you that you're convincing, it's not going to work with someone like Annabeth."

All the demigods gave him blank looks. Will pulled Connor back and placed his hand on the prankster's forehead.

"Nope. You're not sick." He said. Travis gasped dramatically.

"Since when did we you decide to show your wisdom? I'm hurt that you didn't inform me earlier!"

Travis got a smack on the head from Katie because of that.

"When will you learn to act like your age?" She asked exasperatedly. Travis pretended to think then grinned. "Hmm… how about when Athena refuses to step into her library for a week?"

Let's just say Katie and Connor had to move away so that they wouldn't get attacked by eagles.

**She looked at my skeptically, and I realized it was my fault. I'd made water shoot out of the bathroom fixtures. I didn't understand how. But the toilets had responded to me. I had become one with the plumbing.**

"One with the plumbing… not something you hear every day." Hestia stated. Many nodded in agreement. Hermes and Apollo on the other hand grinned and high-fived each other.

"See? We _told_ you making a plumbing business would work!" Apollo said excitedly. Hermes and his kids had full-blown grins while Poseidon was chuckling to himself.

"You could give it a try." He encouraged.

"YES!" The two gods yelled, high-fiving each other too.

"Um, excuse me?" Beckendorf timidly asked. The gods all turned to him. "Can I continue reading now?"

Zeus cleared his throat and nodded.

**"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said.**

**"Who?"**

**"Now who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."**

**I stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give me a straight answer for once.**

"Not going to happen anytime soon, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked. Percy rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out childishly.

**I wasn't expecting anybody to be looking at me from the bottom, so my heart-skipped a beat when I noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. **

Almost all the men in the room sighed dreamily.

"Naiads." They said in unison. This earned the smacks from the nearest females.

"Ow!" Percy said. "What was that for?" He said, rubbing the spot where Annabeth hit him.

"No reason." She said simply.

**They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if I were a long-lost friend.**

"Well, son, you are in a way, a long-lost friend. You just weren't lost." Poseidon said cheerfully since he considered this chapter to be a nice, non-dangerous, life-threatening chapter.

**I didn't know what else to do. I waved back.**

"You shouldn't do that." Both Annabeths and Silena said. The daughter of Aphrodite received many glances from her mother.

**"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned.**

Nico frowned. "But all he did was wave back at the naiads. You're telling him not be friends with his long-lost-but-not-really-lost-just didn't-know-about-them friends? You are a horrible person, Annabeth."

All the futures (except Nico) sighed. Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose to prevent an upcoming headache.

"Next time, we keep any and all sugar away from you. Like, 10 meters away from you." Percy said, frowning at his usually silent cousin who was now bouncing on his seat and had a huge grin on his face.

"ok then!" The futures sighed again but remained quiet. Beckendorf decided to continue his task.

**"Naiads are terrible flirts."**

"oh, I can sense jealousy in those four words." Aphrodite said; a sly grin forming on her beautiful face. A lot of people sent glances at the two daughters of Athena.

"Hmm… were you, perhaps, _jealous_ Annabeth?" Thalia asked slowly and sweetly-yet-at-the-same-time-dark voice, sending small shivers up the demigoddesses' spines. Mini-Annabeth tried to hide it and just looked away while Annabeth stared at Thalia head on.

"Why do you ask, Thalia? Are _you_ jealous?" Annabeth countered. Artemis and Zeus stiffly looked at Thalia who was losing composure since she was under pressure.

"Me? Jealous? Annie, have you forgotten that I am a hunter? You know, Hunter of _Artemis_? Sworn off of men for _eternity_? Does any of that ring a bell?" Thalia rambled. Annabeth had a smirk on. The huntress saw the smirk and trailed off, realizing what had happened.

"You sneaky little princess." Thalia said narrowing her eyes yet smiling at the same time. "I just got beat at my own game didn't I?" Thalia asked. All the past demigods smiled sheepishly at her while the gods nodded in affirmation.

Thalia sighed and looked at Percy. "What's the score now?"

"Uhh if I remember correctly it's 19 to 1 counting today's argument. It's not looking good for you Thals." Percy said. Nico's jaw dropped. "Are you sure? It's already been 20 arguments? They only made the bet last week!"

"Bet?" Hermes asked, hearing one of the things he likes to do. "What's the bet they made?"

The futures looked up at the gods in surprise.

"I forgot you guys were here… anyway, one week ago in our time, Thalia and Annabeth made a bet that if Thalia could win an argument against Annabeth five times within 3 weeks, Annabeth would have a sleep-over at the Aphrodite cabin complete with make-overs and all that girl stuff." Percy explained. "So far, Thalia's only won one- man that was hard to say- argument."

"What happens if Thalia loses?" Artemis asked warily. Percy opened his mouth but closed it then looked at the two girls. Annabeth sighed.

"You forget things too easily Percy. If Thalia loses she has to sleep in the Arena and take care of Mrs. O'Leary for a week. The bet benefits both you and me."

"Wait, how does it benefit you?" Nico asked. "As far as I know, only Percy takes care of Mrs. O'Leary so the bet only helps him."

"Well you see -"

"Can we _please_ continue with the story now?" Zeus asked. The futures blushed forgetting that they were supposed to be reading about Percy's life.

"Sorry." The four said in unison.

**"Naiads," I repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now."**

"Wait what? Back it up right there." Will suddenly said. Then he turned to Percy with a disbelieving look on his face. "You fought a fury, _the_ minotaur, carried a satyr all the way to the Big House, met a god who's over a thousand years old, a centaur who's ALSO over a thousand years old and you've used your powers and got Clarisse soaked in toilet water." Will paused and took a deep breath which he let out again. Then he continued.

"So yeah, all those stuff. Then you meet two Naiads who, by the way, are girls and suddenly you want to go home? Are you right in the mind Percy?" The son of Poseidon kept a blank look on his face. A lot of people rolled their eyes at him but others thought about what Will said.

"You know, he does have a point though." Thalia said. "All those monsters and things but when it comes to girls…" Thalia trailed off, grinning at Percy who was blushing.

"Shut up." He said, blushing lightly and pouting. Thalia only grinned.

"Never!"

**Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."**

**"You mean mentally disturbed kids?"**

Percy let out a nervous chuckle and looked at the ceiling as the other demigods cleared their throats and gave him pointed looks.

"Mentally disturbed? I'd understand if it was Connor and Travis but the rest? Eh, not so much." Katie said.

"Hey!" Connor and Travis exclaimed. The gods let out amused chuckles (except for Dionysus and Ares who didn't care).

**"I mean not human. **

"So we're…"Thalia started then she and Nico gasped dramatically.

"We're ALIENS!"

"That's so COOL!" Nico yelled, grinning like he won the lottery. Most people just shook their heads at the two demigods while others were amused.

**Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."**

"So we're half-human and half-what?" Nico asked. Beckendorf smiled slightly as he read the next line.

**"Half-human and half-what?"**

Nico paled more. "Holy Styx. Not again!" Percy pouted.

"What's so bad about thinking like me?" he asked. "Nothing really other than the fact that you have a knack for ticking off people and for being clueless about some things."

Percy was about to protest but thought better of it and shrugged instead.

**"I think you know."**

**I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid I did. I felt a tingling in my limbs, a sensation I sometimes felt when my mom talked about my dad.**

Poseidon got smiles from the females in the room except Clarisse.

**"God," I said. "Half-god."**

"I swear, if you hadn't got it right, I would have yelled at you." Annabeth said, crossing her arms in the process.

"Was it really that annoying?" Mini-Annabeth asked. Annabeth nodded.

"But if I had known that he hadn't watched the orientation film, I would have gone easier on him… actually, I take that back. I most probably wouldn't have."

Percy pouted causing the two daughters of Athena to laugh. Percy even got a small smile from the wisdom goddess herself.

**Annabeth nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. **

Zeus smirked and poked his brother again. "I thought we had established it already. Poseidon's alive and well… I think."

**He's one of the Olympians."**

Thalia gasped mockingly. "Really? You never told me your father was an Olympian. How could you Percy?"

The gods again watched in amusement as Percy decided to play along. "Why? It's not like you would have believed me, Thalia. I mean, come on, what kid has a god for a dad?" a lot of people were hiding smiles and laughter behind their hands as they watched the two cousins act.

"Percy, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Thalia pretended to take a deep breath.

"Ok, don't freak out but… my dad's an Olympian too." Percy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the exact same reason you didn't tell me! You would have thought I was lying!" Thalia exclaimed pretending to wipe away a fake tear. Percy frowned and hugged her.

"Ok, for the sake of our friendship, let's not keep this kind of secret a secret anymore. How about it, Thals?" Percy asked, releasing Thalia from the hug. Thalia grinned.

"Alright. Now can we continue reading? I don't want to keep this crazy act up." As she said this, both Thalia and Percy rubbed their shoulders.

"Gods, Thalia. Why the heck did you have to hug me so hard? It was an act." Thalia smirked.

"That's what you get for trying to hug me."

"But you hugged back!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Would you rather I punched you?" Annabeth groaned and decided to interfere.

"Ok that's enough you two. Honestly. If I didn't know you guys, I would have said that you two were bipolar." Percy and Thalia turned to her at the same time.

"I am not bipolar." They said at the same time. Then the two faced each other and frowned. Annabeth groaned and decided to do the best thing she could think of. She poked Percy in his Achilles heel. Immediately Percy jumped and spun around, looking at Annabeth wide eyed. Then he sighed seeing as it was just her finger. He sat back down.

"Sorry." Annabeth whispered. Percy shook his head but smiled. He looked at the gods and saw that they all had raised eyebrows.

"Uh… it should be explained in the uh… last book I think. Yup. Last book." Nico spoke up.

"Since when were you able to act, Percy? When I met you, you sucked at it." Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, in Goode, you have to learn how to act. It was absolutely _horrible_. I had to practice at home since Paul was there. Worst 2 weeks of my normal mortal life. Now, no more questions. Beckendorf, you can continue now."

**"That's . . . crazy."**

"Wait, what were they talking about in the book again?" Hermes asked. Beckendorf read the last few lines to give everyone a recap.

"Ah. Thank you."

**"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? **

"It depends on which god you're talking about." Athena said. "If it's Ares, he was starting wars; Dionysus was getting drunk at his parties; Hermes was delivering messages which he still does to today; Hephaestus still builds, Apollo was more responsible back then, believe it or not; Uncle Hades still ruled the underworld while Father… err… there's no way to sugarcoat it actually… he like to blast mortals if they disobeyed and had affairs with mortal women as a punishment to their husbands and/or fiancés."

"What about me?" Poseidon asked. Athena smirked.

"I didn't bother to check what you were doing years ago. I'm pretty sure it was only foolish things." Poseidon made his face passive then shot a water ball at Athena. The goddess got hit and sat in her throne, stunned. Her eye twitched and suddenly Poseidon was being attacked by a flock of birds.

"Ow! Hey, cut it out! Ow! Darn birds!" Zeus tried to forcing down a smile. He succeeded and cleared his throat. "Athena, as amusing as seeing my brother get assaulted with birds is, I do believe we have more pressing matters to tend to."

The wisdom goddess sighed and snapped her fingers. Immediately, the birds attacking Poseidon disappeared. Poseidon snapped his fingers and made Athena's clothes dry only after Hestia sent him a look.

**They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"**

"Hey!" All the male gods protested. "We do not!"

"Yes you do." All the females said in complete unison and matching emotionless faces.

**"But those are just-" I almost said myths again. Then I remembered Chiron's warning that in two thousand years, I might be considered a myth.**

"Well, looks like I didn't need two thousand years. It's only been… 2 weeks?" Percy asked Annabeth who nodded.

"Yeah. 2 weeks after _that_ and I'm already a myth. Nice going Grandma." Everyone looked nervous as Percy called Rhea grandma.

"Er Percy? I don't think it's safe to call her that." Poseidon said cautiously. A small white circle appeared on top of Poseidon and out of it came a note. Poseidon picked it up since it landed on his lap and read it out loud.

_Dear Percy,_

_It's alright to call me grandma. You could even call me Grandma Rhea if you want. I don't know about my husband wanting to be called grandpa though ^_^ He might not like it if he finds out someone called him grandpa. Oh. I've bothered you enough already. Happy reading! _

_From: Rhea_

_P.S. I won't be able to send more of your friends there until it's safe since my powers are on rest for now._

_P.P.S. Poseidon, dear, sorry if this note landed on you. The time machine thing is running low on time. _

Poseidon looked up. "That was interesting."

"Indeed." Hestia agreed. "Let's get back to reading shall we?"

**"But if all the kids here are half-gods-"**

**"Demigods." Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."**

**"Then who's your dad?"**

Mini-Annabeth clenched her hands into fists and glared at Percy. Athena sent the son of Poseidon a look. Annabeth on the other hand sighed and took his hand into hers and started playing with his fingers.

"Wrong question to ask, Percy." Thalia whispered.

"I know."

**Her hands tightened around the pier railing. I got the feeling I'd just trespassed on a sensitive subject.**

"You did." Mini-Annabeth said through clenched teeth. Katie patted her on the back while Silena placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

**"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."**

**"He's human."**

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Percy. _Sexism… maybe he's not different from the rest of the male population._

**"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"**

"Very sexist." Artemis said, narrowing her eyes further. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Give him a chance before you list my son off as the same as the rest of your _male_ population. He didn't know Ms. Chase before so he naturally assumed it was she was in the same situation as him. After all, in a place where the only adult supervision comes from a centaur, you wouldn't who's child was whose if you were a new camper unless you actually asked." Poseidon said.

Many of the gods had open mouths or dropped jaws while the demigods were nodding in understanding.

"That is so true." Silena whispered to Katie.

Athena was gaping at her long-time enemy/rival. "You actually said something intelligent and understanding. I'm impressed!" She joked but underneath it all she was truly impressed. Poseidon flashed a quick smile before motioning for Beckendorf to continue.

**"Who's your mom, then?"**

**"Cabin six."**

"Annabeth, he won't know what that is yet." Silena said. Both older and younger version sighed. "I know."

**"Meaning?"**

**Annabeth straightened. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."**

Athena sat up straighter and held her head high as she smiled at her two daughters.

**Okay, I thought. Why not?**

Poseidon restrained himself from laughing. Meanwhile Athena raised an eyebrow at Percy. "Why not, eh?"

The savior of Olympus only let out a forced grin.

**"And my dad?"**

This time Poseidon grinned. "Me!" He said enthusiastically.

**"Undetermined," Annabeth said. "like I told you before. Nobody knows."**

"Except me! Oh and your mom too!" Poseidon said dreamily. Zeus looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"You told a mortal?"

"Clear sighted." Was the only thing Poseidon said.

**"Except my mother. She knew."**

Poseidon sighed dreamily again, causing Aphrodite to squeal loudly.

"Oh I can't take it anymore! It's like… a Forbidden Love! A god and a mortal, two beings that can never stay together even though both love each other." The love goddess sighed. "Oh, true love." Then both she and Poseidon stated starring into space. That is until Zeus cleared his throat.

Percy blinked then promptly started to freak out.

"Oh man oh man… I totally forgot about our time!" By then, Percy was hyperventilating. "Does my mom know where we are? If she doesn't she must be going out of her mind with worry. And right after the war too! Oh gods oh gods. What am I gonna do?"

By the end of his rant, Percy was pacing back and forth in front of the demigods. Like before a white light appeared and out came a small scroll which Percy caught. He opened it and read just as his father did previously.

_Hello again._

_This time, the Fates have given you a scroll which will convey any and all messages from us to you. It will glow a light blue color to signify that we have a message for one or all of you. Be sure to take care of it because in the end, it's just paper._

_Now onto Percy's problem. Your mother has been informed but was not given specifics. We sent Chiron a letter and told him to tell sally what was on the said letter. She knows you were summoned to Olympus but for nothing drastic. Just to help out with the reconstruction and to spend time with your father. We didn't tell her that you were sent to the past but if with your permission, we could tell her._

_Oh yeah, before I forget, this scroll can send messages from you to us. Replying was the term I was told. All you have to do is hold the scroll and think of what you want to tell us. Then the words will be transported to where we are. That's pretty much it. Sorry for disturbing again._

_Rhea_

_P.S. Oh yeah, somehow the Apollo from this time found out about our plans and he says hi._

Percy looked up from the scroll and grinned at Apollo who was blushing lightly. "Nice Apollo. Very nice."

"Shut up, sit down and let's continue reading." Apollo murmured, still blushing at his future self's actions. Percy shrugged, rolled up the scroll and sat back down.

**"Maybe not, Percy, Gods don't always reveal their identities."**

**"My dad would have. He loved her."**

Poseidon smiled dreamily again. Then frowned. "I heard loved. With a 'd'." Beckendorf checked and nodded.

Poseidon's frown deepened. "The book's wrong then." To say everyone was shocked and confused was an understatement. Percy's eyebrows scrunched together for a moment and then he talked with a sad tone next. "So does that mean you didn't love her?" Percy's expression caused Poseidon's heart as well as all the goddesses' heart to break.

Percy's head was down so no one could fully see his eyes. His hands were gripping the hem his long shirt. He was biting the corner of his lips and some hair which had fallen over his eyes casted a shadow on them. His breath came out in short gasps, a sign that he was close to tears [1]. Annabeth gripped one of his hands in an attempt to comfort him. The only sounds that could be heard were the cackling of the flames from the hearth and the sniffling of some of the goddess.

Aphrodite wiped her eyes after feeling the heartbreak Percy was feeling for his mom. Then she glared at Poseidon and summoned her entire make-up kit and threw it at the god of the seas. It hit him dead on the face.

"Ow!"

"You jerk! It's pretty obvious that Percy loves his mom so much and then you tell him that what he said in the book was wrong. You're a big jerk!" After her exclamation, Aphrodite burst into tears and was comforted with a pat on the shoulder from Hephaestus as well as a tissue from him which she gratefully took. Poseidon let out a small smile which angered Aphrodite more.

"You're _smiling_? UGH!"

"Do you want to know the reason as to why I said the book was wrong?" Poseidon asked lightly.

"Of course I do!" Aphrodite said. "Calm down, Aphrodite." Hephaestus said. He squeezed her shoulder as another attempt to calm down the goddess.

"The book Percy said I LOVED her. Emphasis on LOVED." Aphrodite frowned. "What does that have to with why the book was wrong?" Poseidon grinned then turned to Hestia who was also smiling.

"I have a feeling you figured it out, sister." Hestia smiled and nodded. "Would someone just tell me _why_ the book was wrong?" Percy suddenly demanded, hints of tears were in his eyes.

"You see young hero, the you from the book said loved. The PAST tense of love. It is wrong because your father STILL loves your mother." Percy and Aphrodite blinked and simultaneously blushed.

"Oh." Aphrodite bowed her head at Poseidon. "I'm sorry for throwing my make-up kit at you, Poseidon." The god of the seas just waved it off like it was nothing when in fact his face was hurting a lot. "Don't worry about it. I should have cleared up the confusion immediately. _I'm_ the one who should be saying sorry."

Hestia smiled at Percy who was already smiling and was looking like the normal him.

"You see Perseus? It was simply the use of a wrong word." Percy smiled before frowning. "Perseus… why is it that you insist on calling me that, Lady Hestia? I told you before that Percy was enough."

Hestia laughed, walked over to Percy and ruffled his hair as if Percy was only six years old and not sixteen. "Well, it's fun I guess."

Percy pouted as everyone else in the room laughed at what Hestia said. Then goddess returned to her hearth.

"You know Lady Hestia? You really remind me of my mom."[2]

The simple sentence caused Hestia to grin and feel a warmth that not even her hearth could give her. She realized it was something that resembled a mother's love to her child. The goddess decided that should Percy be willing, she would make him her champion.

"Thank you, Percy." Percy's eyes lit up. "YES! You called me Percy, not Perseus!" The goddess pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean, Perseus? I didn't call you anything else other than Perseus."

Percy frowned again and crossed his arms childishly. All the females chuckled/giggled. Hestia nodded at Beckendorf as a sign that he could continue reading.

**Annabeth gave me a cautious look. She didn't want to burst my bubble.**

**"Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. **

Percy grinned remembering how dramatic his claiming was.

**Sometimes it happens."**

"And sometimes it doesn't." Beckendorf thought.

**"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"**

**Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always . . . Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."**

"That's not true!" All the gods with kids except protested. "Oh yeah? Then why don't you claim your kids?" He challenged. This caused them to look at the floor guiltily.

"If what Lady Demeter did before was how you claim your kids, then you should be able to do it in a few minutes at most." Mini-Annabeth chastised. "It didn't look too difficult." The gods looked even guiltier.

**I thought about some of the kids I'd seen in the Hermes cabin, teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come. **

All the gods flinched slightly at that. The demigods all sighed. They had gone through it one way or another.

**I'd known kids like that at Yancy Academy, shuffled off to boarding school by rich parents who didn't have the time to deal with them. But gods should behave better.**

**"So I'm stuck here," I said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"**

"Not if you don't want to. If you don't want to be a year-rounder, you'll have to inform Chiron." Mini-Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, you're talking to a book." Katie pointed out. Mini-Annabeth blushed.

"I knew that, Katie."

**"It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not real powerful; **

The two said goddesses and their children cleared throat. Katie and Silena were giving Mini-Annabeth _the_ look. Demeter and Aphrodite were giving older Annabeth their version of _the _look.[3]

Both demigods found their shoes very interesting.

**monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters.**

**They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble-about ten or eleven years old, **

"And I thought old enough would refer to being fifteen or sixteen." Percy grumbled. Annabeth patted his knee in comfort. The interaction was not left unnoticed by a certain goddess.

**but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. **

Nico, The Stolls and many more winced at the words.

"Way to be blunt, Annabeth." Nico said. "Very comforting words."

Annabeth kept a passive face. "It's not meant to be comforting. It's the cold, hard truth Nico."

**A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very, few are like that."**

**"So monsters can't get in here?"**

"Nope." The past demigods said happily. Percy on the other hand snorted. "I wish."

**Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."**

Percy remembered the many times that he had been attacked in the forest by monsters and by… Luke.

**"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"**

**"Practice fights. Practical jokes."**

**"Practical jokes?"**

Connor and Travis whistled innocently as Katie and mini-Annabeth looked pointedly at them.

**"The point is the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."**

**"So . . . you're a year-rounder?"**

"Yes. Yes I am." Mini-Annabeth said proudly. All the demigods (except for Nico and Thalia) played with their camp beads.

**Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. **

Mini-Annabeth's jaw dropped slightly. "Five years. No way!"

Silena and Katie grinned at her while Percy smirked at his Annabeth.

**It was just like Luke's except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.**

Mini-Annabeth frowned and looked down at her camp necklace. There wasn't any gold ring on it.

"Gold ring?" Aphrodite mused. "Could it be that someone gave you a promise ring?" She said slyly. The goddess sneaked a glance towards the older Annabeth who was giving her a weird look while Percy, Nico and Thalia were trying their best not to laugh out loud.

**"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. **

"Surviving. Unusual word choice but… ok." Hermes said. Both Annabeths shrugged.

"Again, it's the cold, hard truth. We're there to learn how to survive after all."

**I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."**

This time almost all the demigods' jaws dropped.

"Wow, Annabeth. You're old! Travis joked. Mini-Annabeth's eye twitched and Travis found a celestial bronze dagger impaling the chair he was on, nearly hitting his head. The older Stoll brother stiffened and paled.

"N-now, Annabeth… no need to get violent." Annabeth smirked and high-fived with Katie who was laughing. Silena smiled at the two and shook her head in amusement. Then she looked at Travis who was still white as paper and as still as a rock. Silena stood up and took the dagger on the chair.

"it's just a dagger, Travis." She said. Travis tried to glare at her but failed. "It's not _just_ a dagger. It's a celestial bronze, very pointy and Annabeth-wielded dagger. It's VERY dangerous." He said.

All the gods and the rest of the demigods laughed leaving Travis embarrassed and pouting.

**"Why did you come so young?"**

**She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."**

"Ohh rejection _again._" Thalia smirked at Percy. "That's two times in a row now, Kelp Head."

Percy rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Aphrodite was squealing again while the others rolled their eyes too.

**"Oh." I stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So . . . I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"**

Almost immediately, insults were thrown at Percy.

"Are you crazy?" Mini-Annabeth yelled.

"Forget crazy, are you MENTAL?"

"Beckendorf, mental is almost the same as crazy" Annabeth said, smiling.

"Oh."

"Forget all of that, do it!" Clarisse said eagerly.

"You had better not." Silena said worriedly. "It's like signing your own death sentence." Katie added.

Poseidon paled as comments from the demigods were thrown at Percy. His lack of color wasn't left unnoticed by Percy.

"Uh, guys?" He whispered quietly but loud enough that all the demigods would hear it. "Could you tone it down a bit? My dad may be a god but he could still get a heart attack you know." The demigods stopped yelling in unison. Beckendorf cleared his throat and began reading again.

**"It would be suicide, **

This caused Poseidon to start hyperventilating in silence.

**but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless . . . "**

"Unless?" Poseidon asked worriedly. Beckendorf smiled again as he read the next line.

**"Unless?"**

The god of the seas blinked and smiled sheepishly at having said the same thing as his son.

"Like father like son, eh?" Demeter teased. Poseidon took it as a compliment and grinned at his sister.

**"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time . . ."**

"The last time?" The gods repeated. The past demigods shrugged while the future demigods avoided eye contact.

"I'm guessing it didn't end well?" Apollo asked. Again the demigods either shrugged or avoided eye contact.

"I'll take that as a yes." Apollo said with a frown.

**Her voice trailed off. I could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.**

Annabeth sighed, remembering what the quest did to… _him_.

**"Back in the sick room," I said. "when you were feeding me that stuff-"**

"Ambrosia." Annabeth supplied.

**"Ambrosia."**

All the demigods smiled. "Looks like you're still the same even in the future." Silena joked. Mini-Annabeth blushed and laughed lightly.

**"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice."**

**Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you do know something?"**

Thalia and Nico bursted out laughing.

"You actually said that!" Thalia said, actual tears flowing from her eyes. Nico was on the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing like there's no tomorrow.

Both Annabeth and Percy blushed and smacked the two simultaneously; Annabeth hitting Thalia in the arm and Percy hitting Nico on the head.

"OW!" The two yelled in unison.

"that's what you get for messing with us." Percy said, a smirk on his face. Nico and Thalia grumbled and rubbed the places where the couple hit them.

**"Well . . . no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"**

**She clenched her fists. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."**

Poseidon grinned and looked around the Throne Room. "Yup. Everything's normal here. How about there on your side, Aphrodite?" He joked around. The goddess took it seriously and looked around too.

"well, everything seems alright here too." All the demigods hid smiles behind their hands.

**"You've been to Olympus?"**

"Where do you think I am right now?" Mini-Annabeth asked. "Did you think I was in Texas?" She asked sarcastically. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Why no. I was thinking more of Miami. I heard Maine is good around this time of the year." Mini-Annabeth's eye twitched and she gave Percy a glare before looking away.

**"Some of us year-rounders- Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others-we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big council."**

"Speaking of which, why isn't Luke here with us?" Will asked. Connor and Travis stiffened and whistled again innocently, causing all the demigods (well most) to glare at them while Hermes looked at his sons passively.

"Boys, what did you do to Luke?" He asked. Connor and Travis laughed stiffly. "It's a actually a pretty long story…"

"Involving tissue paper, glue, lots of it by the way, a pillow case…"

"Some twigs, a light bulb that never goes out, a video recorder…"

"A test tube filled with blue food coloring, some salt, baking soda…"

"A bit of red clay, a water system, a metal pipe, a remote-controlled van…"

"And… what are we forgetting? Oh yeah! A bit of cardboard chocolate from Silena's dad." The demigods gave incredulous looks at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey, in my defense, I thought they were going to eat it. What else would people do with chocolate?" Stares returned to the Stolls.

"Ok, he's in the infirmary! Jeez. He's unconscious, that's it. He wasn't even _part_ of the prank! He just got hit on the head with the metal pipe. It was an accident." Travis said.

"Let's continue reading shall we?" Silena asked nervously.

**"But. . . how did you get there?"**

**"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator too the six hundredth floor." She looked at me like she was sure I must know this already.**

Everyone rolled their eyes (even Percy).

**"You are a New Yorker, right?"**

"Why yes. Yes I am." Percy confirmed. "At least, last I checked I was."

**"Oh, sure," As far as I knew, there were only a hundred and two floors in the Empire State Building, but I decided not to point that out.**

"What would have happened if you did?" Poseidon asked curiously. Percy thought about it for a second before responding.

"Well, she would have twitched at first then respond with a 'whatever' in the next second. After that, she would continue on as if I never spoke."

Poseidon looked at Annabeth for confirmation. She nodded her head to show that Percy was correct.

**"Right after we visited." Annabeth continued, "The weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen.**

Athena narrowed her eyes. _Something was stolen?_

The goddess observed the book that was in the hands of the son of Hephaestus.

"_The Lightning Thief"_

Athena's eyes flickered over to Zeus then back to the book. The gears in her head were running overtime.

**And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping . . . I mean-Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. **

The war god snarled at the goddess only to be silenced by her glare.

**And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon.**

The two gods eyed each other warily.

"Owl Head."

"Fish Face." Zeus groaned.

"Don't even start." He warned. The two deities remained quiet but gave each other dark looks. Thalia gave Annabeth and Percy a glance.

"I wonder how you two manage to be civil. Your parents absolutely _loathe_ each other."

She got shrugs in reply.

**But, I mean aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."**

**I shook my head. I wished I could help her, **

Thalia and Nico smirked. "You _always_ want to help her."

"Just two weeks ago you offered to carry the books she was holding. There were only 2 of them!" Nico said. Percy blushed.

"Shut up."

**but I felt too hungry and tired and mentally overloaded to ask more questions.**

Artemis scoffed. "Boys and their stomachs."

**"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem . . ."**

"You are too young to be on a quest." Athena chastised. Mini-Annabeth looked down guiltily. "I know, mother."

**I could smell barbecue smoke from somewhere nearby. **

Almost all the males plus Thalia drooled. _Barbecue…_

"Hey when are we having lunch?" Apollo asked. Hera rolled her eyes at the exact moment that Zeus sighed.

"You can have lunch after this chapter." Hera conceded. Most of the boys cheered quietly while the girls rolled their eyes.

**Annabeth must've heard my stomach growl. **

Annabeth smirked at Percy. "I think everyone within ten meters of you heard it before."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Ok, now you're just exaggerating."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

**She told me to go on, she'd catch me later.**

Aphrodite smirked at the couple. "She'd _catch _you later eh? Usually it's the boys that do the catching but oh well."

All the gods groaned again as the goddess rambled on about romance. Percy and Annabeth were turning pinker with every word the love goddess was saying.

**I left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan.**

Annabeth blinked. "How'd you know I was drawing a plan?"

Percy only shrugged. "I don't know."

"So even then you knew her like the back of your hand huh?" Thalia joked. Percy only grinned in response.

**Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, **

"Horsing around?" Persephone asked.

"References to his father, albeit subconscious." Athena said. "Why haven't you claimed him yet?" Poseidon shrugged.

"I must be waiting for the right time." Athena narrowed her eyes but said nothing more.

**waiting for dinner. For the first time, I noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers.**

"Nah. That's just the Hermes kids." Will said. Then Travis and Connor raised their eyebrows at him as if asking '_Really Will? Are you sure it's just the Hermes kids?' _Will thought about it.

"Ok, I take it back. Happy?"

"Very."

**Thankfully, nobody paid much attention to me as I walked over to my spot on the floor and plopped down with my Minotaur horn.**

**The counselor, Luke, came over. **

All the future demigods looked at the floor sadly while mini-Annabeth blushed lightly at the mention of Luke.

**He had the Hermes resemblance, too. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact.**

Hermes let out a wide grin. "No scar is gonna get in the way of having fun! Or a nice prank either."

**"Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."**

Hermes grinned again. "That's my boy. Stealing from stores." Then he turned to Connor and Travis. "Have you two done any stealing recently?"

The two brothers grinned and nodded. "Not telling what we stole or who we stole from."

Hermes nodded his head proudly.

**I couldn't tell if he was kidding about the stealing part.**

Hermes, Connor and Travis fake-gasped. "We do not kid about stealing!" They said in unison. Percy held his hands up.

"Sorry sorry. He could have been lying too since you know, you're the god of liars too aren't you Hermes?" Percy said. Hermes smiled.

"Nice save there cousin. Very nice save." Hermes said.

"Thanks!" Percy said cheerfully. Then he whispered to Annabeth. "Looks like you're somehow rubbing off on me."

**I said, "Thanks."**

**"No prob," Luke sat next to me, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day?"**

**"I don't belong here," I said. "I don't even believe in gods."**

All the deities in the room cleared their throats and gave Percy pointed looks which he promptly ignored.

**"Yeah," he said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier."**

Everyone frowned at that but none more so than Hermes.

**The bitterness in his voice surprised me, because Luke seemed like a pretty easygoing guy. **

"He is." Connor, Travis and mini-Annabeth said in unison.

**He looked like he could handle just about anything.**

"Well now, he can't handle everything. Even Luke has his limits." Hestia said, poking the coals in her hearth.

**"So your dad is Hermes?" I asked.**

The god grinned and waved at the people that looked his way. "Hiya!"

**He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second I thought he was going to gut me, **

Poseidon's eye twitched and he gripped his throne lightly. He glanced at Hermes then at Percy who shook his head lightly.

**but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."**

The grin on Hermes' face suddenly melted off. "are we on bad terms in the future?" He asked the future demigods.

They avoided eye contact with him but answered.

"Sort of." Hermes frowned at the vague answer.

**"The wing-footed messenger guy."**

Many of the gods covered their smiles and snickers. Hermes on the other hand blinked at the space in front of him.

"Wing-footed messenger guy…. Not really how I introduce myself but oh well." Suddenly, Hermes' phone vibrated. "Oh. One minute please." He took out the phone.

"_Wing-footed messenger guy… I like it. Rats are better of course."_

"_Hush George. They're in the middle of a meeting."_

"_You're no fun."_

Hermes sighed at his symbol of power. "How come I'm the only one who's symbol of power talks?" He asked the gods. Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who requested talking snakes." Hermes pouted childishly and set his phone on vibrate.

_No! Not the vibrate._

_George, hush! You're the reason we're being put on vibrate._

_No way. I haven't gotten my rat ye-"_

George never finished his sentence since Hermes finally placed them on complete vibrate. [4] Beckendorf decided it was ok to continue.

**"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."**

Poseidon frowned having noticed that Luke had called Percy a nobody, although it might not have been intentional.

**I figured Luke didn't mean to call me a nobody. He just had a lot on his mind.**

Poseidon blinked at having thought the same thing as his son but smiled nonetheless.

**"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.**

**"Once."**

**I waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me. Apparently, he didn't. I wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.**

Annabeth sighed inaudibly. "It doesn't."

**Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people.**

"Mostly?" Poseidon, Zeus and Hades asked. The three brothers eyed each other warily.

"This never happened." Zeus said. Poseidon and Hades nodded in agreement while the rest rolled their eyes.

**After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."**

"It sounds more… realistic when you say it Perce." Nico said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"That's true." Thalia agreed. "you actually mean it."

Percy frowned. "Luke meant it too. He was just twisted by _him_ but he remembered it in the end." He said, giving Annabeth a smile in the end. After all, only four people were there when Luke actually died. Only four witnesses to the truth.

**He seemed to understand how lost I felt, and I was grateful for that, because an older guy like him-even if he was a counselor-should've steered clear of an uncool middle-schooler like me. **

"You're not uncool." All the demigods said. "You're the opposite actually." Apollo and Hermes said. Most of the gods smiled and even nodded in agreement. Percy smiled at them all.

"Thanks!"

**But Luke had welcomed me into the cabin. He'd even stolen me some toiletries, which was the nicest thing anybody had done for me all day.**

"Awww…" All the girls (except Thalia and Clarisse) cooed.

**I decided to ask him my last big question, the one that had been bothering me all afternoon. "Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me being 'Being Three' material. Then Annabeth . . . twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"**

**Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."**

"So do we." All the futures said. This caused Apollo to pout.

"don't hate on my oracle's prophecies!" He received stares for that. Percy decided to be stubborn.

"I'll hate on them as long as I want. Why do they have to be so confusing and almost always have double meanings?" Percy complained. Apollo only remained silent.

**"What do you mean?"**

**His face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. **

"Ouch." Apollo said. "You really shouldn't bother the old centaur. He's lost too many campers due to quests."

Mini-Annabeth and Annabeth looked down guiltily. They received pats on the shoulder (mini-Annabeth) and hugs (Annabeth) from the people closest to them.

**He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until . . . somebody special came to the camp."**

"Somebody special…" Aphrodite said, glancing at the couple who was purposely avoiding eye contact with her. She internally frowned.

_I'll find out if there's something going on between you two. I will._

**"Somebody special?"**

**"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, it's dinnertime."**

All the boys groaned and looked at Hera pleadingly. She kept on a stern face.

"After the chapter, _then_ you'll have lunch."

**The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before.**

Annabeth groaned. "There were so many clues leading to who your dad was! Why didn't I put the pieces together? Argh." Annabeth put her face in her hands in embarrassment. She was supposed to be the smartest child of Athena yet she couldn't even figure out who Percy's father was before he was claimed.

Percy awkwardly patted her back.

**Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"**

**The whole cabin, about twenty of us, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority, so of course I was dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.**

Artemis and Thalia smiled at each other at the mention of their cabin.

"Ok, I have to admit, that cabin 8 really is beautiful at night." Silena said. Artemis smiled warmly at Silena and made a mental note to ask if she wanted to join in the hunt but a look from Aphrodite made Artemis banish the thought.

**We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girl came out of the woods-and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill.**

**In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs**, **and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.**

All the demigods grinned. It was their family at camp after all.

**At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. **

Hermes frowned again and glared at the gods with unclaimed kids.

**I had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half my butt hanging off.**

Percy immediately groaned and face palmed while the boys laughed at him or smirked while the girls gave him raised eyebrows.

"Ok, Percy. I'm saying this only once. TMI." Thalia said, shaking her head at her cousin who was blushing again.

"TMI?" Artemis asked.

"It means too much information. It's a future slang." Annabeth explained.

**I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.**

"I feel bad for Chiron." Katie said. "He has to stand every time we all eat."

Athena and Hephaestus shared a look. Somehow, someway, they were going to help the old centaur. It was the least they could do for the respected teacher.

**Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.**

"You all do look the same. Not literally of course." Nico pointed out. "All have gray eyes and blonde hair."

"I don't even get that. Athena has black hair but all her children have blonde hair." Everyone turned to Athena.

"I wanted to prove to the mortals that being blonde does not mean someone is dumb."

**Clarisse sat behind me at the Ares table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.**

Clarisse glared at Percy. "I'll get you for that, punk."

The hero of Olympus smirked. "I'd like to see you try." Beckendorf started reading again to prevent a fight.

**Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"**

Apollo grinned and summoned a glass filled with Nectar. He raised it and smiled childishly. "To us?"

**Everybody else raised their glass. "To the gods!"**

Apollo nodded. "To us then." Then he gulped down the nectar much to the amusement of the gods and demigods alike.

**Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! **

Most of the boys groaned and glared at Percy.

"Cousin, you may be awesome, but your descriptions are making me hungry!" Hermes whined. Hera sighed.

"I told you before, once the chapter ends, you could have lunch." She said, a hint of exasperation in her voice. The males groaned again.

"How long till the end of the chapter?" Connor asked Beckendorf. He checked and counted.

"There's only three pages left." He said calmly. Then he looked up to find all the boys with big pleading eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'll read…"

**My glass was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want-nonalcoholic, of course."**

Dionysus grumbled since he couldn't drink wine at camp.

**I said, "Cherry Coke."**

**The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid.**

The boys were drooling at the word caramel.

**Then I had an idea. "Blue Cherry Coke."**

The futures including Poseidon smiled. "Only you would ask for that Seaweed Brain. Only you." Annabeth said lovingly plus a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I wonder what would happen if they didn't have blue food at camp." Nico blurted out. Percy blinked then his expression turned to one that looked like he'd been punched in the gut.

"You better hope that you didn't jinx it, di Angelo. If I can't have my blue food, you can't have your Mythomagic cards." Percy said threateningly. Thalia hid a smile behind her hand.

"You still _have_ those?" Nico turned a nice shade of pink.

"You promised you wouldn't speak of it again!" He said indignantly at Percy who just shrugged. "You can only blame yourself. You should've made me swear on the Styx." Nico pouted while Thalia started laughing. Annabeth on the other hand shook her head and sent everyone else a look. One that said :_ see what I have to deal with nearly every day?_

Beckendorf decided to be a good friend and continued.

**The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt.**

**I took a cautious sip. Perfect.**

**I drank a toast to my mother.**

All the goddesses including Katie and Silena cooed again. Clarisse, Thalia and both Annabeths just smirked/smiled.

**She's not gone, I told myself. Not permanently, anyway. She's in the Underworld. And if that's a real place, then someday . . ."**

Cue in glances at an evilly smirking Hades who soon got hit on the head by Persephone.

"OW!"

"No smiling evilly while the boy thinks about his poor mother."

"Yes dear." The rest of the male gods snickered quietly. Poseidon leaned towards Zeus and whispered.

"Whipped. Whipped _soo_ bad" Zeus had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing.

**"Here you go, Percy." Luke said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket.**

**I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. I wondered if they were going for dessert or something.**

Artemis rolled her eyes again. "I guess since nobody decided to tell you, I won't judge you yet… boy."

Percy only smiled and shrugged.

**"Come on," Luke told me.**

**As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.**

All the gods groaned and sent Percy their _why-the-heck-are-you-torturing-us-with-mentions-of-food?_

The son of Poseidon could only grin sheepishly.

**Luke murmured in my ear. "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."**

**"You're kidding."**

"You know, when you say it like that, it sounds very stupid." Demeter said. Suddenly Hermes started chuckling.

"I remember when Ares tried living off of that smoke for a week." He said, grinning. Apollo joined in.

"I remember he was moaning while sleeping in the infirmary." Ares twitched going for his sword. Aphrodite gave him a look though.

"You will NOT fight do you hear me, Ares?" The god of war grumbled but nodded his head.

**His look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food.**

"Well, it doesn't really smell of burning food."

"I know, Lad Persephone." Percy smiled for good measure.

**Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."**

Hermes looked at the hearth, waiting for the smell to come. When it didn't he pouted.

**I was next.**

**I wished I knew what god's name to say.**

"That's easy." Thalia said. "You say Hestia." Then she grinned and made a peace sign at Percy. The gods smiled and Poseidon even laughed.

"I wouldn't have minded if you said Hestia's name instead of mine." Hestia smiled brightly at her brother who grinned back.

**Finally, I made a silent plea. **_**Whoever you are, tell me. Please.**_

"_I will." _Poseidon said to Percy mentally. His son smiled back.

**I scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames.**

**When I caught the whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag.**

All the deities sighed because even they had to admit the smoke smelled great. It was one of the mysteries that couldn't be solved.

**It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.**

Apollo and Hermes smirked at Ares who was looking at a random pillar. He wasn't doing anything. Just staring at it.

**When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.**

**Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. **

Dionysus sighed too just like his book self.

**"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. **

Zeus narrowed his eyes at his son who avoided looking at the king of the gods.

**Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."**

Clarisse smirked at mini-Annabeth who refused to make eye contact.

**A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.**

Clarisse and Ares glared at Percy who shrugged it off like it was something he dealt with everyday. Knowing him… he probably does.

**"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."**

"Percy Jackson." Poseidon said slightly irritated at Dionysus's behavior towards his son.

**Chiron murmured something.**

**"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected.**

All the demigods gasped. "He got your name right! You weren't even angering him nor in deep trouble!" Nico said astonishingly.

Dionysus rolled his eyes at the demigods.

**"That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."**

"Dionysus, we'll be having a little _chat_ before you go to lunch, understand?" Zeus said. Dionysus looked panicked before sighing.

"Yes father."

**Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. **

Apollo and Will grinned.

"Don't the Apollo cabin always lead the sing-along during campfire?" Thalia asked.

Nico and Annabeth smirked. "Well…"

"There was that _one_ time…"

Percy laughed nervously and covered Nico's and Annabeth's mouths with his hands.

"That's a story for another time." Thalia's eyes widened. "No tell me!" Percy glared at her.

"No."

**We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt that I was home.**

Everyone smiled at each other (except Ares and Dionysus who both fell asleep). Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist secretly and whispered.

"I _am_ home." Annabeth smiled and nodded.

**Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag.**

**My fingers curled around the Minotaur's horn. I thought about my mom, but I had good thoughts:**

Hera and Artemis smiled.

**her smile, the bedtime stories she would read me when I was a kid, the way she would tell me not to let the bedbugs bite.**

This time everyone was smiling. _The ideal mom…_

**When I closed my eyes. I fell asleep instantly. **

Percy scooted a bit nearer to Annabeth.

**That was my first day at Camp Half-Blood.**

"The first out of many." Percy said happily. Beckendorf smiled but frowned as her read the next line.

**I wished I'd known how briefly I would get to enjoy my new home.**

Beckendorf sighed and closed the book. A small silence filled the room as curious glances were thrown at Percy who had his cheek on top of Annabeth's shoulder. Silena and Aphrodite squealed quietly. Others were smiling or smirking. Poseidon had a small smile on his face. Athena however cleared her throat, causing Percy to remember where he was.

Percy let out a nervous laugh and cleared his throat lightly.

"So… lunch anyone?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and it's done Time for the explanation thingy and questions.**

**[1] Was this too mushy? I was thinking while I was typing it that I made Percy seem weak. I don't really know anymore. **

**[2] I guess this is all I can do for Mother's day… that sucks and it was only a small portion :/ I'll make a one-shot sometime later.**

**[3] The look doesn't really exist… or does it? **

**[4] Hermes' phone, in my story has 2 phases of vibrate; semi-vibrate and complete vibrate.**

**Review if you so desire! I won't be able to update next week though T.T Maybe next next if I'm lucky bit since school is starting soon for me, I might have to put updating on hold. That's all. Stay tuned for the next chapter! ~Demi**


	13. Capture a Flag and Embarrassing Moments

**A/N: Wohoo! An update ^_^ like always, it's time to thank the people who have been my inspiration (well part of my inspiration).**

**For our dear reviewers I got you your own (virtual) personalized laptops complete with wi-fi 24/7 installed in it and the best part, you can separate the screen from the keyboard and it becomes a touch-screen: dawn54321, Eris Potter-Charmed Child, SerenePanic, IkutoisSmexy,zeynel, Anniriel, Lady Cougar-Trombone, dawdler, EmmaRayJackson, anonymous,Bright Moon, and life is struggle.**

**Our alerters and favoriters on the other hand, get an Ipad but I couldn't afford the virtual wi-fi but at least you get a virtual Ipad: Jimanji, Bombidill95, Sunburn of Darkness, Eclairhanson, IdontwriteIread226, Funnyboy35, crawler82, AlexJD2, r0si3e, topyeah19, Mai96, ramenblitz, Dominatus, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, MidnightSun0110, Nucima, deanchristopher, Wisegirl1000, Thermelia, PhoenixFlame17, Melanie Malfoy, Demigod-Madrigal-Slytherin, vampirekillerbunny, ComicNerd38, and go-ats12345.**

**Thanks for everything guys! ^_^**

**To ANONYMOUS: So sorry but I'm sticking to the original characters and will not be making any new generation. Even my own OCs only get mentioned.**

**To BRIGHT MOON: That's a GREAT suggestion! Thanks a lot. ^_^ As for the updating I'm not sure about it since school is starting in two weeks and I have to prepare both physically and mentally for the stress that'll surely come. I swear on the Styx though that I'll update as soon as I possibly can.**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_"So… lunch anyone?"_

* * *

><p>The second that Percy mentioned lunch, the room seemed to spin, making everyone dizzy and feeling like they were going to puke. When the spinning stopped, they found themselves in the kitchen where they all were that morning.<p>

"What the heck?"

"How did we get here?"

"Hey Percy, your pocket is glowing." Nico pointed out. "Huh?" Percy checked his pocket and it was indeed glowing. He took out the scroll that was given to him from Rhea opened it slowly so as not to rip the paper.

_Hi everyone. It's me again. If you've noticed that you're not in the throne room anymore, it's because we teleported every one of you to the kitchen to save time. When you finish eating you're going to have to walk back to the throne room thought since using the teleportation method would cause every single one of you to simply puke out what you ate. Plus it's good exercise. Happy eating! ^_^_

_Rhea_

_P.S. Apollo from this time wants to tell Percy that the blue food coloring is in the cupboard beside the sink so there's no need to tear the kitchen apart looking for it. _

Percy rolled the scroll and put it back in his pocket and went to get his blue food coloring. He found out, however, that it was way out of his reach, which was saying something since he was about 5'9 now and that was a pretty tall height for a 16-year-old. [1] The hero frowned and sighed. He could only think of one thing that was least embarrassing but still very embarrassing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hera, Hestia and Demeter preparing the food while the rest set the table up.

Percy smiled thinking about how they were all acting like one big normal family. Then he remembered his dilemma. He sighed and trudged over to his dad who was talking with Artemis. With every step he took, Percy felt even more embarrassed. He contemplated just getting a chair and stepping on it. He didn't have time to do it though since Poseidon and Artemis noticed him. Then again, he was only four steps away.

"Percy, my boy, did you find the blue food coloring?" He asked happily. Artemis nodded at Percy in acknowledgement. Percy began fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well… sort of." Poseidon and Artemis shared a look. "Did we run out of blue food coloring?"

"No. I restocked after the last prank Hermes did involving food coloring." Artemis said. Poseidon frowned, "What's the problem then?" Percy began playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Well, I found the food coloring but…"

"But?" Poseidon and Artemis urged. Percy blushed and looked at his dad. "Promise you won't make fun of me?" Percy asked childishly. The two gods shared a look before smiled. "We promise."

"Well… I can't reach it and …" Poseidon began grinning. "You want me to get for you right?"

The blush on Percy's face deepened. Poseidon chuckled lightly. "Wait here then." The god left with a grin on his face. The blush on Percy's face lightened but returned when Artemis looked him over.

"I have to say this because if I don't I might regret it." She said. Percy looked over at her curiously. He saw the goddess sigh and smile.

"That was very cute, Perseus." Then she walked away smiling and laughing lightly. Percy just shook his head.

"It's true though, Seaweed Brain. It was _very _cute." A familiar voice said behind him. "Shut up Wise Girl. It wasn't cute. It is embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing?" Poseidon said suddenly appearing beside Percy.

"Gah! When did you get back, dad?" Poseidon smiled and tilted his head. "Hm? Oh a couple of seconds ago. I got the blue food coloring too. Here you go son." Poseidon handed over the bag containing the food coloring to Percy who took it gratefully. "Thanks a bunch dad." Percy said, giving his dad a hug before walking behind the counter to start his blue experimenting. Annabeth followed him saying that she'd watch over his "experimenting".

That was when Aphrodite came over to the god and watched the two teenagers try to add food coloring to the lunch.

"You're happy aren't you, Poseidon?" Aphrodite asked. The god of the seas nodded his head, a wistful smile on his face. "I wish he was always with me… or rather, I wish that I had never left him and his mom. If I had stayed, we could have had moments like we did just a couple of minutes ago." Aphrodite sighed. "Ancient laws are hard to bend. It's hard finding a loophole in them unlike the laws the mortals have now."

The god sighed.

"Be happy however. At least you get to see your child and spend time with him." The goddess said, flashing Poseidon a smile. "Enjoy every moment of it."

Poseidon smiled and nodded. Then Hestia and Demeter came out from behind the counter holding big plates of food.

"Alright, everyone sit down and we'll get started." Hera said, coming from behind the counter too, holding a tray which had glasses on it filled with nectar for the gods and water for the demigods. Plates were filled and glasses were passed around.

Everyone except Percy was seated at the table. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain, hurry up! Everyone's waiting for you." She called.

"Coming coming." A second later, the son of Poseidon came out from behind the counter, holding a plate full of pasta. The only difference between that one and regular pasta was that Percy's was blue. Everyone (except the futures and Poseidon) stared at the plate even after Percy had sat down.

"What? You've never seen blue pasta?" He asked sarcastically. In unison, all the people in the past (except Poseidon) shook their head. Hermes noticed that Poseidon didn't shake his head.

"You've seen blue pasta before Uncle P?" Poseidon looked offended but Percy knew he was just kidding.

"I can't _believe_ you've never seen blue pasta! It's one of the best especially when it has cheese! Speaking of which, son, does that have cheese?"

Percy blinked then looked at his food. "I think so." Poseidon stared at it before giving Percy his version of the puppy-dog pout. The son of the sea god sighed and pushed his plate to his dad who was, by the way, across from him. The god grinned like there was no tomorrow. Percy looked sadly at his pasta.

Hestia rolled her eyes but smiled. She went behind the counter and filled a plate with the same pasta Percy took. Then she added the blue food coloring. As she went to her seat, she placed the plate in front of Percy who immediately brightened.

"Let's begin shall we?" Hera asked. Everyone began eating while others began chatting. After a complete thirty minutes, everyone finished and started cleaning up.

"You know…" Thalia said, heaving a heavy pile of plates to the counter. "You guys could have just snapped your fingers to make all this disappear."

Demeter smiled. "We can't always use our powers, dear." Thalia huffed. When the dishes were done and the rest of the things placed back to their original places, everyone walked back to the throne room.

Travis sighed and picked up the book which was on his seat.

"Guess it's my turn to read then." He said, flipping to the correct page.

"**We Capture a Flag," **

Ares and Clarisse grinned at that. "Finally a fight scene!" Poseidon paled slightly but one look at his son and he calmed down.

_It's ok. He's right there, perfectly safe._

**The next few days I settled into a routine that felt almost normal, if you don't count the fact that I was getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur.**

"That is normal." Everyone said.

"Not to a new camper it's not." Percy replied.

**Each morning I took Ancient Greek from Annabeth, and we talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which was kind of weird. **

"Is not." The gods said, rather offended. Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Err… sorry?"

**I discovered Annabeth was right about my dyslexia: **

Both Annabeths smirked.

"When is she ever wrong?"Travis grumbled. Connor gave his brother an '_are-you-serious' _look. "Dude, its _Annabeth._ She's _always_ right." He said. Percy and Nico nodded in agreement.

"Well said, Connor. Very well said." Both Annabeths smirked while Travis began reading again.

**Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for me to read. At least, no harder than English.**

"So it was still hard for you?" Thalia asked innocently. Percy shot her a glare. Annabeth started chuckling.

"I remember how annoying it was trying to teach you." Annabeth joked. Percy pouted at her. "I wasn't _that_ hopeless." He said. Annabeth smirked again.

"I never said you were hopeless." She said slyly. Percy's face lost all emotion as he realized what he just said.

"Touché, Chase. Touché."

**After a couple of mornings, I could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much headache.**

**The rest of the day, I'd rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something I was good at. Chiron tried to teach me archery,**

Thalia and Nico bit their lower lips to stop the laughter from escaping their lips. Percy glared at them. The two had to cover their mouths and were shaking badly, a clear sign that they were laughing. Mini-Annabeth looked at them. "I'm guessing it doesn't end well?" she asked. Percy glanced at her and avoided eye contact.

Poseidon meanwhile, groaned loudly, much to his brothers' amusement.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Hades provoked; a smirk on his lips. Many of the deities were smiling or in Hermes' and Apollo's case, trying not to laugh and epically failing at it. Poseidon gave Hades a dark look.

"Don't mess with me, Hades. You know as well as I do that my children and I were not meant to use the bow and arrows. No amount of power can change that."

"On the contrary, not all of your children are bad at archery. [2]Theseus and Orion were exceptionally good archers. Orion especially, rivaling Artemis herself in terms of skills." Athena argued. Percy's expression turned sour.

_That's not fair… they're my brothers aren't they yet they were able to use a bow. Totally unfair!_

Poseidon sighed knowing he couldn't argue with facts like that. Then he suddenly got a thought. "With that said Athena, then how come most of my children are unable to wield a bow when Theseus and Orion were able to master it?"[3] The goddess kept a calm face and looked at Apollo who was finding his shoes very interesting. When he looked up and met Athena's eyes, he could only shrug.

Athena looked back at the god of the seas.

"Millennia ago, for whatever reason it was, you may have angered Apollo at one point and he cursed you or rather, your children to be incapable of wielding a bow. As for Theseus and Orion, they were, if I believe correctly, special cases since the Fates protected them from the curse." [4] Poseidon frowned at the goddess' reasoning.

Then one thought struck him.

"You know, in some twisted way, you contradicted yourself and agreed with me."[5] He pointed out. Everyone had confused expressions on. Athena realized that what her rival said was true and turned red in anger and embarrassment. Lucky for her, the only people who seemed to understand were Hestia, older Annabeth and Artemis. Poseidon shrugged and motioned for Travis to read.

**but we found out pretty quick I wasn't any good with a bow and arrow. **

Percy sighed sadly. Others however still had smiles or grins.

**He didn't complain, even when he had to desnag a stray arrow out of his tail.**

The demigods plus a couple of gods flinched.

"Ok… no offense or anything Percy, but you might not or rather, _should _not be let near a bow and arrows. You'd be most likely to hit an ally." Apollo said warily. The futures agreed but when Percy shot Annabeth and Nico a look, they became conflicted, remembering the incident at the Triple G Ranch.

**Foot racing? No good either.**

All the demigods except Thalia and the Stolls grumbled.

"Oh come on, it's not so bad." Connor said cheerfully.

"Speak for yourself." Will said. "You and Travis were only able to beat the instructors because your dad's the god of travelling therefore, he is also the god of speed."[6]

Hermes blinked and tilted his head to the side. "I am? Really?" The gods gave him weird looks.

"You mean you never knew you were the god of speed?" Zeus said exasperatedly. Hermes shook his head.

**The wood-nymph instructors left me in the dust. They told me not to worry about it. They'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods.**

Most of the males (or at least the married ones) got dark looks from the females.

**But still, it was a little humiliating to be slower than a tree.**

The demigods who had never beaten the wood-nymphs got sour looks on their faces.

"When you say it so bluntly…" Katie started.

"…it's really embarrassing." Silena finished. The rest just nodded.

**And wrestling? **

Clarisse scoffed. "Ha! I'd like to see him try."

**Forget it. Every time I got on the mat, Clarisse would pulverize me.**

The daughter of Ares smirked at Percy who again, shrugged it off like it was nothing.

**"There's more where that came from, punk," she'd mumble in my ear.**

"You go, girl!" Ares cheered. Clarisse gave him a _what-the-heck? _look.

**The only thing I really excelled at was canoeing, and that wasn't the kind of heroic skill people expected to see from the kid who had beaten the Minotaur.**

Annabeth moaned in frustration. "I still remember the meetings we held about you. It was so annoying how we never got _close_ to figuring out who your dad was."

Percy shrugged not really caring since it was in the past.

**I knew the senior campers and counselors were watching me, **

Percy smiled and leaned close to Annabeth's ear. "Stalkers." He saw her hand twitch slightly and internally grinned.

"Shut up." Annabeth whispered harshly. Percy let out a breath and knew he was right.

**trying to decide who my dad was, but they weren't having an easy time of it. I wasn't as strong as the Ares kids,**

"HA! He wishes." Ares said.

**or as good at archery as the Apollo kids.**

Apollo sighed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Perce. As much as I _wish_ you were my kid, I guess I prefer having you as a cousin."

Percy grinned knowing Apollo had complimented him in a confusing manner. "Thanks, Apollo."

**I didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork**

"Not many do." Hephaestus replied silently but then he sent a small smile towards Beckendorf which was returned.

**or—gods forbid— Dionysus's way with vine plants.**

Dionysus scoffed. "There's no way that I'd have a child like you." Dionysus said, sipping his coke diet glumly. Oh, how he missed his wine.

**Luke told me I might be a child of Hermes, **

The god smiled. "Like what Apollo said. I _wish_ you were but it's better to have you as a cousin. Besides, it's one less person I need to give "the talk" to." Hermes shivered while Percy coughed awkwardly and blushed. Nico smirked at his cousin.

"I remember that, Percy. It was _very_ funny." Nico said mysteriously. Percy turned a nice shade of pink. "Shut up."

"What was funny?" Poseidon asked. Apparently, the two cousins weren't as quiet as they thought. Percy put his head in his hands and groaned while Nico grinned.

"You see, after his 16th birthday, Percy asked me if I could shadow travel him to his mom's apartment. Being the loving cousin that I am, I agreed. So we shadow travelled there. When Mrs. Jack-"

"Sally." Annabeth interrupted. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Right. When Sally saw us, she pulled Percy to the living and brought Paul there. I blended into the shadows when after I pretended to shadow travel back to camp."

Percy glared at Nico through one eye but did nothing.

"So after the usual, welcome home, happy birthday, blah blah blah, et cetera et cetera came the good, funny, for me, and embarrassing part for Percy." Said boy groaned again and decided to hide his face in Annabeth's blonde curls.

"So first, there was an awkward silence between the three of them. Then Paul left to get some water, leaving Percy alone with his mom. Sally sighed and said she and Percy needed to "talk". Emphasis on _talk._Then Sally said, _'Percy, it's not that I don't trust you but I think it's time. You remember when you asked how babies were born and I only shrugged?' _oh yeah, Percy shrugged there! Anyways, carrying on. Then Paul appeared with a glass of water and gave it to Percy."

"Then Paul sat down and took Sally's hand. Then Sally said it was time to answer that question. If I remember correctly she said, '_You see, when a man and a woman really love each other, like really really love each other, they- _MMHHP!_"._

Everyone who was listening intently to the side story being narrated by the son of Hades got surprised when Percy clapped his hand onto Nico's mouth while the son of Hades tried to remove said hand from his face.

"OK! To cut the long story short, it was my _mom_ who gave me "the talk". Not Paul, not my dad, not any other male in the planet but my mom! There, I said it. I hope you're happy. Now can we _please_ go back to the book now?" Percy all but yelled. His face was the same color as a tomato.

"Aww, but I wanted to hear more." Travis complained but shut up when Percy gave the demigod his _I'll-kill-you _stare.

"Reading on." Travis said stiffly. He read the last line to give a short recap on what was happening.

**a kind of jack-of-all-trades, master of none.**

Hermes looked at the ground sadly at that while Travis and Connor frowned at what Luke had said about their dad and in extension, themselves.

"You know, Luke's wrong there." Katie said, noticing the sad looks on the two brothers' faces. They looked up at her curiously and she could only sigh.

"I hate to admit it and I can't _believe_ I'm saying this but you two are _really_ good at pranking others." Katie said. Then she made a face as if what she said left a bitter taste in her mouth. It probably did. Connor and Travis started smiling which turned to grins until they high-fived each other.

"However…" she continued, stopping the joy which the Stolls were feeling momentarily. "You're also annoyingly good at evading my fist after your pranks are pulled." Katie said in annoyance. In unison, Connor and Travis made a peace sign at the daughter of Demeter and grinned. Katie smiled internally seeing as the sons of Hermes weren't being gloomy. Hermes himself had a smile on his face.

**But I got the feeling he was just trying to make me feel better. He really didn't know what to make of me either.**

Annabeth sighed. "No one did. I think Chiron had a good guess, though."

**Despite all that, I liked camp. **

All the demigods smiled again.

"It's hard NOT to like it." Silena said, thinking about her siblings and the pegasi which she adored.

**I got used to the morning fog over the beach, the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon, even the weird noises of monsters in the woods at night.**

Nico shivered. "I can never get used to that." He said. The futures raised eyebrows at him.

"Dude, you're the son of Hades, the ghost king and all those long titles which we don't need to know right now. You used to summon, you still do by the way, ghost and spirits and you have an entire army of skeletons to fight for you. You got all that and you can't get used to _weird noises_? There must be something wrong with you, Nico." Percy said. Thalia smirked.

"There _is_ something wrong with him Percy. From a cheerful and overly-hyper kid, he became what he is now, dark, gloomy and emo-like with all that black he's wearing. Don't you ever get hot wearing all that black?"

"You're one to talk, Thalia." Annabeth argued. "You wore all-black. You still do even though you're with the Hunters."

**I would eat dinner with cabin eleven, scrape part of my meal into the fire, and try to feel some connection to my real dad. Nothing came. Just that warm feeling I'd always had, like the memory of his smile.**

**I tried not to think too much about my mom, but I kept wondering: if gods and monsters were real, if all this magical stuff was possible, surely there was some way to save her, to bring her back...**

Most of the gods understood his way of thinking and gave dark looks at Hades and sad, bitter ones at Percy.

"It's impossible. One cannot bring a mortal back to the land of the living at the mere age of twelve and with not much experience in the world." Persephone said sadly. She glanced at Percy who had a small, nearly unnoticeable twinkle in his eyes.

**I started to understand Luke's bitterness and how he seemed to resent his father, Hermes. **

Hermes and a couple of gods flinched at that.

"Does the fact that some of you don't get claimed really cause hatred?" Hermes asked desperately. The past demigods and the future demigods avoided eye contact.

_It was one of the reasons why we had a war. _Percy thought.

**So okay, maybe gods had important things to do. **

Zeus narrowed his eyes at Percy. He didn't like the tone used in the book. He knew it all too well.

**But couldn't they call once in a while, or thunder, or something? Dionysus could make Diet Coke appear out of thin air. Why couldn't my dad, whoever he was, make a phone appear?**

Poseidon sighed then shifted his gaze and glared at his younger brother. "Believe me, Percy, I would have talked to you had _someone_ not make a law forbidding it." Zeus glared back but knew it was a lost cause.

**Thursday afternoon, three days after I'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had my first sword-fighting lesson. **

Connor and Travis suddenly got that mischievous twinkle in their eyes as they smirked at the son of Poseidon. Percy only raised an eyebrow at them.

**Everybody from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor.**

This time, Hermes joined in on the smirking. Will and mini-Annabeth looked at Percy sympathetically.

"Good luck to you."

Thalia rolled her eyes secretly. _"He doesn't need luck. All he needs is a bit of water and Luke's reign as the best swordsman would go in the drain."_

The huntress looked over and saw that the older Annabeth's expression and knew that the daughter of Athena was thinking the same thing.

**We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I guess I did okay. At least, I understood what I was supposed to do and my reflexes were good.**

Thalia, Nico and Annabeth snorted quietly.

"You were always modest, Percy." Annabeth said.

"_Too _modest, actually." Thalia added.

"_Way_ too modest, in my opinion." Nico argued. Percy blushed at what he knew were comments from his closest friends.

**The problem was, I couldn't find a blade that felt right in my hands. **

All those who were good at sword fighting or learned its ways frowned. Nico's eyebrows were scrunched together in thought.

"Don't you have rip-" He stopped abruptly when he saw Annabeth and Percy shaking their heads vigorously. Poseidon on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at the son of Hades, obviously not seeing the two futures shake their heads. [7]

"Rip?" Poseidon asked. Nico had no choice but to continue his sentence.

"I was just thinking that Percy wouldn't be able to rip monsters to pieces without a proper sword." All the gods nodded in agreement while the son of Hades sighed.

"Nice save there, Nico."

"Thanks. Sorry about that Perce. Slip off the tongue."

**Either they were too heavy, or too light, or too long.**

"Or you're just being too picky." Ares said. Athena sighed.

"Ares, surely you must know what it means to get the _perfect _balance in a weapon don't you?"

Ares twitched refusing to answer the wisdom goddess' question. In reality, he knew but didn't think about before since he just used whatever it was that he had.

**Luke tried his best to fix me up, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for me.**

"That's because only one sword can work perfectly for me." Percy murmured. Hestia looked at him and smiled.

**We moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time.**

Connor and Travis grinned again. "Percy, you're cool and all but good luck beating the best swordsman in the last _three hundred years._" They said. Percy just rolled his eyes and turned away but flashed a smirk to his cousins and girlfriend.

**"Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."**

"Hm… if I remember correctly, that was you Travis." Percy said. The son of Hermes grinned. "Looks like I don't change much then."

Katie groaned. "So that means, even in the future, you'll still be as annoying and hard-headed, both literally and figuratively, as you are."

Travis smirked at the daughter of Demeter before high-fiving with his brother

**"Maybe he'll go easy on me," I said.**

All the past campers snorted in unison.

**The camper snorted.**

"… odd" Beckendorf pointed out. Travis nodded a few times before continuing.

**Luke showed me thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, I got a little more battered and bruised. **

Poseidon seemed to get a bit uncomfortable there while Percy subconsciously rubbed his arm remembering one of the strong hits it took.

**"Keep your guard up, Percy," he'd say, then whap me in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!" **_**Whap! **_**"Lunge!" **_**Whap! **_**"Now, back!" **_**Whap!**_

Many flinched each time Travis said whap.

"This book even has sound effects!" Connor said jokingly. Most of the gods rolled their eyes.

**By the time he called a break, I was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head, which looked like such a good idea, I did the same.**

Poseidon grinned as did Percy and the rest of the futures. This got them tons of raised eyebrows. Percy winked and pretended to zipped his lips.

**Instantly, I felt better. Strength surged back into my arms. The sword didn't feel so awkward.**

"No way!"

"The water gives him strength."

"That's so cool!"

"Hey, how come it seems like Poseidon's kids have more powers than ours?" Hades asked Zeus. The king of the gods shrugged but eyed his second older brother cautiously.

**"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."**

**Great, I thought. Let's all watch Percy get pounded.**

All the past demigods grinned at Percy; some in guilt but others in anticipation.

"This is gonna be _good_." Nico said, a smirk on his face.

**The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppressing smiles. **

Everyone looked at Connor and Travis who were both trying and failing to suppress their grins.

"We're sorry but we can't help it!"

"Watching someone get beaten by Luke is always funny!" Percy looked to the side and smirked evilly.

"Then it seems like you'll be getting one _hell_ of a surprise."

**I figured they'd been in my shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used me for a punching bag. **

All the past demigods nodded at being in Percy's shoes before but only Travis and Connor nodded at seeing Percy get beaten.

**He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.**

"That's a difficult technique." Ares commented. "It takes most people years to master it."

"How long did it take _you_ to master it?" Artemis asked. Ares smirked. "Only 2 weeks." Clarisse grinned since she mastered it within 2 months of course that took rigorous non-stop training.

Annabeth and Percy smirked, knowing what happened and exactly how long it took for Percy to do it.

**"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."**

Percy couldn't help but lean closer to Annabeth. "Looks like I didn't need _years_ to master that technique."

"Watch your ego, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth warned but a smile was tugging on the corner of her lips. Percy leaned on the backrest of the sofa and crossed his arms.

"You _know_ it's true."

**He demonstrated the move on me in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of my hand.**

**"Now in real time," he said, after I'd retrieved my weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"**

"As ready as I'll ever be." Percy said cheerfully. Poseidon cheered mentally while others (AKA Athena, Hermes, Zeus, Hades, Artemis and Apollo) were looking at Percy suspiciously or in confusion.

**I nodded, and Luke came after me. Somehow, I kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword. My senses opened up. I saw his attacks coming. **

Athena's eyebrows shot upward a mere centimeter. _"He SAW the attacks coming? So he predicted how the son of Hermes was going to attack? If so, then I'm very impressed."_

**I countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. Luke deflected it easily, but I saw a change in his face. **

Those who were once cheering for Luke (AKA the past demigods and Hermes) weren't so confident that the son of Hermes would win anymore.

**His eyes narrowed, and he started to press me with more force.**

"You can do it Luke." Hermes muttered under his breath.

**The sword grew heavy in my hand. The balance wasn't right.**

Everyone (except Percy and Annabeth) took a sharp intake of breath, being drawn into the climax of the fight.

**I knew it was only a matter of seconds before Luke took me down, so I figured, What the heck?**

**I tried the disarming maneuver.**

Both Ares and Clarisse snorted. "Not gonna happen punk." Athena sighed. "Weren't you listening when the son of Hermes said it took most people _years_ to even _do _the technique correctly? One does not simply _try _it out and expect the move to work on their first attempt." Percy rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that week. Travis read the next lines and his eyes widened. He knew he had to read so he forced himself out of his trance and read since there would be time to be amazed.

**My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.**

Ares and Athena rolled their eyes.

"_Fool…"_

_**Clang.**_

All the gods and past demigods blinked.

"Clang?" They asked in unison.

"Clang." Confirmed Percy and Annabeth. Hermes, Connor and Travis were gaping, their mouths opening and closing making them look like fish.

"Looks like I didn't need _years_ or _weeks_. Just a bit of water and _boom!_ You have an Instant learner or as I like to call it IL." Percy said, grinning in the end where as Annabeth, Nico and Thalia sighed.

"Now if only that would happen with your plans, lessons and school grade." Annabeth said, shaking her head. Thalia pretended to wince.

"Ouch. Harsh, Annie, but _very _true." Percy pouted.

"Well, I think that just took his ego down three notches, don't you think so?" Nico joked. Everyone smiled at that.

**Luke's sword rattled against the tip of my blade was an inch from his undefended chest.**

Hermes, Ares, Clarisse and the Stolls grumbled. "It's gotta be beginner's luck."

**The other campers were silent.**

**I lowered my sword. "Um, sorry."**

"Sorry? Why the heck would you say sorry?" Beckendorf asked incredulously. Percy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, what did you expect me to do? I mean, I just disarmed the best swordsman in the last three hundred years and I thought that the campers would be angry. That's what always happened in school anyways."

Everyone was stunned to say the least.

**For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak.**

Just like how most of the occupants in the room were.

**"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"**

The campers, this time, made choking sounds which was caused by their disbelief not only at Percy's amazing feat at disarming Luke but also at the fact that Luke himself wanted to get disarmed again! Life as a demigod sure was crazy.

**I didn't want to. The short burst of manic energy had completely abandoned me. But Luke insisted.**

"Well, looks like the water only lasted for a couple of minutes." Katie said. "You're gonna get pounded on now." She added sadly.

**This time, there was no contest. The moment our swords connected, Luke hit my hilt and sent my weapon skidding across the floor.**

Percy smiled. "I remember how everyone was back then. They didn't know whether to be happy, astonished, angry, sad or whatever."

**After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginner's luck?"**

"Nope!" Poseidon said happily. Zeus and Hades rolled their eyes while Hestia, Demeter and even Hera smiled at him.

**Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at me with an entirely new interest. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword..."**

The futures shivered.

"When he has a balanced sword…" Thalia began.

"Percy turns into someone you do _not _want to have as an enemy in battle." Nico finished, shivering again remembering when Percy's sword tip was pointed directly at his throat. To top it all off, the son of Poseidon was giving Nico the "Death Glare" which is a much cooler and shorter name for Percy's deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare/glare.

The gods still had raised eyebrows which caused Annabeth to sigh.

"In short, if given the right sword, Percy can become nearly unbeatable in a battle field."

**Friday afternoon, I was sitting with Grover at the lake, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall.**

"Near-death experience? Oh, don't exaggerate, the wall is not that dangerous," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it's dangerous at all," Mini-Annabeth agreed.

"Speak for yourself," Will said. "Too many people come into the infirmary because of that wall. It's either they're skin's slightly burnt, eyebrows singed or because of broken bones due to slipping from a certain height."

The gods frowned hearing the casualties gained from the climbing wall which at the time didn't cause too many casualties; only a couple of missing eyebrows and burned shirts or pants.

**Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat, but the lava had almost gotten me. My shirt had smoking holes in it. The hairs had been singed off my forearms.**

"Stupid wall." Grumbled Percy, Nico, Will and surprisingly Beckendorf. He got looks from everyone because of that.

"What? Just because my dad's the god of fire doesn't automatically make every child of his fire resistant you know." Silena patted his arm in comfort.

**We sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving, until I got up the nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D.**

"I have a feeling it didn't end well." Mini-Annabeth said sadly. _Poor Grover… I wonder how he's doing now…_

Meanwhile at camp half-blood…

"Hey Grover, could you move those books to Annabeth's bunk?" The current cabin 6 councellor, Oliver asked to the tired satyr.

"Alright, alright. Annabeth's bunk right?" 23-year-old Grover asked. "It's the one beside the second window right, Oliver?"

"Yup." Came the reply from the current son of Athena. Grover sighed and brought the heavy stack of books over to Annabeth's bunk. Afterwards, he sighed again and wiped off the sweat on his forehead and stretched.

"This is what I get for volunteering to help the Athena cabin decorate their cabin for Christmas. I have to carry books, scrolls and maps. Well… I've learned my lesson. Next time, I'm helping the Demeter cabin. They don't really need others to help all that much."

Back at Olympus…

**His face turned a sickly shade of yellow.**

**"Fine," he said. "Just great."**

Hermes smirked. "Liar." He sang. "It would have been believable if he didn't ah- turn into a shade of yellow. Why yellow anyways?"

Everyone else just shrugged since they wanted to continue on with the reading.

**"So your career's still on track?"**

**He glanced at me nervously. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"**

**"Well... no." I had no idea what a searcher's license was, but it didn't seem like the right time to ask.**

"Huh, so you were being _tactful_? The Percy I know just blurts out whatever the first thing comes into his mind." Thalia said astonished. Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Just because I'm impulsive doesn't mean I can't be tactful."

**"He just said you had big plans, you know ... and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"**

**Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment.**

The god of wine suddenly got pelted with daisies, wheat and silver arrows.

"Be nice to the poor satyr." Demeter scolded.

**He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. **

"It still is I believe correctly." Annabeth said, taking a small glance at Percy who was nodding.

**If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."**

**My spirits lifted. "Well, that's not so bad, right?"**

The demigods sighed. "I guess I really was that oblivious back then huh?" Percy asked in defeat.

"Yeah. You still are like that sometimes Kelp Head. There's a reason why we have all these nicknames about you and your brain or your intelligence." Thalia stated.

_**"Blaa-ha-ha!**_**He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. **

"Well, he has a lot of faith in you." Nico said sarcastically.

"It wasn't really his fault. Getting a quest back then was nearly as impossible as Dionysus getting all our names correct." Percy defended.

**The chances of you getting a quest... and even if you did, why would you want **_**me **_**along?"**

Thalia shook her head in sadness. "Such low self-esteem. I'm amazed he got along with so many people with that much self-value."

Mini-Annabeth sighed, thinking about her friend who was probably helping out in the final decorations for camp since Christmas was nearly coming.

Christmas…

Mini-Annabeth suddenly raised her hand, surprising all those seated near her. "I have a very important question to ask." She said. Zeus motioned for her to go on.

"Well, I was wondering if we'll be spending Christmas here on Olympus or back at camp." All the demigods in the past looked at the gods.

"It's nearly Christmas?" Percy asked obliviously. Annabeth and Thalia face palmed. "Percy, it was the _winter solstice _when we arrived here.[8] Christmas is days away. 2 to be exact." Annabeth reminded Percy.

"Oh…"

**"Of course I'd want you along!"**

**Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill."**

"It's kind of boring actually." Demeter said, scrunching her face up in remembrance of when she tried to weave a basket.

**I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable.**

"Seriously, how low can one's self-esteem get?" Mini-Annabeth asked angrily. The corner of Thalia's lips twitched upward.

"Well, my tiny-version friend, there's the normal self-esteem level. The high, medium and low self-esteem. Now, we add the demigod level of self-esteem. There's the highest, which is the Nico level, next comes the Percy level and finally, the Grover level. Our satyr friend in the book is currently at the Nico level or as mortals call it, depression… or was that the Percy level? Oh you get the point."

Everyone except Nico and Percy laughed and/or smiled.

**We talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods. Finally, I asked him about the four empty cabins.**

**"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," he said. **

Said goddess and Thalia grinned again.

**"She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."**

"But the other gods don't have cabins either." Mini-Annabeth said. All the deities in the room shifted in their seats while the futures glared at the floor, not wanting to be incinerated by any of the all-powerful gods in the room.

**"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?"**

"No." All the gods chorused. Hades glared at the King of gods.

"I am the eldest of the Big Three yet I have no throne." He muttered under his breath.

**Grover tensed. We were getting close to a touchy subject. "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals.**

Hera gave her husband a small glare but let it go. This of course, caused many eyebrows to rise. The Queen of the gods only sighed and looked at the floor guiltily but immediately masked it behind her usual stony face.

"Alright. Let's continue reading shall we?" Everyone returned their attention to Travis. Zeus and Hestia gave their sister a small smile before turning their attention to the son of Hermes as well. The goddess of marriage sighed mentally.

"_Now is not the time… perhaps in the near future, I'll be able to forgive my husband completely but for now I'll have to remain as I am. Bitter and cold-hearted to demigods…" _[9]

**That's her husband's job. When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos."**

**"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades."**

The three brothers sat up straighter and had proud looks on their faces at the mention of their names. Hera, Demeter and Persephone rolled their eyes while Hestia only smiled in amusement.

**"Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."**

"Why did you draw lots?" Nico asked. Te future demigods sighed.

"Nico, it so that the-" Nico cut Annabeth off. "I know that Annabeth. They drew lots to decide who gets which domain. What I _want_ to know is why they drew _lots._ They could have settled it with something less bothersome like flipping a coin or rock-paper-scissors! Instead they have to waste paper."

Half of the occupants in the room sighed while the other half face-palmed.

"Moving on." Travis said before continuing.

**"Zeus got the sky," I remembered. "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld."**

**"Uh-huh."**

**"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here."**

Hades sent a dark look at Zeus while Poseidon only sighed unhappily.

"The boy is right. I _don't _have a cabin." Hades said, his hatred towards his brothers returning temporarily. Zeus sighed.

"We will discuss it once the reading is done for today." Hades narrowed his eyes but Zeus silenced him with a glare.

"Actually, there's no need to discuss it later on." Percy said suddenly. Hades' eyebrows shot upward.

"Oh? And why would that be, half-blood?" Percy surprised the Lord of the Underworld when he grinned.

"You see, in the future, you actually _do_ talk about it. It's in the books so there's no need to go through it again." Percy shared a grin with Nico afterwards.

**"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that."**

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"Nico and Hades asked angrily. Then the two blinked and looked at each other. Nico blushed and smiled awkwardly at his father who nodded, equally uncomfortable. Hestia smiled at the two and poked the coals in her hearth again.

"_Like father, like son. Both are somewhat anti-social."_

**"But Zeus and Poseidon—they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. **

Annabeth stared at Percy passively. "Bazillion is not a word Seaweed Brain." She deadpanned.

"It was only for emphasis."

**Why are their cabins empty?"**

"Because of the pact." Zeus and Poseidon said simply.

"Yeah. A pact that only _I_ seem to have kept." Hades said, eyeing Percy and Nico warily. Zeus' eye twitched. "If I recall, your own son is here and he's only 12! How does that not break our pact?" The king of the gods demanded.

"Well, I was in the lotus casino for about 70 years so technically, my being here isn't against the rules." Nico pointed out. Zeus grumbled since he couldn't argue with the fact that Nico's presence didn't go against the pact since it technically did not include him.

**Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably.**

**"About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes.**

"Look at how well they kept _that_ promise." Artemis said, eyeing the children of the Big Three.

"You have to give Zeus some credit though. He lasted quite a long time without going after mortal women. 41 years without having a child!" Demeter said in awe. Hestia smiled.

"But Poseidon deserves credit too. He didn't sire a hero for nearly 50 years." She said.

"In my opinion, Uncle Hades should be the one given the most credit. He hasn't sired a hero yet! It's been 60 years and not a single half-blood other than Nico and even _he_ isn't affected by the pact." Aphrodite argued. Hades frowned at the statement then sent his son a telepathic message.

_Where's Bianca?_

The simple question made Nico flinch but not too visibly. He looked at his father and shook his head, mouthing the word 'later'.

**Their children were just too powerful. **

Nico, Thalia and Percy smirked while the others rolled their eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Grover. You just unintentionally inflated their egos." Annabeth said causing the smirk on the children of the Big Three's faces to disappear and be replaced by pouts.

**They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other.**

"That's just sad. Cousins fighting with each other." Katie said frowning. She couldn't imagine a reason as to why demigods would fight with one another.

**The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."**

Hera glared at her husband who avoided eye contact. Then Nico had to ask one very awkward question.

"What if you had an affair but not with a woman?" Every single one of the gods froze at the question, none of them breathing. They were all giving Nico disturbed looks. He returned it with a confused look.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Everyone shook their head silently at the son of Hades who frowned. "I just asked a question."

Percy forced a smile. "Nico, you asked a _very disturbing_ question." Then a corner of Percy's mouth lifted upwards making Percy do a half smile.

"I am curious though…" He trailed of giving the gods or specifically the Big Three a look that said _well? Are you going to answer or what?_

The three sons of Rhea had disgusted looks on their faces.

"That's gross. Just… wrong." Poseidon managed to say.

"Very wrong." Added Zeus and Hades. Travis chuckled nervously before continuing.

**Thunder boomed.**

**I said, "That's the most serious oath you can make."**

All the demigods rolled their eyes at the son of Poseidon. "No duh!"

**Grover nodded.**

**"And the brothers kept their word—no kids?"**

Immediately snorts filled the room.

"Yeah right."

"If they kept their word, you wouldn't be here."

"Had they kept their word, the world would have been so much more quiet and boring." Annabeth whispered to Percy who grinned at her.

**Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon.**

The King of the gods sent his wife an apologetic look but she refused to meet his eyes. So the god settled for looking glumly at the floor, not noticing Thalia's hurt expression since he seemed to regret having a child.

**There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo—he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia... well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."**

Thalia glared at the Zeus head-on. "Yeah. Thanks a lot, _dad_. I had a nice childhood because of you and your broken promises." She said, sarcasm and venom dripping in her voice. Zeus flinched internally but on the inside he was close to losing it.

**"But that isn't fair.' It wasn't the little girl's fault."**

Thalia twitched and sent Percy a look.

"Do I look small to you? I am not a 'little girl', Kelp Head." Percy rolled his eyes at his cousin who stuck her tongue out. Nico who was in between the two sighed.

"Ok, cut it out. If you're going to fight, warn me so that I'll move seats."

**Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods.**

"True," Percy, Thalia, and Nico all agreed with a smile. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. **

"No. No I wasn't." Hades said casually causing Zeus to glare.

**Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do.**

Zeus' eye twitched. "Nothing he could do…" the god repeated darkly. _Curse the satyr. It's all his fault._

Thalia noticed the dark look on her father's face and bravely sent an electric shock at the god who didn't get harmed. The demigods and most of the gods sent her an _are-you-crazy_ look. Thalia ignored them and glared at her father harshly.

"Let it go dad. I've said this once before and I'll say it again. It wasn't Grover's fault that what happened happened. It was my decision to stay on top of the hill and fight. Understand? No more cursing my friend or else."

Many were amazed that Thalia stood up to her father. Nico patted her in the back, earning himself a short glare which turned into a smile.

**He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill."**

**He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where I'd fought the Minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. **

Thalia kept a determined face on. "Darn right, I didn't." The demigods smiled at her but when no one was looking, she clenched her fists remembering the fear and sadness she felt at the time.

**The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. **

Nico decided to risk it and slung one arm across Thalia's shoulder. She looked at him and surprise before smiling gratefully. Zeus and Artemis on the other hand, eyed the son of Hades warily.

**As she died,Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."**

"So that's the full story." Silena said. Mini-Annabeth wiped off some tears in her eyes, remembering what had happened and how helpless she was back then. Silena smiled at the demigoddess sadly and gave her a sisterly hug which was returned gratefully.

**I stared at the pine in the distance.**

**The story made me feel hollow, and guilty too. A girl my age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. Next to that, my victory over the Minotaur didn't seem like much.**

Thalia smirked. "I always knew you looked up to me." Percy snorted. "Yeah right." The sad atmosphere disappeared as soon as the two cousins started laughing.

Thalia smiled. "I have to admit though. I think you did better than I did. You beat the Minotaur without having your own weapon or any training, not counting the one with the Fury. I must grudgingly admit that I am impressed." After saying this, Thalia got a sour look on her face.

"Ugh. I can't believe I said that!"

**I wondered, if I'd acted differently, could I have saved my mother?**

"Even if you acted differently young hero, you could not have changed destiny." Hestia said sadly. Poseidon looked at the floor in sadness, remembering Sally's smile, her laugh as well as her brilliant cookies.

**"Grover," I said, "Have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"**

Poseidon groaned and looked at his son pleadingly. "Please tell me you're not going to the Underworld."

"Ok. I'm not going to the underworld." Poseidon smiled. "Now tell me the truth." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"I went to the Underworld." Poseidon sighed and let out a long groan. He summoned some water and drank it.

**"Sometimes," he said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini."**

"You." Annabeth teased. Nico started grinning.

"And me! I go there all the time and I don't even need a quest." Nico said happily.

"Nico have I told you you're weird."

"Why yes, Percy. You have."

"Ok. I'm just reminding you."

**"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?"**

Poseidon sighed. "I can't change your mind?" He asked one last time.

"It already happened for me, dad. So, no. You can't change my mind." Percy said confidently.

**"No. Never. Orpheus came close... . Percy, you're not seriously thinking—"**

**"No," I lied.**

"Liar~" Hermes and his sons sang, giving Percy smirks.

You're quite a remarkable young man Percy. First you eavesdrop, then you ditch your best friend at the right moment and now you lie. I have taught you well." Hermes said. Percy looked at the god blankly.

"The only thing you've taught me is that one can never give up on family not matter how messy it is. Oh and you've also taught me that immortal families are eternally messy. What else? Oh yeah there's also-"

"We get it Seaweed Brain. Lord Hermes was able to teach you some useful things. Now hush up and let Travis read." Annabeth said giving her boyfriend her 'death look'.

**"I was just wondering. So ... a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?"**

Hermes faked wiping a tear. "Now you've even begun using your subject-changing skills."

**Grover studied me warily. I hadn't persuaded him that I'd really dropped the Underworld idea. "Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. **

"Satyrs sound like dogs from what Grover said." Connor mused. Both Annabeths had to hide their smiles behind their hands.

**If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems."**

**"And you found me. Chiron said you thought I might be something special."**

"Oh great. Another ego inflating sentence."

"I do not have a big ego!"

"Whatever fits your boat Percy."

**Grover looked as if I'd just led him into a trap. "I didn't... Oh, listen, don't think like that. If you **_**were**_—**you know—you'd never **_**ever **_**be allowed a quest, and I'd never get my license. **

"Wow. That's quite a lot of faith there." Apollo joked. The sarcasm was obvious in his voice.

**You're probably a child of Hermes. Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge. Don't worry, okay?"**

"Isn't Nemesis a goddess?" Questioned Artemis

"Yes. Why?"

"Just checking." Was her reply.

**I got the idea he was reassuring himself more than night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual.**

"Huh? Why? What did I miss?" Poseidon asked. Ares cackled and rubbed his hands together.

"Finally, some action!" Poseidon still looked confused. Athena couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"It's capture-the-flag, Fish Face."

"Oh."

**At last, it was time for capture the flag.**

Everyone cheered but none more so than the demigods and Ares.

**When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables.**

**Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner.**

The daughters of Athena grinned.

**It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree.**

**From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.**

Clarisse smirked at mini-Annabeth.

"You're going down, Chase."

"Not this time, La Rue. Not this time."

"We'll see."

**I turned to Luke and yelled over the noise, "Those are the flags?"**

"No, those are the puppies that'll fetch you food when you get hungry." Thalia said sarcastically. Connor didn't catch the sarcasm in the Hunter's voice.

"Wait, we have food-fetching puppies? Why do I not know of this?" He demanded. Silena, Katie, mini-Annabeth and Beckendorf face-palmed while Will shook his head at the younger Stoll brother.

**"Yeah."**

**"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"**

"We often do." Annabeth said, recalling the previous capture-the-flag games she's played in.

**"Not always," he said. "But often."**

**"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do— repaint the flag?"**

"No. It just turns into the color of the cabin with the godly parent's symbol in the middle." Mini-Annabeth said.

"We know, Annabeth." All the demigods said. "I'm just clarifying it for some people." She said indignantly.

"How _does _it change color though?" Beckendorf asked curiously. All the past demigods turned to mini-Annabeth who turned to older Annabeth who shrugged and looked at the gods who, as one, looked at Athena. The wisdom goddess rolled her eyes and only said one word.

"Hecate."

**He grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one."**

**"Whose side are we on?"**

"Mine, obviously." Annabeth said.

**He gave me a sly look, as if he knew something I didn't. **

"Almost everyone knows something you don't, Perce," Nico joked. Percy smiled before shoving Nico to the floor.

"Umph! What the hell Percy?" The son of Hades asked, getting up and rubbing his head or more accurately, his jaw. "That hurt you know!"

"It was meant to hurt, Nico."

"I hate you." Nico said, narrowing his eyes at the son of Poseidon.

"Love you too, cousin."

**The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight. **

Percy's fingers twitched.

**"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And **_**you **_**are going to help."**

Percy glared slightly at Annabeth who was smiling innocently.

"I did _not _appreciate that plan of yours, Wise Girl."

"Hey, it worked out in the end anyway so don't complain."

**The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins.**

Hermes and Apollo high-fived and grinned while Will groaned when the Stolls sent him a smirk.

**Apparently, privileges had been traded—shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities—in order to win support.**

Hermes licked his lips at the mention of what could qualify as bribery.

**Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what I'd seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them.**

All the demigods smiled at the mention of the twins.

"Castor and Pollux." Percy said sadly and guiltily. His tone wasn't noticed by many.

**Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. **

"I beg to differ." Travis said, rubbing one of his arms. "Katie seems pretty aggressive to me." Mini-Annabeth looked at him weirdly.

"She only gets aggressive when it comes to you and your pranks. Other than that, Katie's as nice as a butterfly."

**Aphrodite's sons and daughters I wasn't too worried about. **

Silena raised an eyebrow at Percy who just shrugged.

"Wait for it."

**They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped.**

Silena sighed. Her siblings didn't participate in many activities.

"As much as I would love to deny that, it's a really accurate description of what my cabin does most of the time." She said sadly. Beckendorf patted her shoulder awkwardly but it was enough for Silena's mood to brighten considerably.

**Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem.**

"Might?" Hephaestus asked amusedly.

"In my opinion, your kids are pretty hard to fight Lord Hephaestus." Percy said, remembering the one time when he had to fight against Harley[10[ in hand-to-hand combat.

**That, of course, left Ares' cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet.**

"Hey!" Clarisse said indignantly. Percy smiled apologetically at the glaring daughter of Ares.

"Err… sorry?"

"You had better be, punk." Clarisse said.

**Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.**

**"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. **

Older Annabeth grinned and mouthed the next line at the same time as Travis' reading. She had heard it so often that she had memorized it.

**The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed.**

Percy frowned childishly at hearing that but let it go since it was in the past.

**I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"**

**He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.**

"Woah! Chiron can do some magic!" Travis said, his eyes widening. Everyone just ignored him.

"You guys are no fun." Katie whacked his head.

"Just read."

"Yes ma'am!"

**"Whoa," I said. "We're really supposed to use these?"**

**Luke looked at me as if I were crazy. **

"He was right on that one. You are crazy." Thalia teased.

**"Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here—Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol."**

Ares raised an eyebrow. "Your first capture-the-flag and you're on border patrol? Talk about boring. Looks like it's gonna be another boring chapter since you're going to miss the fighting."

Percy snorted internally. "If only…"

**My shield was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. It weighed about a million pounds. I could have snowboarded on it fine, but I hoped nobody seriously expected me to run fast. My helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.**

**Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"**

Athena smiled at her daughters, happy that she was already leading at the mere age of 12.

**We cheered and shook our swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north.**

**I managed to catch up with Annabeth without tripping over my equipment. "Hey."**

**She kept marching.**

"Oh _rejection_ again. How much more can you take, Percy?" Aphrodite joked but there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

**"So what's the plan?" I asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"**

The futures snorted.

**Her hand drifted toward her pocket, as if she were afraid I'd stolen something.**

"That Seaweed Head couldn't steal anything from you, Annabeth." Thalia said.

**"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. **

"Why not?" Connor asked confused. "The spears that Clarisse use don't hurt much unless it's the tip that hits you. Even _that_ could be treated with Ambrosia and Nectar." Percy didn't answer but glared at Ares instead.

"Problem, punk?" Percy just narrowed his eyes further, agitating the god since he wanted so desperately to punch the demigod but Poseidon was in the room.

**Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"**

**"Border patrol, whatever that means."**

"What else would it mean? The name itself is self-explanatory." Athena said incredulously. Then she remembered that this was his first capture the flag game.

"Border patrol simply means that you'll either be the one to protect the flag or the one protecting our side of the forest" Thalia said. "Even I know that Kelp Head." Percy rolled his eyes. "I know, Thals."

**"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan."**

"That's like your catchphrase." Nico pointed out. "Athena always has a plan."

"That's because it's true." Both Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah?" Poseidon challenged. "Do you have a plan for when flying geese carry cheese-eating monkeys on their backs and poop all over New York? Do you have a plan for when Apollo get drunk and shoots people from his chariot? Well, do you?"

Athena looked at him blankly. "I don't _need _plans for foolish things like that."

Poseidon smirked slightly. "So you _don't _have a plan for something like that." The wisdom goddess twitched. "It is an occurrence that would never happen as no one is stupid enough to try and monkeys cannot balance themselves on the backs of flying geese. They would merely fall to the ground and waste their lives or get injured. Now, let us get the chapter over with."

Athena shot Travis a look and he was sensible enough to continue reading.

**She pushed ahead, leaving me in the dust.**

Nico smirked and opened his mouth but never got the chance to speak since Percy glared at him.

"One more word about my love life, di Angelo and I bring out the duct tape." Nico thoroughly paled while the gods and past demigods wondered why Nico was afraid of duct tape.

**"Okay," I mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team."**

**It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view**_**. **_**Annabeth stationed me next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, **

Poseidon sighed. His son was near water so if he got injured he just had to step into the creek and he'd be fine.

**then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.**

"Don't you think it was a bit of a risk to keep only _one_ demigod on border patrol? He's still an inexperienced demigod. One wrong move and you'll have lost the game." Artemis pointed out. Mini-Annabeth and her older version shared a look.

"You used strategy 22 didn't you?" The younger demigod asked. Older Annabeth nodded secretively.

"Strategy 22?" Percy asked the question most people were thinking about. "Strategy 22: Distract and attack. It worked pretty well if I do say so myself." Annabeth said smirking at Percy who was grumbling and rubbing his arm absent-mindedly.

**Standing there alone, with my big blue-feathered helmet and my huge shield, I felt like an idiot. **

"You looked like an idiot." Thalia said. Percy raised an eyebrow at his lightning-wielding cousin.

"How would you know? You weren't there." Thalia smirked at her water-wielding cousin. "Simple. Annabeth told me."

Percy turned and gave Annabeth a hurt look. The daughter of Athena only shrugged. "No offense but you have to admit, you _did_ look like an idiot. You were especially skinny back then too which only added to the idiocy." Percy pouted.

"Wow. I feel the love." He said monotonously.

**The bronze sword, like all the swords I'd tried so far, seemed balanced wrong. The leather grip pulled on my hand like a bowling ball.**

Poseidon frowned. _What about Riptide? It should have been given to him the minute he step foot into camp… oh what am I saying? Chiron must be waiting for the right time._

**There was no way anybody would actually attack me, would they? **

The futures snorted in unison (even Percy). The son of Poseidon shook his head, realizing how stupid his thoughts _did_ sound now that he knew full well about the life and hardships of a half-blood.

**I mean, Olympus had to have liability issues, right?**

Apollo looked up. "Didn't we have liability issues a few decades ago?"

"Yeah. One demigod was always unlucky because he offended Tyche. We gave him a… err, what did we call it again? Ah yes, a liability pass which he could use until Tyche forgives him for his offense." Hermes told Apollo, frowning. "The kid brought me a lot of trouble. Nearly every day I had to go to him. I actually had to make a new schedule!

Apollo patted Hermes' shoulder apologetically. "I feel you, bro. Almost half of my medical supplies went to that demigod. Anyways, what was his name and who was his god parent? I don't wanna keep calling him demigod." All the gods rolled their eyes at the sun god.

"If I remember correctly, his name was Jacob Norric. He was a son of… Notus was it? Yes, son of Notus." Athena said. Many more of the gods looked like they wanted to complain but Poseidon cleared his throat.

"Can we _please_ move on? I would like to know if my son gets out unharmed in his first capture the flag game." The sea god said agitatedly. Percy sighed and frowned.

"You make me sound so weak and helpless, dad. Thanks a bunch." Percy said glumly. Poseidon blinked and freaked out internally.

"N-no that's not it! I was just worried about what might happen! That's all, I promise. Please believe me, Percy."

Percy sighed and smiled at his dad. The smile turned into a full-out grin. That's when everyone knew the son of Poseidon was only joking around.

"You know, this reading thing is _really_ testing my acting skills. If I don't ace theatre at Goode then I'm going to sue the principal as well as the United States Department of Education. "[11]

Everyone rolled their eyes at Percy who was still mumbling.

**Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past me like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.**

Apollo perked up. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Err… boy."

"Was it Gregory? Or Silo? Justas perhaps?" Apollo questioned enthusiastically. The gods smiled at the sun god. They all knew that when it came to their kids, Apollo always knew who was who and what they had all done and everything else. To the gods, it was as if Apollo had raised all his kids but they knew it was impossible. Meanwhile, all Percy could do was keep up with the questions. Once Apollo had stated 14 names of his male children Percy finally put his foot down.

"Apollo, you're great at remembering your kids and all but this was _years_ ago in my time. I didn't even know a quarter of camp back then!" Percy said. "At least you know your kids." He whispered to himself.

"Right. Sorry about that. I just wanna know. Oh yeah! Speaking of my kids, Hermes, can I borrow your… whatever you use for checking deliveries?" Apollo asked. Hermes' eyebrows shot straight into his curly.

"Bro, not that I don't trust you or anything but why do you need my Ipad?" Hermes asked uncertainly.

"You have an Ipad already?" Nico asked incredulously. "No way! They don't come out till three years later in this time."

Hermes nodded, not breaking eye contact with Apollo who was now using his puppy dog pout. "Tell me why you need my Ipad first." Apollo's face fell and he looked at his favorite brother pleadingly. "I can't. Come on Hermes. I promise it's not to do a prank or to mess with the deliveries. I'm just going to ship a few gifts for some of my mortal friends. PLEASE?" Apollo had one more trick up his sleeve should Hermes refuse. The god of messengers sighed and reluctantly handed Apollo his most precious (and convenient) Ipad.

"DANKE!" Apollo yelled, hugging his brother to bits then proceeding to furiously tap the screen. Hermes had to blink a couple at times since Apollo's tapping was so fast.

"Bro, loosen up on the tapping. You're gonna break it." Apollo glanced at Hermes and did as he requested. Meanwhile the demigods were either watching the sun god (like what most of the gods were doing) or thinking about why he needed it so bad. The people who were thinking about why he needed the gadget couldn't think of anything. Only Athena seemed to know but she kept her mouth shut. The wisdom goddess however had a soft smile directed towards her half-brother.

A few minutes later, Apollo finished his job. "Finished! Danke again, bro." Hermes sighed and took back his Ipad. "Yeah yeah."

"Hey what's danke? Is it some sort of food or dunking like in basketball or what?" Travis asked.

"Danke means 'thank you' in German. Apollo was watching this tv show and learned the word there. I'm surprised he actually learned something." Artemis clarified for the demigods while Apollo pouted at the last statement. Travis grinned and thanked Artemis before continuing the story.

**Great, I thought. I'll miss all the fun, as usual.**

Percy snorted quietly. "I wish."

**Then I heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by.**

Annabeth looked at Percy with wide eyes. He only responded with an emotionless face and a small nod. Poseidon on the other hand, paled at the thought of a monster attacking his son.

Everyone else was engrossed in the story.

**I raised my shield instinctively; I had the feeling something was stalking me.**

Percy's jaw clenched remembering what had attacked him and _who_ summoned the monster.

**Then the growling stopped. I felt the presence retreating.**

Poseidon sighed in relief. Percy sighed too but for a different reason.

"_Don't be relieved yet dad. There's more to come."_

**On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.**

Poseidon paled again and made choking noises. Ares was grinning maniacally. Clarisse was smirking triumphantly at Percy and mini-Annabeth was looking a bit worriedly at the son of Poseidon. The rest was just wondering why 5 people came so suddenly and how Percy was able to beat them all with barely any training.

**"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.**

Poseidon looked ready to pass out due to stress and worrying about Percy too much. Then, as if on cue, Ares and Clarisse chuckled evilly.

"This is revenge, punk." The past demigods other than mini-Annabeth and Clarisse flinched a bit while Percy only sighed and remembered the sword wound he got.

_The first out of many injuries…_

**Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. **

Clarisse growled at the Savior of Olympus who avoided eye contact.

**She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. **

The demigoddess' eyebrows scrunched together at the description of her spear. "My spear doesn't flicker with red light…"

"Wait for it."

**Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords—not that that made me feel any better.**

Poseidon groaned and began hitting his head on the armrest of his throne. How he did it though, no one knew. Zeus and Hades were snickering at their brother while Hera, Demeter and Hestia smiled sadly at the god of the sea. Hestia made a soft pillow appear on the god's armrest so that when Poseidon decided to hit his forehead against the armrest, his face would be met with a nice, soft and comfy pillow.

Poseidon, however, didn't notice the pillow and continued hitting his head on the arm rest of his throne, only slightly wondering why it got softer. The demigods had to bit their lips to prevent giggles and chuckles from surfacing.

**They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. I could run. **

"Stay and fight, coward!" Ares and Clarisse yelled. Immediately, the god of war got hit by wheat, daisies, peacock feathers and some fire.

"OW!" He yelled when the fire and the pointy peacock feathers made contact with him. Hera frowned at her son. "Be quiet and let the demigod read Ares."

**Or I could defend myself against half the Ares cabin.**

Mini-Annabeth bit her lip uncertainly. Sure it was all according to plan but half of the Ares cabin to distract was a bit too much for a single person.

**I managed to sidestep the first kid's swing, but these guys were not as stupid the Minotaur.**

**They surrounded me, and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear. My shield deflected the point, but I felt a painful tingling all over my body. **

Poseidon stopped banging his head and sat up straight, looking at Percy with wide, worry-filled eyes.

**My hair stood on end. My shield arm went numb, and the air burned.**

The sea god was contemplating on whether to ask his son if he was alright or wait until the book says he's fine. Hestia saw the conflicted expression in her brothers and smiled at him.

_It'll be alright, brother. Perseus is safe and is even in the same room as you!_

Poseidon blinked and looked at his son who was looking at the god in worry. Poseidon managed to smile. Percy smiled back and turned his attention to the book. Poseidon then gave Hestia a small smile.

_Thank you sister._

**Electricity. Her stupid spear was electric.**

"I GET AN ELECTRIC SPEAR!" Clarisse looked like she was about to start dancing for joy before she remembered that she was a daughter of Ares and children of Ares do NOT dance for joy… not in public at least.

**I fell back.**

**Another Ares guy slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt.**

Most of the people winced again but none more so than Poseidon who had lost any color that was still in his face and was now thinking about hugging his son or banging his head on his throne again.

**They could've kicked me into jelly, but they were too busy laughing.**

"That will prove to be your most fatal mistake." Athena told Clarisse who was frowning at the actions of her future self and her brothers. The flag was _right _there! Ares too seemed irritated at what his children were doing.

_Win the game and cream the punk at the same time. Don't stand there and laugh!_ Ares thought, glaring at the book and then redirecting his glare at Clarisse who flinched visibly. Hera and Artemis noticed the daughter of Ares flinch and gave the war god a glare of their own.

**"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."**

Percy decided to act childishly again. He put both his hands on top of his head (like the way 5 year olds do when they don't want anyone to touch or cut their hair) then narrowed his eyes at Clarisse who was looking at him in amusement along with everyone else (except Poseidon).

"No touching my hair unless you're either my mom, my dad, Paul, Annabeth, Chiron… err who else… Yeah, that's all." Nico had a sudden gleam in his eyes and pinched a few strands of Percy's hair.

"Touch." He said childishly. Then Percy turned to him and glared, bringing out a roll of duct tape from his pants.

"Where'd you get that?" Thalia mused. Nico meanwhile, paled further and leaned away.

"N-now Percy." He started. Said boy unrolled the duct tape threateningly. Top off the evil duct tape unraveling and the glare on Percy's face, Nico's resolve crumbled.

"I'm SORRY!" He leapt up and hid behind Hades' throne. Hades looked behind his throne and found his son trying to hide but epically failing. Lucky for Nico, Hades only smiled and ignored the small whimpering that came from the demigod behind his throne… at least, he _tried _to. The god would alternate between glancing behind his throne as best as he could without anyone noticingand glaring at the son of Poseidon who put the duct tape away and way getting a small scolding from Annabeth.

Nico peeked from behind Hades' throne to see if Percy still had the duct tape out. Then he looked up and saw his father looking at him with an amused expression.

"Is it safe to come out now?" The demigod asked uncertainly. Everyone nodded and Nico uncertainly walked back to his seat, eyeing Percy warily.

"I won't bring out the duct tape. I promise." Percy said, rolling his eyes at the same time then grinning afterwards. The grin seemed enough for Nico and he plopped himself down into the empty seat beside Percy.

"Why do you keep a roll of duct tape with you?" Beckendorf asked. Percy looked at him.

"For fun." He said, as if explaining everything. "It's also to make sure Nico doesn't go out of line when he gets hyper." Annabeth whispered to herself.

**I managed to get to my feet. I raised my sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew. Now both my arms felt numb.**

The capture the flag game slipped out of Poseidon's mind after the duct tape fiasco but now he remembered that his son (in the book at least) was getting skewered by the Ares cabin… or half of it at least.

**"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."**

"You should be." Nico, Thalia and Annabeth chorused. Percy gave them a confused look. "Huh? Why should she be scared? I mean, I get the fact that she respects me because of the things that happened but _scared_?"

The three only glanced at him with expressions that practically said '_Really Percy? Really?'_

**"The flag is that way," I told her. **

Percy was instantly hit on the head by an irritated Annabeth.

"The flag may be in plain sight but don't just _give away_ the location, you seaweed brain!" Percy had the decency to look guilty and apologized to a fuming Annabeth who was muttering to herself about plan 34, whatever that was.

**I wanted to sound angry, but I was afraid it didn't come out that way.**

**"Yeah," one of her siblings said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."**

Athena looked passively at Ares and then at Clarisse. "You could have won if even a single one of you had decided to take the flag and leave the other four to deal with him."

Clarisse looked at floor and frowned.

**"You do that without my help," I told them.**

A lot of people face palmed at that.

**It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.**

"No it wasn't." Poseidon said weakly, shooting his son a desperate look. Percy only smiled uncertainly and apologetically at his father.

**Two of them came at me. I backed up toward the creek, tried to raise my shield, but Clarisse was too fast. Her spear stuck me straight in the ribs. **

The god of the seas, upon hearing the last line couldn't take it anymore. He snapped his finger and immediately, Percy found himself seated on his dad's lap being crushed by a very tight hug. It took the demigods a couple of seconds to understand what happened. Poseidon shut his eyes tightly and kept on hugging his son out of worry.

"You'll be ok. You'll be ok." The god chanted.

"He won't be if you don't loosed up on that hug Uncle P." Apollo commented, noticing that Percy was turning blue and was making choking noises. Poseidon opened his eyes and loosened his grip. Immediately, Percy released what little air he had in his lungs. Then the son of Poseidon proceeded to take in deep breaths. Then he seems to realized exactly _where_ he was and began blushing furiously.

The boys were snickering at the Savior of Olympus while the females were either smiling or in Aphrodite's, Silena's and Hera's case, cooing. Percy squirmed.

"Dad, uh, not that I don't appreciate you worrying or anything but can I go back to my chair now?" Percy asked. Poseidon blinked.

"Maybe later, son. Perhaps when the chapter ends?" Poseidon said, a smile forming on his lips as Percy whined childishly on his lap.

"Dad, c'mon. I'm already 16 and this is embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing?"

"The fact that I'm sitting on your lap like I'm 5 years old." Percy pouted. Everyone was snickering or trying not to. Poseidon only looked at his son and gave the Savior of Olympus a puppy dog pout. Percy tried to look away but was having a lot of trouble. All the females (except Clarisse) had a hard time looking away from the pouting god.

After a few more moments and Percy sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine. I'll stay until the end of the chapter." He relented. Poseidon grinned while Nico and Thalia were videotaping it for blackmail reference.

"Uh, can I read now?" Travis asked hesitantly. Everyone nodded.

**If I hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, I would've been shish-kebabbed. As it was, the electric point just about shocked my teeth out of my mouth. **

Poseidon winced along with most of the females.

**One of her cabinmates slashed his sword across my arm, leaving a good-size cut.**

Percy sighed, feeling the grip Poseidon had on him tightened.

"Dad, I'm fine. See?" He made appoint by stretching out his arms for Poseidon to see. "No scratches. No need to choke the air out of me again with your hugs." Percy joked. Poseidon managed a small eye roll and a smile.

**Seeing my own blood made me dizzy—warm and cold at the same time.**

Ares was about to comment when Percy sent him a glare and the god of war immediately backed down. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the demigod's glare was intimidating.

**"No maiming," I managed to say.**

**"Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege."**

Poseidon's eye twitched. "That's his punishment? Chiron's too soft if it is." Percy sighed then groaned but eventually gave up.

**He pushed me into the creek and I landed with a splash.**

In unison, Poseidon and Percy got the maniacal gleam that was once on Clarisse's and Ares' eyes.

"This will be good." Hermes muttered to Apollo who was grinning.

**They all laughed. I figured as soon as they were through being amused, I would die. **

"That's too dramatic Percy. You'd just get seriously maimed." Thalia called to the demigod on Poseidon's lap.

Percy made a face, glanced at his dad and stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

**But then something happened. **

Poseidon and Percy gave dark smirks to Clarisse and Ares who shivered.

**The water seemed to wake up my senses, as if I'd just had a bag of my mom's double-espresso jelly beans.**

Percy and Annabeth licked their lips, remembering the times when Sally had offered them the jelly beans.

**Clarisse and her cabinmates came into the creek to get me, but I stood to meet them. I knew what to do. I swung the flat of my sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off.**

Percy grinned triumphantly while Clarisse and Ares suddenly got quiet. Everyone was just waiting and was too engrossed in the story.

**I hit him so hard I could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled into the water.**

Apollo let out a low whistle since he couldn't come up with a word. He glanced at Percy who was looking very smug.

**Ugly Number Two and Ugly Number Three came at me.**

"Ugly No. 2 and 3… nice names Percy." Hermes said with an eye roll.

**I slammed one in the face with my shield and used my sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. **

_Those are great battle skills. _Ares grudgingly thought.

_The wonders of what water can do for him._ Annabeth thought.

**Both of them backed up quick. Ugly Number Four didn't look really anxious to attack, but Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. **

"As much as that would be unwise, I have to commend you for your bravery and focus." Athena told the daughter of Ares grudgingly. Clarisse was very stunned to have been complimented by the wisdom goddess. It was a feat that was very much near to being impossible.

**As soon as she thrust, I caught the shaft between the edge of my shield and my sword, and I snapped it like a twig.**

Clarisse's eye twitched and her breathing turned deeper as she glared at the son of Poseidon. Her breathing turned into growling.

"How dare you!" She screamed. "That was most likely the _only _gift from my father! You stupid idiot!" Will and Beckendorf had to hold the demigoddess down so that she doesn't get harmed. Apollo frowned and snapped his fingers. Immediately Clarisse lay on the floor unconscious. Ares jumped up and grabbed the sun god by his throat.

"What the hell did you do to her, punk?" He asked or rather, demanded. Apollo choked a bit but was saved when Hermes and Hephaestus restrained Ares.

"D-don't worry. I only made her fall asleep. She should wake up in ten minutes and in that time, we should read. I don't want to have unnecessary injuries while we're all here." Apollo said seriously.

Ares glared at the sun god one more time and ripped himself from the two gods who were restraining him. The war god gave Travis a look. "Read."

Travis nodded while Hermes and Hephaestus sat back on their thrones. All the gods (minus Ares) were amazed that the war god actually _cared_ for his kid.

**"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"**

"Nope. That's not Percy. Corpse-breath worm would be Nico." Thalia said, trying to break the tension. She was successful when Nico protested loudly.

**She probably would've said worse, but I smacked her between the eyes with my sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.**

All the gods minus Ares gave low whistles. "Nice moves." Hermes said.

"Thanks!" Percy grinned.

**Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. **

"Wohoo! Go Luke!" All the past demigods cheered.

**He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.**

**"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."**

Both Annabeths looked smug while Athena looked proud.

**They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. **

Everyone except Ares, Dionysus, Hades, Hera, Zeus and surprisingly Percy cheered. Poseidon noticed his son's silence.

"Why aren't you cheering? You won the game. You're first capture the flag game might I add." Poseidon said. Percy just sighed and looked at the floor blankly.

"You'll see." Poseidon frowned, immediately getting a bad feeling about the next part of the story.

**Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. **

No one was grinning more than Hermes and his kids. They were happy that the banner changed into _their_ cabin's color and symbol instead of Athena's. It was a good change for once.

**Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.**

**The game was over. We'd won.**

"Yes. Yes you did." Nico said happily, not knowing what was going to come next. Percy and Annabeth shared a small look before returning their attention to Travis who was grinning while he read.

**I was about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to me in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero."**

**I looked, but she wasn't there.**

Annabeth smiled, remembering her hat and its usefulness. Mini-Annabeth started bouncing in her seat.

"I get an invisibility hat? That's so awesome! When do I get it? Did you give it to me, mother?" Mini-Annabeth asked enthusiastically. Most of the people in the room chuckled at the demigoddess' enthusiasm.

"It'll be revealed in the book I think. If not, I'll tell you." Annabeth said. Mini-Annabeth pouted but nodded her head in understanding.

**"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.**

**I felt myself getting angry. **

"Uh-oh." Thalia and Nico joked.

**I wasn't even fazed by the fact that she'd just been invisible.**

"How can you not be fazed by someone who was invisible?" Katie asked at the same time that Demeter did. Mother and daughter looked at each other and smiled. Percy on the other hand shrugged.

**"You set me up," I said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."**

Annabeth smirked at Percy who was glaring at her.

**Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."**

**"A plan to get me pulverized."**

"A plan none the less."

"I hate you." Percy mumbled, knowing he couldn't win against Annabeth. He daughter of Athena smiled. "Love you too Seaweed Brain."

The people in the room gasped while Aphrodite squealed.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Annabeth seemed to have realized what she said and had a moment of panic. Luckily she recomposed herself.

"You all _do_ know I was being sarcastic right?" At hearing this, Athena and mini-Annabeth gave a sigh of relief while everyone else (other than Percy, Nico and Thalia) went back to the book although Aphrodite looked disheartened.

**"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." She shrugged. "You didn't need help."**

**Then she noticed my wounded arm. "How did you do that?"**

Annabeth got weird looks from the gods, the past demigods and even the futures (other than Percy of course).

"He got it from a sword, how else?" Connor said. Annabeth rolled her eyes along with Percy and motioned for Travis to read. The son of Hermes just shrugged and did as he was motioned to.

**"Sword cut," I said. "What do you think?"**

**"No. It **_**was **_**a sword cut. Look at it."**

This got many raised eyebrows.

**The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As I watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.**

Everyone who didn't know about this had their jaws dropping to the ground.

"He can heal in water? That's so cool!" Connor and Travis said. Everyone nodded in agreement. 'Cool' seemed to be the right word for now.

**"I—I don't get it," I said.**

"Of course you don't." Annabeth said casually, ignoring the pout that Percy sent her way.

**Annabeth was thinking hard.**

All the demigods snorted.

"When is she never?" Silena teased. Mini-Annabeth blushed and pouted while older Annabeth just shrugged. "Too true."

**I could almost see the gears turning. She looked down at my feet, then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."**

"And so you figured it out." Percy said casually, also ignoring the look Annabeth gave him. When he _did_ make eye contact with her, he smirked.

_Two can play at this game, Wise Girl. _

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the challenge in Percy's eyes.

_You're on, Seaweed Brain._

At seeing the acceptance in Annabeth's eyes, Percy didn't feel that confident anymore.

**"What—"**

**"Just do it."**

**I came out of the creek and immediately felt bone tired. My arms started to go numb again. My adrenaline rush left me. I almost fell over, but Annabeth steadied me.**

"Aww. She's your … princess in shining armor?" Nico said/asked. "That sounds really bad. Don't mind what I said then."

**"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is **_**not **_**good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus... ."**

Zeus raised an eyebrow at the demigoddess.

"No offense Lord Zeus but you _were_ the one most likely to break the oath since you had already sired Thalia."

Zeus sighed and backed down. Mainly because Annabeth was right but also because Athena was glaring at her father.

**Before I could ask what she meant, I heard that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest.**

Poseidon's eyes widened and he paled again. Then he started to give Percy another bone crushing hug.

"Dad! Not again." Percy said warningly. The god of the seas managed a small sheepish smile and was able to control himself and _not_ hug his son to death.

**The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which I would realize, only later, I had understood perfectly: **_**"Stand ready! My bow!"**_

**Annabeth drew her sword.**

**There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.**

Hades paled even more. Only one thought rang out through the room.

Hellhound.

Poseidon's eyes flared and he would have gone over and hit his older brother had Percy not been sitting on his lap.

"You're lucky I don't rip you into pieces Hades. My son had better be ok or else-" The god never finished his threat because he was interrupted by the Savior of Olympus.

"Dad!" Percy whined. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm ok?" Poseidon pouted.

"B-but Percy." Percy gave his dad a look. At the back of his mind, he noted how their roles were pretty much reversed and it was Percy who was acting like the father.

"No buts. This happened 5 years ago in my time and there's no need for any unnecessary violence." Poseidon sighed.

"Alright." Demeter leaned over the armrest on her throne and whispered into Hera's ear. "Don't you think it's amusing how their roles are reversed? Brother's acting like the kid while his son is giving him a scolding."

The two goddesses shared a look before muffling their giggles with their hands.

**It was looking straight at me.**

Poseidon groaned and shut his eyes tightly.

**Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"**

**She tried to step in front of me, but the hound was too fast. **

"If only I was faster…" Annabeth said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Wise Girl. Everything turned out to be alright."

"Yeah yeah."

**It leaped over her—an enormous shadow with teeth—and just as it hit me, as I stumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through my armor, there was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other. From the hounds neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. The monster fell dead at my feet.**

Poseidon sighed and buried his head on Percy's shoulder. Percy felt uncomfortable and awkwardly patted his dad's leg.

"Oh thank Chaos for Chiron and his archery." Apollo cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. And for Apollo's kids too." Will smiled at the sea god. "You're very welcome, I guess."

**By some miracle, I was still alive. I didn't want to look underneath the ruins of my shredded armor. **

Poseidon flinched at this.

**My chest felt warm and wet, and I knew I was badly cut.**

"Cut?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "Percy, it was more than a _cut_. Your chest looked like it had been ripped open by three slashed and-" Annabeth abruptly stopped upon hearing the sea god's whimper. Percy looked to Hestia pleadingly. Hestia smiled in understanding and rose from her hearth. Then she walked over to Poseidon's throne and hugged the god as best as she could.

"Don't worry brother. It's all in the past. No need for any drama unless you want to take the title of god of theatre from Zeus."

Immediately Poseidon stopped whimpering and tried to glare at his older sister. "I am not dramatic like Mr. Drama over there." Poseidon said motioning to Zeus.

"Hey!"

The small tension in the room disappeared as everyone laughed at the king of the gods.

**Another second, and the monster would've turned me into a hundred pounds of delicatessen meat.**

Poseidon groaned again, causing Hestia to frown and pat his arm affectionately. The god of the seas shot his favorite sister a small smile of thanks which was returned with another smile and a nod. After a few moments, Hestia returned to her hearth and poked the coals to make it warmer.

**Chiron trotted up next to us, a bow in his hand, his face grim.**

_**"Di immortales!"**_**Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ..."**

Everyone except Ares and Dionysus grimaced at the reminder.

"How did a hellhound go unnoticed?" Will asked curiously.

"The game was held at night. Night is when monsters of the shadows are at their strongest. The hellhound was able to blend into the shadows perfectly and apparently, it waited for the right moment to attack." Annabeth answered.

**"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."**

All the past demigods shared a look of confusion while the futures looked at the hearth sadly.

**Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.**

**Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"**

Almost everyone gave the unconscious daughter of Ares a weird look.

"She can't be serious, can she? I mean, what kind of demented demigod would summon a hellhound only for the monster to attack him?" Persephone asked.

Besides Athena, Annabeth and Percy, everyone else shrugged not knowing the answer either.

**"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.**

Ares growled angrily but let it go.

**We watched the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared.**

Percy managed to slip out of his dad's hug and stretched. "Wow dad. You're constant bear-hugs really hurt the lungs." He said, poking his ribs for emphasis. Poseidon's lips turned down in guilt.

"Sorry son." Percy just shrugged and gave his dad a peace sign and the famous Jackson grin.

"No worries dad. If you don't mind though, I think I'd like to sit next to my friends." Poseidon nodded his head and pretended to shoo Percy away.

Percy walked the small distance and soon found himself seated beside his girlfriend again.

"Welcome back, Seaweed Brain."

"Glad to be back, Wise Girl." Travis waited till it was alright to read.

**"You're wounded," Annabeth told me. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."**

**"I'm okay."**

All the goddesses, demigods, and a couple of the male gods frowned.

"You are obviously _not _ok." Apollo said seriously. The demigod had grown on him and Apollo didn't want any harm to befall his cousin but being the god of prophecy, he knew that his cousin had to go through a lot more injuries. Some of which are far worse than a simple hellhound slash.

**"No, you're not," she said. "Chiron, watch this."**

**I was too tired to argue.**

"No, you just listen to me." Annabeth said proudly.

"Whatever helps you Wise Girl."

**I stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around me.**

"Wow. Talk about the beginnings of drama." Thalia whispered.

**Instantly, I felt better. I could feel the cuts on my chest closing up. Some of the campers gasped.**

**"Look, I—I don't know why," I said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry..."**

"Again, you apologize too much." Thalia and Annabeth said.

Percy just rolled his eyes.

**But they weren't watching my wounds heal. They were staring at something above my head.**

Poseidon's eyes widened. _"Can it be?"_

**"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."**

"For once, Annabeth is speechless!" Thalia said in astonishment. The two daughters of Athena rolled their eyes and ignored her.

**By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.**

Poseidon was practically dancing on his throne, chanting "oh yeah, he's claimed. Go me. Too much drama. I don't care. But oh well. He's claimed." Everyone had to press their hands to their mouths to stop the laughter. The god of the seas was unknowingly making a fool of himself. Travis had to pinch himself just to be able to read the next line.

**"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is **_**really **_**not good."**

"Excuse me?" Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant no disrespect Lord Poseidon." Annabeth replied quickly, her eyes widening slightly. Then she saw Poseidon smiling at her and Annabeth knew the god of the seas was just messing with her just like what Percy does to her sometimes.

**"It is determined," Chiron announced.**

"Finally." Poseidon muttered. _Now everyone knows that he is my son… well since he's from the future of course they know he's my son. Argh, I'm arguing with myself in some twisted way. _

**All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.**

Thalia and Nico blinked. "Wait, they _kneeled_?" the two asked incredulously.

"Yup." Travis confirmed, popping the 'p' at the end.

"That's not fair!" the two whined. "We didn't even get officially claimed at camp."

"But everyone already knew who your godly parents were." Annabeth said. "There wasn't a need for claiming anymore."

The hunter and the ghost king both pouted and huffed indignantly.

"Still…"

**"My father?" I asked, completely bewildered.**

"Nooo." Hades said sarcastically. "He means my pet rabbit, Snowy."

The deities in the room snickered while Percy gave the god of the underworld a blank look. Then he got the mischievous look in his eyes.

"You know, Lord Hades. Back in my time, you had a pet raccoon named Rex." Percy said, lying like a professional. Only Hermes, the Stolls, Apollo, Poseidon and the futures were able to tell that it was a lie. Hades paled at the thought of having a pet raccoon. Persephone took her husband's hand and rubbed circles on it soothingly and sympathetically.

"It's not so bad. Raccoons are pretty cute." She tried to reason with him but Hades didn't hear her since he was imagining what kind of life he was living if he owned a pet raccoon in the future. The god saw a peppy and pink future in his imagination and involuntarily shivered.

Percy smirked. Hermes winked at him inconspicuously. It was the god's own way of telling Percy what a good lie it was. Travis smirked at Percy in approval and read what was thankfully, the last line of the chapter.

**"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."**

"You actually sound powerful there." Thalia joked. Percy pouted.

"I thought we established long ago that I _am_ powerful." Thalia smirked. "You _thought_. Are you _sure_ it happened?" She asked slyly. Percy's resolve didn't waver though.

"I am 100 percent sure." The hero said. Then he waited for Travis to continue reading. When the demigod didn't, he looked at the older Stoll who was stretching his arms behind his head, the book on his lap, closed. Travis continued stretching even when he saw Percy and Thalia starring.

"That's the end of the chapter." He said simply, stretching his back and hearing the satisfying 'pop'. "Who wants to read next?"

"I'm next." Connor said sadly. Travis gave him the book then patted his shoulder.

"I know how you feel brother… reading… ugh." Travis fake-shivered. Connor smiled slightly, browsed through the first pages until he found the right one.

"Chapter 9 right?" He asked Travis who nodded. Connor sighed and began reading.

"I am Offered a Quest."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and there we go. Chapter 13. Time for the explanations/questions:**

**[1] Is that Percy's height because I can't remember if it was mentioned in the book. If it is, please tell me so that I can change it.**

**[2] Have I used this in any of the previous chapters before? I remember typing something like it.**

**[3] Did Theseus master the bow or am I mistaken and it's only Orion?**

**[4] I just made that up. I'm not sure if Apollo really did curse Poseidon.**

**[5] If you didn't understand what Poseidon said, here's the explanation. You see Athena said that not all of his children were bad at archery. However, she contradicted this when she said that Apollo cursed Poseidon's children to be bad at archery and only the Fates can change it. If I actually think about it, the second statement sort of contradicts yet at the same time, agrees with the first statement. ARGH! Now I'm confused .**

**[6] This one I'm not sure about either. I'm pretty sure I made it up but it could also be true.**

**[7] Holy cow this is a lot of explanations already. O_O Anyway, Percy and Annabeth shook their heads because they thought about keeping Riptide a secret (as much of a secret as it can be since Percy used Riptide in one of the previous chapters).**

**[8] OMG! I forgot all about Christmas in this story! I'll make a Christmas special as a bonus chapter in the end instead. Too lazy to disrupt the story so we'll pretend that Christmas came and went. Sorry about that but I PROMISE that I'll make a Christmas Special at the end.**

**[9] I really feel bad for Hera when I was typing this. Originally, I planned a long confession from the goddess but I'll do that around… the third book maybe?**

**[10] If you guys have read the Lost Hero, which you most likely have, there really was a child of Hephaestus named Harley.**

**[11] There is a department of education in the US right? I'm from Asia so I wouldn't know.**

**Review if you want to. ~Demi**


	14. I am Offered a Quest

**A/N: I finally got to writing this chapter! Anyway, our very special reviewers get 2 (virtual) tickets to ****enter place here :**** Emberflames7, horselovr171, Anime Princess, SerenePanic, MalikaiDragonSlayer, Lady Cougar-Trombone, exquisite, dawn54321, life is struggle, Forgot password, lunalovegood0628, Eris Potter-Charmed Child, celestialstarynight, Anniriel, tank6620, lcrs50, and Raven Wolfbird. **

**Our alerters and favoriters on the other hand, get to have a free (again virtual) gift certificate worth $40: Tenebrae Erebus, Schni10, Sezza115, razska'spromise, Annabeth124, Monkeydean98, manx160, XxJessicaOcampoDirectionxX, a1993, AceOfSpadeZz, OlympusGirl, alice142011, paramorechick04, Lydia Eileen, lovelybluerose06, GodofGreed,The Three Kings, and SkylerBlack.**

**Thanks a bunch you guys! Now, on with the chapter, amigos and amigas!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 9: I Am Offered a Quest<strong>" Connor read.

Poseidon groaned internally. _Great! A quest full of danger, demigod-eating monsters and notorious evil great._

"Are you ok, brother?" Hestia asked. Poseidon blinked and nodded. "Just... peachy."

**The next morning, Chiron moved me to cabin three.**

Poseidon grinned thinking about how the lonesome cabin would now be occupied by someone.

**I didn't have to share with anybody. I had plenty of room for all my stuff: the Minotaur's horn, one set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag. **

Hermes frowned. "That's not a lot of stuff. I should give you some in the future."

Percy just sat there with a blank expression while Hermes made a notebook appear and wrote it down.

**I got to sit at my own dinner table, pick all my own activities, call "lights out" whenever I felt like it, and not listen to anybody else.**

"That sounds alright." Travis said. Connor read the next line to himself and raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you anything that Percy was miserable." Nico said; a smirk on his face. Percy just rolled his eyes and ignored his cousin.

**And I was absolutely miserable.**

"Ha! Told you so." Nico said triumphantly. Poseidon pouted and whined childishly.

"But why?" Percy sighed but smiled mentally since his dad was acting like a 6-year-old.

"You'll see. I'm _pretty_ sure it's in the book."

**Just when I'd started to feel accepted, to feel I had a home in cabin eleven and I might be a normal kid—or as normal as you can be when you're a half-blood—I'd been separated out as if I had some rare disease.**

All the gods frowned along with Nico and Percy.

"That's how I always feel when I'm at camp." Nico grumbled. Percy gave him a confused look.

"But you were getting along with lots of people last time that you were there."

"That may be true but I'm a child of Hades. No matter how much you change you make, people won't open up so easily to me, you now." Nico said sadly. Unbeknownst to him, Hades sighed sadly. Persephone took his hand again and smiled at him.

"It'll change. Maybe not now, not in the near future, but one day, love, it'll change." She said. Hades looked at her from the corner of his eyes and gave his wife a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

**Nobody mentioned the hellhound, but I got the feeling they were all talking about it behind my back.**

"Oh they were." Annabeth said, smirking slightly. "Who wouldn't? It was a big issue after all."

" son of the sea god._Big _issue." Percy joked. "It actually is." Athena said, looking straight at Percy. The son of Poseidon blinked.

"How is it a big issue? I'm a son of Poseidon, big deal."

The demigods other than the futures had their jaws dropping along with a few gods and goddesses.

"Being a child of the Big Three is a _very_ big deal. Especially since the Big Three aren't _supposed_ to have children." Hera said sending her husband a stern look.

The gods just sighed in response to the Queen of the gods.

**The attack had scared everybody. It sent two messages: one; that I was the son of the Sea God; **

"again, it's not a very big deal anymore." Percy said.

"Just let it go, Seaweed Brain. Just let the subject go." Annabeth said exasperatedly.

"Fine." Percy grumbled.

**and two, monsters would stop at nothing to kill me. **

"They still don't!" Nico said amusedly. Percy just grumbled something about annoying, resurrecting monsters. Poseidon just sighed and resigned himself to the fact that his son would have a hard life ahead.

**They could even invade a camp that had always been considered safe.**

"They already did." Percy and Annabeth said under their breaths.

**The other campers steered clear of me as much as possible. **

This time, Percy sighed while Poseidon frowned.

"They _do_ know you had nothing to do with summoning monsters like that hellhound right?" He asked. Percy just shrugged since he himself didn't know.

**Cabin eleven was too nervous to have sword class with me after what I'd done to the Ares folks in the woods,**

Ares narrowed his eyes at Percy who just shrugged again.

"Hey, is Clarisse awake yet?" Everyone blinked and looked to the daughter of Ares who was still out cold. Apollo frowned and snapped his fingers.

Almost immediately Clarisse's eyes opened and she jumped.

"What the heck? Alright, what the hell happened?" She angrily asked. Then she grabbed Travis by the front of his shirt and started shaking him.

"You better spill, Stoll. What did you do?" She asked or rather demanded. Beckendorf took hold of her arms and dragged her away from Travis who was trying to regain his balance but apparently, Clarisse managed to make his vision swim.

"Ugh. Don't feel so… good." The older Stoll placed a hand on his mouth then looked desperately at his dad.

"Left turn, three doors down. That's where the mortal-sized bathroom is." Travis nodded and quickly hurried to the bathroom. Clarisse had stopped trying to fight and watched as Travis raced out of the room.

"Oh man. I think you just shook the few remaining brain cells in his brain." Katie said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. It worked since even Hermes had a smile on his face. Connor looked at the empty space beside him.

"Should I continue?" He asked uncertainly. Most people shrugged.

"We should continue." Hestia said quietly. Connor nodded and read.

**so my lessons with Luke became one-on-one. He pushed me harder than ever, and wasn't afraid to bruise me up in the process.**

Poseidon's frown reappeared on his face while Percy just sighed and leaned his head on Annabeth's shoulder. Surprisingly, no one other than Nico and Thalia noticed.

**"You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised, as we were working with swords and flaming torches. **

"wait, we have flaming torches at camp? Why do I not know of this?" Connor asked indignantly. The futures shrugged while those in the past either smiled sheepishly or avoided looking at the younger Stoll brother.

**"Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions."**

Almost everyone winced. "Fifty repetitions… we can barely do ten." Clarisse said, frowning. "Luke's gonna kill you with that kind of training."

All the futures and Poseidon frowned deeply at the statement.

"You have no idea." Percy whispered darkly.

**Annabeth still taught me Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time I said something, she scowled at me, as if I'd just poked her between the eyes.**

Athena nodded in approval but at the back of her mind, she was thinking if she should act like this.

Meanwhile, Thalia and Nico were raising eyebrows at the couple who was blushing.

**After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest ... Poseidon? ... Dirty rotten ... Got to make a plan …" **

"Again with the plans!" Thalia groaned. Both Annabeths blushed and were about to respond when the door opened, revealing a dizzy-looking Travis. He shuffled his way back to his seat. Connor gave him a worried look along with Katie, Silena, Hermes, Apollo and Will.

"Bro, you don't look too good." Connor said timidly. Travis shot a glare at Clarisse. "I wonder why…"

**Even Clarisse kept her distance, though her venomous looks made it clear she wanted to kill me for breaking her magic spear. **

Clarisse glared at Percy again.

"Just let it go Clarisse."

"no."

**I wished she would just yell or punch me or something. I'd rather get into fights every day than be ignored.**

"Well why didn't you say so?" Thalia reached behind Nico and punched Percy hard on the shoulder only to receive an aching fist.

"What the hell?" Thalia cradled her hand while shooting Percy a dark look. Percy was just smirking at his cousin before sharing a knowing look with Nico and Annabeth.

**I knew somebody at camp resented me, **

"A lot of people resented you back then. It was either because 1) they were part of the Ares cabin; 2) They were one of the unclaimed demigods; or 3) that someone was Luke." Annabeth said the last so quietly that even Percy had to strain himself just to hear her.

**because one night I came into my cabin and found a mortal newspaper dropped inside the doorway, a copy of the **_**New York Daily News, **_**opened to the Metro page. **

"how the heck did someone get that?" Poseidon asked incredulously. The demigods all turned to the Stoll brothers while the gods turned to Hermes with knowing looks.

All three of them shrugged and in perfect harmony, spoke. "It wasn't us."

"Am I the only one who found that to be somewhat creepy?" Persephone asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh, okay then."

**The article took me almost an hour to read, **

Athena raised a disbelieving eyebrow at that but Percy just ignored her.

**because the angrier I got, the more the words floated around on the page.**

Nico patted Percy on the back. "I feel you Percy." The son of Poseidon sighed sadly.

"Darned dyslexia. Why do we even need to have our brains hotwired for Ancient Greek?" Percy grumbled to himself while Nico just smiled brightly and ignored the Saviour of Olympus.

_**BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTERFREAK CAR ACCIDENT**_

Poseidon, Percy and practically everyone flinched at the title. Poseidon sighed sadly while Hades fidgeted inconspicuously in his throne.

_**BY EILEEN SMYTHE**_

"Who is this Eileen Smythe? I'm gonna talk to her." Poseidon said, frowning at the distance. Percy groaned and smacked his head on the headrest of his chair.

"Hey, this is soft!"

Everyone had to resist snickering at that.

_**Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding.**_

Both Percy and Poseidon had dark, evil looks on their faces. Ones that could match even Hades' evil smile. The people near the two leaned away since they were chuckling under breaths like villains.

_**Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. **_

Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I was only a couple of meters away all this time. Just go the hill, down into the valley, past the volleyball court, take a left at the big house, then head straight right into the arena. That's where you'll most likely find me." Percy smiled at the end, making Annabeth roll her eyes and shove Percy away from her.

"It's not like the mortals can enter camp plus, you were talking to a book, Seaweed Brain."

"I know."

_**Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident.**_

_**Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, **_

"That name fits him _perfectly!_" Aphrodite said, darkly. "Ugliano."

_**claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past.**_

"I have not!" Percy said indignantly. "Stupid Gabe. I really wish I had kicked him in the-"

"Percy." Poseidon warned. The Savior of Olympus looked down at the floor guiltily.

"Sorry, dad." He mumbled but when he looked up Poseidon had a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you saying sorry? I was just gonna tell you that when you decide to harm that pathetic excuse of a mortal, you should bring me along."

"Brother!" Hestia chastised. Then it was Poseidon's turn to look guilty. "Sorry, Big Sister."

Hestia sighed and shook her head along with the responsible people in the room.

"Do continue, Connor."

"Yes, ma'am."

_**Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother's disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. **_

"Seriously?" Hera said, looking very dumbfounded. "This boy loves his mom with all his heart! He wouldn't harm her, you annoying mortals."

Zeus calmed the Queen of the gods down but many people were staring at the goddess in shock. Percy leaned closer to Annabeth.

"Did she just defend me?" Annabeth had her mouth slightly open and was blinking a couple of times.

"I… I think she did." Percy sat straight again after Annabeth confirmed it. "Wow."

_**Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson and Percy. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline.**_

**The phone number was circled in black marker.**

**I wadded up the paper and threw it away, then flopped down in my bunk bed in the middle of my empty cabin.**

"Man, when you say it as empty cabin it suddenly sounds so depressing." Will said. Percy nodded in agreement.

"Believe me, Will, for a 12 year old boy, it's pretty lonely."

**"Lights out," I told myself miserably.**

**That night, I had my worst dream yet.**

Poseidon looked at Percy. "I heard a _yet_. Why was there a yet?" He asked worriedly.

Percy shrugged in response.

**I was running along the beach in a storm. This time, there was a city behind me. Not New York. The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance.**

"Florida?" Apollo asked.

"Chicago?" Percy just shrugged.

"LA perhaps?" Hades asked curiously.

"For Olympus sake, I don't know! Please stop asking!" Percy all but yelled at the gods who were taken aback. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose while Annabeth laid a hand on his arm.

"Calm down, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah yeah. Calming down."

**About a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green. **

Many of the deities in the room had to hide smiles and snickers behind their mouths when they figured out who it was that Percy was talking about. Poseidon and Zeus were eyeing each other warily before simultaneously looking at Percy who was whistling innocently and keeping his eyes on one of the pillars in the room.

"Wrestlers, eh, Percy?" Poseidon said in amusement while the other gods did nothing to hide the snickers escaping their lips. The son of the sea decided to keep quiet.

**They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose.**

The snickering stopped immediately while Apollo let out a low whistle.

"You two are really angry huh?" Hermes said to the two gods before turning to the futures. "What happened anyway?"

Thalia and Nico shrugged. "We weren't there."

Percy and Annabeth pretended to zip their lips. "Sorry, not going to talk about it since it's in the book. Although I am pretty sure my mother has already figured it out." Annabeth said. Everyone else who turned to Athena who just shook her head, showing she wouldn't reveal it.

Connor sighed and just read since the book would tell them anyways.

**I had to stop them. I didn't know why. But the harder I ran, the more the wind blew me back, until I was running in place, my heels digging uselessly in the sand.**

Many frowned at that.

**Over the roar of the storm, I could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed one, **_**Give it back! Give it back! **_**Like a kindergartner fighting over a toy.**

Zeus glared at Percy who only raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to say something to me, Lord Zeus?" The gods and demigods watched Percy in amazement since he stood up to the king of the gods. The futures on the other hand were shaking their heads.

"Why weren't you-" Zeus trailed off.

"Why wasn't I scared?" Percy asked amusedly. Everyone except the futures nodded.

"You've glared at, so have Hades, Ares, Dionysus, Hera, and many more but the scariest I've seen was the one from Athena. If you don't flinch under her glare then congrats to you, Lord Zeus."

All the gods grumbled under their breaths while Poseidon paled slightly.

"And, _why_ exactly would people, gods especially, glare at you?" He asked in a somewhat squeaky voice.

Percy rested his chin on his hand and his elbow on his knee while looking at the hearth. "No reason really. Ares glares at everyone, Hera glares at demigods and so does Dionysus, Hades, well, it wasn't really a glare… oh wait no, it was a glare. Oh never mind that. It's going to be in the books anyways."

**The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salt.**

**I yelled, **_**Stop it! Stop fighting!**_

"Not like they're going to hear you but nice try." Apollo said, grinning at the end. Percy rolled his eyes but smiled as well.

**The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood to ice**_**.**_

On instinct, everyone turned to Hades who was frowning.

"You know, it might be good not to assume until you have more evidence." He said annoyed.

_**Come down, little hero, **_**the voice crooned. **_**Come down!**_

Percy flinched remembering who the voice belonged to.

**The sand split beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. My feet slipped, and darkness swallowed me.**

All around the room, sharp intakes of breath were taken.

**I woke up, sure I was falling.**

Poseidon sighed in relief as did many others.

"I hate that feeling." Katie said suddenly. All the demigods nodded in agreement but none more so than Thalia.

**I was still in bed in cabin three. My body told me it was morning, but it was dark outside, and thunder rolled across the hills. A storm was brewing. **

The past demigods frowned. "It doesn't rain at camp." Mini-Annabeth said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You never know what could happen in the future." Mini-Annabeth's eye twitched and she glared at Percy who wasn't looking at her.

**I hadn't dreamed that.**

**I heard a clopping sound at the door, a hoof knocking on the threshold.**

**"Come in?"**

**Grover trotted inside, looking worried. **

"Grover?" Katie asked. "Why would Grover be worried other than because of pollution?"

The demigods other than the futures and mini-Annabeth shrugged. Those who didn't looked at Percy who kept a passive look on his face.

**"Mr. D wants to see you."**

Most people in the room eyed the god of wine warily.

**"Why?"**

**"He wants to kill... **

Dionysus paled greatly and risked a glance at Poseidon whose hand was twitching and was keeping a forced smile on his face.

"Dionysus…"

"I won't kill him!" The god of wine said hurriedly. Poseidon narrowed his eyes but let it go since his son was alive, well and in front of him.

"Continue reading then."

**I mean, I'd better let him tell you."**

**Nervously, I got dressed and followed, sure that I was in huge trouble.**

**For days, I'd been half expecting a summons to the Big House. **

"Why?" Connor asked Percy incredulously.

"I don't know. I was just being paranoid… I think."

**Now that I was declared a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three gods who weren't supposed to have kids, I figured it was a crime for me just to be alive.**

Nico and Thalia nodded in agreement while the Big Three themselves flinched.

**The other gods had probably been debating the best way to punish me for existing, and now Mr. D was ready to deliver their verdict.**

The gods frowned since that was what they would usually do about broken rules.

"Well now, we can't deny the fact that we would be debating on whether or not to keep you alive. It IS against the law." Athena said.

"Mother!" Both Annabeths yelled. Athena ignored them since what she said was true.

"Yeah but if we had a verdict already, I'd be the one delivering the message. Dionysus here would simply get it wrong." Hermes said giving Dionysus a sly grin. The godjust huffed and ignored Hermes.

**Over Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. **

"Ink soup?" Thalia asked.

"Where the heck do you get these comparisons?" Mini-Annabeth asked. Silence was what answered her.

**A hazy curtain of rain was coming in our direction. I asked Grover if we needed an umbrella.**

**"No," he said. "It never rains here unless we want it to."**

"well, _that_ didn't last long." Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously.

**I pointed at the storm. "What the heck is that, then?"**

"Oh that's nothing. Just your hot-headed, dramatic uncle sending his anger toward you in the form of clouds, rain, thunder and lightning. Nothing really, so don't mind it." Poseidon said, smirking at his younger brother who was fuming and grumbling in his seat while the others laughed.

"I am NOT hot-headed!" Zeus exclaimed. Hera took her husband's hand and soothingly rubbed circles on it with her finger.

"You have to admit though husband, you kind of are." Zeus sent her an incredulous while the gods and most demigods were hiding smirks and smiles. Poseidon leaned over to Apollo's throne and whispered. "Did you notice that he didn't deny being dramatic?" Apollo grinned and pointed it out to Hermes as well who had to pinch himself and bite his lips to stop himself from laughing. The three gods shared a grin, causing the others to look at them suspiciously.

"Are you three planning something?" Zeus asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nope. Just exchanges some words." Poseidon said but grinned at Zeus, causing the King of the gods to become even more suspicious.

"Shall we continue now?" Athena suggested. Connor readied himself and waited for the signal to continue reading.

**He glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does."**

"That doesn't seem to be the case in that moment." Hermes pointed out.

"Hey, how _exactly_ does bad weather pass by us? I mean, would it be dry in camp while it's pouring cats and dogs? Does that also mean that when Percy was fighting Pasiphae's son, it was completely dry at camp?" Silena asked.

"It would be dry at camp unless a godly force made it rain inside camp. To answer your last question, camp should have been dry at the time. Bad weather passes by camp due to, again, godly power." Annabeth said, smiling at the daughter of Aphrodite.

**I realized he was right. In the week I'd been here, it had never even been overcast. The few rain clouds I'd seen had skirted right around the edges of the valley.**

**But this storm ... this one was huge.**

Poseidon looked pointedly at Zeus who was ignoring him.

**At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. **

"Ugh, how do you guys have the energy to play volleyball? Breakfast didn't even arrive!" Travis asked Will. Will sighed.

"Travis, you _do _remember that we rise with the sun right? Not literally of course."

"yeah but then shouldn't you go to bed when the sun sets?" Connor asked. Will sighed exasperatedly again while the others groaned.

"Did you or did you not watch the orientation film? It was explained there."

"We watched it..." Connor said all while smiling mischievously.

"...but it's not like we would remember that." Travis finished with an equally mischievous smile on his face.

**Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. **

Everyone was surprised to see the wine god smiling.

"Castor and Pollux." Percy said sadly. He avoided looking at the camp director. He might not have been responsible for Castor's death but he could have prevented it had he been able to stop Luke.

**Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm.**

"Who wouldn't?" Artemis asked. "A storm that big is bound to catch everyone's attention especially since it doesn't rain that often at camp."

**Grover and I walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on my first day. **

Aphrodite glanced at the wine god who was wearing the same shirt as was said in the book. Then she wrinkled her nose.

"Don't you have any _other_ shirt other than that one? It doesn't even go with any kind of pants or skirt or shoes!" Dionysus rolled his eyes, causing Aphrodite to start rambling about fashion. Most of the people in the room groaned but luckily for them, the love goddess stopped her rambling all thanks to Hephaestus who handed her a ruby-encrusted mirror.

"Oh my us! This mirror is so CUTE!" Aphrodite said, admiring the workmanship of the mirror. Then she smiled at Hephaestus lovingly. "Thank you."

Hephaestus grumbled but a closer look at his face and you could tell he was blushing. "Don't mention it."

Ares watched the exchange with narrowed eyes.

**Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheel chair. They were playing against invisible opponents-two sets of cards hovering in the air.**

The invisible opponents reminded Percy of his time on Calypso's island with her invisible servants.

**"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrity."**

"Wow. Mr. D sounded like Snape."[1]

"Who in Hades' name is Snape?" Connor asked. Hades glared at the demigod slightly for using his name as a curse but he let it go. Annabeth on the other hand looked at the Stoll brother in complete disbelief.

"Severus Snape? You know, from the Harry Potter series?" She tried but was answered with blank looks from the Stolls as well as a few gods. The futures all shared a look and shook their head in disappointment.

"The Harry Potter series, written by Joanne Kathleen Rowling, consist of seven books about a wizard named Harry Potter who-"

"Annabeth." Percy interrupted. "Now is not exactly the best time to tell them about the Harry Potter books since we're in the middle of reading a book." Percy said. Annabeth. Along with Athena and mini-Annabeth sighed. "I know, but it's such a fantastic book and series!" Then she turned to her mini-self.

"After all this, lend those two dimwits the series. There should be a copy of all seven books in the library at the cabin. Our lieutenant councellor in this time period should have a copy of the books too."

"Alright." Mini-Annabeth said, giving the Stolls an evil smile. Connor decided to read to avoid looking at the evil smile. Too bad for his brother though. Travis couldn't help but look at the smile and he knew he'd be sleeping with one eye open once this book reading session thing was over.

**I waited.**

**"Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to bow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father."**

Dionysus paled once again when Poseidon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Barnacle beard?Seriously, Dionysus?"

"Y-yeah?" Dionysus said uncertainly. Athena smirked.

"It's actually a pretty nice name for you." Poseidon shot his nemesis a look.

"Owl head."

"Fish face"

"Book brain."

"Kelp head."

"Wise girl." Thalia and Nico shot smirks at the couple upon hearing this nickname. Annabeth was blushing but thankfully, it wasn't all that noticeable.

"Why, thank you."

"Not a compliment."

"Oh I know."

Poseidon grumbled in response to this, knowing he had lost.

**A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.**

**"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.**

"Dionysus, be more respectful or else your sentence will be lengthened." Zeus threatened. Dionysus looked horrified.

"No more years at that camp, please father!" Dionysus pleaded, looking like he'd beg on his knees if he had to. Zeus sighed.

"I'll think about it but if your behaviour doesn't change, I _will_ add more years to your punishment." Dionysus nodded his head vigorously.

**Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.**

**"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble.**

Poseidon's stare turned to a glare and a growling sound could be heard coming from the back of his throat. Dionysus swallowed his saliva and wanted nothing more than to cower behind his throne.

**But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."**

All of the gods (except Ares and Hestia) were now glaring at Dionysus, even those who had no children.

"You know, by default, you just called Castor and Pollux brats." Percy pointed out. Dionysus paled further and had a horrified look on his face at the mere _thought_ of calling his kids brats.

The futures all shared a knowing smile with each other, knowing Dionysus loved Castor and Pollux more than anything in this world... other than wine.

**"Spontaneous combustion **_**is **_**a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in.**

"Yes, yes it is." Hestia added in, shooting Dionysus a disappointed frown. "You're not actually thinking about harming the young hero now, are you Dio?"

The god looked at Hestia and immediately felt very guilty. He couldn't help it though. The goddess of the hearth had such a pure and kind heart that it made every god and goddess feel bad about ever bringing harm to any demigod and/or mortal.

**"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. **

Dionysus groaned at his future self's words.

**Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."**

Poseidon thought about it. Percy saw the look on his father's face and an incredulous and pleading look came upon the hero's own face.

"Dad, _please_ tell me you're not actually thinking about _letting _Mr. D turn me into a dolphin." Percy asked/demanded. Poseidon blinked and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, son. Even if he _does_ turn you into a dolphin, I can always turn you back into a human." Poseidon grinned. Percy sighed in relief.

"wait, that means you _were _thinking about me being turned into a dolphin by Mr. D." Percy said horrified.

"Come on Percy. If you _were _turned into a dolphin, at least you'd know how it feels. Plus, you'd be one cute dolphin." Annabeth teased. Percy detected the teasing tone in his girlfriend's voice and pouted at her. He even made a small whining sound, which melted the hearts of most of the females in the room.

In unison, the females cooed, causing Percy to look at them weirdly.

"... awkward." Nico sang. All the boys nodded in agreement. Travis nudged Connor in the ribs and motioned for him to read.

**"Mr. D—" Chiron warned.**

**"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." **

Poseidon's eyes widened at the mention of deadly and foolish at the same sentence.

"This is the part where you get the quest right?" Mini-Annabeth asked excitedly. Percy gave her a curious look. "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

Mini-Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's the title of the chapter. Plus, there's nothing more deadly and foolish than a quest. Although, I wouldn't really call it foolish."

"We get it!" The past demigods chorused. Mini-Annabeth blushed and huffed indignantly.

**Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. **

Poseidon gripped his trident and looked at Dionysus threateningly.

**Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, **

Immediately, all the demigods except Percy and some gods gasped. Then they looked at Dionysus in astonishment.

"You... you got his name right." Hermes said. It sounded so alienated when it came to Dionysus. The god of wine rolled his eyes at those who were looking at him with dropped jaws.

"What I don't understand is how almost every god and monster seems to know my full name when I never said it." Percy said with crossed arms and a thoughtful look. All the gods looked away immediately. Percy looked up, noticing the swift motion and narrowed his eyes at the powerful deities in the room.

**if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."**

"Oh wow. So getting turned into a dolphin was much more sensible than going on a quest. Yeah, nice logic." Nico said sarcastically.

**Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A credit card?**

The futures snorted.

"I wish." Percy mumbled.

**No. A security pass.**

**He snapped his fingers.**

**The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.**

"What a dramatic exit." Zeus said smirking. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Dionysus actually has an excuse for being dramatic since it's part of his domain. Theatrics, if I recall correctly." Athena said. Zeus had an indifferent look on his face and only motioned for Connor to start reading instead of coming up with a witty response.

**Chiron smiled at me, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy, please. And Grover."**

**We did.**

**Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use.**

"I don't think the old centaur has ever lost to anyone in pinochle before." Hermes said. Athena smiled slightly.

"Maybe I should give it a try? Who knows, I could possibly win." She joked. Hermes, Apollo, and Poseidon's jaws dropped. Athena gave them weird looks.

"You have something to say to me?" She asked sharply. The gods just silently shook their heads.

**"Tell me, Percy," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?"**

Nico and Thalia snorted.

"Oh please, it's nothing. He practically eats hellhounds for breakfast. Not literally of course." Nico said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're exaggerating now."

"Oh really? That hellhound a week ago didn't even last 20 seconds against you." Percy blushed as the people in the room gave him awed looks.

"That's because I had Annabeth's help." He reasoned. Nico didn't look convinced but let it go. Unbeknownst to the demigods, all the deities except Ares and Dionysus shared a look.

"He is different." Hera said to Demeter quietly. The goddess of harvest observed the son of Poseidon with great interest.

"Indeed sister. He is _very _humble. Loyal too by the looks of it." Athena decided to join in on the discussion.

"Loyalty and humility, two traits that are very rare when it comes to demigods who have done exceptional feats." Those beside the wisdom gave her a glance before quickly looking away. Artemis leaned over to Aphrodite who was looking at Athena.

"Did Athena just compliment that boy?" the goddess of the hunt asked.

"I think she just did. Although unintentional, she complimented a son of Poseidon." Aphrodite whispered back. Artemis only nodded in satisfaction and waited for Connor to read which wasn't long afterward.

**Just hearing the name made me shudder.**

**Chiron probably wanted me to say, **_**Heck, it was nothing. I eat hellhounds for breakfast.**_

Nico blinked and looked at Percy through the corner of his eyes. Then he whispered under his breath.

"It was only a coincidence. Nothing more, got it?" Percy smirked and whispered back.

"If I've learned anything from the life of a demigod, it's that there's no such _thing_ as coincidence." Nico kept his face blank and didn't respond.

**But I didn't feel like lying.**

**"It scared me," I said. "If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead."**

By now, Hera, Athena and Artemis were impressed by Percy's attitude. He was honest, humble and loyal to a fault.

**"You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done."**

Poseidon groaned and put a hand on his face. "Great. That's just what I wanted to hear. Fan-_freaking-_tastic."

"It's not _that_ bad. I mean, I survived all of it didn't I?" Percy said happily. Poseidon on the other hand, groaned again.

"That doesn't really help."

"Sorry."

**"Done ... with what?"**

**"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"**

"not like I had a choice. It was either go on a quest or watch the start of world War III."

Everyone snapped their heads to Percy's direction who just realized what he just said.

"World War III?" Poseidon squeaked. Percy looked from left to right in an attempt to think of something. He looked at Annabeth who just shrugged, showing that she wasn't going to help him in that situation.

"well, it wasn't really World War III... just a few... uhh... casualties. A few forest fires maybe?Flooding and earthquakes... and uh... I'm not really helping am I?" Percy asked timidly. Everyone shook their heads at the son of Poseidon.

"Ok. Shutting up now." Percy clamped his mouth shut then looked at the floor.

**I glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers.**

Everyone looked amused at that.

"Looks like somebody's hoping you'll accept the quest." Artemis said forcing down a smile. Dionysus chuckled and shook his head at the satyr. Demeter and Persephone smiled.

"You have to admit though, the satyr has courage since it seems he wants to go on the quest."

**"Um, sir," I said, "you haven't told me what it is yet."**

Athena looked at Percy and gave him a half-smile. "Wise decision, Perseus."

"Uhh, thanks?"

**Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."**

"details, details, details." Apollo said dramatically, shaking his head from side to side. He soon found an arrow whizzing past him and embedding itself into the pillar behind him. The god stiffened and forced out a smile. "I was kidding. Just kidding. Loosen up, sis." Artemis sighed.

"Don't call me sis, brother."

"Whatever you say. Hey did you just call me brother?" Apollo asked curiously. Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course not. You must have heard wrong."

Even though Artemis said that Apollo couldn't help but bounce on his seat like a 5 year old.

"Did ya hear that, Hermes? Artemis called me 'brother'! She actually called me brother!" Apollo was grinning as if it was his birthday and he got his birthday wish. Hermes was grinning but was also finding his brother very amusing along with everyone in the room. Aphrodite placed a hand on Artemis arm and smiled at her.

"That was a wonderful thing you did there, Artemis." Artemis shrugged Aphrodite's hand off. "I have no idea what you're talking about Aphrodite."

Even though she said this, Aphrodite could still see the smile on Artemis; face even if it was a small one. To the goddess of love, it was clear as day. Artemis may be annoyed with her twin but deep down inside, she loves him very much.

**Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together.**

**"Poseidon and Zeus," I said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?"**

"Stolen?" Zeus repeated under his breath. Athena, Percy and Annabeth glanced at the king of the gods, preparing themselves for when he realized the truth.

**Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.**

"I hate it when people do that." Mini-Annabeth exclaimed. The demigods all shared a look before raising eyebrows at the daughter of Athena.

"Annabeth, dear, do you know how ironic that statement of yours is?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

**Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"**

"He looked at all the clues and made an estimated guess." Athena said as if it happened everyday.

**My face felt hot. I wished I hadn't opened my big mouth.**

"You got it right though." Hestia said, not comprehending why Percy was blushing in the book.

"Well, yeah but still. It's kinda embarrassing. Also, I probably ruined Chiron's explanation even though it saved him a lot of time."

**"The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... I've also been having these dreams."**

**"I knew it," Grover said.**

**"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.**

"Yeah Grover, hush." Connor said in a mature tone making those beside him smile.

**"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"**

**"Only the Oracle can determine." **

Apollo sighed sadly at the mention of his oracle.

"Oh Delphi. Why won't your spirit change hosts? I wonder..."

Hades looked down and shifted in his throne. Persephone saw this and raised an eyebrow at him but Hades only shook his head.

**Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. **

"For once." Nico muttered under his breath but Percy still heard him. Nico stiffened but relaxed when Percy showed no sign of harming Nico in any way.

**Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. **

"The worst?" The two repeated.

"What could have been stolen to make you two have your worst fight in centuries?" Hermes asked. Many of the gods thought about but in the end, only Hestia, Artemis and Poseidon were able to figure it out. Poseidon paled then slowly looked at his son.

"_Can it be, Percy?"_

Percy received the mental message and nodded his head slightly, confirming Poseidon's worst fear.

_This will not end well._

**They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. **

Zeus was thinking about what could have been stolen. He could only think of one thing to make him and Poseidon fight like they were in the book.

"_Who would dare..."_

**To be precise: a lightning bolt."**

Most of the eyes widened and shifted over to Zeus who was desperately trying to calm himself down but it wasn't going well. He glared at Percy and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Tell. Me. Who. Took. My. Bolt. Now." Percy looked down and avoided eye contact with the king of the gods.

"It won't be necessary." Percy said quietly.

"Won't be necessary?" Zeus repeated angrily. "My master bolt was stolen and you will not tell me who it is?" Zeus growled at Percy. Poseidon was looking at his brother with furrowed eyebrows.

"What I want to know, is why you do not blame my son, Zeus. It was the reaction I predicted." Zeus shot his brother a look but gave in.

"Although I do not like the fact that my bolt was stolen, it is clear that the boy didn't steal it. We have been reading about his life for the past days after all." Zeus said. Most of the gods smiled at him.

"That is a wise decision, father." Athena commented. Zeus managed a small smile.

"That aside, tell me who stole my bolt!" He yelled at Percy. "Tell me or I will blast you to pieces boy."

All the gods sighed. "it was too good to be true." Hestia said.

"Here I thought he had finally matured into a better ruler." Hera said sadly.

"Well, in a way he did. Zeus didn't let his anger cloud his judgement. Although his trying to find the answers to who stole his bolt is rather... childish." Demeter said this all while watching Zeus get up from his throne, and stomp his way to Percy was just watching him with a stunned expression. When Zeus was in front of Percy, the god crossed his arms.

"So, are you going to tell me who stole my symbol of power or will I blast you to pieces?" He threatened. Percy just sat there with a bored expression.

"You do know that the book Connor's holding has a purpose right? I don't want to spoil the story by telling. Sowwy![2]" Percy grinned childishly while the futures rolled their eyes at his antics. Zeus, however, didn't appreciate the childish act. Zeus made a motion to grab Percy by his shirt but the son of Poseidon was somehow able to back flip off the couch and land behind it 3 meters away. Percy then stuck his tongue out while smiling. Without warning, Percy took off and ran towards the other end of the room.

"Get back here, boy!" Zeus yelled, chasing after the son of Poseidon. "Tell me what I want to know."

"No!" Percy laughed as Zeus chased him around the hearth. Most of the people were watching them with grins while Annabeth was shaking her head.

"I honestly feel like a baby sitter when it comes to him and his childish ways." She muttered to herself but resigned to the fact that she couldn't change who Percy was. Annabeth watched as Percy ran around the hearth for the third time.

"Come on Zeus. Catch me if you can or are you too stiff from sitting on marble on day long?" Percy teased. Hephaestus brought out a camera and began filming all of this for future reference and for a good laugh one day. Zeus blushed and quickened his pace, almost catching up to Percy. The son of Poseidon suddenly became worried.

"Uh-oh... crap!" Percy started running for his life when Zeus started using godly power to catch up to the son of Poseidon. Percy zigzagged between the thrones of the gods.

"Hey, lemme join in too!" Hermes said. Then he proceeded to get off his throne and flashed himself next to Percy.

"Hiya 'cus."

"Hey Hermes." Percy was beginning to sweat now although Zeus was beginning to breathe hard. Hermes on the other hand wasn't breaking a sweat.

"Watcha doing?" The god asked childishly, playing along with Percy. "Oh nothing running away from an angry uncle who wants to blast me to pieces because I won't tell him the person who stole his bolt."

"I see. How are you doing so far?" The god asked. Percy quickened his running more since Zeus nearly caught him when he made a turn at Artemis' throne.

"I'm doing fine. I think I am since he hasn't caught me yet." Hermes looked behind them then looked at Percy in confusion.

"He's not behind you though." Percy slowed down enough to be able to look behind him. True enough, Zeus wasn't running behind him. He wasn't anywhere behind the two males. Percy blinked then looked at Hermes who shrugged. The two were still running though.

"If he's not behind me, where could Lord Zeus be?" Percy asked. That was when Percy looked to the front just in time to crash into fully armoured Zeus. Hermes stopped so suddenly that he lost his balance and fell on the floor. The son of Poseidon fell on his bottom and put a hand to his face since he probably hurt his nose with that kind of crashing.

"Ow..."

"Ha! I beat you, you sea spawn!" Zeus said triumphantly. Hermes picked himself off the floor and flashed to his throne where he high-fived with Apollo and was given pats on the back by a grinning Poseidon. Percy grumbled and stood all while pinching his nose. Then he turned to Hephaestus.

"Did you catch all that on video?" he asked. Hephaestus grinned and raised his camera. Percy cheered but soon winced and concentrated on his might-be-broken nose.

"Dang, why did you have to wear celestial bronze armor? Do you know how much it hurts when it crashes into my face?" Percy frowned and experimentally pinched his nose again.

"Oh good it's not broken." This caught Zeus off guard.

"It's not broken? How is that possible? It was one strong collision with bronze metal!" Percy grinned fiendishly at the question. "That's for me to know and you to find out at the end of the series."

"Alright, as amusing and fun that was to watch, let's continue with the reading shall we? It's already 5." Hera said, a smile on her face.

"Ok." Both Percy and Zeus returned to their seats. Once Zeus was back on his throne, Hera gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That was cute and childish for a person who's lived for millennia." Hera said. Zeus blushed, finally realizing how stupid he must have looked chasing after a 16-year-old demigod. Zeus cleared his throat.

"What happened will remain a secret, got it?" The King of the gods said. Many of the people in the room pouted.

"Awww!"

"That's final! And you, Jackson. We'll have a rematch once this is over. Preferably tomorrow though."

Percy smiled mischievously at the king of the gods.

"Whatever you say, uncle."[3]

**I laughed nervously. "A **_**what**_**?"**

"Don't you laugh at my master bolt!" Zeus commanded. Percy mock-saluted him."Yes, sir!"

**"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. **

"Yes boy, do not take it lightly. That weapon in the wrong hands could mean the destruction of not only Manhattan, but the entire world if it comes down to it." Athena said darkly.

_I can only think of one person who'd be daring and vengeful enough to make a plan to steal the master bolt but I really hope for once, that I am wrong and completely off course. _

**"I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."**

All the males plus Clarisse let out whistles. "That's some fire power you got there, dad." Thalia grudgingly said.

"I never knew the master bolt was made out of high grade celestial bronze." Nico blurted out.

"I always thought it was made of pure lightning." Will said.

"Obvious, it can't be _completely_ made out of lightning or else no one would be able to touch it. They'd be electrocuted on impact." Mini-Annabeth said as if it was something everyone should know about.

**"Oh."**

A lot of people had to stifle their laughter.

"Really Percy? One great weapon description and all you can say is 'oh'?" Thalia said while grinning. Nico was having a small laughing fit in his chair.

"I'm not sure if he's either at a loss for words back then or if he was just messed up." Annabeth teased.

"Yeah, laugh it up you three. We'll see who gets the last laugh. Just you wait." Percy promised.

**"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."**

All the demigods winced while the gods let out whistles again.

"Again, that's _some_ fire power you got there, pops." Apollo said. Zeus looked smug at all the awed looks on the faces of the demigods. Poseidon saw this and got a twinkle in his eyes.

"So all those achievements was because of your master bolt." He said slyly but Zeus didn't catch the tone in his voice. If possible, the king of the gods looked even more smug.

"your master bolt is precious to you, yes?" Poseidon kept asking. Zeus looked at his brother suspiciously.

"Why do you ask these questions, _brother_?" Zeus asked. Poseidon just smiled. "Just answer the questions." Zeus sighed in defeat, knowing that Poseidon would continue bothering him if he did answer.

"Yes, my master bolt is precious to me. Any other questions dearest brother?" Poseidon shared a small look with Hades who nodded. The god of the seas then smirked at his younger brother. "Since it is so precious to you, does that also mean that when you go to sleep, your master bolt is right beside you, acting as a teddy bear?" Zeus was stunned at the question and could only blink and open and close his mouth like a fish. Once the question settles in his head, the king of the gods started blushing like crazy, causing Poseidon, Hades, Hermes and Apollo to laugh like crazy while the rest just chuckled or smiled.

"Holy Olympus, it _IS_ true!" Poseidon said happily. The demigods, one by one either started following off their seats and rolling on the floor or having a more controlled laughing fit.

"Ahaha! Oh my us!"

"I can't believe your _master bolt_ is your bedtime teddy bear! This is just too good." Hades said all while smirking at his youngest brother.

"Can't... breathe!Too much...laughing. H-help!"

Zeus could do nothing but sit on his throne and blush like crazy since his one secret was out in the open. He grabbed the arm rests of his throne and glared at Poseidon.

"How, _exactly_ do you know of this?" He asked. Poseidon stopped laughing for a moment and smirked.

"Olympus never runs out of gossip and untold secrets, brother. _Never."_The laughing continued for a few more minutes until Zeus had had enough and snapped.

"Alright, ENOUGH!" He roared. Everyone quieted down almost immediately. "Good. Now, we shall continue reading or else you will ALL be given extra work tomorrow." Zeus said to the gods. All of them paled at the thought of more work to do. Connor, as idiotic as he may be, knew how bad the threat was and wisely decided to read, both for his sake and for the gods as well.

**"And it's missing?"**

Zeus made a whining/choking noise and brought out his master bolt from its sheath. Then he placed it on his lap and looked at the bolt sadly.

"I can't believe someone had the nerve to lay a finger on bolty." Zeus pouted, forgetting about the people in the room and looked at his master bolt in despair. Poseidon on the other hand leaned over to Apollo again. "Behold, the world's biggest and most dangerous... teddy bear!" Apollo had clamp down his mouth, place both of his hands over it andbite his tongue just to prevent himself from laughing out loud. His shaking figure and slowly turning red face betrayed his emotions however.

**"Stolen," Chiron said.**

Zeus made another whining noise causing Hera to sigh in defeat. She made a pillow appear and handed it to Zeus who buried his head in it. The goddess of marriage sighed again.

"I'll get you some ice cream." Then she stood up and flashed out of the room. Hestia stood up from her hearth and comforted her youngest sibling.

"Don't worry brother, your bolt will be returned to you after all." She tried. Zeus only made louder noise. Hestia sighed too and looked to Demeter for help. She however, shook her head, not wanting to deal with a 5 year old attitude Zeus. Meanwhile the demigods were discussing about something important...

"Did Queen Hera say she'll get _ice cream_?" Silena said in disbelief. Her fellow demigods all nodded their heads.

" it plain as day." Will said. Connor sighed dreamily. "I wonder if we'll be allowed to have some."

"I hope we can. It's been so long since I've eaten ice cream." Mini-Annabeth said.

"What I don't get though, is why she just didn't make the ice cream appear." Beckendorf though out loud. "Let me explain that." Athena interrupted. All the demigods looked at her since she was standing right in front of them.

"If you are wondering why I am here it's because I don't want to deal with father who's is acting very immaturely. Anyway, to answer your question, one cannot simply make things appear out of thin air."

"But you guys do it all the time." Travis argued. Athena shot him a look. "Let me explain it, demigod. We may _seem_ like we conjure things up entirely out of air but in reality, we are merely teleporting the object from one place to another. The pillow which Lady Hera just handed to Zeus was transported most likely from her own bedroom. You see, should someone be able to make things out of air, that object would be impossible to hold as the air itself cannot be held nor seen. To be able to transport one object from one place to another, you should know exactly where the object is placed. You should be able to picture the object clearly along with the place it is in." Athena stopped for a moment to think of an example. Then she snapped her fingers and immediately, a book appeared in her hands. She flipped it over and showed to the demigods that it was the second book to the series they were reading.

"I teleported this book straight from my own mini-library back in my temple. I am the only person who knows where the books are besides Hestia and Hermes." The demigods all looked at her in awe. Out of the corner of her eye, Athena saw Hera flash back in, holding a big tray full of ice cream. Athena smiled. "Looks like I won't be able to explain it further." The goddess then started walking back towards her throne just as the goddesses were passing the ice creams around. Demeter handed Athena a vanilla flavoured one mixed with strawberry chunks.

"What is this?" The goddess said in surprise. Demeter smiled at nodded toward Hera who was personally giving the demigods some ice cream.

"It appears we had an entire factory's worth of ice cream here on Olympus. Sister seems to have softened up to the demigods to be _personally_ giving them the ice cream they prefer." Demeter smiled again and opened the lid of her ice cream cup to reveal corn-flavoured ice cream. Athena looked all around the room to find that everyone had a cup of ice cream. Some of the flavours were ordinary like cheese, strawberry and chocolate while others were unheard of like grape for Dionysus and tropical fruit for Persephone. Even Hades had a chocolate flavoured one which he just stared at as if it were from outer space.

Poseidon, Hermes and Apollo were happily eating on their ice cream. Athena sneaked a glance to the demigods. The past demigods were all laughing and eating their own ice cream while the futures had a different style. Every so often, one of them would take a scoop from another's cup and eat it.

"Man, I absolutely love chocolate ice cream!" Nico exclaimed. Annabeth looked at Percy's cup and read the label with slight difficulty.

"Double Dutch, right Percy?" [4]

"Yup. Vanilla ice cream mixed with jackfruit chunks? What the heck?" Annabeth frowned at the demigod. "It's actually really good. Try it!" She offered him her cup. Percy took a small scoop and examined it carefully before putting it in his mouth. His eyes lit up with delight.

"You're right, that is good. I still prefer mom's ice cream though." All the futures sighed.

"Yeah. Too bad they don't make that in the market."

Nico and Percy grinned at each other. "How awesome would it be if we sold ice cream to mortals? We'd make a killing with my mom's blue ice cream." Travis and Connor simultaneously looked at the two.

"We can sense some money making plans, care to let us join in?" they asked, grinning. Percy smiled at them.

"We don't really have a plan. Maybe we could try it sometime in the future." The Stolls grinned at the son of Poseidon, nodded and went back to eating. Those who didn't want to eat their ice cream yet had them stored in a mini-fridge which Hephaestus built in mere minutes. After a few minutes, Zeus called out.

"Let's continue?" He asked happily. Poseidon looked at his brother.

"Woah. What happened to you? You were all sad and gloom a couple of minutes ago now you're all smiley and giddy."

"Hm?"Zeus asked tilting his head to the side.

"He loves his ice cream and it makes him feel better. Why do you think I have an entire year's worth of ice cream in the fridge?" Hera asked, smiling slyly at Poseidon.

"In any case, we really should continue." Connor put his ice cream in the fridge along with many others before doing anything else. Then he took the book, opened it to the page where he left off and began reading although he started with a few sentences which he read earlier to help remind those of what was happening in the book.

**"By who?"**

"By whom." Athena automatically corrected. Then she smiled sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry about that. Continue."

**"By **_**whom**_**," Chiron corrected.**

**Once a teacher, always a teacher.**

"Indeed." Athena whispered.

**"By you."**

The throne room was silent before everyone (except Percy) made an outburst.

"EH?" Poseidon looked at his son with worry. "You didn't steal it right?" Percy gave his dad his _are-you-serious _look.

"Just checking."

**My mouth fell open.**

**"At least"—Chiron held up a hand—"that's what Zeus thinks. **

"Sorry." Zeus said quietly. Then he winced as if the word itself hurt him. Everybody was stunned and was looking at the king of the gods, their mouths open. To say they were stunned was actually an understatement.

**During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. **

"You guys always have an argument." Hermes pointed out. The two brothers shared a look and in unison, shrugged.

"True." Zeus admitted. Poseidon however, contradicted it.

"Not so, brother._This _year, we didn't have a fight during or after the solstice. It's one big miracle if you ask me." Poseidon said, sending his son a wink.

All the gods (except Ares who was cleaning a dagger and Dionysus who was still eating grape flavoured ice cream) smiled at each other. In all of their history, the last few days have got to be the most surprising since they haven't been fighting as much and have been bonding like a true family. On the inside, Hera was jumping with joy.

_This is how a family should be._

**The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' 'Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' etcetera.**

"You know, those arguments _are_ getting kinda boring." Poseidon pointed out. Zeus snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well what do you want us to fight about, who will win American idol next season?"[5] Zeus joked. Poseidon's, Will's and Apollo's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes! That would be so epic!" Apollo yelled. Poseidon and Will agreed having been influenced by the sun god into liking the show. "I mean one of you would be like 'Jessica should have won. Not Phillip.' Then the other would be like 'Yeah right. Phillip deserved to win and-"

"Apollo" Artemis interrupted. Apollo looked up at his sister and flashed a grin. "yesh?"[6]

Artemis looked into the excited, blue eyes of her younger brother and the goddess could do nothing but smile. "Maybe you could talk about it later?"

Apollo blushed since he realized he was preventing the reading form continuing. "Oh uh… ok."

Apollo scratched his cheek slightly while smiling sheepishly at Artemis. The goddess rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. The older females in the room cooed silently. Aphrodite sighed lovingly.

"Ah sibling love. It's so adorable!" She said, making a face that looked like this: ^_^

**Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. **

The god of the seas could only sigh. "Why must you always blame me?" He asked Zeus.

"It's because you are very blameable." Zeus said not being able to come up with a proper excuse. Poseidon raised an eyebrow while the others snickered at the word.

"I'm what now?"

"Blameable." Zeus said with more confidence. Poseidon gave him an _are-you-serious_ look.[7]

"Blameable." Poseidon repeated. Everyone else had to suppress their laughter. Zeus was blinking a lot, showing Poseidon that he made it on the spot. Poseidon suddenly smiled. Then he reached over and patted Zeus on the head along with a little hair ruffling.

"I'll let it pass for now, Zeus. Next time, choose a word that's not 'blameable'. It reminds me too much of flammable which by the way, I am not."

Zeus sighed in relief while Connor started reading again.

**Now, a god cannot usurp **

"Usurp? What's that?" Travis asked.

"It means take, seize, grab. Shall I continue?" Mini-Annabeth asked. Travis shook his head, showing that he understood.

**another god's symbol of power directly—that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."**

Poseidon grumbled and huffed indignantly.

**"But I didn't—"**

"Indeed he did not." Poseidon said with an annoyed tone.

"We know brother. We know."

**"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. **

"Patience and listening… two things that will take a long time for Percy to learn." Thalia said, shooting a smirk at Percy's direction. The hero only rolled his eyes and ignored his cousin.

"Oy, don't ignore me!" Thalia said. Percy looked at her and stuck his tongue out. "I'll ignore you if I want to."

Nico sighed. "Please don't argue with me in between you two."

"Shut it Death Breath." Thalia and Percy said in unison. Nico crossed his arms and mumbled to himself. "Cousins."

"We heard that!"

"Uhh… no you didn't?" Nico tried. Thalia and Percy gave him passive looks.

"Whatever."

"Read Connor. I'm getting a headache."

**"Zeus has good reason to be suspicious.**

Poseidon blinked. "He does? Why Chiron? I thought you were on my side!" The god exclaimed. Athena rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Patience, Kelp Face. It's in the book."

Poseidon stuck his tongue out at the goddess of wisdom only to be hit in the face with a big encyclopedia.

"OW! Where the heck did that come from?" Poseidon glared at Athena who was stunned. "It… wasn't me."

Percy felt a small vibration in his pocket and new it was time to take out the magic scroll thingy again. He opened it and waited for the message to appear.

_Dear Poseidon,_

_So sorry dear. Athena found out about the plans we (meaning the Fates and I) are doing. She found out Apollo's in on it too and she doesn't seem happy. Unfortunately, she decided to make books chase after Apollo. Unfortunately again, one got through our magic portal thingy. I guess one of the Fates (I don't know which one was responsible) thought it would be funny if someone got hit in the face with it. Looks like it happened to hit you in the face. Really sorry about that. Hope you're ok sweetie. _

_Love, Mommy._

_P.S. Oh yeah! I forgot to say this in the last letter but Percy's mom, Sally, sends her regards to whoever her son is with._

Percy nodded his head as he folded up the scroll and stuck it into his pocket again. He looked up to see his father smiling goofily. Zeus and Hades were looking at Poseidon with what seemed to be jealousy. Percy nudged Annabeth who nudged Will who then nudged Connor. Connor looked at Percy who mouthed one word.

_Read!_

**The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. **

"Oh please, like I'd want _your_ master bolt. I'm perfectly fine with my trident. Your bolt can't be used to roast marshmallows without burning it to a crisp." Poseidon stated. A lot of people did double takes at the god. Hestia forced a smile on her face.

"Brother, do you use your trident during bonfires?" she asked curiously. Poseidon grinned. "Yup."

Athena and a few other females face palmed. "It's actually very useful! Look."

Poseidon took out his trident then conjured up a bag of marshmallows. He took out four pieces and pierced them with the trident. After that, the god hovered his trident over Hestia's hearth. Not long later, he pulled it back then took a marshmallow and ate it.

"Hmm…. Chewy!" He said happily. Then he leaned the trident towards Zeus a bit hesitantly. "Try it?" Zeus eyed the trident before taking a marshmallow from one of the trident's tips. He popped the soft delicacy into his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"Ok, I can't believe I'm saying this but that is one good marshmallow." Zeus admitted. "Let's focus on the task at hand now shall we?" He asked, almost pleaded.

**The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."**

"Oh yeah. Before anything else, I called you crazy in the book." Percy warned. Zeus waved it off as unimportant but sent a small electric shock at the son of Poseidon.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. Zeus grinned on the inside but was looking innocently at Percy on the outside.

**"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"**

A lot of people face palmed. Percy however just shrugged.

"Hey, I warned you guys didn't I?"

**Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid.**

"Coffin lid…" Hades and Nico repeated; both seemed deep in thought. Thalia frowned.

"Wow Percy. You got some pessimistic thoughts there." Percy just shrugged.

Persephone eyed her husband warily. Hades was still in deep thought, knowing he was forgetting something important.

Meanwhile in the underworld….

Charon was wading through the numerous spirits in his lobby.

"Dang it. When will Lord Hades get back?" Charon entered the elevator and soon found himself in the underworld, in his boat, going closer to the palace. He passed by Cerberus, a couple of skeletons and some spirits. He entered the palace, took a left, another left, then a right and entered the third door. Inside the room, there was a coffin which was full of dark red liquid. Charon opened the lid, took out a ladle and stirred the liquid. Then he took a small vial and filled it with the suspicious liquid.

The ferryman then closed the lid and left the palace and went into the garden of Persephone. There, he uncorked the vial and sprinkled it over a few pomegranate trees and a couple of daisies. Immediately, the plants bloomed. Charon observed his work, then grumbled then left the underworld.

"Honestly, when will they get back? They had to make me their temporary gardener. I don't DO gardening…" Charon grumbled and plopped himself onto a chair.

"I should really get a pay rise for this."

Back in the Throne Room….

"Eh, I can't remember what it was that I was supposed to remember." Hades said. "Oh well."

**"Er, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the **_**c**_**-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."**

"No, no you don't." Zeus stated, shooting Percy a look.

**"Perhaps **_**paranoid," **_**Chiron suggested.**

Zeus' jaw dropped at the words of the centaur.

"Wow, really? Nice Chiron… very nice… it means almost the same thing."

"oh just accept it. You _are_ crazy." Hera said.

"Hey!"

**"Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. **

"I have?" Poseidon asked unsurely. "When?"

"Golden net?" Hera asked. Realization dawned on the sea god. "but that wasn't even my plan. I didn't even _want_ to unseat Zeus." Poseidon pointed out. Hera shrugged. While they were talking, Connor went over to the mini-fridge and grabbed his ice cream cup along with Travis'.

"Thanks bro." Travis said when Connor handed him the dessert.

"Whatever."

**I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam..." He looked at me as if he actually expected me to remember question thirty-eight.**

"No one can remember that after everything you've just gone through in the past week." Katie said.

**How could anyone accuse me of stealing a god's weapon? I couldn't even steal a slice of pizza from Gabe's poker party without getting busted.**

Hermes and the Stolls shook their heads at that.

"Now that… That's just sad. Plain sad."

**Chiron was waiting for an answer.**

**"Something about a golden net?" I guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods ... they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"**

Zeus glared at Hera before switching his glare to Poseidon.

"Hey, it wasn't my plan."

"You really _did_ need to be a better ruler before, dear."

**"Correct," Chiron said. **

"Well, that's a first. You remembered question no. thirty-eight!"

"Hey! I can remember those things you know. It just so happens that I'm always busy to think about them." Percy defended. Thalia smirked.

"Whatever fits your boat Percy."

**"And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since.**

"Well now." Zeus tried to reason. "I wouldn't say I never trusted him since then..." Poseidon gave his brother a blank and unbelieving stare.

"Really? Remember that one time when you wouldn't even let me hold the pillows which I had needed for Triton's temporary stay here? Or the time when you wouldn't even let me into the kitchen to get some ambrosia. Or even the time when-"

"I get it!" Zeus interrupted. "So I don't trust you but come on, Hades doesn't trust you either." Zeus looked at his older brother who found great interest in his shoes. Zeus noticed the guilty look on his brother's face. "Wait, you're telling me that you actually _trust_ Poseidon?" Zeus said in complete disbelief. Hades only shrugged.

"Well, in my dad's defence..." Percy spoke up. "Dad's a _really _reliable and trusting person. It's kinda hard _not _to trust him." The futures nodded in agreement along with Hestia, Demeter and Aphrodite.

Connor groaned as he flipped the few pages left which he still had to read. "Can I _please_ continue now? I don't want to read all night you know."

**Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. **

"That's because I never stole your bolt. Why would I even need it?" Poseidon demanded.

"Woah, chill Uncle P. Breathe. In and out. In and out." Apollo said. Poseidon unknowingly did as the god dictated. "There. Better?" Apollo asked. Poseidon blinked a couple of times before nodding silently. Then he snapped his fingers and in his hand formed the Mocha-flavoured ice cream he left unfinished earlier. He scooped some of it with a spoon Hestia provided for him and placed the frozen sweets in his mouth.

"Dang this ice cream is good. You just can't appreciate this kind of thing when you're underwater." He said, happily munching on some of the almonds in his ice cream. The sea god then looked at Connor.

"Oh don't mind me. You go ahead and read."

Connor nodded his head slowly, not wanting to offend the god.

**He took great offense at the accusation. **

"Anyone would." Apollo said.

"Nu-uh! Lots of people accuse me of stealing and I don't get offended." Hermes pointed out. Athena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Hermes, that's because stealing is what you do. Speaking of which, you have yet to return my silver curtains along with my Geography book as well as the lava lamp from the fireplace in my temple." Athena stopped and took a list out of her pocket.

"you also have to return Artemis' multi-purpose hair clip shaped like the crescent moon; Demeter's highly-effective bag of fertilizer; Aphrodite's pink, high-heeled diamond encrusted stilettos; Dionysus' grape squeezer; Ares' motor engine? Why the heck do you need that? Anyway, there's also-"

"Ok ok. I'll give back everything on that list once I find them all. All those items are scattered around my palace and some are in my temple. Others are in Nigeria, Mississippi, London and my all time favourite as of 3 weeks ago, Italy. That place has good lasagne." Hermes stated. Athena folded the piece of paper and tucked it into her pocket.

"You may continue then." She told Connor who got bored and was poking a small part of the sofa with one of the daggers he found in his room.

**The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along—the proverbial last straw."**

**"But I'm just a kid!"**

**"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, **

Percy interrupted Connor. "If I was Zeus..." Annabeth gave him an expectant look. Percy grinned at her.

"I already said this once and I'll say it again. If I were Zeus, the world would _wish_ it had ended in the year of the apocalypse." Percy stated happily. This however, produced many dropped jaws as well as sighs and face palms.

"Hey, it's highly possible you know." Percy said in his defense. "You know what, just ignore everything I said."

**and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"**

Nico smiled slightly at the mentions of togas.

"Who wears toga's these days?" Connor asked curiously. The demigods other than Nico shrugged.

"you'd be surprised at how many spirits still wear togas even in death." Nico stated. Percy frowned at his younger cousin.

"Nico, you spend _way_ too much time with the dead. Mom was right, you need to get out more." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Percy, what part of 'son of the Lord of the Underworld' don't you understand?" Nico asked. Percy rolled his eyes just as Nico did. "Well, what part of 'get out and have fun' don't you understand?" He countered. Nico gave him an _we've been over this before _look. "I do go out. I go out of my room into the fields of Asphodel. Sometimes I go to the fields of Punishment when I get bored. Spending time by myself IS my fun... did I just say that?" Nico suddenly said, a look of disgust on his face. Percy nodded a couple of times.

"Wow. I _do_ sound depressing." The son of Hades stated. Percy did his best to hold in his laughter while patting his cousin on the back.

Meanwhile, Demeter was glaring at Hades. "See? Even your son finds it depressing. Now, doesn't that make you want to let Persephone go out into the world more?"

Hades sighed while Persephone rubbed her temples. "Mother, we've been over this."

"Come on dear. It's so dreary and boring in the underworld during winter." All the gods sighed miserably as Demeter started her rant about how Persephone should visit during winter.

"Lady Demeter, with all due respect, I don't think it would be possible for Lady Persephone to visit you unless she was summoned just likely she was a few days ago. Why don't _you_ try visiting her? You could help her tidy up the underworld during your stay."

Percy said unsurely. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hades shake his head consistently. Demeter looked like she was contemplating the idea.

"It's not a bad idea, if I do say so myself." Persephone said. Hades sighed in defeat.

"We'll discuss the details once all this is over." He said sadly. Persephone smiled at him while Demeter nodded her head in approval.

"Alright then." Demeter grinned, clasping her hands together.

**"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon—my dad—he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"**

"No. No I do not." Poseidon said with confidence.

**Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. **

"That's because it's not! It something more along the lines of Hermes and Apollo with their pranks."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Apollo said indignantly.

"Well, we _do _make lots of pranks that eventually end up with an angry mob if we were mortals." Hermes pointed out. Apollo gave his brother a look. "Bro, you are NOT helping." Hermes grinned and stuck his tongue out.

"Wasn't meant to help you, Apollo."

The son god pouted while the rest gave small chuckles or grins. Connor flashed his dad a peace sign before continuing his gruesome task of reading.

**But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. **

"Wow, you guys are demanding." Hades said. Poseidon and Zeus just rolled their eyes at the elder brother.

**I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. **

The three sisters mentioned gave their brothers the same look. Zeus and Poseidon tried their very best to ignore the looks sent their way. Luckily for them, Connor had started reading, drawing away the attention of the three daughters of Rhea.

**But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. **

Nico patted Percy on the back once. "Well... good luck!" He said all too happily. Percy and Annabeth shared a knowing look. Percy then turned to his younger cousin and smiled.

"Thanks Nicki!" The son of Poseidon said, complete with a small hair ruffle directed towards the son of Hades. Nico only pouted knowing he couldn't do anything.

"Don't call me Nicki."

"Lemme think about it... No."

**And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"**

All the futures recalled the very recent Titan War that had ensued.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I can." Percy said darkly. The gods all shared a look.

**"Bad?" I guessed.**

Athena face palmed at the small vocabulary word.

"You describe a full-fledged war as 'bad'?" Percy frowned.

"In my defense, I hadn't even _seen_ what a real war looked like. It looked gruesome in the pictures and 'bad' was the most appropriate thing I could think of while on the spot." He said. Athena could only sigh in defeat.

"Never mind that. Although I _do_ expect your vocabulary to grow into more than a single syllable adjective. Understand, Perseus?" Athena asked as if she were talking to a toddler. Percy frowned at the goddess but knew better than to test her.

"Yes Lady Athena. As you wish."

Percy then made eye contact with Connor and motioned for him to read.

**"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."**

Everyone except Ares flinched. The god of war cackled like a madman.

"Ah war. All those weapons, plans and of course, the destruction." Ares said maniacally. Hermes leaned away from his half-brother.

"How could you _like _war? It's so... ugh!" Aphrodite complained. "Wars ruin all that love!"

Ares rolled his eyes at the rant. He never saw the flying stiletto coming his way.

"I cannot _believe_ you rolled your eyes at me!" Aphrodite all but yelled at the war god. The love goddess looked like she wanted to yell at the god but was interrupted by Artemis.

"Aphrodite, save it for later? We're in the middle of knowing if there will be a war in just a couple of year's time."

Aphrodite huffed but let it go since what they were doing was much more important than a squabble.

**"Bad," I repeated.**

Most people couldn't help but smile at that.

**"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."**

Percy smiled nervously while Poseidon narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

"He won't be feeling your wrath anytime soon correct, brother?" Poseidon asked, his protective side showing again. Zeus sighed.

"He won't be feeling any of my wrath... that is until he gives me a valid reason." Zeus added.

"Fair enough." Percy called, saving a lot of people from another long argument with threats.

**It started to rain. **

"There goes the 'it never rains at camp' excuse." Mini-Annabeth muttered to herself. She looked up and saw Connor and Travis smirking at her. She glared at the two and the smirks disappeared instantly.

**Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.**

Apollo pouted. "My poor kids. Their game got interrupted." He said sadly. Will rolled his eyes at his dad.

"It was just one game dad." Apollo pouted even more.

"Still..."

Will sighed and nudged Connor who got the message.

_**I **_**had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of me. **

Percy glared at Zeus for that while the three other futures shared a look.

_Uh-oh..._

**I was furious.**

"And, there you go, one angry Percy." Thalia pointed out.

"He's going to take the quest now that he's angry at the king of the gods." Nico added. A lot of people looked over at Poseidon and expected a pale-faced god of the seas but instead, they found a perfectly normal god.

"I have already resigned myself to the fact that he gets a quest. It was the chapter title after all."

**"So I have to find the stupid bolt," I said. **

"My bolt is not stupid!" The god muttered to himself.

**"And return it to Zeus."**

**"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?"**

"Peace offering." Percy scoffed. "I returned it to him and he awards me by sparing my life and threatening me. Yes. What a nice peace offering I will be." Percy muttered angrily. Annabeth could only shake her head at her best friend.

**"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?"**

**"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."**

"No! I want to know where it is now!" Zeus demanded glaring at the book. Connor knew the glare wasn't directed at him but he couldn't help but shake under the stare. Hermes noticed this.

"Father, it would be very much appreciated it you _didn't_ glare at my son." Hermes said. Immediately, Zeus stopped glaring and looked apologetically at Hermes. Connor sighed and sent his dad a thankful smile.

**"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?"**

**"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."**

Poseidon paled slightly at that one.

**I swallowed. "Good reason."**

**"You agree then?"**

"Do I have a choice?" Percy asked. Annabeth thought about it and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Nope. You didn't have much of a choice." She said cheerfully. Percy stared at her passively.

**I looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly.**

"Looks like someone's happy that you got a quest." Demeter stated while trying to suppress her smile.

**Easy for him. I was the one Zeus wanted to kill.**

Annabeth whacked Percy lightly on the head to prevent a self-injury.

"You say it so nonchalantly. Don't you understand the meaning of your words?" Annabeth scolded. Percy had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"It's true though." He whispered.

**"All right," I said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."**

"No it's not. When you're a dolphin, you get to spend all day in the water and the only chance of you dying is by water pollution, getting caught by humans and old age!" Poseidon tried to argue but knew it was hopeless. Percy gave his dad a half smile before shaking his head.

**"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. **

"I think I've had enough of the oracle for now." Percy exclaimed. Nico fake gasped.

"Does that mean you hate RED now?" He asked with mock horror. Percy rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics.

"No _Nicki_. I don't hate RED. I hate the prophecies that she gives." Apollo perked up upon hearing this.

"Prophecies?" Percy and Nico looked at the god and slowly nodded their heads.

"Does that mean that my oracle had _finally_ moved on to a new host?" Apollo said, his excitement building up more. The two cousins shared a short conversation before mysteriously smirking at Apollo whose excitement suddenly stopped.

"You'll see." Annabeth told the sun god. "We're not giving any spoilers."

**"Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."**

"Assuming you're still sane? Wow. Nice words of encouragement Chiron. Very nice words of encouragement." Poseidon said, putting a hand on his face.

**Four flights up, the stairs ended under a green trap door.**

**I pulled the cord. The door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place.**

Annabeth smiled. _"It's just like Harry Potter._"

**The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else ... a smell I remembered from biology class. Reptiles. The smell of snakes.**

Silena and Katie shivered at the mention of snakes and the last prank which the Hermes cabin pulled on camp.

**I held my breath and climbed.**

**The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: **

"Those are not junk!" Mini-Annabeth exclaimed. "Those are personal trophies of the heroes who returned from their quests. You can't just go around and calling it junk."

Percy tried his best not to roll his eyes at the younger version of Annabeth.

**armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; **

Beckendorf looked up. "Do you think it's possible to give those to the armoury instead of keeping it in the attic?"

Hephaestus nodded his head in agreement. Mini-Annabeth looked uncomfortable.

"You'll have to ask Chiron if you can take it." She said. Beckendorf frowned but nodded his head. The son of the forge continued tinkering with a few rubber bands, a metal pipe, a small chain of steel and a toothpick. Silena looked over at him.

"Whatcha' doing there?" She asked curiously. Beckendorf looked at her and blushed slightly.

"It's nothing. Just something to help my ADHD." He said.

**old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, **

Percy and Annabeth flinched at that one.

**and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled **_**things**_—**severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. **

Silena thought she was going to be sick soon.

**A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.**

Silena groaned now. "Why must you be so observant of your surroundings?" She asked Percy weakly.

The son of Poseidon could only shrug.

**By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy.**

"Hey!" Apollo said indignantly. "my oracle is not gruesome...well maybe it is a bit but not a lot!"

Hermes laughed and patted Apollo in the shoulder. "Bro, you just lost that argument."

**Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. **

Hades flinched but luckily for him, no one other than Percy noticed. The son of Poseidon frowned at the god but let it go.

**She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time.**

Apollo sighed sadly. "My poor oracle had been dead for over 60 years now." The god rested his chin on his hand and sighed sadly again.

**Looking at her sent chills up my back. And that was before she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. **

All those who had never seen a prophecy being delivered sat forward in anticipation.

**A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. I stumbled over myself trying to get to the trap door, but it slammed shut.**

"The oracle won't hurt you. She's completely non-violent." Apollo said still thinking about the fate of his oracle.

**Inside my head, I heard a voice, slithering into one ear and coiling around my brain:**

"I thought I had gone insane when that happened." Percy whispered to Annabeth. She nodded in agreement, having received her own prophecy for a quest.

_**I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.**_

"You're oracle makes you sound more powerful than you really are." Artemis teased. Apollo looked at her from his sad state and pouted.

"I _am_ powerful."

"whatever you say."

_**Approach, seeker, and ask.**_

**I wanted to say, **_**No thanks, wrong door, just looking for the bathroom.**_

The slight tension in room disappeared as snickers filled the room while Percy face palmed himself.

"I wonder what would have happened if you had said that." Nico said, trying to stifle his laughter. Apollo smiled thinking of what the oracle would have done 60 years ago.

"In her state now, she'll simply wait for you to gather your courage and ask. Sixty years ago however, well, that's a different story all together." Apollo chuckled.

**But I forced myself to take a deep breath.**

**The mummy wasn't alive. She was some kind of gruesome receptacle for something else, the power that was now swirling around me in the green mist. But its presence didn't feel evil, like my demonic math teacher or the Minotaur. It felt more like the Three Fates I'd seen knitting the yarn outside the highway fruit stand: ancient, powerful, and definitely **_**not **_**human. But not particularly interested in killing me, either.**

Poseidon stiffened at the remembrance of the Fates but one look at his son and he felt fine. Although some part of his brain warned him that his would always be in constant danger. Even know, as they sit in the room, reading books like it was a family thing.

**I got up the courage to ask, "What is my destiny?"**

A lot of people rolled their eyes at that.

"Such a cliché question." Aphrodite said. Percy blushed but suddenly got a question of his own.

"Has the oracle ever repeated a prophecy?" Apollo looked stunned at the question. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." When Apollo wasn't looking, Percy leaned nearer to Annabeth and whispered. "I wonder what would have happened if the oracle gave me the Great Prophecy instead of the prophecy for my quest." He said. Annabeth sighed.

"Percy, the oracle is an intelligent spirit. She has already given the Great Prophecy plus it was written down so there is no need for her to dictate it again. Also, your destiny, at the time, was to retrieve the master bolt. Nothing more, nothing less."

**The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me and around the table with the pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly there were four men sitting around the table, playing cards. **

Some were surprised by this. Percy however frowned at the memory.

**Their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe and his buddies.**

At the mention of the poor excuse of a human, almost everyone in the room growled.

**My fists clenched, though I knew this poker party couldn't be real. It was an illusion, made out of mist.**

"Good. You let your more rational side decide instead of loosing yourself in anger."

**Gabe turned toward me and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: **_**You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.**_

"The god who has turned..." Hestia repeated quietly. A lot of people subconsciously looked at Hades but quickly averted their eyes when he glared.

**His buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice: **_**You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.**_

Zeus sighed in relief. "My master bolt would be returned." He muttered happily. Hera heard him however and rolled her eyes.

**The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said: **_**You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend.**_

Everyone in the room stiffened and glanced at Percy who kept a blank look on his face. Percy shared a small eye contact with Annabeth who knew what had happened.

"Which friend would betray you? Why, for that matter?" Poseidon asked. He knew that personal loyalty was his son's fatal flaw. Betrayal was something he and his children didn't do well with.

Percy looked at the floor. "Again, you'll find out in the books."

**Finally, Eddie, our building superior, delivered the worst line of all: **_**And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.**_

Percy clenched his fists at that. Poseidon paled, knowing and realizing what it was that couldn't be saved. Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis gave Poseidon a worried glance. Apollo did the same.

Zeus on the other hand was confused. "But it said my master bolt would be returned." He pointed out. Hera hit him on the head and glared.

"You idiot." She whispered, motioning to Poseidon who looked like he didn't know what to do anymore. "The last line is talking about the boy's _mother_. _She_ won't be saved."

"oh." Hera's eye twitched and she hit her husband again. "Show more compassion towards your brother. He just heard that the woman he loves can't be saved."

Zeus had the decency to look ashamed and bowed his head. The king of the gods felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his older brother smiling sadly at him.

"It's okay, lil' bro." Immediately, the sad atmosphere became an irritated one.

"Don't call me lil' bro." He deadpanned. Artemis sighed. "Now you know how I feel when Apollo call me lil' sis."

**The figures began to dissolve. At first I was too stunned to say anything, but as the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy, I cried, "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?"**

"She won't answer you, you know. She did what she's supposed to and that's to give you your prophecy." Apollo said.

**The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos.**

"That has got to be the saddest place in all of camp." Will said. All the demigods nodded in agreement.

"It actually is. Second is cabin 2 since no one ever goes in there."

**I got the feeling that I could stand here until I had cob webs, too, and I wouldn't learn anything else.**

"That's because you _won't_ learn anything else by just standing there."

**My audience with the Oracle was over.**

"For now." Percy added silently.

**"Well?" Chiron asked me.**

"Chiron? When did he get there?" Hermes asked. Percy frowned. "Connor, let me see the book."

Connor passed the book over to Percy who scanned the page.

"They must have edited a few parts. I remember getting tired from all those stairs and coming across a vending machine at the third floor." Percy abruptly stopped and slowly turned his head towards Connor and Travis who were whispering to each other. Percy made eye contact with Katie who nodded. Next thing they knew, the Stolls had bruises on their heads and probably lost a few brain cells too. Percy nodded at her in thanks and handed the book back.

Connor warily took the book, not sure if he'll be able to read due to the _very_ hard hit he just took. Will looked at him before taking the book.

"Hey!" Connor said, trying to reach for the book. Will gave him a look.

"Do you _really_ think you'll be able to read in your state of confusion?" Connor shook his head. Then Will frowned at Katie but knew he couldn't stay angry at her. She was like his younger sis after all.

"Katie, don't hit them too hard next time. They might get permanent brain damage if you."

"ok then." Will sighed and searched the page for where Connor left off.

**I slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."**

**Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"**

Dionysus sighed. "Oh satyr..."

**"What did the Oracle say **_**exactly?" **_**Chiron pressed. "This is important."**

**My ears were still tingling from the reptilian voice. "She ... she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."**

**"I knew it," Grover said.**

**Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?"**

"You should tell Chiron the rest you know." Athena said, checking her wristwatch every now and again.

**I didn't want to tell him.**

**What friend would betray me? I didn't have that many.**

"what do you mean. You have a ton, no _heaps_ of friends at camp!" Nico pointed out.

"I meant at the time. I didn't exactly talk to Will or Katie or even Annabeth that much before." Nico shook his head sadly.

"Dude, you early camp life is so boring." The son of Hades stated. Percy glared at him.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one bouncing all around the place when you found out you were a demigod. Not to mention you decided to play _poker _with the _Stolls._ No wonder you lost all your money." At the end of Percy's long sentence, Nico was blushing madly.

"I was not! Also, it wasn't really my money. It was that school I went to. Wow, I already forgot what it's called!" He said in astonishment. The two heard someone clear their throat and looked towards the source. They found Will looking at them with an impatient expression.

"Can you guys continue that later please? The sun is already setting and I want to finish this chapter before six."

With that said, the son of Apollo read without waiting for a reply.

**And the last line—I would fail to save what mattered most. What kind of Oracle would send me on a quest and tell me, **_**Oh, by the way, you'll fail**_**.**

"Prophecies have double meanings, Perce. Don't take them literally." Apollo said, sounding wise but the grin on his face broke the seriousness of the message.

"I know Apollo. I've dealt with a few prophecies before already."

**How could I confess that?**

"Easy. Just say it." Connor said goofily. Katie glared at him and wanted nothing more than to hit the son of Hermes but one look from Will and she restrained herself.

**"No," I said. "That's about it."**

"Liar." Hermes sang, smirking at Percy who rolled his eyes for the billionth time that day.

**He studied my face. "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."**

All the gods nodded in agreement.

**I got the feeling he knew I was holding back something bad, and he was trying to make me feel better.**

**"Okay," I said, anxious to change topics. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"**

Again, glances were thrown at Hades.

**"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"**

Zeus glared at Hades while the god just groaned in annoyance.

"Of course you blame me without enough proof." Hades grumbled. He rubbed his eyes and wanted nothing more than to return to the underworld in that moment.

**"Somebody else who wants to take over?" I guessed.**

**"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."**

Hades sighed, feeling the glare which his younger brothers were giving him. He glared right back at them.

"Haven't you two ever heard of the phrase 'innocent until proven guilty'?"

Poseidon immediately stopped glaring but Zeus held his a bit longer. "If I find that _you _took my master bolt..." Zeus left the threat hanging and motioned for Will to continue.

**I thought about my dreams, the evil voice that had spoken from under the ground. "Hades."**

**Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."**

"The only possibility we can accept that is." Annabeth whispered to Percy. The expression on the son of Poseidon's face immediately darkened.

**A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"**

Although he felt somewhat uncomfortable, Hades couldn't help but laugh at the satyr's reaction.

**"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."**

Hades frowned. "I can't deny that. They only obey me... and occasionally Persephone."

Persephone smirked. "They had no choice in the matter really. It was either do as I say or they get turned into lovely dandelions."

Nico shivered at the mention of dandelions. Hades on the other smirked at his wife who smiled charmingly back.

**"Yes, but—but Hades hates **_**all **_**heroes," Grover protested. **

Hades protested to that. "I don't hate _all_ heroes." All of the gods raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Name one demigod, other than your children whom you don't hate." Hermes challenged.

"There's Jeremy Sullivan, son of Athena. Nice kid by the way. Offered to help in the rebuilding of the fields of Asphodel after a small riot. Then there's... Loraine Brentnall, child of Asteria. Quiet kid. She redesigned the throne room for us and now it looks even more suitable for a lord of the dead. Then there's..."

"We get it!" Everyone said. Hades shrugged. "Hey, you asked me to name demigods whom I did not hate and I did."

**"Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon..."**

**"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued.**

**"Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."**

"Well now, if I'm being honest, I'd like to kill all your children since they shouldn't have been born anyway." Hades said nonchalantly. All movement in the room ceased. Percy, Nico and Thalia stared silently at Hades with cold, unblinking eyes. Hades stared back.

1 second...

5 seconds...

8 seconds...

_Blink._

"HA! You lose!" Percy yelled, high-fiving Thalia and ruffling Nico's hair.

"That's only because I _let_ you win, demigod." Hades said, crossing his arms. The children of the Big Three smirked.

"Whatever you say Lord Hades. Whatever you say."

**"Great," I muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me."**

"More will be added to that list you know." Percy added. The futures all sighed while Poseidon was really wishing he brought some painkillers with him.

**"But a quest to ..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."**

"Oh Grover..."

"Maine _was_ nice that time of the year though."

"Percy..."

"Shutting up now."

**"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."**

"Check. Check. And check." Percy said happily. "My 1st summer list is now finished. Let's go get the one for next summer!" Percy said with fake enthusiasm.

Annabeth smirked and whispered in Percy's ear. "Does your next summer list involve getting turned into a guinea pig? 'Cus if it is, you can check it off already."

Percy blushed into a bright tomato red color.

"What'd you tell him?" Will asked. Annabeth smiled at the son of Apollo.

"Secret."

**A strange fire burned in my stomach. The weirdest thing was: it wasn't fear. It was anticipation. The desire for revenge. **

"revenge?" Poseidon asked.

"Er... Percy? No offense or anything but revenge just isn't your thing." Nico stated. Percy shrugged.

"I know it isn't. Why do you think I failed epically when I tried to prank Annabeth for tripping me up in front of my class?"

The demigods smiled and laughed at that.

"You so deserved it."

"Oh? And why, pray tell did I deserve to be humiliated in front of the new campers?"

"because you interrupted _my_ class."

"Oh come on. I just asked if you saw Grover then I chased Connor and Travis and accidentally ran into you."

"Exactly."

"Oh come on!"

"Shush. Let Will read."

"But"

"Quiet Seaweed Brain."

"Alright alright. This isn't over yet, Wise Girl."

**Hades had tried to kill me three times so far, with the Fury, the Minotaur, and the hellhound. It was his fault my mother had disappeared in a flash of light. Now he was trying to frame me and my dad for a theft we hadn't committed.**

**I was ready to take him on.**

Hades laughed cruelly at that.

"As if a scrawny 12 year old could beat me. You're 300 years to young boy." Hades boasted. Percy decided to keep quiet. He only leaned on the backrest and crossed his arms. When Hades wasn't looking however, the son of Poseidon smirked both at him and at Nico who only shook his head sadly.

_If only you knew how wrong you were dad. Percy doesn't NEED three hundred years. All he needs is a small bath in the Styx._

**Besides, if my mother was in the Underworld…**

Hades smirked again while Poseidon groaned.

_I can't believe he's actually thinking about going into the underworld. _

**Whoa, boy, said the small part of my brain that was still sane. You're a kid. Hades is a god.**

"Oh thank goodness you have a more rational side." Athena said. She checked her watch. It read 5:38 pm.

"We still have time to read one more chapter. Will, you'll be the one reading again if it's alright with you."

Will nodded. "It's fine, Lady Athena."

**Grover was trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips.**

Dionysus suddenly made an outburst. "The satyr is _eating_ my pinochle cards! Does he know how hard it is to find those?"

"Calm down Dionysus. We'll get you a new set once all this is over." Hestia said to appease the god.

**The poor guy needed to complete a quest with me so he could get his searcher's license, whatever that was, but how could I ask him to do this quest, especially when the Oracle said I was destined to fail? **

"You are indeed a kind boy, worrying for your friend like that." Hestia said smiling at Percy again. Percy grinned back at her.

**This was suicide.**

"Suicide?" Poseidon squeaked. Many of the gods rolled their eyes. "Poseidon, your son is right here, fit and healthy. Does he look like he died on his quest?" Hera asked impatiently.

Poseidon shook his head but couldn't help looking at Percy with worry.

**"Look, if we know it's Hades," I told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."**

"Hey wasn't there a show named 'Bust Heads' a few decades ago?" Ares asked, speaking up for the first time in a long while. Hephaestus looked up from the metal pipe he was examining.

"There was a show aired on Hephaestus TV named Bust Heads. It usually showed the quarrels of us gods. Occasionally, it shows fights between demigods and in very rare times, it shows the feuds between mortals. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just really LOVED that show." Ares started day dreaming about war while everyone shook their heads in disappointment.

**"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades—and I imagine Poseidon does—they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. **

All the gods nodded at that.

"Stupid ancient rules." Apollo muttered. _"You're the reason why I can't visit my kids on their birthdays."_

**Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere; **

"Check." Apollo said.

**challenge anyone, **

Annabeth shot Percy a look remembering when he himself challenged _Atlas_.

**as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"**

**"You're saying I'm being used."**

Poseidon looked horrified at that.

"I'd never use you! Sure I'll try to ask you to help me out but _use_ you? That's one big N-O." Percy smiled gratefully at the sea god.

**"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you."**

**My dad needs me.**

"Awwww." All the goddesses cooed.

"that's just so sweet!" Aphrodite said.

**Emotions rolled around inside me like bits of glass in a kaleidoscope. I didn't know whether to feel resentful or grateful or happy or angry. Poseidon had ignored me for twelve years. Now suddenly he needed me.**

Poseidon flinched slightly at that. The way Percy said it, it _did_ sound like he was using his own son.

**I looked at Chiron. "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?"**

"Chiron only assumed or had his suspicions." Athena said.

**"I had my suspicions. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too."**

**I got the feeling there was a lot he wasn't telling me about his prophecy, but I decided I couldn't worry about that right now. After all, I was holding back information too.**

**"So let me get this straight," I said. "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."**

Hades nodded although he didn't like it.

**"Check," Chiron said.**

**"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."**

"Yup." Zeus added.

**"Check."**

**"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."**

"Pretty much."

**"That's about right."**

"You know, honestly, it kinda _sounds_ easy." Nico said guiltily.

"Compared to the other things I've done, it _is_ easy." Percy said.

"Other things?" Poseidon asked worriedly. Percy avoided looking at his dad's worried look.

**I looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts.**

Dionysus sniffed sadly, thinking about his rare pinochle cards.

**"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly.**

"Still going with Maine, eh Grover?" Mini-Annabeth said amusedly.

**"You don't have to go," I told him. "I can't ask that of you."**

"You really are sweet, do you know that?" Aphrodite told the son of Poseidon.

"umm… you actually _did_ tell me that." Percy told the love goddess who looked stunned.

"really?" Percy nodded silently. Aphrodite clasped her hands together and squealed. "That means you meet me in person!"

**"Oh..." He shifted his hooves. "No... It's just that satyrs and underground places... well..."**

"Oh you'll get used to it one day." Annabeth exclaimed nonchalantly. Then in a much softer voice she whispered. "You'll have to go underground if you want to find Pan anyways, Grover."

**He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If ... if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."**

To everyone's surprise, Dionysus smiled and even looked proud. Hermes too looked proud.

"That is one brave satyr." Persephone said. "He deserves a reward or something. Not many satyrs would go on a quest with demigods.

**I felt so relieved I wanted to cry, though I didn't think that would be very heroic.**

**Grover was the only friend I'd ever had for longer than a few months. **

"Now that… _that's _sad." Hermes said before high-fiving Apollo.

**I wasn't sure what good a satyr could do against the forces of the dead, but I felt better knowing he'd be with me.**

**"All the way, G-man." I turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."**

**"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."**

**"Where?"**

**Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."**

"Yes, because the entrance to the Land of the Dead was advertised in Good Morning America. Silly me for forgetting." Percy said sarcastically.

"Stop being so sarcastic. It's the reason why most gods hate your guts." Thalia scolded. Percy pretended to think.

"Hm… how about…. No." Then he proceeded to snicker at the expression on his cousin's face. Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I give up." Then she turned to Annabeth. "How do you _deal_ with him every single day?" She asked. Annabeth just winked.

"That, Thalia, is for me to know and you to never find out."

**"Oh," I said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane—"**

"No!" yelled the demigods and most of the gods.

"Are you crazy?" Clarisse said, finally speaking.

"Crazy, no. That'd be Nico." The son of Hades, who was nodding all this time stopped and glared at Percy.

"I am not crazy!"

"Fine fine. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

**"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"**

"Before I would have said no. Now however, no matter how many times I _want_ to say I've never been on a plane before, I can't lie because I have witnesses." Percy sighed sadly then shivered remembering how scary a single plane turbulence was.

**I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. My mom had never taken me anywhere by plane. She'd always said we didn't have the money. **

"Well, that one was true…" Percy thought.

**Besides, her parents had died in a plane crash.**

Glares were sent towards the king of the gods again.

**"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."**

"What would happen if we crashed into the sea?" Percy wondered.

"It depends on whether the plane would explode or not. If it did, you're as good as dead. If it didn't you have a chance of surviving. The mortals however…. Are a different matter altogether." Athena hesitantly said.

**Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.**

**"Okay," I said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, I'll travel overland."**

**"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."**

"Her?" Apollo asked. Athena paled and looked at her daughters. One of them was curious while the other one refused to look at her. The wisdom goddess groaned.

"I think I'll be joining Poseidon in the worrying starting now." The goddess said, rubbing her temples and desperately wishing her daughter didn't come on the quest.

**"Gee," I said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"**

"are you calling me stupid?" Both Annabeths asked angrily while glaring at the son of Poseidon. Percy paled at the murderous glares knowing full well that if he didn't answer correctly, he'll find himself in an inescapable situation soon.

"N-no…" Percy said weakly. Luckily for him, both Annabeths deemed his answer as ok.

"I'll let it go… for now."

**The air shimmered behind Chiron.**

Athena groaned loudly. Poseidon smirked at his bitterest rival. "Welcome to my world."

"Shut up."

**Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.**

The past demigods looked at Mini-Annabeth in awe. Mini-Annabeth herself seemed to want to jump in her seat. The futures on the other hand, were expecting it.

Percy was observing Athena who had her eyes shut.

"I think your mom's going to need some Tylenol soon." Percy told Annabeth who could only sigh again.

"Your dad's been needing painkillers since the first chapter." Annabeth pointed out.

"Touche Chase." Percy said with eyes narrowed. Annabeth just smirked. Both teenagers simultaneously looked at their parents who were both pale and had their eyes closed.

"Maybe we should get them some tomorrow. I don't really know if mortal medicine would work on immortals but it's worth a shot."

Percy nodded. "I'll ask Hermes later."

**"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, Seaweed Brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, **

"Indeed I am not." Athena said.

"I'm not a fan of yours either." Poseidon shot back.

**but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."**

"Well what do you know. You _are_ the best person to keep Kelp Face from messing up." Thalia mused.

"I don't think it'll end, really." Annabeth said. "He gets into so much trouble."

"I do not!" Percy protested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Remember Mt. St. Helens? Circe's Island? Oh and what about Geryon's ranch? There's also water land park. Don't forget taking the sky too." Annabeth would have continued had three pairs of hands not stopped her. The daughter of Athena glared at her friends before registering the looks of warning they were giving her. Then her eyes widened and she looked at the gods and past demigods who had stunned looks on their faces.

"Mt. St. Helens? What would you be doing in one of my forges?" Hephaestus asked.

"Did you say taking the sky? As in S-K-Y sky?" Poseidon asked hysterically. Percy panicked on the inside but luckily for him, Annabeth kept her cool and replied for him.

"No, you must have heard wrong. I said fly. F-L-Y. It was a brand new project of the Hephaestus cabin. Unfortunately, Percy took it thinking it was a bomb. Who told you that anyway?"

"It was just sitting there and… and _ticking_! How was I supposed to know it was a clock?" Percy said, playing along.

"Oh never mind. But that does remind me, you owe the Hephaestus cabin ten drachmas since the fly you destroyed was their one and only prototype." Percy's mouth fell open.

"B-but…"

"You can't argue with Jake. He says you need to pay up before March 23rd." Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine fine. I'll pay him when we get back. Remind me."

"Will do." Annabeth shot Will a look and he continued reading, not giving any of the gods time to interrupt.

**"If you do say so yourself," I said. "I suppose you have a plan, Wise Girl?"**

"So _that's_ when you started using the nicknames." Nico said in wonder. Percy and Annabeth ignored him as did most.

**Her cheeks colored. "Do you want my help or not?"**

"it's not a matter of _if_ he wants your help or not. He _needs_ your help."Thalia pointed out. Annabeth started chuckling.

"You're right, Thals but it was proper manners to give him a choice."

**The truth was, I did. I needed all the help I could get.**

**"A trio," I said. "That'll work."**

"The Golden Trio!" Thalia and Nico said in unison, earning themselves weird looks.

"The what now?"

"The Golden Trio. That's what everyone says when they refer to you, Annabeth and Grover." Nico said as if it explained everything.

"So we had our own team name?" Annabeth asked in amusement.

"Pretty much." Thalia said. Annabeth looked at Percy who was contemplating on the name.

"Eh, why not?" the son of Poseidon said looking at her with excitement in his eyes. Annabeth shook her head slightly but smiled none the less.

"Golden Trio it is then."

Everyone except Ares smiled. Will looked at the remaining sentences and sighed gratefully but remembered that he was going to read the next chapter as well.

"_I really should have said no. If I did though, Lady Athena might kill me…. Oh well. I'll just have dad buy me some ice cream and a new guitar pick."_

**"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."**

"just what I wanted to hear again." Poseidon grumbled leaning his head on the his hand in a tired manner. Athena contemplated on doing the same but chose against it.

**Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.**

The demigods sighed.

"Look on the bright side." Demeter said. "At least the plants would get watered and your cabins would get cleaned."

"Also, if you bring out the pegasi, they'd get a nice bath although it's a bit cold." Hermes said. Immediately, Poseidon and Percy gave him horrified looks along with Silena who loved the pegasi.

"That's not how you groom a Pegasus!" Poseidon exclaimed, his worry for the quest momentarily forgotten.

"You have to make sure you have the water set to a certain temperature which the Pegasus would like. Then you get a dipper and slowly pour the water over the horse's mane." Poseidon said. Then he looked at Percy.

"After that, you thoroughly scrub them with soap, then a brush and finally a small sponge. You have to _wait_ until the Pegasus is satisfied." Percy continued. The son of Poseidon then looked at Silena.

"Once they _are_ satisfied, you get the dipper again and slowly pour water on the horse, making sure to remove all the soap and shampoo. After that, you need to dry them off either with a towel or if they want the natural way, by standing outside where it's sunny or by letting them fly for a few minutes."

"_Then_ you have to brush their mane down to the tail. Then you have to polish their hooves."

"you also need to make sure that their wings are properly aligned and that they feel comfortable every time the pegasi flap their wings."[8] By then, Hermes was looking dizzy at the useless (for him) information on how to groom a pegasus. Many of the females were laughing at his expression while Athena had Hephaestus video tape it all for future reference.

"Then-"

"Oh for Pete's sake, stop!" Hermes begged, clapping both hands on his ears. Poseidon smiled at Percy and Silena.

"My dear, how do you know so much about pegasi grooming?" Poseidon asked Silena. "I'm one of the equestrians at camp, sir." Silena said happily. Poseidon smiled at Aphrodite who was looking at her daughter with love and pride. Poseidon grinned at Silena, thinking of the perfect thing to give to such a young but energetic equestrian.

"Tell you what, Silena. I'll give you a gift tomorrow. I'll need to find it first though."[9]

Silena's eyes widened. Then she smiled dazzlingly at the sea god. "Thank you sir."

Poseidon waved it off. "Don't mention it. I don't use it that much anyways. Oh and Will, you can continue reading now."

**"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."**

With that, Will turned the next page. "I'm still reading right?" He asked uncertainly. Athena nodded but felt rather guilty.

"You do not need to if you don't want to of course. You could easily hand to book to someone else." She said. Will thought it was a good idea but he shook his head at Athena, his gentlemanly mannerisms getting the better of him.

"Nah. I'll read. It's only one chapter after all."

Will blinked a couple of times to get the slightly acquiring fatigue and read the next chapter.

"Chapter ten: I Ruin a Perfectly Good Bus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's it! ^_^ Hope everyone liked this chapter. Before I forget, school starts in a couple of days and so, I won't be able to update for a while. I really hope you guys can forgive me for that. Also, to those who have read my other story "WARRIORS of CHAOS" it's going to be on a TEMPORARY HIATUS since I ran out of ideas for that story. Again really sorry. Oh and let's not forget the explanation/question part of the chapter.**

**[1] This is just a shout out to all my fellow HP fans! Hi! :D**

**[2] You guys know it's just sorry said in a childish manner right? I got used to using it due to a chat with friends.**

**[3] I made this part too childish didn't I? :/ It was funnier in my imagination. Oh well.**

**[4] The flavors mentioned are the ones which my country has so don't worry if you don't understand some of them. I tried my best to translate the really good tasting flavors but it doesn't sound as delicious so I just went with others. Great, now I'm craving some ice cream .**

**[5] Oh my God I LOVE AI! (American Idol to those who don't know) It was so EPIC! The duet between Jessica and Jennifer was PHENOMENAL! ^_^ One Big shout out to all those who LOVE American Idol and can't wait for the next season.**

**[6] Again, just a childish way of saying yes.**

**[7] While writing this, I imagined Poseidon to look like this: -.- or maybe even this: -_- Also, is blameable even a word?**

**[8] I don't groom horses so I don't know if this is correct.**

**[9] What would be a good gift to give to Silena?**

**There we go. Review if you so desire to. ~Demi**


End file.
